Return To Tracy Island
by ElementalCorvus
Summary: When an accident on a mission leaves Special Agent Donald Tracy out of commission for ten weeks, he returns home to Tracy Island to recover from his injures, with his family around him he knows he is in the best place to recover. During the ten weeks the Tracy family learn things about each other they did not know, but in the end it all helps them become closer as a unit.
1. Chapter 1: Desperate Times

**Author's Note: This will be set after the 2004 movie in the year 2011, (a year after The Hood's attack). This is my first time doing a fanfic for Thunderbirds, and the first time I am actually putting my work out there. I have a few chapters written out already and I shall be posting them one every Saturday/Sunday if I get the chance. Please review and be honest to me, if you have suggestions on what I can do better, I will gladly take them, if you have any critique I shall take that on board too. This will start of with International Rescue already being called out with the incident explained later on in this chapter and the next few chapters.**

 **This will be a crossover with all three NCIS shows, starting off with the LA team in which my two oc characters are a part of. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I have updated the chapter slightly, adding a list of ages for the Tracy brothers and fixed an error Word made when correcting spelling mistakes making Callen as Calen which has now been rectified (Thank you Clara Who 123 for pointing that out I will make sure it's corrected in the chapters I have so far)**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own the Thunderbirds, I only own Don and Isabelle Burnley.**

 **Ages:**

 **Scott – 27**

 **John – 25**

 **Virgil and Don – 23**

 **Gordon – 22**

 **Alan – 14 going on 15 in a later chapter**

* * *

Chapter 1: Desperate Times

* * *

"Thunderbird One to Thunderbirds Two and Five, ETA to LA 20 minutes" Scott would say over the communication link to the rest of the team.

"Copy that Thunderbird One, Thunderbird Two is about 10 minutes behind you" John would reply to Scott from Thunderbird Five.

"Anything on the situation John?" Jeff would say from the cockpit of Thunderbird Two

"NCIS arrived on scene to take down a suspect in the murder of a naval officer, half of the operatives went through the back and the other half through the front" John would say as he pulls up multiple reports "Initial reports have the three agents who went into through the back are trapped in the building after the explosion caused the ceiling to collapse blocking their exit, the other three have been found but the paramedics cannot get to the three still in the building"

"Has anyone mentioned the names of the three trapped?" Jeff would ask with hope in his voice

"That's a negative dad, no names have been mentioned as of yet"

"Keep us updated on the situation son, Scott when you arrive I want you to survey the area, see if you can get in without us first, or if we can use the Mole to get in without causing another collapse"

"FAB" Scott would say as he hits the 10 minute mark "ETA 10 minutes"

* * *

"International Rescue have been called and will be here shortly to get your colleagues out of the building" A paramedic would be stood a foot away from the damaged building, half of the back was collapsed, and scattered around the area due to a bomb, the front was mainly intact but fires were spreading with thick black smoke pouring out of the broken windows, firefighters were on scene trying to tackle the fires

"Eric can you try contacting them again" G Callen would say over his phone to Eric Beale who was sat working with Nell Jones back in the central hub of the NCIS LA HQ

"That's a negative Callen, none of their phones are active" Eric would reply looking worried as Hetty walks in.

"Agent Callen, wait for International Rescue to arrive, none of you are to go back into that building until the situation has been assessed. That is an order"

"We don't have any immediate plans to re-enter Hetty, don't worry, I will call back when we have more information" G would say hanging up his phone; he would walk back over to his partners Sam Hanna and Isabelle Burnley. "Their phones and communication links are still inactive" G would say looking worried.

"G, we know Kensi, Deeks and Don, they will be ok" He would say placing his hand on G's shoulder

"How are you holding up Izzy?" G would ask as the two turn towards their female partner, her long brown hair, usually tied up in a ponytail, is now untied. Her brown eyes staring at the building as Thunderbird One would come into land a few meters away. Her clothes covered in dirt, and soot from the explosion, a few cuts here and there. All three have a few cuts but nothing major. "Izzy?" G would say as he and Sam place a hand on her shoulders making her turn around, tears in her eyes.

"I can't lose him, after everything we have been through I can't lose Donnie" She would say as her two partners pull her into a hug as she starts to cry.

"International Rescue are on the scene, they will get them out, Donnie has been through a lot more and survived, same goes for Deeks and Kensi" Sam would say as the member of International Rescue speaks to the person in charge, he would be taken over to the three NCIS Agents.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but International Rescue need to learn what has happened from you to get a full picture" The fire marshal would state as Scott, wearing his jumpsuit and helmet walks next to him.

"Special Agents G Callen, Sam Hanna and Isabelle Burnley" G would say as the three show them their badges

"If it's okay with you I need to assess the situation before Thunderbird Two can start the rescue procedure, one of my colleagues will be over to you shortly if I am not back before they arrive. I promise you we will get the three agents out" Scott would say

"That's ok, we understand in order to save them you need to make sure you won't cause further cave-ins" Sam would reply as Scott nods before walking off.

* * *

"Thunderbird One to Thunderbirds Two and Five" Scott would say into his coms

"Go ahead Scott, Thunderbird Two has been patched in" John would say as he stands to see his family.

"I've arrived on scene, met the three NCIS agents who escaped the building. I will go back to talk to them shortly as I'm just about to assess the damage" Scott would say as he walks to the back of the building to assess the damage

"And?" Jeff would say sounding desperate.

"Dad, Don is still inside the building" Scott would say sounding worried.

"Damn it" Virgil would say as and Gordon bring Thunderbird Two into land next to Thunderbird One"

"Thanks for letting us know, what's the damage like"

"Scanning the structure now, John are you receiving?"

"Download is complete, it's just loading n… DAMN IT" John would reply sounding frustrated

"What's the situation?" Scott would ask

"We can't use the Mole, the surrounding walls at the front and holding up the room the three are trapped in are weak"

"Will we be able to cut through the back wall, which seems to be the strongest and get them out that way" Gordon would ask making his father and immediate older brother look at him surprised "What, just because I'm normally in Thunderbird Four or following Virgil or Scott doesn't mean I am incapable of noticing the back wall is slightly more stable than the rest of the walls"

"Gordon has a point Dad, that is the best option we have, do you want me to inform Alan and the others about the situation?"

"Please John, they need to know, especially since Alan will be worried the most" Jeff would reply before John breaks the communication link to Five. "Scott grab the tools we need from One and meet Virgil around the back. Gordon prepare the med bay and be ready to help evacuate the three, I'm going to speak to the agents"

While they were talking, Virgil had put his exo-suit and helmet on; Gordon would have put his helmet on along with his father before heading out of Thunderbird Two. Scott would meet Virgil with more tools from One before they head to the back wall to cut them out. Gordon would head into the med bay while Jeff headed down to the agents.

"Agents Callen, Hanna and Burnley?" Jeff would say walking over to them

Showing their ID's once again Jeff would look at the three "Your colleague had said someone would come over to us to be informed what happened" Sam would say.

"That is correct. He and my other two colleagues are about to attempt to rescue your agents, are you able to tell us their names so we can shout for them?" Jeff would ask with his coms open so his sons could hear the agents as well.

"Special Agent Kensi Blye, Special Agent Donald Tracy and Detective Marty Deeks" G would reply. Jeff would notice Isabelle flinch when his son's name, was mentioned.

"Thank you, it will help us out a lot. What happened while you were in the building?"

"We waited outside the front while the others were around the back ready to storm, once we did, we were halfway in when Don shouted over the coms to get out as there was a bomb, we got out just as the bomb exploded, the force propelled us forward, our colleagues at the HQ who were watching couldn't find the others outside, nor could they pin their locations due to their coms and phones being deactivated" Sam would say looking worried.

"We have scanned the area and found three life signs in the building in the same location, however as you know their exit was blocked in the blast, if you would stay here I will come and find you when we have more information for you"

"Yes, we will, and thank you" G would say shaking the man's hand before he walked off. After Jeff had left, G would call the others back "Guys, we have an update" He would say putting them on loud speaker"

"Go ahead Callen" Eric would reply putting him on loud speaker, as the others gather around the table

"International Rescue have arrived on scene and will be attempting to rescue them shortly, they scanned the area and found three life signs in the same room but they were trapped from being able to get out."

"If they have found life signs it means they are still alive" Nell would say sounding relieved

* * *

Jeff would walk back into Thunderbird Two to see Gordon waiting for Scott to call still "Dad? You ok?" Gordon would ask

"Fine, just trying not to worry about Don, he was the one who found the bomb, if he hadn't raised the alarm we would have six people to rescue instead of three"

"I heard" Gordon would say looking worried.

"Son what's wrong?" Jeff would ask sitting next to his second youngest.

"What if we don't get to Donnie on time? I don't know what it would do to Virgil, or Scott for that matter, John would hide away up on Five, Alan would be broken as losing one of his family due to rescue is something he has feared"

"And you?"

"Don is the one I can confide in, if we lose him I wouldn't know what to do, I would break down, I would be lost" Gordon would say with tears in his eyes, making Jeff pull him into a hug.

"If we lose him, I am worried for you all, when Agent Callen mentioned his name, the female with them flinched, did Donnie ever tell you about him seeing someone?"

"Isabelle Burnley?" Gordon would ask making Jeff nod "He has mentioned her a few times when on the island, he's in love with her dad, but didn't know how to ask her out, he planned to ask her out last week but I haven't heard anything yet, he's probably kept it quiet to stop the teasing from the others" Gordon would say with a laugh

"The way she looked, I can tell she is in love with him. We will get him out we have done this procedure in worst situations and got everyone out, today will be the same." Jeff would say as John contacts them.

"Virgil and Scott are about to start cutting through the wall, I'm trying to raise Don to warn them but so far no luck"

"Tell them to use Morse code, I know he had to learn it to become an Agent" Gordon would say looking up. "If the wall is where they are stood they should hear them"

"Good thinking Gordo" Scott would reply "Virgil do you want to try?"

"Yeah Scott I will, prepare the med bay" Virgil would say as he and Scott sign off.

"Ok, Ok I'm patching you through"

"Dad?" Alan's voice would come through the communicators. Both Jeff and Gordon could tell he is scared.

"Alan?" Jeff would reply looking up to his sons face on the screens "How is everyone"

"Worried, have you found them yet?"

"We are about to try Morse code to tell them to move away from the wall we are about to cut through" Gordon would say looking at his younger brother "Remember, Donnie has been through worse situations then this, he will be ok Alan"

"I know, I'm just scared about losing him" Alan would say looking down trying to fight back the tears "Sorry, Tracy's don't get scared"

"Yes we do Alan" Jeff would say, "I'm scared right now, so are all your brothers" making Gordon nod

"Dad's right Alan, I've been freaking out internally"

Seeing Alan relax a little bit helped them both, but the fact he is still scared makes them determined to finish the rescue. "Listen son, we need to go and help your brothers, we shall call as soon as we have Donnie out"

"FAB" Alan would say signing off


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescue

**A/N: Decided to upload Chapter 2 instead of next week, after today I will be sticking to one chapter per week, unless I get further ahead with writing then planned. In this chapter it finally brings Donald Tracy into the story. This chapter reveals something that even Don's family and NCIS Team did not know.**

 **Updated: Changed my mind on leaving Thunderbird 2 at the GDF Base in LA so Virgil flew it back to the island and returned with the others meeting Jeff, Gordon, Lady P and Parker at LAX**

 **Ages:**

 **Scott – 27**

 **John – 25**

 **Virgil and Don – 23**

 **Gordon – 22**

 **Alan – 14 going on 15 in a later chapter**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Rescue

* * *

"Kensi? Deeks you two still with me" A male with dark brown hair, with the fringe longer and styled above his forehead, would ask using his communicator watch to illuminate the area, still trying to raise his family.

"Yeah, just peachy Don" Marty Deeks would reply, "I swear we have been here for eternity"

"It's only been an hour Deeks" Kensi would reply smirking at him "I wonder how close they are to rescuing us"

"I heard what sounded like the Thunderbirds landing about 20 minutes ago, but guessing from how long it's taking they are trying to find a strong enough wall to cut through" Don would reply to them both

"You're guessing?" Deeks would reply smirking as they hear slight tapping "What is that?"

"Is that Morse code?" Kensi would ask

"Who uses Morse code these days" Deeks would say making the two NCIS agents shush him. Don would tap back stating they are all conscious, unsure on injuries as it is too dark to assess.

After tapping a message to their brother inside asking if anyone is awake and what the injuries are. Both Scott and Virgil hoped to hear knocking back. Scott would smirk as he hears knocking coming back from inside "Guys, they are all awake, however it is too dark for them to assess injuries fully" Scott would state as Virgil knocked the message to move back to them.

Inside the building Don would hear the reply "Ok we need to move back from this wall" Don would state before getting up, gritting his teeth in pain from what he knows is a broken arm and cracked ribs, he would make his way over to the others who both sustained minimal injuries due to Don pushing them back from the explosion, and collapse of the ceiling from the other room.

"What are they going to do?" Deeks would ask as Don collapsed in pain, after helping Deeks up. Rushing over to him, he would support Don to where Kensi was standing away from the wall. "You ok?"

"I'm better than expected. They are going to cut through the wall" he would reply as part of the wall would start letting light in. After a few minutes of cutting the wall would collapse, two silhouettes would be standing outside.

"Everyone ok?" Virgil would shout through as Kensi and Deeks support Don towards the two members of International Rescue. "You need to be as quick as you can, it's made the wall weaker and the building could collapse any minute"

After seeing Don needing support, Scott would take him off the two while Virgil checks them out "Thunderbird Two come in"

"This is Thunderbird Two, how's it going out there?" Jeff would ask

"We have the agents safe and away from the building, two have sustained minimal injuries while the third has a broken arm, cracked ribs and a broken leg" Virgil would say as the five of them would head around towards the paramedics and their team mates.

Scott and Don would be behind Virgil, Deeks and Kensi when the building collapsed. Scott would pick Don up before rushing for cover.

"Everyone out there okay?" Gordon would ask over the coms

"I'm clear, you all ok over there V?" Scott would ask

"All clear here" Virgil would say making Scott and Don relax a little,

* * *

After supporting Don over towards Thunderbird Two Scott would sit him down on the stretcher the medic provided, Isabelle would rush over to them. "DON" She would scream hugging him carefully "I was so worried"

"Hey, I'm ok, we are all ok" Don would say looking into Izzy's eyes, Jeff would summon Gordon, Virgil and Scott into Thunderbird Two to discuss the next steps of the rescue. "I was scared you didn't make it out alive"

"If you didn't shout through the coms we wouldn't have known and would have been trapped as well" Izzy would reply "You saved us, and from what Kensi and Deeks were saying you saved them too causing you to get injured the most"

"Force of habit" Don would reply smirking before pulling Izzy into a kiss, pulling away to take a breath he would look at her "I love you so much"

"I love you too" She would reply pulling him back into a kiss. While they were kissing, G, Kensi, Deeks and Sam were watching them as the International Rescue operatives head down the ramp seeing them kissing. Seeing this the NCIS agents would head over to them as well

"Ahem" Virgil would say coughing "Sorry to interrupt but we need to get Mr Tracy here to a hospital to get his injuries assessed, we are unable to take anyone else with us I'm afraid, but this is the nearest hospital which he will be admitted too" he would say holding a card to G.

G and Izzy were about to argue that someone should stay with him but Don place a hand on G's shoulder "They have protocols just like we have G, ring Hetty, tell her where I will be and she will send someone round before we get there, I will be fine, I don't think these guys will leave me alone without someone else being present anyway as they will need to hear our side of what happened" the last bit being aimed towards Deeks and Kensi.

After nodding, G would pull out his phone to call Hetty. Izzy was about to speak but Don would interject "I will be fine Izzy, trust me" he would say making her nod reluctantly "Look after her" He would say to the others before he was moved into Thunderbirds Two. Scott would head back into Thunderbird One before they both took off.

"Hey guys, they are out ok, Deeks and Kensi have minimal injuries, Don is stable but has a few major injuries so he is being taken to the nearest hospital which I messaged through a few minutes ago to Hetty, he will be admitted and checked over by the doctors there"

"At least they are alive" Hetty would say sounding relieved "I have sent a few agents to guard the door to the hospital so they should be arriving soon" Hearing Hetty say the last statement would make the five of them at the scene laugh "What did I say?"

"Don said you would have agents there before he arrived" Sam would say making Eric, Nell and Hetty chuckle.

"He knows me too well sometimes" Hetty would reply, "Get to the hospital and stay with him; I need to attempt to call his family"

"Will do Hetty, we are just giving statements before we leave" G would say

"Oh and Agent Burnley, He will be fine, stop worrying" Hetty would say hanging up

"How did she know?" Izzy would ask looking shocked.

"She always knows" Kensi would say hugging Izzy "And she is right, he will be ok"

"Come on, they are allowing us to leave" Deeks would say walking back over to them.

* * *

"Thunderbird Two to Tracy Island and Thunderbirds One and Five" Jeff would say.

"Thunderbird Two we hear you how is Don?" John would say as their faces appear on the screens, Jeff would be piloting Thunderbird Two with Gordon while Virgil dealt with Don "He's ok, apart from a broken arm, leg and cracked ribs"

Seeing Alan's face brighten up at the news made everyone relax "Thank god for that, and the other two operatives?" John would ask

"Both minimal injuries, from what Don has told us, just before the explosion he pushed them into the room they were in before jumping in himself, the explosion didn't burn any of them however the collapsing roof and walls caught Don as he jumped causing him to land funny" Gordon would reply

"So basically Don saved the lives of all five of his colleagues while putting his own in danger?" Scott would say making Jeff nod

"It would seem that way" Their father would say looking at the screen showing the med bay. "Before you ask Scott, Virgil is coping, he's better now that he can look after his twin brother instead of not knowing the problems"

"So basically, Don acted like a Tracy?" Alan would ask making everyone laugh.

"Pretty much the only thing keeping him going was the Tracy Stubbornness" Gordon would state.

"Can I talk to Don?" Alan would ask looking to his father.

"I'm sure they won't mind; let me ask them in a few minutes"

"NCIS and the hospital are asking for an ETA dad" John would state

"Five minutes John" his father would reply "Scott I want you to head home, Brains, Alan go pick John up from Five and then fly over here in Tracy One with Scott, Virgil drop us off at the GDF and head back to the island and return with the others in Tracy One and get Lady P to pick us up on her way down, we will meet you at LAX" Jeff would state "I am about to patch the med bay into the call, Scott, Gordon no teasing your brother"

"Come on, he kissed a girl, and told her he loved her! We have to tease him" Gordon would state

"WAIT WHAT?" John and Alan would shout together.

"Well done Gordo" Scott would say with a laugh "Still can't believe the kid has a girl before me"

"I still can't believe you still call me a kid Scott" Don would state from the med bay, as Jeff had patched them through without the others noticing.

"How you doing down there bro?" John would ask

"As well as I could be, what about you up there?"

"Better now that I know you are ok"

"Alan? How you holding up" Don would ask looking at his youngest brother.

"Better, I was worried about you after John informed us about the situation; I was so scared I wouldn't see you again." Alan would reply smiling at his older brother

"Well this damn Tracy Stubbornness won't let that happen any time soon"

"So who's the girl? Was it Isabelle by any chance?" John would ask

"GORDON COOPER TRACY" Don would shout making the others laugh, while Gordon apologised a lot "How did you know about Izzy?" He would ask looking at John.

"I heard you tell Gordon last week, reminder all calls on the watches go through Five"

"Touché" Don would say before laughing

"I heard you were responsible for your fellow agents not getting injured as much" Alan would say

"That's true Sprout. After seeing the bomb, I raised the alarm, however looking at how long was left I knew myself, Kensi and Deeks didn't have time to get out so I started pushing them towards the room telling them to run, before I ran through the bomb went off, a piece of rock hit my ribs, knocking me around, which made me land on my leg and arm awkwardly, looks like I shall be on bedrest for a few weeks, Dad if it is alright with you I want to come back to the island to recover"

"That's fine with me son, Hetty will probably be trying to call us, so once we land and transfer you we need to move, we won't be long. Sorry boys, we are going to have to cut this short, we need to land"

"FAB" John, Alan and Scott would reply signing off

"Virgil is he prepared for landing?" Jeff would ask.

"We are good to land Dad." Virgil would reply putting his helmet on, Gordon would meet them with his helmet on to help transport Don to the bed that would be waiting. After transferring Don, and telling the doctors the injuries, Thunderbird Two would take off to the GDF base in LA where Lady P and Parker are waiting for them.

* * *

"Thunderbird Three to Thunderbird Two, Brains is remaining on Five to do the upgrades and man the monitors while I will be on Earth taking my month off" Johns voice would come over the coms, "We are on our way back to Tracy Island to meet Scott"

"FAB Boys, see you soon" Jeff would say signing off. After landing at the GDF Base., and changing out of their jumpsuits, Jeff and Gordon would meet Lady P and Parker outside as Jeff's phone starts to ring. While Virgil flies Thunderbird 2 back to the island so he can head back with Scott and the others. "Jeff Tracy how may I help you?"

"Mr Tracy, Henrietta Lange, I am the Operations Manager for NCIS based in LA"

"How may I help you?"

"I am sorry to be the one to inform you that your Son, Donald, has been injured while on an assignment, and he has been admitted into Martin Luther King Jr. Community Hospital to be looked after."

"Thank you for informing me, I know you can't tell me what has happened just yet, but I would rather hear it from my son if he is up to it"

"Yes that is fine. I just want to tell you that you should be proud of your son Mr Tracy, he saved the lives of his fellow agents in the field while putting his at risk ensuring the others were safe before his own safety"

"Thank you for informing me Hetty, I am proud of the man he has become. I need to inform his brothers before we all head over"

"I understand, his fellow agents are there with him so he is in safe hands. I shall let them know you are on your way"

"Thank you" Jeff would say hanging up the phone and putting it away. As he turns around to head back to the group, as they get into the car Parker would drive them all to LAX where they park on their private hanger to wait for Scott, Alan, John and Virgil. After getting out of the car Jeff would be pulled into a hug by Lady Penelope "How are you Penny?" Jeff would ask returning the hug.

"I am fine Jeff, how are you coping?" She would ask looking at him

"Better knowing he is in safe hands, when we were called in and John said NCIS were those trapped, I was worried, not knowing if he was one of the three trapped or safe, when Scott confirmed my fear of him being one of those trapped, I was scared of losing him, I don't know what would happen to the family if we lost anyone Penny." Jeff would say "Just knowing he put his life on the line for the others reminded me while he was already working for NCIS before I set up IR, he turned down the offer to join his brothers informing me that he has a job to do in LA, turns out he was still doing what his brothers were doing, just on a smaller scale, protecting the woman he loves, and the team he sees as family"

"Yes, the boys filled me in on what he did, and the kiss, it seems he has found his place in the world outside of the family business. How long is he on bed rest for?"

"Over a month at least, IR will still operate but Alan is home for summer, Brains and the Kyranos will be around to help him. I want to speak to him about Izzy and NCIS alone, so once the boys head to the hotel I will speak to him then"

"What do you want to know Jeff?" Penny would ask "And I will take a month of being on the island to help him as well with Parker who has been worried the whole time after being informed"

"Thank you Penny, I want to know if he wants to tell them about the family business"

"You have a feeling he might after today?"

"Well they will want to visit him when they get chance so most likely" while they were talking Tracy One would land near them with Alan, John, Virgil and Scott walking down the steps with the bags for the family to stay on the mainland for a while. Alan would run into his Dad's arms while the others help Parker load the car.

While on the way to the hotel to check in before heading to the hospital, Alan would be asleep leaning on Scott, John would be reading a book, Gordon would be listening to his music, Virgil would be sketching his pad while Scott, Jeff and Penny would be talking about Don and the arrangements needed for Tracy Island and the likely hood of telling NCIS about International Rescue.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Tracys

**Author's Note: G and the Team finally meet Don's family after hearing so much about them. Don also reveals something to Jeff that came to light when he was trapped in the building. At the end of the chapter Don drops a bombshell to the LA Team. This chapter is one of the shorter chapters, while the next few are some of the longer ones I have already got written.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters.**

 **Updated: Thank you Clara Who 123 for spotting those mistakes, they have been rectified.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet the Tracys

* * *

"Deeks, stop messing about with the crutches" Sam would say as Deeks parades around the private hospital room on Don's crutches while Don is in the bed, "You do realise they are for Don and not for goofing around"

"Trust me he won't be the only one goofing around on them" Don would say making everyone look at him, Sam would sit down next to G and Kensi on the sofa, while Izzy sits in the chair next to Don, "My younger brother Gordon will be having a go later, whenever one of us ended up on crutches he would always have a go"

"You know I love messing about on crutches" Gordon would say as he and the rest of the group walk into the hospital room. Deeks would put the crutches back as the others stand up.

"G Callen, Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye, Isabelle Burnley and Marty Deeks, meet my family, my father Jeff Tracy" Don would say as his father hugs him.

"You ok Kiddo?"

"I'm fine dad" he would reply as his father shakes his team's hands. "My Oldest brother Scott, he's the smother hen" Scott would glare at him before smirking and shaking their hands. "My immediate older brother John, practically has his head in the stars" John would join Scott with shaking hands before they both hug him.

"My twin brother and medic Virgil, artist, musician, can keep a level head" Virgil would just wave while he checks over his brother "As you can see whenever one of us is hurt, he goes into full medic mode"

Gordon would have taken the crutches and was messing about with them "The idiot messing about with the crutches is my immediate younger brother Gordon, Olympic Gold Medallist in Swimming" Gordon would grin before waving with a crutch.

Alan would have slipped next to Dons bed and would be latched onto him. "And then there is this one here, my youngest brother Alan, still in school obviously but he makes the family complete, without him, I don't know how this family would function without him" he would say ruffling Alans hair before returning the hug. "Honestly I don't think he will be letting go of me anytime soon"

"The two by the door are old friends of the family, Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward and her butler Parker, without them, I wouldn't be who I am today, Parker trained me in hand to hand combat while Lady P there taught me many languages I use in the field"

"Nice to meet you all" Sam would say "I can say that Don here doesn't shut up about you all sometimes, he is proud of you all and you should be proud of him too"

"Oh we are very proud of him" Jeff would say as his brothers group hug him. "Boys let him breath, he needs to rest, and so do you all its been a long day, Lady P and Parker are going to take you back to the hotel, Agent Callen is it too much to ask for some of your team to watch them for security reasons?"

"We will be glad too, Deeks, Kensi you're with me" Sam states as the three stand up.

"I'm not going anywhere" Scott would state, Virgil agreeing with him.

"I'm not leaving Don" Virgil would say. Jeff would sigh at the two.

"Go get some rest guys" Don would say looking at Scott and Virgil "I will still be here in the morning, G and Izzy are going to stay with me all night and will both rest when the others return"

"You sure?" Scott would ask looking to his brother.

"I'm sure Scott, I need you guys to be well rested to help me recover, if you're tired all the time it's not going to help"

"Ok, We shall go and rest" Virgil would state leaving with the others.

"Sam can you stay to make sure my dad gets back to the hotel ok after he's done talking to me?"

"Yeah I will" Sam would reply as he, G and Izzy step outside to give the father and son privacy

"Son, I am so glad you are ok" Jeff would say hugging him "I need to talk to you about the family business"

"I'm just glad you got to us in time, I don't think I would of lasted much longer" Don would say returning the hug "What about the business?"

"Do you want to tell NCIS about it? As with you being on the island to recover I know full well they will want to visit you every now and then, and because you love Izzy, we can't keep using Operation Cover Up."

"Honestly, not at the moment, while I'm recovering on the island I will tell Director Vance that each team can only visit once every three weeks due to needing rest and because our job is important"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Izzy and I have been dating since last year on the down low, and today brought it to my attention I couldn't hold it back any more. I didn't even tell Gordon that I was dating her, I just said I hadn't told her how I truly feel, which was true"

"What do you mean?"

"I think I want to marry her"

"Are you sure?"

"I am, I want to speak to my brothers about it tomorrow. Also, with Izzy, her family were killed in a car crash caused by a drunk driver, when we started out in the academy, after she found out Special Agent Gibbs took her under her wing with Special Agent Pride took me under his in New Orleans before I was moved to LA to work in partnership with all three teams. I love her dad, but I just wanted your permission to ask her to marry me, Gibbs has already given me his so to speak and so has Director Vance"

Jeff looked at his son, shocked that he wanted permission to ask someone to marry him "Don, you know you don't need my permission to ask someone to marry you, but seen how you two looked at each other today reminded me of how your mother and I looked at each other before I asked her to marry me, so yes, you have my permission just don't tell your brothers, I think a surprise like this will do them some good" Jeff would say pulling him into a hug "Now get some rest son, I will see you in the morning" Jeff would say before putting his coat back on.

He would open the door; he would look back at Don before leaving with Sam. G and Izzy would walk back into the room. "Everything ok?"

"Everything is perfect" He would reply kissing Izzy on the lips before high fiving G; he would yawn before looking at the two.

"Get some rest Don" G would say before sitting on the sofa, Izzy would sit on the sofa on the other side of the room "You too Izzy, I will take first watch and will wake you in two hours"

"You sure?" Izzy would ask looking at G

"I'm sure, you have both gone through a lot today"

"So have you" Don would point out

"But not as much as you two, You were trapped and could have died Don, and Izzy was worried sick about you so please both of you rest"

"If you are sure" Izzy would say lying down on the sofa and getting comfy, after a few minutes Don could be heard snoring lightly, making both Special Agents smile "Please make sure you don't pull an all-nighter G"

"I won't do, I promise" he would say as he watched Izzy close her eyes. He would be watching the two sleeping. After two hours he would wake Izzy up before getting two hours sleep himself, and then the rest of the night both would stay awake to be extra alert.

* * *

When morning shines through the hospital room blinds, Don would yawn as he wakes up.

"Morning" Izzy would say sitting next to him, she would stand up and hug him as the door opens. Sam, Kensi, Deeks and Don's family would walk into the room shortly followed by Lady P and Parker with coffees for everyone.

"Morning guys, promised you I would still be here Scott" He would say with a grin.

"Well at least he is still himself" Deeks would say nudging Gordon, after seeing Scott's face he can see why those two and Alan are smiling like Cheshire cats.

"Please tell me Deeks didn't plan and execute a prank with my two younger brothers?"

"I wish I could tell you that" Kensi would say with a dry tone, clearly stating she was pranked along with Scott and John "But I can't"

"These three pranksters decided to swap the sugar for salt in the hotel and myself, John and Kensi ended up with salt in our coffee instead of sugar, and not only that, they also removed the backs of the screws from the backs of the chairs in the hotel room, so when we went to sit down the we well straight onto our backs, they are lucky no one was injured"

"I suggest you three stop grinning" Don would say in a serious manner "Do you not realise how dangerous that could be, you could of hurt Kensi, Scott or John when they fell on their backs, Virgil did you check them over?" He would ask as his twin nods "Apologise to them and make sure it doesn't happen again"

The three culprits would look shocked before apologising to the three victims. "How are you feeling anyway Don?" Scott would ask.

"Still a bit sore, but that's to be expected, with rest and relaxation I should be fine. Which is why I want to talk to you all before Izzy and G go to the hotel to sleep."

This makes everyone look at Don wondering what he wants to speak to them about, "For the period I am on bedrest I will be returning to Tracy Island to be around my family, so they can help me and so I can spend time with them since I hardly see them. I have spoken to Director Vance and he has agreed that due to the importance of our jobs, each NCIS Team can visit for three days every three weeks." Seeing his colleagues go to argue that "Listen, I know you all want to be with me to recover but I do need alone time with my family, I've spoken to Gibbs and Pride and they agree this is the best way to let everyone visit and for me to get the rest and family time I need."

"Are you sure?" G would ask

"I'm sure G, I will keep in contact don't worry, I'm stuck here for a few days, then I will stay in my flat for the remainder of the week before flying back over with my family, I hope you guys understand" He would say looking to his team.

"We understand man" Sam would say looking at the others who nod.

After a while G and Izzy would go to rest while the doctor and nurses check over Don and make sure there are no injuries that developed over time. After a few days of the same routine the hospital had discharged Don.


	4. Chapter 4: The Catch Up

**Author's Note: This chapter marks the arrival of Agent Gibbs and his team from Washington DC. Don, Alan and John have a few heart to heart moments which link in to the next chapter. Not much really to say other then thanks for sticking with me and hope you enjoy the update. Please review it will help me continue making progress on the story, any ideas you have throw them at me as well.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Catch Up

* * *

A day after being discharged he would be in his apartment with Virgil and G watching a movie when there would be a knock at the door so G would get up and answer it "Well what a surprise" G would state as the Washington Team walk into the apartment.

"Donnie!" Abby would scream running over to him and hugging him "I'm so glad you're ok"

"Good to see you too Abby" He would say laughing, "Virgil I would like you to meet Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent Timothy McGee, Special Agent Ziva David and their Scientist Abby Sciuto. Everyone this is my twin brother Virgil"

"Ducky wanted to come down with us but he was needed in D.C" Tony would say looking at Don "I'm glad you're ok Probie"

"I'm not a Probie anymore DiNozzo" Don would reply with a smirk "Or did your old age make you forget that"

"I hear you're dating Izzy?" Ziva would ask making the others look for an answer.

"We've been dating for at least a year on the down low, but after yesterday I couldn't keep it a secret anymore and she agreed"

"It's about time you made the move" McGee would state

"I'm just happy that Izzy has found to love" Gibbs would reply smirking "Just don't hurt her Donald or I will hurt you"

"I wouldn't dare hurt her in the world" Don would reply as Tony sits down next to him on the right, seizing the chance he uses his right arm, which is his good arm, to slap him across the back of the head.

"HEY" Tony would yell rubbing his head "WHY?"

"For whatever you were thinking about me and Izzy"

"Touché, I don't know, Left arm and right leg broken" Tony would say "You sure you are ok?"

"Yes Tony I'm ok, now stop being like that I already have one person like that permanently I don't need a second" This would cause the team to look confused, until the rest of the Tracy Clan walked back into the apartment, after the initial introductions were over the two groups had ordered Chinese and waited for it to arrive.

"You ok Don?" Scott would say noticing his younger brother looked in pain. "When did you last take your meds?"

"Scott he took them just after you arrived, I made sure of it now stop being the smother hen" Virgil would state

"Hence why I didn't need Tony being like that too" Don would say making the rest of his family look confused, "He started asking me if I was sure if I was ok"

"Well I'm glad someone else does" Scott would state

"They all look out for me Scott, trust me"

"I do trust you, so this is the DC Team?"

"Yep, when these guys go back to DC the New Orleans team will be over for a few days before we head back home"

* * *

After eating, Don would be helped to his room to sleep by Gibbs and Tony, while the others cleared up downstairs. "Ziva and Tony are going to stay with you during the night and then McGee and I will take over in the day" Gibbs would state

"Just to give your family breaks from looking after you since they will be doing the majority when you're back on the island" Tony would add on.

"I know, who do you think asked Gibbs to put this into place, Gibbs before you go can I have a word alone?" Don would ask looking to Tony.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" Tony would exit the bedroom and told the guys that Don wanted a word with Gibbs in private.

"When I'm fully recovered I'm going to ask Izzy to marry me" Don would say putting a smile on Gibbs face.

"I'm glad you're finally going to ask her kid, and that you're leaving it until you are recovered in ten weeks times"

"I'm just unsure what I'm going to do for ten weeks instead of work"

"You will have a house full of people to do stuff with, plus something tells me your family won't leave you alone unless you need sleep"

"You are right there Gibbs" Don would reply making them both laugh, after a few minutes there would be a knock at the door.

"Come in" Don would say as the door opens Jeff would pop his head in.

"Sorry to interrupt" Jeff would say

"Not its ok, we just finished dad, what can I do for you?"

"Alan doesn't want to return to the hotel room, he states he has seen you less than everyone else"

"It's ok dad, he can stop here tonight"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, it will give us some alone time in the morning to catch up before the rest of the mob arrive"

"True, with him being at school and you at work you two hardly spend time together"

"Hey dad, not to alarm you but John has fallen asleep on the sofa" Scott would say from the lounge

"Leave John here too"

"You sure?" Jeff would ask looking worried at Don

"You know what he gets like when you wake him up, besides he is at work most of the time as well so Al and I hardly speak to him."

"Get some rest" Jeff would say before he and Gibbs head into the lounge, after a few minutes, Scott, Virgil and Gordon would come and say bye, along with Abby, while Alan comes in to get a blanket and pillow each for himself and John.

"Thank you for letting me stay here tonight"

"It's ok Sprout, I hardly get to see you and John anyway so it will give us all time to catch up fully, now come here and give your injured brother a hug" Don would say as Alan gives him a hug before leaving to cover John up and get some sleep himself.

"You sure you are ok Don?" Ziva would ask from the door.

"I'm just thinking what would have happened to my family if I didn't survive"

"Don't do that to yourself Don, you survived, you saved your entire team and put your safety on the line and not many people would do that." Ziva would say sitting next to him on the bed "When I look at you, I see a brilliant young man, who when he puts his mind to it, he can do anything he wants, you have perfect aim, you did archery in high school, you almost qualified for the Olympics if it you hadn't been kidnapped and shot in the arm the week before"

"And if that didn't happen I wouldn't be working alongside some of the best people I know"

Ziva would smile as Don says the last bit before standing up. "Get some sleep" She would say kissing himself on the forehead "You are like a brother to me Don, remember that"

"You are like a sister I never had Ziva. Family is those around you who you care about and who care for you, it isn't always by blood" Don would reply making Tony smirk in the doorway.

"Does that mean I'm family too?"

"Of course you are Tony, I swear I have three dads, one mother, five sisters, 12 brothers and one girlfriend around me, so if I slip up on anything I will never get away with it"

"You're right about that Donnie" John would say looking confused from the lounge "Where did everyone go?"

"You fell asleep on the sofa so I told them to leave you be, and Alan is staying with us so we can catch up properly in the morning since we hardly see each other properly" Don would reply

"True, Al is asleep it seems anyway, so I'm going to get some sleep. Make sure you sleep Don"

"Will do John" Don would say smirking before Ziva and Tony stand in the doorway "Leave the door, just in case I need anyone"

"Will do probie, night" Tony would say

"Night Don"

"Night guys" Don would say getting comfy in his bed, he would soon be snoring again which would make John and Alan relax in their sleep and would make Ziva and Tony smile at each other.

* * *

Don would wake up at 8am, looking out of the bedroom door; he would notice John was no longer on the sofa closer to the door while Alan was still on the air mattress on the floor sleeping. Ziva and Tony would be sat on the sofa where John slept talking.

Don would pick up his phone off the nightstand seeing a message from Scott _'Hey bro, hope you are feeling ok today, Dad has said you want time to catch up with John and Alan so we are going into town to get a few items we need for when we go home so message if you need anything for the next few days. One of us will let you know when we are heading to you. See you later and don't push yourself over the limit. S'_

' _Hey Scott. Ribs aren't as painful at the minute. Thank dad for me, will message you after I have spoken to the others, John is up and from what I can tell is cooking breakfast, Al is still fast asleep, nothing new there. Virg has the spare key anyway so let yourselves in. You guys need to stop worrying and relax for the day, I have enough people here worrying over me at the moment. See you later'_ After sending his reply he would stare at his phone expecting a comment about how they will always be worrying about him until he is fully recovered.

"Morning Don" John would say from the doorway making Don look away from his phone.

"Morning" Don would reply with a smile and then chuckles when his phone vibrates.

' _We will stop worrying when you are fully recovered dude. Make sure Al doesn't stay asleep for too long you know he is cranky with too little or too much sleep Get one of the others to check basic supplies and let us know if you are running short on anything, dad insists we won't leave here until we know for sure you don't need anything'_

"Scott texting you?" John would say "I can tell from the amused look on your face that he replied exactly as you expected."

"Yeah, just making sure I was ok. Dad wants someone to check that we have all the basic supplies we need here so they can get them while they are in town, and they won't leave town until they have a reply from one of us. I told them not to worry about me as much and relax for the day."

"But Scott being Scott replied that they won't stop worrying until you are full recovered" John would state with an amused look on his face "So what do you want to do, Tony and Ziva have taken over cooking for a while, and Al is still asleep"

"Can you pass me the crutches, to see if I can at least get from here to the sofa for once?" Don would ask as John picks then up from the end of the bed. Don would have moved so he has his good leg on the floor and his broken leg slightly in the air. Holding them out for his younger brother, John would hold them stable until Don is fully on his good leg. After Don takes hold of the crutches with both hands, a task slightly harder to do with one arm being broken, he lets go. Following Don as he moves towards the lounge.

* * *

All was going good until Don almost collapsed; luckily John was by his side to support him before he could fall. "Damn it" Don would exclaim looking at John "Thanks"

"Don't worry about it, having a broken arm will make it harder to get used to crutches" John would state as Ziva walks over to them.

"You ok Don?"

"I'm fine, tried using the crutches to see if I could get from my bed to the sofa, however it seems I can only just make it past the bedroom" Don would reply as John helps him to the sofa. Don would stare at his youngest brother still asleep "Still can't believe he is 15 this year"

"I know, I struggle with not seeing him as much as the others being away with work and when I am on the island he is either just about to go back to school or at school" John would say sitting down next to Don, looking at Alan

"I know how you feel, I'm in LA, DC or New Orleans most of my time, and then when I plan on going to the island, something else happens making me stay on the mainland as a case is either heating up or something major happens that it's all hands on deck."

"I feel bad when that happens for you" Tony would say passing the two brothers a cup of coffee each "I keep trying to talk to Director Vance about it but he is always busy"

"Which is why I stated about you guys only come three days every three weeks, to give me time to spend with my brothers. I hardly see John as well due to us both being back on the island at different times due to work" Don would say taking the coffee "Thanks man, how's breakfast coming"

"Almost ready" Tony would say as John takes his coffee.

"Thanks Tony" John would say with a smile at having coffee in his hands

"Don't worry about it, We will plate the breakfast up and bring it in soon" Tony would say looking at the brothers.

"Did somebody say breakfast?" Alan would ask from the air mattress with his eyes still closed. This making the others laugh as they look at him.

"Yes we did, John started it off and then Ziva and I finished it"

"Morning" John and Don would say to their youngest brother.

"Morning guys" Al would say smiling at his older brothers. He would get up and moves the air mattress into the bedroom before getting changed. "So what's the plan for today?" he would say walking back out.

"Well this gives us chance to catch up properly so what do you want to do little brother?" Don would say looking at Al.

"Yeah Al, we may miss you when we don't get chance to come to the island to see you but you're the one it effects the most, so whatever you want to do, we will"

"Got any videogames?"

"Of course, trust me, whenever Deeks, Tony or LaSalle are here and I didn't have videogames they would kill me"

"Breakfast first, then videogames boys" Ziva would state as she and Tony bring in breakfast

"If you are playing videogames, I'm in" Tony would state grinning before turning the TV on

"Tony and I against you two?" Don would state looking at his brothers who nod as before they start eating their breakfast.

* * *

After everyone was finished breakfast, Tony and John would clear the plates and tidy up the kitchen while Ziva was speaking to Director Vance over the phone. "Want to play one on one for a bit?" Alan would ask picking up two controllers.

"Sure Al, how's school going?"

"Going ok, grades are improving, which everyone is happy about, it's going great" Alan would reply turning on the games console.

"What's really going on Alan?" Don would say with concern in his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Al would reply still not looking at his older brother.

"Because you have looked away from me since answering, and whenever you end anything with 'it's going great' you are lying"

"I'm not lying Don" Alan would say sounding a bit upset

"Al, Look at me please, I'm worried about you. Whenever we speak while you are at school you only do audio, never video chats"

Alan would turn around to face Don. "If I tell you please don't mention it to anyone else"

"I promise"

"I'm being bullied by a few kids in my year, the teachers do nothing about it even when they are in the rooms, and Fermat gets bullied too" Alan would say with tears forming in his eyes

"What do the kids do to you?"

"One keeps calling me Thunderturd Tracy because I always obsessed with International Rescue. A few others call me names, taunt me that my family don't care for me because they aren't at events, and at the time I believed them cause all the others did was tease me on the island"

"Oh Alan" Don would say pulling his brother into a hug "You should of mentioned the bullying sooner"

"What and get teased by Scott, Virgil and Gordon. Dad would have said it wasn't excuse for failing classes, or lashing out at others."

"Our brothers wouldn't have teased you about this Al, you need to tell Dad what is going on"

"What so he can tell me he is ashamed of me for letting bullies get to me?"

"Dad won't say that?"

"How do you know?"

"Because, Virgil and I were bullied in school for being obsessed with music and art instead of being sporty all the time. Don't get me wrong Virg was good at football and I was good at archery but to the bullies that didn't matter, we were different, Scott and John defended us as much as they could and we defended Gordon when we had the chance."

"Really?"

"Really, if you want I can get John to confirm all of that"

"Get me to confirm all of what?" John would say as he walks back into the lounge.

* * *

Don would look at Alan, who turns to John. Alan would explain the situation at school and the bullies to John who would look shocked and concerned, he would have sat down next to Alan pulling him into a hug "Oh Allie, you know Dad would never think that if you had told him, the others wouldn't of teased you, I bet Don told you that he and Virgil were bullied in school, so Scott and I defended them and when Gordon moved up to our school we all defended him"

"He did" Alan would reply looking at the floor before passing John a third controller "When the others get here later I will tell them everything, until then, co-op on the Halo?"

"Sure kiddo" Don would say ruffling Alan's blonde hair. After playing Halo on co-op for a little while, Tony would walk back into the lounge carrying a tray with five mugs on.

"Who wants a DiNozzo special hot chocolate" Tony would say grinning "Don't worry Don no alcohol"

"Please, how did you know I was going to ask?"

"You had that look on your face" Don would say putting down the tray giving a mug to the three brothers as Ziva sits down. Tony would pass Ziva a mug before picking up the fourth controller and

"DiNozzo special hot chocolate, please tell me you have given the kid alcohol" Ziva would say taking the mug off Tony

"Don't worry, no alcohol" Tony would say before they set up Halo on versus mode, Don and Tony would be on one team while Alan and John would be going against them

"Tony take out John, You have an opening" Don would say as Tony tries to do that

"Not on my watch" Alan would say taking out Tony, before John takes out Don.

"YEAH" John would exclaim as he gives Alan a high five "Sorry boys, but you just can't beat me and Al"

"Me and Virg on the other hand beat you both and Scott and Gordon before remember" Don would say smirking

"Yeah but Virg isn't here right now" Al would say smirking as Don gets a text

Don would pick up his phone checking the message _'Son I know your catching up with John and Alan but we really need to know if you have everything you need at your place, so please text one of us back soon'_

"I knew I was forgetting something" Don would say looking at John "Dad's just asked if we can do the basic supply check soon as they need to know"

"Me and Tony can do it if you want?" Ziva would suggest putting her empty mug down as Tony does the same. "It will stop Tony getting annoyed he was beaten by your brothers" she would carry on while smirking

"Yeah if you two wouldn't mind, just basic stuff like toiletries, meds etc" Don would reply smiling at the two as they get up before going to the kitchen to check there.

"Want to play against each other, winner stays on?" Don would suggest smirking picking up the controller "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go" John would say taking the second control before setting it up on the game.

"Al will play the winner, then the loser of both rounds will play against each other" Don would say making the others nod in agreement.

After ten minutes of going up against John, Don would shoot at John from a distance making John die in the game "Damn it I keep forgetting about your perfect aim, even in the games" John would say passing the controller to Alan "Good luck bro"

* * *

Ziva would walk pass a list to Don on what they were low on, "Thank you" Don would say as she and Tony head into the kitchen. "Let me just send the list to Scott so they can get on" he would say picking up his phone texting the list to Scott and his father. Both replying with a thanks and no need to text both of us.

After showing John and Alan the text they would laugh "So we going to get this done with?" Alan would say setting up the game. After another ten minutes, Don would get killed by Alan "YES"

"How?" John and Don would say at the same time

"I've been watching you all play for years, I know how you operate" Alan would say smirking.

"I say Don and I are joint second" John would suggest

"Too chicken to take him on?" Al would reply smirking

"No, well yes, but" John would start before Don interjects

"But we both have our wins and losses against each other, so either way we probably would have one each, I say Tony needs to take you on"

"So I take it Don beat John but Alan beat Don" Tony would state as he and Ziva walk back in, the others would nod as Don passes the controller to Tony.

"You up for it?" Don would say

"Hell yeah" Tony would say taking the controller.

After another ten minutes both Tony and Alan would be neck and neck. "Time to take the win" Tony would say going to shoot Alan, who manoeuvres around Tony's avatar and shoots him in the back "DAMN IT"

"YEAH AL" John and Don would exclaim hugging their brother

"Better luck next time Tony" Alan would state getting up to go to the bathroom. After Alan walked out, Don would turn to Tony.

"You took it easy on him didn you?"

"Yeah I did, we overheard part of the conversation in the kitchen, the kid needed a win" Tony would state after John and Don smile. After Alan returns they would turn the TV on to watch Star Trek.

"God they are worse than McGee" Tony would state causing him to get attacked with three pillows "OK OK IM SORRY"

"You better be" they would all say with Ziva laughing

* * *

After the episode finishes the news would come on covering the explosion once again.

"NCIS have still not made a statement about the explosion a few days ago that trapped three of their agents inside. One of those agents was former astronaut, Jeff Tracy's son Donald Tracy who was injured the most during the incident" The male news anchor would report.

Everyone would have stopped what they were doing as the news anchor continues. "We have received exclusive footage of the explosion from the CCTV cameras around the area. The first part of the footage shows the agents storming the building from both exits, then goes on to show the three agents who escaped during the explosion, and the collapse of the back half." As the footage plays, showing Kensi, Deeks and Don standing at the back entrance, while Sam, G and Izzy are at the front. It shows them entering the area shouting Federal Agents. Within half a second the footage would change to hearing a muffled shout from Don and then the agents from the front being knocked down by the blast, and then the explosion causing the collapse of the back. "We know International Rescue arrived on the scene and freed the three agents trapped, and took Special Agent Tracy to a hospital which we have not yet learned"

"One of our reporters saw Jeff Tracy and three of his sons, Scott, Gordon and Virgil, walking down the street, we go live to where we hope to get a statement about his son's condition"

"MR TRACY! MR TRACY" The female report would shout running down the street and in front of the Tracy patriarch "Can you give us an update on Donald's condition?"

Jeff would look annoyed with the report before trying to walk past. "I have no comment on the situation"

"How about you Scott?"

"IF you don't leave us alone right now, we will report you to the police" Scott would say blocking the reporter from Gordon and Virgil "We don't care if you need an update, when NCIS and our family are ready to make our statements we will. Until then we ask you to back off and give us time to process everything that has happened" Jeff would start walking the opposite direction followed by his sons. Leaving the reporter standing there gawping at the situation. Instead of carrying on, the reporter would cut the camera as the news anchor reappears on the TV.

"Well, how about that, however we also have learned by an anonymous tip off that Donald Tracy was admitted to Martin Luther King JR community hospital and has since been discharged" This would cause Don to turn off the TV before looking at the occupants of his lounge. Alan would have latched onto Don during the footage, looking scared as it's the first time he has seen it fully.

"You two ok?" John would ask seeing Alan.

"I'm fine. You ok Al? I know unlike the others you haven't seen it"

"I didn't realise it was that bad, I could of lost you" Alan would reply clinging to his brother.

"But you didn't and I promise you, you won't lose me"

"I don't think Director Vance will be happy after he hears about this" Tony would state getting up "I'll call him now"

"I'm going to call dad" John would say walking into the bedroom with his phone.

"How are you really doing Don?" Ziva would ask making Alan look up to his brother.

* * *

"I didn't even know how it looked from the outside, I was lucky enough to get Deeks and Kensi in the room that wasn't affected, but if I hadn't raised the alarm when I did, I could of lost her" Don would say with his voice wavering. John and Tony would have both heard this, telling their respected recipients of their calls.

After a few seconds, John would walk in and sit next to Don, pulling him into a hug "the others are heading home now. Don you didn't lose her, you were smart enough to realise what was going on"

"I know but it was so close" Don would say with tears in his eyes. Alan would sit up fully to look at his brother fully.

"Don, everything is ok, Izzy is alive, everyone is alive, you did your job, and you saved everyone in the process, you have nothing to worry about." Alan would say making Don pull him back into a hug.

"I know Al, I hardly admit this but for the first time for a year I was scared of not seeing you all again" Don would reply looking at his brothers.

Tony would walk back in putting his phone away "Director Vance is not impressed with what has happened as will be warning all news casters not to cover the story until statements are given"

"Dad said that if a reporter does something like that again they will be sued as well" John would add as Gibbs and McGee would walk into the apartment.

"Sorry we are late, we had to deal with a few reporters following us, Director Vance called just before we parked up. How are you Don?"

"I'm better now, just remembering how scared I was on the inside hit me hard" Don would reply making Gibbs and McGee nod before sitting down.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**Author's Note: Don and Alan finally come clean to their family about everything on their minds. Don comes clean to how he feels about another subject to his family, Gibbs and McGee. Jeff and Gibbs have a one on one chat and the twins do something they love!.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me, I hope you enjoy the update(s)!**

 **Decided on a mass upload of everything I have written so far. I will also be updating every Friday from now on unless I get writers block.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Truth

* * *

After another half an hour, Jeff, Scott, Virgil and Gordon would walk back into the apartment, with a load of bags. "Boys put the bags in the respective rooms and then join us in the lounge" Jeff would say as he and Scott walk past towards the kitchen.

Don would be sat on the sofa with Alan and John while Tony and Ziva had left to get some sleep leaving McGee and Gibbs in the kitchen with Jeff and Scott. Shortly after putting the bags in the bathroom and bedroom, Virgil and Gordon would join their brothers in the lounge, Virgil would sit down next to Alan and Don, while Gordon sits on the chair to the left of Don and John. "How you feeling Don?" Gordon would ask

"Better now, I know Dad would have told you what John told him what I said earlier."

"Yeah he did Don, We've asked Gibbs and McGee to give us time to talk about it as a family" Scott would say as he sits on the second sofa with Jeff.

"Just be honest with us son." Jeff would say looking at Don "How are you really coping"

Don would sigh looking at Alan and John, who both nodded to him. "The first thing after being trapped that I thought off was you guys, I couldn't imagine what would of happened if I had died, I was scared but Deeks and Kensi calmed me down and said I did my job, they said it was ok to be scared" He would waver for a little bit looking at Virgil who would put his arm around Don's shoulder "When I heard the morse code, good call Gordon, I felt the weight of the thought leave for a brief few seconds until I was out. On the flight over to the hospital I was more worried about Alan not fully knowing then myself, so speaking to him and John helped take my mind of it."

"I was fine for the first few days until the footage was showed on the news today, that's when it hit me how bad it actually was, I could of lost the team I saw as a family and I could of died without seeing my family again, and that scared me and it still scares me" He would continue with tears in his eyes.

"Don, it's okay to be scared, truth be told I was scared on the flight to the scene, we all were. I could of lost a son that day, but you being a Tracy proved to be the best thing that could of happened, without your training you wouldn't have been quick enough" Jeff would say after getting up and kneeling in front of Don. "When you and Virgil were born, I was over the moon, I had two more beautiful boys, I have seen you grow into who you are today and I am proud of who you are son. We all are proud of what you do with the NCIS teams, yes we miss you, but we understand this is what you wanted to do. Your job comes with risks all the time and I almost asked you not to do it, but considering what we do, I couldn't as it would be unfair. I was scared of not seeing my son for months on end"

Don would pull his father into a hug after the tears started falling down his face, soon Scott would be next to Jeff looking at him "We know you were scared about losing Izzy as well, and we understand you love her and was another reason you stayed on the mainland. You are an amazing Federal Agent, you do something none of us could do and that is stopping the bad guys. When we got to the scene, when I knew you were still in there I wanted to charge in head first alone, but knowing you would have scolded me more than dad would when you had the chance, I waited, scared out of my mind about the state you were in." Scott would say placing a hand on Don's shoulder "All you need to do is call us and we would of come to visit"

"I know that, but IR takes priority like my job does, after today I could see that ten times more." Don would say pulling Scott into the hug, soon all the brothers would be hugging until Don had calmed down. "While we are alone still, Alan has something he needs to say."

"Al?" Jeff would say looking worried and concerned.

* * *

After telling the others what he had told John and Don earlier in the day he looked down at the floor feeling ashamed. Scott looked shocked and then angry "HOW THE HELL COULD THE TEACHERS DO NOTHING" He would exclaim as he walks forward to Alan "There is nothing to be ashamed about Allie, Dad wouldn't have been disappointed in you. We wouldn't have teased you I promise you that" Scott said pulling his youngest brother into a hug "You should have told us sooner"

"Son, I'm so sorry that you felt like that towards me, as a father I shouldn't have given off that vibe. After your mother announced she was pregnant with you, I was scared about raising a child again after 7 years of having Gordon. When she died in the avalanche protecting you, I should have been there for you all, however due to my grief I locked myself away, and Scott took charge, when Don and Virgil started arguing I knew I neglected my children and was losing them to the darkness, so I got back involved and I shouldn't have pushed you away to a boarding school to focus on school work, and I am sorry for that." Jeff would say as Alan flings his arms around Jeff, who accepted the hug

"I will be contacting the school tomorrow morning and pulling you and Fermat out, you will be home schooled by myself, Brains and the boys when they are free to do so. I will ring Brains to explain what has happened and tell make sure he is ok with my decision. I am not ashamed of you son, you make me proud, you put IR first before school events to which we didn't turn up to due to this and for other kids to make fun of that was wrong."

"Yes you couldn't tell them why, but they should understand we live miles away from the school and it's harder for us to get there. We miss you lots on the island when you are at school, its hard on us all not seeing you every day, yes we tease you and we are sorry for that, to make you think we would tease you over the bullying is shameful. I know I am ashamed of how I teased you a lot, if you had told us about the bullying we would of protected you straight away" Gordon would say as he goes to stand next to Jeff.

"I have a feeling Don would have already told you about how we were bullied and that Scott and John protected us when they could, making the bullies back off with Dad threatening to sue the school if they didn't do anything, when Gordon moved up to our school, we protected him no matter what, yes it annoyed him but we weren't going to let him go through what we did. The amount of times Don and I almost gave up on what we loved because of the bullies is quite high. I am sorry for teasing you it's just when you were born we would protect you no matter what when you were just a baby, but when mom died protecting you, it made it us protect you more. But because your so much younger than us we forget you aren't used to how we tease each other" Virgil would say pulling him into a hug along with Gordon.

"After what you did last year, defeating The Hood, it showed us how we were and thought about you and that day changed our minds, we almost died because of him, and you saved us. Don was stuck on the mainland unaware of what was happening until what happened in London. All we could think about up on five was you and Don being left in the dark on Earth. And that scared me" John would say joining the hug.

"You should never be ashamed of admitting anything to any of us Al, that goes for you too Don, we are a family and we help each other through anything, yes I can get angry about somethings but that's what a father does, I am just sorry i was angry at you a lot when anything went wrong in school. If I had known about the bullying I wouldn't of been as mad" Jeff would say before pulling Don into the hug

"When we get back to the island, I am shutting down IR for a week to let us all regroup and talk through all of this, all of the options" Jeff would say. "Do either of you have anything else to say?" Jeff would ask them looking at the two after they all stopped hugging.

* * *

"Kinda" Don would say looking at the door. "But I feel like I need to say this with Gibbs and McGee in the room" Scott would nod before going to the kitchen. After heading outside of the apartment to the patio overlooking LA he would knock on the open door.

"Scott what can we do for you, is everything ok?" McGee would ask

"Everything is ok as it can be given what we have spoken about, but that's not why I came out, Don wants to say something with you two in the room" Scott would say as McGee and Gibbs would look at each other.

"I might have an idea on what it could be, but I won't say anything until Don has spoken to us" Gibbs would say as the three enter the kitchen with McGee locking the patio door. After they had made everyone a hot drink. Scott would follow Gibbs into the lounge with a tray, shortly followed by McGee.

Once everyone was sat in the lounge Don would sigh again. "I've been thinking"

"I thought I could smell something burning" Gordon would say grinning which would make Don smile a bit

"No that's just you thinking about pranks" Don would reply making everyone laugh. "Anyway. I am unsure if I want to continue as a Special Agent, but I haven't made up my mind as I want to think about it over the next nine weeks of resting. It's not that I'm scared of going back out in the field, it's just I haven't been with my family for so long and after what Alan has said I want to be there on the island for him more" he would say as Alan hugs him.

"Son, whatever you decide it is entirely up to you, after everything you have been through its easy to understand why you feel like this. I know you enjoy being a Federal Agent but you also love and miss your family, especially after what we learned today. What those reporters said and did on the news today showing the footage without the permission of the family or NCIS is wrong, and brought back a lot of feelings for you, seeing it as it happens puts it in a different perspective." Jeff would say as his other five sons nod in agreement.

"What you dad just said is very true, and just know Director Vance will fully understand, we all will. Yes we would miss not having you on the team, but it comes with the job, if you feel like you don't want to continue anymore we can't stop you. If after thinking all of it over for a few weeks and you want to continue for it, we will make sure things are put in place to make it easier for you." Gibbs would say.

"Don, when you joined NCIS in New Orleans, yes at first we thought you wouldn't be able to handle it being the son of a billionaire, however after the first mission we did with you in DC, we knew we were wrong, and we learned to trust you and become a family to you over the years. When you started going between the three teams, we saw you more and more, and we enjoy having you around. We knew you being on the mainland away from the family were hard on you. Tony, Ziva, Abby and I, along with the teams in LA and New Orleans kept voicing this to Director Vance but he said until Don tells me himself, he can't do anything about it. When Tony told him what you said today, he told us he was wrong in saying that and should of allowed you more time with your family. If you decide to leave NCIS to be with your family, we would all totally understand, we know full well you would come and visit us every now and then, we would miss you a lot, but we would be happy for you being with your family" McGee would state.

Gordon would put his mug down before turning to his immediate older brother "Don, when you told me you were joining NCIS, I didn't like the idea at first, but after seeing how passionate you were about it. I knew it was the job for you. Not seeing you every day has been hard on us, but we know you are happy doing what you are. When John gave us the call about the incident and mentioned NCIS we moved faster than we ever did to know if you were safe or not. When Scott said you were in the building still my stomach dropped, I felt sick; to lose you I would lose apart of myself. You are the one I confide in more when I can because you and Virgil have practically been with me from the day I was born. When IR got you out, I was relieved and when I heard what you did, I understood that you trust and love the ones you work with enough to put your life on the line. Yes I miss you like crazy, but I know you're happy." He would say hugging Don.

"Growing up we were inseparable, you were at my football games and practice, I was at your archery tournaments and practice. We had lessons together; we shared a bedroom until we moved to the island. We sketched, and painted together; we sang and played our instruments together. When you told me you were joining NCIS I knew straight away this is what you wanted, I went to medical school you went into the academy. We still speak daily when we are both free, I miss you a lot when you are not on the island, and I know you missed us all as well. But we were both where we wanted to be." Virgil would pause for a second before continuing

"When John had told called us the other day about the incident, I was the first onto the plane, I was worried sick, when we got to the hospital I was relieved it wasn't a fully broken arm and leg and just cracked ribs which would all heal within nine weeks, but seeing you when you spoke to us earlier, I haven't seen that side of you for a long time. If you can't continue in NCIS I will understand and be there to support you through the adjustment period, if you decide to come back here, again I will understand as this is the job you love. We are always a there for us when we need you, and vice versa, but right now, we are here to help you figure this out" Virgil would say pulling his twin into a hug.

"The past few days have been hard on me, but I know I have a lot of people around me to support me through recovery and I know everyone on the island will help me make the best decision on what I will be doing with my future. I know one thing is set in stone, but I'm not ready to tell anyone yet." Don would say making everyone look confused "Don't worry it's a good thing"

"Right what does everyone want to eat" Jeff would say after a few minutes.

"I wouldn't mind a curry" Don would state making everyone agree.

"Do you have any menus" Gibbs would ask looking at Don.

"In the draw next to the fridge"

Gibbs would stand up and head into the kitchen to get the menus before heading back to the lounge as Ziva and Tony would walk back in. "You two ok with Curry for dinner?" McGee would ask them

"I'm up for a Curry" Tony would say with Ziva nodding in agreement. After everyone had decided what they wanted, Jeff and Gibbs would head to the restaurant to order the food.

* * *

While on the drive there, they would talk about what Don has told them.

"Gibbs, I just want to thank you for what you have done for my son over the years while he has been at NCIS"

"It's my pleasure Jeff, when I was told who was joining the team Director Vance called myself, Agent Pride and Hetty into a meeting to discuss what to do and we all agreed to let him go between the three teams and not force him into anything he doesn't want to do. When we found out how good he was under pressure, we knew he would become a great agent. After the incident the other day, Director Vance has been going crazy with worry for him, he wanted to let Don decide what to do but after today he doesn't know what he will do anymore, at first he knew he would return, but now even the Director doesn't know if he will stay, he understands why he wants to leave and will be ok with it"

"I know Director Vance rang me earlier, I'm just worried about the long term effects this has on him, the doctors said that signs of PTSD could start at any time after the incident, but don't think he will get any. But after today I don't know." Jeff would say as Gibbs turns down a road toward the restaurant.

"I know what you mean, I have seen your son grow from a new agent to one of our finest agents we have to offer, but even the finest agents have to leave sometimes due to PTSD, other times due to long term injuries. But with Don, he could have left many times to be with you, but he stuck with us. Before today I thought he wouldn't have PTSD but now I don't know"

"I just hope this hasn't changed him from who he is. After losing Lucille, all of my older sons changed in a way. Scott became protective of his brothers, John became more secluded until Don and Virgil started fighting. Gordon stopped playing pranks on his brothers and spending every waking minute with Alan. Alan didn't change much because he didn't understand, he was only two years old at the time, but he has shown signs of missing his mother who he can hardly remember. Meanwhile Virgil and Don changed the most, they stopped playing music or painting for a while, they grew apart and started arguing a lot until I stepped back into the father role. After that they all became their old selves but had all changed a little bit."

"When I lost my wife and daughter, I grieved, but I was a marine at the time, when I stopped grieving I became focused on my job, have more ex-wives then most people should at my age because I put my job first. When I became the leader of the NCIS team I became like a second father to each team member, especially Izzy who lost her parents while she and Don were in the academy, When Izzy moved permanently to the LA Team after a year and Don joined my team to meet us all, I could see how much he missed you all, I took him under my wing and became a second father to him, he is like a son to me, whenever he is in our base I make sure he is ok, and seeing him like this is hard. When he told me he joined NCIS to help people so they don't lose anyone they care about, he told me the story of losing his mother and I knew straight away he loved doing what he was doing"

Jeff would be taken back by what Gibbs has said "I didn't know Don told you so much, I knew he looks up to you, but I didn't know you saw him like that Gibbs"

"You have raised six brilliant sons on your own and you should be proud of them all. They all love you a lot more then they let on and they love each other just as much. The way Don talks about you all, he smiles even when he mentions anything bad, because he is proud to be a Tracy. Granted his Tracy Stubbornness makes him a great agent, but it makes him harder to control, something which Director Vance finds hilarious because he would just see Don walking off sometimes to do the thing he knows was the right thing to do after being told not to. Hetty and Pride have both stated this as well, and we are thankful that he has the stubbornness or we would have lost six agents in the incident instead of only having one end up out of commission to rest."

Jeff would smile at Gibbs as he parks the car outside the restaurant. "I'm just glad he has you in his life Gibbs, you have made him a better person"

"So have you, I heard him talking to McGee once saying he might get trained to be a field medic as well as an agent, he cares about us that much he wanted more responsibility"

"Sometimes when I think he isn't like Virgil in that sense he throws a curveball, I saw all the medical books in his bookshelf, knowing full well they weren't Virgil's" Jeff would say with a laugh as they two head into the restaurant.

* * *

After ordering the food and paying they would wait and then take the food back to the apartment where everyone would be listening to Virgil playing the guitar and Don singing. Jeff and Gibbs would smile as they walk into the lounge to hear the twins doing what they love together.

(Key: Italics – Don, Bold – Virgil, Bold Italics – Both)

 _I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river, and it made me complete_

 _Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_

 **I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

 **Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin**

 _ **And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?**_

 _ **Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin**_

 _ **And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go?  
So why don't we go?**_

 _ **This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know?**_

Once they were done, everyone around them would clap. "God I missed hearing you two singing together" Jeff would say as he puts the bags down before hugging them both, "Amazing as always"

"I honestly didn't know the kid could sing so well" Tony would say making Don smile.

"I have hidden talents Tony"

"Just hearing my brothers sing together again makes me realise how much I miss it" Scott would say as John, Gordon and Alan nod in agreement before the five of them hug. After the food has been plated up everyone would be sat in the lounge eating, joking and having a good time.


	6. Chapter 6: The First Team

**Author's Note - Don's first mission with NCIS is finally revealed.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The First Team

* * *

A day after Alan and Don had confessed everything they would all be sat in the lounge again with Gibbs and his team. "Pride and his team should be here soon, we won't leave until they arrive, since It will be two weeks until we go to the island to see you" Gibbs would say looking at Don.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Gibbs" Don would say as he turns to his family "So what do you want to do?"

"Stop asking us, what do you want to do little brother?" John would say

"How about another song Son?" Jeff would say passing Virgil the guitar.

"I had one in mind" He would say whispering to Virgil who would nod as he starts playing the guitar.

(Don – Italics, Virgil – Bold, Jeff – Underlined Italics, All Three – Bold Italics)

 _I can't fight this feeling any longer_

 _And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

 _What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_

 _I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

 _I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

 _I said there is no reason for my fear_

 _Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

 _You give my life direction_

 _You make everything so clear_

 _And even as I wander_

 _I'm keeping you in sight_

 _You're a candle in the window_

 _On a cold, dark winter's night_

 _And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

 _And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

 _It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

 _And throw away the oars, forever_

 **Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore**

 **I've forgotten what I started fighting for**

 **And if I have to crawl upon the floor**

 **Come crashing through the door**

 **Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.**

 **My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you**

 **I've been running round in circles in my mind**

 **And it always seems that I'm following you, girl**

 **Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find**

 _And even as I wander_

 _I'm keeping you in sight_

 _You're a candle in the window_

 _On a cold, dark winter's night_

 _And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

 _ **And I can't fight this feeling anymore**_

 _ **I've forgotten what I started fighting for**_

 _ **It's time to bring this ship into the shore**_

 _ **And throw away the oars, forever**_

 _ **Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore**_

 _ **I've forgotten what I started fighting for**_

 _ **And if I have to crawl upon the floor**_

 _ **Come crashing through the door**_

 _ **Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.**_

Shocked that Jeff had started singing with them everyone was looking at him. "What? I sang this song to your mother the day I proposed" His sons jaws would drop at the revelation

"Dad, that's amazing, I didn't expect you to sing ever after Alan had grown up" Scott would say before the six hug Jeff.

"So what else did you sing to mom?" Don would ask looking at his father

"That is a story for another day son, just know there were many times we sang to you boys as you were new-borns" Jeff would say smirking before hugging his boys again "After everything we have all been through I am glad we get to spend this time together"

"Me too dad, me too" Alan would say as Don ruffles his baby brother's blond hair.

"I'm going to ring Brains now, inform him of what we found out yesterday and tell him the idea" Jeff would say as his kids nod to him before he walks into the bedroom.

* * *

After sitting down again, Virgil would pick up the guitar looking to his brothers "Keep holding on?"

"Yeah" Scott would say as his brothers agree.

Virgil would start playing the tune on the guitar

 _(Key is a little different since all six will be singing so their name will be in brackets before their parts)_

 _(Scott) "You're not alone,_

 _Together we stand_

 _I'll be by your side_

 _You know I'll take your hand"_

 _(John) "When it gets cold_

 _And it feels like the end_

 _There's no place to go_

 _You know I won't give in_

 _No, I won't give in"_

 _(Virgil) "Keep holding on_

 _Cause you know we'll make it through_

 _We'll make it through_

 _Just stay strong_

 _Cause you know I'm here for you_

 _I'm here for you"_

 _(Don) "There's nothing you could say_

 _Nothing you could do_

 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

 _So keep holding on_

 _Cause you know we'll make it through_

 _We'll make it through"_

 _(Gordon) "So far away_

 _I wish you were here_

 _Before it's too late_

 _This could all disappear"_

 _(Alan) "Before the doors close_

 _And it comes to an end_

 _With you by my side, I will fight and defend_

 _I'll fight and defend_

 _Yeah, Yeah"_

 _(All) "Keep holding on_

 _Cause you know we'll make it through_

 _We'll make it through_

 _Just stay strong_

 _Cause you know I'm here for you_

 _I'm here for you_

 _There's nothing you could say_

 _Nothing you could do_

 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

 _So keep holding on_

 _Cause you know we'll make it through_

 _We'll make it through"_

Jeff would walk back into the lounge after talking to Brains for a little while.

 _(Jeff) "Hear me when I say, when I say I believe,_

 _Nothings gonna change_

 _Nothings gonna change destiny_

 _Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

 _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah"_

 _(Scott, John, Virgil, Don, Gordon and Alan) "La da da da_

 _La da da da_

 _La da da da da da da da da_

 _Keep holding on_

 _Keep holding on"_

 _(All) "There's nothing you could say_

 _Nothing you could do_

 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

 _So keep holding on_

 _Cause you know we'll make it through_

 _We'll make it through"_

After Virgil stops playing, everyone would see Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby smiling "That was amazing" Abby would say "You guys should start a band"

This would make everyone laugh, thinking how they would cope touring the world "I don't think we would survive for long while on the tour bus, we may love each other to bits, but when we are in close quarters for a long time we end up arguing with each other" Scott would say laughing as there is a knock on the door. Gibbs would stand up patting Don on the shoulder before heading to the front door. After a few seconds, Dwayne Cassius Pride, Christopher LaSalle, Dr Loretta Wade, Sebastian Lund, Merri Brody and Sonja Percy would walk into the apartment shortly followed by Patton Plame wheeling himself in.

"Well if it isn't the hero of LA" Pride would say hugging Don before letting the others have a chance. "Gibbs"

"How you holding up kid?" LeSalle would ask after hugging him

"Don't you start" Don would say looking at Scott and Tony "Those two have been on my case all week"

"Good" LeSalle would say before smirking

"It's been a while Don" Merri would say before kissing him on the forehead "I hear you and Izzy are dating"

"Does everyone in NCIS know this?" Don would ask as the other agents nod.

"How are you ribs Donald?" Loretta would ask as she lifts up his shirt "Bruising seems to be going down from the photos I saw, cracked ribs will heal faster than fully broken bones, so they should be fully healed within the next 5 weeks" She would say lowering his shirt.

"I didn't even have chance to answer the question before you answered it yourself Loretta, it's good to see you" Don would say hugging her before kissing her on the cheek

"I made sure that only NCIS has access to any footage relating to the incident along with Abby, McGee, Eric and Nell" Seb would say after hugging Don.

"We wiped the footage from any news outlet so they cannot reuse it" Abby would state "Directors orders"

"Good, it was painful to watch" Don would say as Sonja looks in his eyes "Stop studying my emotions Sonja"

"Just checking you aren't lying to us" She would smirk before hugging him, "From what I have heard you Tracys like lying about your problems"

"She's good" Gordon would state before the others nod.

"You used to the crutches yet?" Patton would ask as he and Don fist bump.

"I can get to the bedroom door from my bed but still not any further" Don would say looking annoyed, after looking around he would introduce the team to his family and vice versa. After saying goodbye to Gibbs and his team, Abby giving him a really long hug, it would soon be the New Orleans team and the family. "What did Brains say dad?"

"He isn't happy at all, he's speaking to Fermat and has agreed to homeschool them both along with TinTin, Boys I know it is a lot to ask but I was hoping you could all help Brains out in doing so when you have the chance."

"Of course we will, I remember having to help John, Virgil, Don and Gordon with their homework before" Scott would say before looking at Alan "I can help out with languages and history"

"Anything to do with science I can help Brains with and do a lot with Astronomy" John would say

"Don and I can tackle the performing arts and creative subjects. While I show them engineering and woodwork" Virgil would state with Don nodding

"I will also help out with Maths and IT" Don would state looking at Patton "I may not be as good as Patton or Seb with IT but I can still have a degree in it"

"I can help out with Physical Education and go with what they are good at before going onto harder stuff" Gordon would chime in

"Once we get back to the Island we will speak to everyone making sure we have everything covered, I believe Lady P and Parker will want to help out as well over Video Chats"

"As long as you go easy on me I'm ok with that" Alan would state grinning.

"So" Gordon would state looking at Don "We all know you got injured on your first mission in New Orleans but you never told us why."

"Oh god" Don would put his head in his hands

"Oh that is a good story" Pride would smirk "Is it ok to tell them?"

"Go ahead" Don would say not looking up. As Pride starts to tell the story of Don's first mission with them.

* * *

(Flashback to Three Years ago in New Orleans.)

"All right guys listen up" Pride would say standing in front of the monitors in their base. He would click a button on the remote he holds and a picture of a female marine would appear on the screens "This here is Petty Officer Sara Marsh, she was found murdered in her quarters on the ship 20 minutes ago, we have been sent a helicopter to pick us up so grab your gear" Pride would say as he picks up two bags, "Tracy, This is yours" he would say holding out the bag to a 21 year old Don

"Thank you sir" He would say taking the bag as he walks behind LaSalle and Brody

After arriving at the crime scene on the ship, Pride would split his team to do jobs "LaSalle, Brody examine the crime scene, Tracy you are with me interviewing the people who found her." He would say before walking off followed by Don.

After finding the Lieutenant who found the body they would show their ID's "Special Agent Pride and Agent Tracy, are you Lieutenant Smith?" He would ask

"I am" the male Lieutenant would say.

"Can you tell us how you found the body?" Pride would ask as the Lieutenant sighs.

"We were meant to be on duty in the bridge, but when Marsh didn't turn up I was sent by the Captain to find her, when I got to the cabin, the door was ajar and I could see blood on handle. As I pushed the door open with my foot, I saw Marsh on the floor in a pool of her own blood, after calling the medics she was pronounced dead straight away." He would state as Dr Loretta Wade walks past them to the medical bay to examine the body.

"Did you see anyone suspicious around the area?" Don would ask looking at the Lieutenant

"Everyone has been reported for on the ship, and was accounted for at the time of her murder, we haven't looked at the CCTV yet as we were advised to wait for you"

Don and Pride would look at each other before Pride would speak "Can you take us to view the CCTV of the area?"

"Certainly, right this way" Lieutenant Smith would head towards the security office followed by Don and Pride. "Pull up the CCTV outside Petty Officer Marsh's cabin" He would order the marine in the room. Nodding the Marine would pull up the CCTV of the night before. As it plays, it would show the petty officer entering her cabin around 9pm after clocking off. Two hours later, a male would seen entering the cabin while wearing track suit bottoms, a hoodie with the hood pulled over his head and trainers. After 20 minutes, the male would walk back out with blood on his hands, and his hood down.

"Pause it there" Don would say as the video gets paused. The suspects face on full view. "Do you know who that is Lieutenant?"

"He isn't any of our crew"

"I'm going to need you to send this footage to us so our team back in New Orleans can run facial recognition on the man" Pride would state as the footage gets sent over. After pulling out his phone he would call Seb and Patton "Seb, Pat, we are sending over the CCTV footage with the screenshot of the suspects face, run it against facial recognition and against the personal records. Get back to us when you have something" Pride would look to Don "I'm going to send the image to you and the others so we can interview the crew and see if anyone knows this man"

"Yes sir" Before he could do this, Pride's phone would ring

"LaSalle?"

"Pride we have something, you need to see this"

Heading back to the cabin, LaSalle and Brody would be stood outside speaking to two crew members showing them the photo "No one saw this man last night coming or going, nor know who he is" Brody would state as they walk into the cabin

"What we found is a note about the Avalanche 7 years ago in Iceland" He would say handing the note to Pride and Don in an evidence bag so they can read it.

' _If you don't stop investigating me and my allies right now, we will kill you Petty Officer Marsh, just like we killed your husband in the Iceland Avalanche at the ski resort in 2001. You have been warned.'_

Pride would look at Don after they had read the note. "You ok Don?"

"So my mother's death was a part of collateral damage that killed this petty officers husband to stop him investigating whoever was behind it. And now they have killed again" Don would state looking determined "We are going to get him"

"Don't do anything stupid, if you find him, do not engage until we arrive." Pride would state as they get a phone call "Go ahead guys"

"The man's name is Holden Bennett; he is an American Citizen that has ties to terrorist groups around the world. He was in Iceland in 2001 before the avalanche at the ski resort, he was sighted in New Orleans before the ship left on its mission and hasn't been seen since."

"We need to alert the crew" LaSalle would say as Pride nods.

"LaSalle, Brody alert the captain and lock down the ship, nobody comes or goes. Tracy you and I will search the lower decks, once you two are done with the captain search the top decks, If you find him as I said earlier, Do not engage alone unless you have to" Pride would state as before he looks to the phone "Seb, Pat, we will get you linked into the CCTV, search through the footage until you find him, and alert us"

"Will do" Seb would say hanging up. LaSalle and Brody would leave, armed with their guns, as Pride and Don would head to the lower decks starting at the bottom.

"Stick with me and check every room." He would say before checking one of the first rooms. After checking the entire bottom floor, finding nothing, they move up to the next deck. With their communications linked to Seb and Patton they would be getting updates on areas of movements.

"Sir, we have the suspect in your vicinity, go left now" Seb would say as Don and Pride follow the directions. "We lost him around this area, there are only two ways in and out,"

Pride would signal for Don to go left as he heads right. Walking around Don would feel a gun being pointed at his head from behind "Drop the weapon" The man would state before Don hands him his gun and puts his hands in the air.

"Why did you do it Holden" Don would state turning around to face the suspect.

"She was getting too close to us for comfort, so we had to cut her off like we did her husband in Iceland. Why do I recognise you"

"I don't know" Don would say as Pride walks into view. Seeing Pride, Holden would grab Don and points the gun to Don's head

"Drop your weapon or I put a bullet in his head"

Pride would lower his gun to the ground before kicking it away "Let the kid go Holden"

"Not until I am off this ship"

"That won't happen, the ships on lockdown"

"Then I guess you need to order the lockdown to be lifted"

"I will do that once you let my agent go"

LaSalle and Brody would be making their way down the decks to help the situation. Don looking Pride in the eyes would smirk. All of a sudden, taking Holden by surprise, Don would bash him into the wall, making him drop the gun and let go off him. After fighting Holden for a few minutes, Don would manage to knock them both to the ground, as LaSalle and Brody arrive and point their guns at Holden "Stay down" Brody would state as Pride helps Don up.

"You ok kid?" Pride would ask as Don holds his left arm

"Bashed my left arm pretty hard on the floor, I will get Loretta to check it out when we get upstairs." Don would reply as Pride passes him his gun. Putting his gun back in the holster, he would head up to the medical bay followed by Pride while LaSalle and Brody deal with the suspect.

After explaining what had happened Loretta would check Don's arm over. "You haven't broken any bones, just a small fracture to the shoulder, take it easy and it should heal within a few days"

"Thanks Loretta" Don would reply before turning to Pride "I'm sorry I did that sir"

"Don't be sorry Don, you did what you had to do in a tight situation, you took him by surprise, disarmed him, escaped his grip and apprehended him, yes you were injured, but you did what any agent would have done, if it was me, I would of done that, Brody and LaSalle were too far out, you couldn't risk him waiting any longer and shooting you" Pride would say placing his hand on Don's right shoulder "Take a week off, go see your family and rest" Pride would state as they get told they will be docking in New Orleans in 20 minutes.

Once they were docked, they took Holden to central booking before heading back to their base. Being met by Seb and Patton, they celebrate Don's first mission with them. After they celebrated, Don would ring his dad and explain he got injured and has been ordered to take a week off to recover and see his family. "Get some rest tonight, I will send Scott over in the morning to pick you up, just be careful with your left shoulder ok?"

"Will do dad, see you tomorrow" He would say before hanging up and heading home

* * *

As Pride finishes the story, Don would look at his father and brothers who were all stunned for words "The reason I didn't tell you all sooner was because of the link to Mom's death"

"We understand that Don, it must have been a shock to you" Scott would say

"It was, we looked into his connections and after a few months investigating in New Orleans and finding links to LA I was transferred over there. But the trail went cold in LA, until last week when we found the building which they had used recently, unfortunately they were long gone before we arrived and had the bomb, which was linked to the doors from what Eric told me" Don would state

"We are so close in catching them all they slip away" LaSalle would add as Don looks annoyed

"LaSalle, Brody stay with Don tonight, Sonja, Loretta you are with me, and making sure the Tracys are safe at the hotel"

"Actually, if you all don't mind, there is plenty of room here for everyone to stay the last few nights here" Don would state, "Dad, Scott and John can take one of the spare rooms, you guys can take the other one while Virgil and Gordon take the sofas and Alan takes the airbed"

"Sounds like a plan" Jeff would state "Myself, Scott and John will go get everyone's stuff from the hotel, Dwayne do you want to come with us?"

"Sure, Sonja you are coming too in case I need you" Pride would state as they leave.

"You ok Don?" Brody would ask looking at him

"Just remembering the case, looking back I wouldn't change a thing" Don would say smiling

"I don't know, first he saves his entire team, now we know he took down the suspect in his first case, anything else we need to know" Gordon would say smirking

"My first case in LA involved Tracy Industries" Don would say making his remaining brothers look shocked "Dad will kill me for mentioning it, but he and Scott knew, John knows a few things"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, remember the employee who was killed?" he would ask as they nod "She was the wife of a marine, which made it our jurisdiction, we caught the killer obviously"

"Damn, who wants a drink?" Gordon would say standing up as everyone says yes Brody would stand up.

"I'll help" she would say as they head into the kitchen


	7. Chapter 7: Island Bound

**Author's Note: This is the first time Izzy's age and birthdate have been mentioned, this will be when I reveal Don and Virgil's birthdate. This chapter starts out in Don's apartment before moving onto the island in the second half. This will also include a flashback to the night before for a specific reason that is mentioned in the chapter. At the end of the chapter there will be another Author's note with the birthdays for each of the sons and Jeff that I will be using.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Island Bound

* * *

At the start of the third week of Don's recovery the NCIS New Orleans team would have headed back to work on a case leaving the Tracys alone to get everything they need to sort before the journey back to the island. Don would finally be used to the crutches although he would be followed by someone much to his annoyance, he would be heading towards the patio with John following him "I don't need someone following me whenever I move around" Don would say making John laugh.

"We aren't taking any chances Donnie, you know that"

"I know it's just frustrating being followed around"

"I get that" John would say as they sit down on the patio furniture "Dad's told grandma she needs to give it a week before she comes to the island, just to let you get settled"

"I don't know what scares me more, Grandma Tracy's cooking or her smothering" Don and John would chuckle at this

Jeff would laugh from the doorway "The smothering always scared me, cooking not too far behind."

"What time do we need to leave?" Don would ask looking at Jeff

"We need to leave in an hour; I have spoken to Director Vance and Agent Callen, who will be on his way with the others shortly"

"I'm going to give my keys to them so they can keep an eye on the place" Don would say getting up, using the crutches he would head back into the lounge followed by Jeff and John "At least the painkillers are working" He would state to Virgil as he sits back down

"I'm glad they are, or you would be in a lot of pain" Virgil would state as Don nudges him.

After 20 minutes there would be a knock on the front door. Scott being the closest would answer the door to let G and the others in. "Didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye first did you?" G would state as Don got up to see them. G would hug him before Sam, Kensi and Deeks hug him one at a time. Don would head over to Izzy on the crutches; she would be looking at the floor.

"Hey beautiful" He would say lifting his left arm careful to her chin, he would guide her head so their eyes meet. "I know it will be hard on you not seeing me, it will be harder on me, but it just means our time together on the island will be something to look forward to more" Don would state kissing her on the lips.

"I know, I know. I just don't know how I will cope without seeing you for a week"

"Listen, Gibbs and his team are only coming for the last three days this week because Vance needs them back for the next two weeks to do a sting operation. Pride agreed that you guys should come next, and then they will come on the third week before Gibbs team go to the island again. I will video chat with you every day if we can, I will miss you, all of you" He would add looking at the others "But the island will be the best place for me, as I will have someone around the island 24/7"

"Just don't forget us ok" G would state smirking

"How could I forgot you sorry bunch" Don would reply grinning "Listen I will need you guys to keep an eye on this place for the next nine weeks until I am back if that is ok, if any of you need to stay here for any reason I will be ok with that, just replace whatever you use"

"We were just about to suggest that" Sam would say before pulling him into a hug "Keep in contact kiddo"

"Will do Sam. Will do" Don would say smirking.

"Come here you" Kensi would say pulling Don into a hug before kissing him on his forehead "Have fun with your family. We all know how hard it is on you being so far away"

"Something tells me I won't have a choice with having fun or not"

"You really don't" Scott would say as the others start to grab their stuff.

"Detective" Don would say as Deeks hugs him.

"It's not going to be as fun not having my right hand man in pranking G and Sam" Deeks would say smirking

"Something tells me, that even though I won't be there you will be having fun pranking them, just don't do anything stupid"

"I won't do" Deeks would say holding up his hands as Don heads over to Izzy.

"Message me when you are free to video call, I will tell you the time difference when I am on the journey home" He would say pulling Izzy into a kiss "Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"I will always message you when I am free. Don't worry I won't" Izzy would say kissing him back before he moves over to G

"You are all like a brother or sister to me, apart from Izzy obviously, just take care of each other will you" He would say hugging G. He would pass his keys over to G before he is helped into the car by Scott and Virgil while Alan, Gordon and John fill the boot with their bags.

Jeff would turn to the agents "Thank you, for looking out for him"

"We should be thanking you for raising your son as you did, if it wasn't for him we would have all been trapped or killed in the explosion" Sam would say shaking Jeff's hand

"He has protected us more then we need to look out for him" Kensi would add making Jeff smile

"You know he is training to be a medic right?" Deeks would add as Jeff shakes his head

"I didn't know until Gibbs mentioned it to me the other day, I should of guessed since he and Virgil are so alike yet so different at the same time" Jeff would say "I will get someone to contact you the time we plan to arrive at LAX, we have given Agent Pride and Gibbs a security pass to show at the airport gates in their areas that lets them access our private airstrip" he would say as he puts his hand into his coat pocket before pulling out a security pass "Just show this at the gate at LAX and they will let you through" Jeff would say as G takes the pass.

"Thank you Jeff, keep us up to date on Don's progress" Izzy would say before Jeff pulls her into a hug

"Do not worry yourself sick, he will be safe on the island with us all around him, I will keep Hetty updated every now and then so she can tell you all" Jeff would say releasing Izzy. "We really need to get going to get back to the island in time" The agents would nod as Jeff gets into the driver's seat of the car.

"Everybody strapped in?" Jeff would ask as there would be six replies with yes. "How you doing back their Don?"

At the back of the car Don would be sat next to Virgil, with Gordon, Alan and John in front of them and Scott in the passenger seat. "Doing ok dad" Don would reply before Jeff starts to drive to LAX.

Don would fall asleep while on the way to LAX leaning against Virgil who also fell asleep as the two were up late into the night talking in Don's bedroom. Alan and Gordon would have noticed how quiet it was before looking behind them.

After nudging John to get his attention from the book they would point behind them. As he turns around he would smile seeing his immediate younger brothers sleeping "I knew they would end up falling asleep they were up most of the night talking like they used to during the summer holidays."

Scott would look behind him and past the three in the middle to see them asleep still. "At least they had the chance to catch up full without us around" He would say as Jeff shows the pass to the gate before heading to the private airstrip and hanger. After parking the car in the hanger, Alan, Gordon and Scott would load the bags into the storage of the plane while Jeff and John attempt to wake the twins.

"Five more minutes Dad" Don would state before fully waking up "Huh, fall asleep did we?" He would look to his father and older brother before they nod, looking to Virgil; he would smirk before nudging his sleeping twin. "Virgil wake up someone's hurt"

Virgil would wake up with a startle looking around "Who's hurt?" looking at Jeff, John and Don he would see the smirks "I fell asleep didn't I?"

Jeff would nod "You weren't the only one, come on; you can sleep on the plane during the flight." As the twins get out of the car, their brothers would look at them smirking at them. Taking the crutches from John he would head over to the plane.

"Oh stop smirking ok?" Don would snap as he is helped onto the plane by Scott "It's not like any of you have fallen asleep like that before"

"Come on. You both looked relaxed for a change. You didn't look in pain and Virgil didn't look like he was worrying in his sleep" Scott would state before he heads to the cockpit strapping in. After Jeff had checked the car over and making sure it was locked he would enter the plane. Don and Virgil would be sat next to each other facing the cockpit with Gordon and Alan facing them, John would be to Don's right already reading his book again after strapping in. After making sure they were all strapped in Jeff would pull the stairs up with Scott, who returned to help after doing the pre-flight checks he could do.

Once the door to the plane was closed and locked, Jeff and Scott would return to the cockpit, after finishing the pre-flight checks, they would start the plane up before starting down the runway. Taking off they would change trajectory inline to the Island's co-ordinates.

During the flight John would be engrossed in the book; Alan would be playing videogames on his portable games console. Gordon would be watching his shows on a tablet, while Don and Virgil have fallen back asleep.

* * *

(Flashback to the night before)

Don would be under the covers in his bed with Virgil sat on the bed facing him. "I still can't believe you had a girlfriend and you didn't tell me" Virgil would say

"I was planning on telling you when I was going to call after the mission the other day, unfortunately that went sideways and you know the rest."

"I understand, but you told Gordon how you felt about her before me?"

"I'm sorry ok, you and Scott were on a mission with dad, John was busy monitoring you guys and Alan was at school, I was surprised when Gordon rang me wanting to talk. After he spoke about something worrying him, which was dealt with don't worry, I explained my predicament and he told me to tell her how I truly feel. I didn't even tell him I was already dating her, if I had spoken to you, Dad or Scott I would have told you the truth"

"Which is?"

"I want to marry her" Don would say making his brother smile. "Please don't tell the others, Dad knows obviously because I may have asked for his permission and Agent Gibbs knows as well, but other than that you are the only other person I have told"

"I won't tell them I promise"

"There was something I wanted to run by you"

"Go on"

"I plan on proposing while she is on the island after I have fully recovered, I was wondering if you would play the piano while I sing before I ask the question at the end of the song"

"What song do you have in mind?" Don would pass him a piece of paper with the song and other details written on it "I can play this, you know her birthstone?"

"Obviously, it will be on her engagement ring, with mine on the wedding ring" Don would state smiling. "She was born on September 17th 1988, so she would have Blue Sapphire in the engagement ring and then Green Emerald on the wedding ring for our birthday" Being born on May 1st 1988, Virgil coming first and then Don twelve minutes later, they were born a day later than planned.

"I like the idea, and the fact that you have planned ahead shows you really care about her Don"

"I will also be giving her a pendant with her parent's birthstones, Ruby for her mother and Amethyst for her father"

"So she has her parents with her on the special day?"

"Exactly"

"Have you mentioned all this to dad?"

"Not yet, I plan on telling him tomorrow back on the island so we can get them ordered, Gibbs will pick them up before he heads over in four days' time"

"Smart plan"

After discussing details about the song and when he plans to pop the question, they talk about Don's work.

"You know I plan on becoming a medic to help out on the field"

"I thought it was odd for you to have medical books here, when did you decide on that?"

"A few months ago, I've already taken the majority of the tests, however there is still a few I have to do which means I will be returning to the mainland after recovering to finish them and get back in work if I decide to carry on. Even if I don't carry on in NCIS I will still train to be a medic to help you out in the family business."

"If you need help studying during the next few weeks just ask, and when I have time I will help, Brains too"

"I know you will" Don would state smiling.

They would talk to 1am before falling asleep on Don's bed; Virgil would be sprawled under a blanket at the foot of the bed with Don under the covers in the middle. 7 hours later when Jeff wakes up he pops his head into the bedroom to see if Don was awake and if Virgil was in there. Seeing them asleep he would close the bedroom door slowly before turning to Scott, John and Alan who were already awake. "Let them sleep for a few more hours, by the looks of it they fell asleep talking to each other last night"

Around 9am, Virgil and Don would emerge from the bedroom leaving Gordon still asleep in the second spare room.

* * *

As Scott leaves the cockpit to check on everyone he would smile at the sight of the twins asleep again, John would have fallen asleep after a while leaving Alan and Gordon talking to each other quietly. "We are about 10 minutes out from the island." Scott would say as Alan and Gordon nod to him, Scott would walk over to John shaking him.

John would startle looking at Scott "We back at the island yet?"

"10 minutes out Johnny, just wanted to make sure you were awake" Scott would reply before turning to the twins, who would have woken up without anyone knowing and both currently staring out the window to the ocean view. "Well that was easier than I expected it to be"

"Well, seeing as we have probably slept quite a lot today, we could of been ready to wake up"

"Touché" Scott would reply before heading towards the cockpit "Make sure you are strapped in securely"

"Tracy One to Tracy Island requesting permission to land" Jeff would state over the coms to the island.

"Permission granted Tracy One" Tintin's voice would be heard over the coms "Welcome home Mr Tracy, how is Don doing?"

"Don is doing fine, he and Virgil have just woken up again after being asleep most of the journey" Scott would reply as he sits back down. "See you in a few Tin"

"FAB Scott" Tintin would say signing off.

After landing on the airstrip and parking the plane into its hanger, Jeff and Scott would do the post-flight checks before shutting the plane fully down. Once that was done, they would walk to the back of the plane where the others were grabbing their bags from storage. Jeff would open the hatch before Scott helps Don down the steps and onto the walk way. Waiting for them would be Ohana, Kyrano, Tintin, Lady P, Parker and Fermat, with Brains still up on Five.

After being passed his crutches, Don would start heading towards the group, Ohana would pull him into a hug as Kyrano pats his back. "We are so glad you are ok Donnie" Ohana would say with Kyrano nodding.

"If you need anything do not be afraid to ask" Kyrano would add before Don moves on to Tintin and Fermat.

"Do I get a hug or not?" Don would ask as the two hug him. "It's good to see you both again. Fermat I take it you dad has spoken to you over video chat to talk about the school situation?"

"Y-y-yes he has Don" Fermat would state smiling as the three stop hugging.

"I just want to thank you both for helping Alan last year during the Hood Incident"

"Don't worry about it Don" Tintin would state before Don looks at them both again.

"I never had the chance to thank you properly with being so busy at work." He would state ruffling Fermat's hair before Penelope pulls Don into a hug with a kiss on his forehead.

"How are you holding up" Penny would ask.

"Better than I was in the hospital room" he would say as she smiles at him.

"Good to see you again Master Donald" Parker would say shaking Don's right hand

"And you Nosey"

"Hey none of that Mister" Parker would state pointing at Don "Just because your injured doesn't mean I won't get revenge when you are better"

"You care for me too much to get revenge" Don would state smirking as his brothers catch up with them.

After heading into the villa, Ohana would lead them outside to the pool where a buffet would be laid out. "I couldn't resist, it's been a while since we have had all the Tracy's on the island at one time"

"It looks lovely Ohana" Jeff would state as Don is helped down the stairs and onto a pool lounger, Virgil would pass Don a plate of food as he sits next to him, with Scott passing them both a drink each.

After everyone was done eating and the rest of the food put into the kitchen, Don would look to his father who was talking to Penny. "Dad can I have a word in your office?"

"Sure son, Penny if you excuse me"

"Don't worry about it Jeff, your boys come first" Penny would reply as Don is helped up the stairs by Virgil shortly followed by Jeff.

* * *

Once the three of them were in the office Don would pass the piece of paper from the night before to Jeff. "You really have put a lot of thought into this haven't you son?" Jeff would say smiling.

"I have, I spoke to Virgil about it last night, and he has agreed to play the song on the piano when I am fully recovered. I was wondering if we could order the rings and pendant from the store in Washington and then getting Agent Gibbs to pick them up before they head over to the island in four days"

"Sounds like a plan" Jeff would say sitting down at his computer pulling up the stores website. After filling in the details of what they wanted for the engagement ring, pendant and both wedding rings, Jeff would also add a fifth item onto the order after Don had checked the details for the four items he needed. After putting in the bank details and ordering the items, Jeff would call Gibbs and Abby on the video chat, with Don and Virgil behind him.

"Morning boys" Gibbs would state looking at the three "How are you doing Don?"

"Doing great Gibbs" Don would reply

"What do we owe the pleasure of this video chat?" Abby would ask smiling at them

"Gibbs I am about to send you details for an order we have placed at the Jewellers we use in Washington we were wondering if you can pick it up before you meet the others at the airport?"

"Of course I will Don, is the order for what I think it is?"

"Yes Gibbs it is" Jeff would reply as Abby looks confused

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what is going on here?"

"Abby, when I am fully recovered I plan on proposing to Izzy when she is on the Island the day before we head back to the mainland, what we have asked Gibbs to pick up is the rings and a pendant for Izzy"

"OMG, Don that is amazing, I can't believe you're going to ask her to marry you" Abby would say looking excited.

"We want it to be a surprise for everyone else apart from us five, and possible Grandma as I have a feeling she will quiz me about Izzy when she arrives next week"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone Donnie" Abby would reply smiling

"Sorry to cut it short guys but we have just received a case" Gibbs would state, as they say their goodbyes before signing off Don would realise a sigh.

"That's one part down" Don would state.

"Don't worry about it son, I don't think she will turn you down." Jeff would say as he stands up "Now let's get back downstairs before the others come looking for us"

* * *

Don and Virgil would nod as they head back downstairs into the lounge, everyone would be sat around the sofas talking away as Don is helped down the stairs by Jeff. After joining the group they would join in on the conversations. After talking for over half an hour, Alan, Fermat and Tintin would have headed to bed, shortly followed by Ohana and Kyrano. Ten minutes afterwards, Gordon would head upstairs to his room followed by John, Lady Penelope and Parker to their rooms.

"Don, you really need to get some sleep, your body clock will be messed up" Scott would state with his father agreeing.

"I was just about to ask for someone to help me upstairs so I can get some sleep" Don would reply as Virgil and Scott stand up

"I was just about to turn in myself" Virgil would state as he and Scott help Don up.

"Me too" Scott would say before turning to Jeff.

"I will be up shortly boys, sleep tight"

After saying goodnight to Jeff they would help Don upstairs to his room. After making sure Don was safe Virgil would depart to his room to sleep, knowing that Scott would want to talk to Don alone or vice versa. Scott would begin to head to his room. "Scott" Don would say making his eldest brother turn around.

"Yeah Don?"

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Every time you return from the mainland you can't fall asleep without one of us in here on the first night can you?"

"LA is a lot busier at night then the island is"

"Fair point" Scott would say sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "You want to spill what's on your mind?"

Don would sigh as he looks to Scott "I might have had a nightmare last night, in regards to the incident, instead of me spotting the bomb, I missed it and after it exploded, no one survived. When you guys arrived on the scene, once you found my team's bodies you were frantic to find me. After Gordon dug my body out of the rubble, you remained professional until you left the scene, Dad broke down in thunderbird two, Gordon stopped pulling pranks, John secluded himself up on Five while Alan wouldn't leave your side, you were trying to stay strong for Alan, but couldn't and you both broke down, while Virgil locked himself in my room" Don would say with tears in his eyes.

Scott would pull his brother into a hug trying to calm him down "Hey, you saw the bomb and saved everyone, yes you were injured but no one died. You should have said something earlier today about this so we could have helped you through it"

Jeff, who would have been stood outside would walk into the bedroom before kneeling in front of Don "Son, you should never have to go through that alone. You used your International Rescue training we gave you before you turned the role down and saved everyone. Ok it could have been worse, but you're a Tracy. Do not think about what could have happened, no one knows the future, not even those who have a plan. Things change, yes the family would grieve in their own ways, but we would come together in the end, we wouldn't of all been like that forever, we would use the memory of you to make sure nothing like that happens again" Jeff would say as Don pulls him into a hug. Pressing a button on his watch he would move it closer to him "Virgil can you come into Don's room please"

In a few seconds, Virgil would race into the room; shortly followed by John, Alan and Gordon who all looked worried "I knew that would make you all run in here" Don would say laughing to himself.

"What's wrong dad?"

"You brother here had a nightmare last night where he didn't survive and saw how we all dealt with his death, can you help us move his bed into your room so he isn't alone?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to move Virgil's bed into here so Don doesn't have to move?" John would state making Jeff nod.

"Should have realised that first" Jeff would laugh "John, Gordon help Virgil move the bed, Scott can you and Alan get some drinks for everyone? I feel like no one will want to go back to bed until Don is asleep"

"Sure dad" Scott would say as he and Alan head towards the kitchen as the others head into Virgil's room, Jeff would sit down next to Don.

"Ring them Don, I know you want to" Jeff would say passing Don his laptop from the bedside table. After pulling up the video chat he would call G's account.

"Don isn't it the middle of the night for you all?" G would ask as they all gathered in the briefing room. Seeing Don's face G would look worried "Are you ok?"

Don would shake his head before explaining the nightmare from the night before.

"Don you really should have told one of us sooner. Don't worry about it, you did your job, you saved us all" Kensi would state looking at her team mate on the screen.

"I know that, but just the thought no one survived made me realise how close it was" Don would state looking at them on his screen. They could hear Virgil, John and Gordon moving around in the room.

"What is going on in there?" Sam would state.

"Just three brothers moving Virgil's bed in here so I won't be alone in case I have another nightmare"

"At least someone is right there In case that happens Mr Tracy" Hetty would state looking at him "If you need more time off after you have recovered I am sure Director Vance will understand"

"I know Hetty, How are you holding up Izzy?"

"I'm doing fine, If you ever need to talk to someone who isn't on the island, just give me a text and if I am free I will call you"

"If Izzy isn't available she will text one of us and we will call you if you want?"

"That would be great" Don would state smiling "Right I best go and try and get some sleep"

"Try to ignore the nightmares if you D" Sam would state before they say goodbye and sign off.

Don would look relaxed a little after speaking to his team, after putting the laptop away, John, Virgil and Gordon would have finished their task as Alan and Scott walk back in. After half an hour of talking, Don would have fallen asleep looking relaxed, Alan and Gordon would leave first, shortly followed by John. Scott would look at Virgil. "If anything happens come and get me ok?"

"Will do Scott" Virgil would say as Scott leaves to go to bed. Jeff would stand up kissing Don on the forehead.

"Sleep tight son" Jeff would say before looking to Virgil "Let me know if anything happens"

"You know I will dad"

* * *

After three hours of peace, Don would start stirring in his sleep, Virgil would wake up sensing Don was not sleeping ok, after texting Scott and Jeff he would get out of bed, turning on the lamp on the bedside table, he would notice Don thrashing more. Rushing over to him he would try to wake his brother up. "Don come on wake up, it's just a nightmare, please wake up"

A few minutes later, Jeff and Scott would be in the room after making sure the others were still asleep. Seeing Don thrashing more, Scott would kneel next to him.

"Don you need to wake up, it's just a bad dream" Scott would say taking Don's hand as Jeff deals with Virgil who is worried.

After a few seconds Don would slowly come around, bolting upright he would look around him before flinging his arms around Scott. Virgil and Jeff would soon join the hug.

"I lost Izzy" Don would whisper to the occupants of his room, making them look at each other.

"Don, Izzy is safe, you spoke to her earlier, and she is fine" Virgil would state as Don nods.

"I know, it just felt so real"

"We know it does son" Jeff would say placing his hand on his sons shoulder, "Try and get some more sleep before breakfast" Jeff would nod to Scott before he heads back to bed.

Scott would stay in the room until Don has fallen back asleep, "You ok Virgil"

"Just worried about him"

"We all are"

"He wouldn't wake up for me"

"And sometimes you don't wake up for him, you didn't do anything wrong, he doesn't always wake up for me, or dad. It was always one of the others who can wake him up, it's random at times. The first nightmare he had when we moved to the island when you were 14, he wouldn't wake up for me or dad, Alan came in after waking up due to the noise scared. Alan pleaded with Don to wake up and he did"

"I remember that night" Virgil would say with a smile "You were frantic, couldn't figure out why he wouldn't wake up, and then even more confused after Alan managed to wake him up with a few seconds of being in the room"

"See it isn't just you"

"Thanks Scott"

"Don't worry about it, get some sleep" Scott would say as Virgil settles into bed. After making sure he was asleep, Scott would finally head to bed himself.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Birthdays**

 **Jeff – 50 years old – 21st January 1961**

 **Scott – 27 years old – 8th June 1984**

 **John – 25 years old – 10th December 1986**

 **Virgil and Don – 23 years old – 1st May 1988**

 **Izzy – 23 years old – 17th September 1988**

 **Gordon – 22 years old – 23rd August 1989**

 **Alan – 15 – 5th March 1996**


	8. Chapter 8: Thunderbirds Are Go

**Author's Note: This chapter finally involves a few rescues, along with some revelations. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Thunderbirds Are Go

* * *

Come 9am, everyone would wake up to find Don and Virgil already downstairs talking to Ohana. "No more nightmares last night?" Jeff would ask

"None after the second one where I lost Izzy"

"Wait Don had another nightmare, why didn't we get informed at the time?" Gordon would ask

"It was three hours after we had all gone to bed, we didn't want to wake you all up again" Scott would say as they sit at the table before being joined by the other island residents along with Lady P and Parker.

Don would look relaxed after the events of the night and everyone would enjoy the breakfast Ohana has made and talk about plans for the week. After breakfast, the family would be sat in Jeff's office talking to Brains in Thunderbird Five.

"I-I-It's g-g-good t-to see your c-c-o- health is im-pr-pr- getting better" Brains would say looking at Don.

"Thank you Brains, how is it looking out there?" Don would reply looking at the engineer.

"A-a-all c-c-clear at the mo-mo-moment" Brains would state before turning to Jeff.

"Brains, put Five on auto and send all signals to the island, myself, Alan and John will come and get you in Three" Jeff would say.

"FAB" Brains would reply before signing off.

"Scott, Virgil, Gordon if you get called out and we aren't back yet go, take Tintin with you. Don if that happens man Command and Control with Fermat" Jeff would say as he, Alan and John get into their jumpsuits "Understood?"

"FAB" everyone would reply. After a few minutes Thunderbird Three would shoot into the sky towards Thunderbird Five.

Scott and Gordon would head towards the pool; Virgil would head down to do a medical supply check in the infirmary and Thunderbird Two while Don remains in office looking at the monitors with the information being sent down by Five. "International Rescue. We have a situation" Eric Beale's voice would be heard through the communications

"International Rescue here, what is the situation?" Don would say trying to disguise his voice.

"This is NCIS Operations Manager based in LA" Hetty would say over the open link. "Our agents were on a mission downtown, an explosion in the building opposite where they were based caused our communications with them to go down and from what reports are telling us the building they were in has been damaged, it could collapse at any minute"

"Copy that, send me the co-ordinates and we will be on our way" Don would say as the co-ordinates appear on the screen.

"Please hurry" Hetty would say as they hang up.

* * *

Don would use the chair to move around the control center, activating the klaxon, and within seconds Scott, Virgil, Gordon, Tintin and Fermat arrive in the office. After repeating what Hetty has told them Don looks to Scott.

"Initial scans of the building that I completed using Five shows all five agents in the same area, the structure is stable enough to get them to the roof so we can use the rescue platform to get them out. We will need to stabilize the building or get everyone in the area clear. Local authorities have been contacted and are setting up a blockade to stop people entering the danger zone and getting people out as we speak" Don would state as the others suit up. "No one was killed in the building that had the explosion and no one is trapped in that building, the surrounding buildings are stable but could collapse at any minute. This is an all hands on situation."

"Fermat go with Scott in Thunderbird One, Gordon load The Thunderizer and the Mole in Thunderbird Two, and then go with Virgil and Tintin"

"FAB" Everyone would reply as they head into the silos.

"Thunderbird Three to Tracy Island requesting permission to land" Jeff would be heard over the links

"Sorry Thunderbird Three, we are about to launch One and Two due to a situation in LA.

"How bad is it Don?"

After repeating everything to the occupants of Thunderbird Three, Jeff could be heard sighing. "That bad huh? John how's our fuel looking?" As Thunderbird One and Two launch

"We are still in the green Dad"

"Dad what are you suggesting?" Don would ask.

"It's an all hands on deck situation so we are going. Alan, John set course to LA"

"FAB" John and Alan would be heard as Thunderbird Three changes trajectory towards LA.

"NCIS do you copy?" Don would state opening a new link to the LA base.

"We hear you loud and Clear International Rescue" Nell would reply

"Our operatives are on their way, ETA 10 minutes for Thunderbird One and 20 minutes for Thunderbird's Two and Three"

"YES" Eric would be heard over the coms "Re-established links to the team, Guys can you hear me?"

"Eric it's good to hear your voice" G would say.

"NCIS this is International Rescue, we need you to head towards the roof so we can evacuate you" Don would say to the second link.

"Copy that, no one is injured badly, unlike our last operative in the last rescue"

Don would shudder at the thought, "Standby, I am linking you to our operatives." Don would put them both on hold while opening a link to the others "Command to One, Two and Three"

"How's it going Don?" Jeff would ask

"No serious injuries, they are heading to the roof as we speak, I will be patching you into their communications so you can talk to them"

"How you holding up?" Scott would ask

"As well as I could be, they haven't recognised my voice from what I can tell yet, how far out are you?"

"2 minutes Don" Scott would say.

"Two and Three are 12 minutes out, Patch us through" Jeff would state

"FAB" Don would say as he reopens the link "NCIS are you still there?"

"Still here International Rescue" G would say as Don smiles

"Patching you through to the operatives now" Don would say patching them through before muting the microphone on command and control, he would sigh as Lady P walks in knocking on the door.

"How you holding up?" Penny would ask.

"Not good" Don would reply not looking up as he scans the buildings again. "No" Don would state before activating the mic to only his family "Guys, you need to hurry up, latest scans are showing that the buildings are going to collapse any minute"

* * *

"Thunderbird Two has arrived on scene, same with Three." Scott would say

"Lowering rescue platform now" Gordon would state as the platform lowers, Don would watch as his NCIS Team run onto the platform. "Ok, we are good to go" Gordon would state as the platform starts to rise with him and the team on it.

"International Rescue we are getting reports of a second bomb in the area, you need to pull your team out now, all civilians are clear from the area" Don would scan the area for the bomb, finding it near Thunderbird One"

Don and Penny would look at each other "I hear you and will raise the alarm to my team in the field, scans are showing no more life signs in any buildings."

"Thank god for that, get your team out now" The police chief would state as he hangs up.

Sliding back to the main microphone he would activate the communications to the team "CODE RED GET OUT OF THE AREA, I REPEAT CODE RED"

In the field, Scott and Fermat would run back towards Thunderbird One while Three hovers waiting for them. "Thunderbird Two to Command, we are heading to the NCIS base to drop the team off and we shall be on the way home" Virgil would state over the coms.

"FAB Thunderbird Two, Thunderbird One you need to hurry"

"FAB Command, launching now" Scott would say as they take off in one. After a few seconds the second bomb would explode causing all the buildings that were weak to collapse, Don would sigh with relief as Thunderbird One and Three get clear of the blast. "We will escort Two to the NCIS Base and then head back together command" Scott would state

"FAB Thunderbird One"

After Virgil drops the NCIS Team back at their base, the three Thunderbirds would make their way back to Tracy Island. "Thunderbird Three to Tracy Island requesting permission to land" Alan would stay over the coms

"Permission granted Thunderbird Three, Welcome home" Don would state as Scott and Virgil appear over the coms.

"Thunderbird One to Tracy Island, requesting permission to land"

"Thunderbird Two to Tracy Island requesting permission to land"

"Permission granted boys, welcome home" Don would say as all three land in their hangers.

* * *

After a few minutes everyone would be in the office once again.

"You did well for the first time on Command and Control Don" Jeff would state patting Don on the back.

"Not the first time I've been in command during a mission" Don would state

"Well considering the circumstances, you did well" Scott would state after they sit down for a while in the office.

"How were they all Virgil?" Don would ask looking to his twin.

"Nothing major, just a few cuts and bruises"

"Good, no mention to me?"

"They kept mentioning the last rescue, but didn't mention you doing anything IR related"

"I've been thinking dad, if I am going to man Command and Control as well as communications with John, we may need to tell them all in case something like today happens again."

"I was thinking about it too, we can't keep Operation Cover Up on for three days if there is a call out we won't be able to hide the birds taking off" Scott would state making Jeff nod.

"I'm going to call them on a secure line and in a secure room so only those I want know" Don would state ringing Hetty. "Hey Hetty, I saw the accident on the news, good I'm glad everyone is ok. Listen I need you to get G, Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Izzy, Eric and Nell in a room alone with yourself, I will be calling over video chat once I have spoken to Vance, Gibbs and Pride"

After calling the other agents, Don would call all three into a teleconference chat; with his family behind him the agents would answer the line. "Don, what do we owe this pleasure?" Vance would ask as Don looks at them all.

"Firstly, thank you all for agreeing to this. After events that have happened today, it's come to light that we need to tell you all something in confidence that you do not repeat this to anyone else, do you understand?" Everyone would nod, wondering what the hell Don was going on about.

"As you know both situations where the LA were trapped, International Rescue was called to rescue them" Jeff would state, "What you don't know is who are behind the helmets, behind International Rescue"

"What are you both on about?" Gibbs would ask

"What we are trying to say is that, we as a family are International Rescue." Jeff would state with a chorus of what's from the NCIS teams.

"I KNEW IT WAS DON WHEN WE WERE TALKING TO INTERNATIONAL RESCUE" Deeks would exclaim.

"Don, you are a part of International Rescue and didn't tell us?" G would ask sounding annoyed.

"Officially, no" Seeing the confused looks on their faces he would sigh "When my father set up International Rescue, he asked each of us, besides Alan, if we wanted to help him, while my brothers accepted, I declined as I had just joined NCIS and wanted to do what they wouldn't be able to do as a rescue organisation. Which is catching the bad guys?"

"And due to the high nature of demand, secrecy was important; no one could know who we were really. If the world knew the Tracy family were International Rescue, everyone we know and love would have targets on their backs with people trying to get us to hand over our technology, like the Hood last year" Scott would chime in

"Which explains why Don took off as the news Thunderbird Two broke into the Bank of London last year came to our attention" Pride would explain

"Correct. I hope you all understand why I couldn't tell any of you. Keeping my family safe was my priority, so was keeping you all safe from intentional attacks on us to get the Thunderbirds handed over"

"We understand Agent Tracy, we really do" Hetty would state looking at Don

"Why did decide to tell us?" Tony would ask looking at him

"The Thunderbirds are based on Tracy Island, and with you guys visiting soon, we couldn't keep the secret hidden from you and we couldn't shut down for three days every week in case we were needed" Jeff would state. "We are emailing you all an agreement that if you reveal anything to do with IR, you will be sued"

"We understand, and agree to keep this secret Mr Tracy, if any of my agents decide blab they will be fired" Director Vance would state. "How are you doing Donald?"

"Doing better with that off my chest, still healing"

"Good, get some rest Don, you look like you need it" Sam would state as each team starts to sign off.

The next two days resulted in two more rescues overseas, and the family relaxing together. Don would have had another nightmare on the third night of the week, with the fourth night begin peaceful for a change.


	9. Chapter 9: Back to Basics

**Author's Note: This chapter brings the action and then a little bit of a competition on the island. Don shows Izzy somewhere he usually goes to blow off steam. While Brains and Fermat show Don something they have been working on.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me, I hope you have been enjoying the updates.**

 **Please review good or bad or any suggestions will do.**

 **Shout out to Clara Who 123 for the design of Brains secret!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 9: Back to Basics

* * *

Come the morning of the fifth day of the week, Jeff would have left in Tracy One to pick up the NCIS DC Team while Gordon, Scott and Alan were in the pool, with Don, John and Virgil sat on the loungers relaxing in the sun. After a few hours of relaxing, they would have moved into the lounge to watch TV, Brains would be in the office, granting Tracy One permission to land.

At the sound of the jet, the family and residents would make their way down the runway to meet the agents.

"DONNIE" Abby would shout as she gets off the plane flinging her arms around Don. "I missed you"

"Missed you too Abs" He would get hugged by everyone as Donald 'Ducky' Mallard and Jimmy Palmer would step towards Don. "Guys, I would like you to meet Doctor Donald, Ducky, Mallard, and his assistant, Doctor Jimmy Palmer" After introducing everyone else to the team, they would make their way up to the villa where Ohana has prepared a BBQ for their guests.

"To Donald Tracy, the man who saved his team not once but twice" Director Vance would state holding up a glass with everyone agreeing. After eating the food, the klaxon would sound. After making their way towards the office, Jeff would activate Command and Control as Don and John sit down.

"International Rescue, what is the situation" John would ask

"Mayday, this is Doctor Helen Cho, I am a Geneticist in East London, the company I work for was developing technology and something has gone wrong." After pulling up the schematics for the device that is failing Brains would look surprised

"We have about 1 hour until that goes critical" Brains would stutter as he looks at the others. "I will have to be there to help sort the problem; I will work on the solution on the way"

"FAB Scott, Dad, take Brains in Thunderbird One. Virgil, Gordon and Alan go in Thunderbird Two just in case you are needed" Don would state making everyone surprised. "Sorry"

"Don't be son. Boys, Thunderbirds are go" Jeff would state as they suit up and head to London.

"Dr Cho, our team is on the way, they shall be with you in 20 minutes, evacuate the building for safety" John would state while Don works on the other side of the room.

"Copy that International Rescue" Dr Cho would state signing off.

"How's the solution coming Brains?" Don would ask as he types something into the computer.

"Almost sorted with your help we should get it done in no time" Brains would reply while stuttering.

"FAB Brains" Don would state as the NCIS team stare in awe.

* * *

After defusing the situation and returning home, the group would head to bed. During the night, Don would get a nightmare. Virgil would be by his side in seconds, unable to wake him up. "Don you need to fight it, it's just a nightmare it's not real" Virgil would state as Don gets worse. After a few minutes, Gibbs and Jeff would be in the room.

"How bad are his nightmares getting?" Gibbs would ask

"Only one every two nights" Jeff would reply as he tries to wake Don up "Come on son, please wake up."

"Agent Tracy!" Gibbs would say slipping into boss mode. "Wake the hell up"

Don would bolt up gasping for air. "Don you ok?" Jeff would ask as Don falls into his arms, shaking.

"I lost her, I was talking to her in the hospital after she was injured at work, she was doing fine and then she went into Cardiac arrest, the doctors couldn't save her dad, I lost Izzy right in front of me"

"Don, Izzy is safe and sound in LA, you know that" Gibbs would say sitting next to Don on his bed "After all, you commanded the rescue that saved her, you're training to be a medic, you won't lose her"

"How could you ever think you were going to lose me Donnie" Izzy would state from the doorway. All four of them in the room would turn to face her looking shocked "Lady Penelope sent Parker to pick me up and bring me to the island on Director Vance's orders, he has also told me I will be staying with you for the remainder of your recovery Don" Izzy would state as she steps forward to Don before hugging him. Seeing him relax in her arms, Virgil would head back to his bed on the other side of the room while Jeff and Gibbs stand up.

"I'll go get a room ready for you Izzy"

"Thank you Jeff" Izzy would say smiling at Jeff before turning back to Don "You will never lose me Don, you know that, I'm too stubborn to die anyway" She would say making him laugh. "Get some sleep and I will see you in the morning" She would say kissing Don

"Will you two get a room" Virgil would state laughing

"Technically this is my room, and you are only here until the nightmares stop fully" Don would state smirking before Izzy heads off to find Jeff setting up her room. He would still be smiling from seeing her.

"Night Bro" Virgil would state, relaxing seeing Don smile.

"Night Virg" Don would say before they both fall asleep.

* * *

Don would wake up at 8am to Jeff and Scott talking to Virgil. Staying silent and keeping his eyes closed he would listen to what they were saying. "Seeing Isabelle last night relaxed him, he didn't make a noise all night apart from snoring." Virgil would say

"His main worry was losing Isabelle, which was the main part of the nightmares. I don't think they are going to stop though." Scott would state before looking over to Don, who is still pretending to sleep "Sometimes, I think the explosion has given him PTSD, I saw it too many times in the air force, I just hope it isn't a permanent thing for him"

"Me too Scott. Don is tough, he will pull through this, and we know that. Whenever he gets knocked down he always gets back up again" Jeff would say as Izzy walks into the room

"How's he doing?" Izzy would ask.

"I'm doing good Hummingbird" Don would state before the others could answer. "My nightmares will stop eventually Scott, like the time I was kidnapped and injured during the rescue, I had nightmares for weeks but in the end I beat them. In terms of PTSD, I don't think I have it, I think it was the fact the LA team were trapped again and they mentioned when I got hurt just brought the memories back."

"You heard all that?" Scott would say sounding shocked.

"Well I did learn that from you Falcon" Don would say smirking

"Should have realised sooner than hey Hawkeye?"

"How you holding up Apollo?" Don would ask looking to Virgil

"Doing ok Don, you?"

"Better since Izzy arrived" Don would say as Izzy sits on his bed next to him, Don would pull her close before kissing her "I love you Hummingbird"

"Love you too Starling" Izzy would state kissing him back.

By 8:30 Don and Virgil would join everyone in the kitchen for breakfast. Don would sit down next to Izzy as Ohana plates up the food. As they were eating, they would talk about International Rescue, with questions from Tony, McGee, Abby and Jimmy. After they had finished and helped Ohana clear the table, Jeff, Gibbs and Vance would head to the office, Brains would head off to his lab while the others minus Don and Izzy would head to the games room.

"You two lovebirds coming?" Virgil would ask looking at the two who would kiss.

"Will be there later, I want to show Izzy something first" Don would reply as Virgil nods following everyone else to the games room.

* * *

Don would lead Izzy down past the infirmary and Brains' lab. They would stop at a door with a coded keypad next to it. After typing in the code, Don would open the door before they walk in. After turning on the lights it would show targets around the room hooked up to mechanical arms. The sound proofed walls would be painted black with purple accents here and there. "Woah" Izzy would state looking around "This is where you used to practice archery?"

"After we moved to the island yes. Before that I mainly used the school shooting range" Don would state as he picks up a recurve bow which had four buttons on the bow's grip. He would smile before placing it back down. "When dad started to create international rescue, he had Brains design and build a new recurve bow and quiver for me, each button on the bow's grip is linked wirelessly to the quiver, and when one is pressed a special arrow would be pushed higher for me to grab and use during a rescue if I had joined IR."

"What type of arrows?"

"Putty Arrow, Grappling Arrow which I used once it was awesome, an arrow that once connected to a computer, sends a link to Thunderbird Five or the island and gives John access to the systems. There are a few others like Flare Arrows, Net Arrows and a parachute arrow just in case. All I need to do is press a button or a combination of buttons and I will get a specific arrow. There are also Taser Arrows which have been made recently"

"Awesome, why have Taser arrows been made recently if you aren't an operative of NCIS?"

"Izzy, I hope you understand what I am about to tell you."

"You know I will always understand you Starling"

"Depending how I feel when I am recovered fully, I may leave NCIS and join International Rescue, my family and Gibbs and McGee know already. After everything that has happened, I want to be able to help rescue people while still catching the bad guys. But no matter the outcome, I will always love you Hummingbird"

"I completely understand Don, and will always love you, but we can still date you know that" Izzy would say pulling Don into a kiss.

"I know, let's get to the game room before they wonder what we are up to" Don would say as they head towards the door. He would turn off the lights before they stepped out of the room, he would lock the room again using the keypad.

While heading down to the games room, Don and Izzy would hear everyone cheering. After stepping into the games room they would see Tony stood opposite a dart board, Tony would hit double 20, 10 and double 15.

"You two ok?" McGee would ask looking at Don and Izzy making the others turn around

"Yeah we're good" Izzy would reply as Don heads over towards Tony

"Step out of the way rookie" Don would state using his right arm to pick up some darts.

"You normally play darts with your left arm, so good look beating my 80" Tony would say as Don throws three darts one after the other onto the bulls-eye making Tony's jaw drop. "HOW"

"I may normally use my left arm, but doesn't mean I will miss a target with my right arm"

"How about we play a game, Tracys versus NCIS?" Scott would state looking around the room

"So five versus seven?" Tony would ask

"Sorry Tony but in a battle of Tracys v NCIS I have to be with my brothers" Don would state sitting on a sofa. "Scott V Tony, John V Abby, Virgil V Jimmy, Gordon V Ziva, Alan V McGee and Me V Izzy" Don would suggest as the others nod.

After Tony, Ziva and McGee won their rounds and John, Virgil and Don won theirs it was a tie. Jeff and Gibbs would be standing in the doorway as the group decide how to proceed with the tie breaker "Come on we don't need a rivalry with the teams" Gibbs would say looking at the group.

"Gibbs is right, NCIS and IR will be working together more against the Anarchists, once Don is fully recovered, if he is up for it, he will go back in the field and lead the task force against the Anarchists, due to the connections to London an MI6 agent will be transferred over to NCIS as well" Jeff would say as the group nod

"Does this mean I get to use my IR equipment in the field?" Don would ask looking to Vance as he stepped into the room.

"That is correct Don"

"Awesome"

"I bet you will be itching to get into the archery range once your recovered hey Hawkeye" Virgil would state.

"Hell yeah" Don's response will make the group laugh

"Brains wanted to see you Don" Jeff would say as Don stands up.

"I'll go find him at his lab" Don would say taking his crutches from Izzy before making his way out of the room.

* * *

After heading into the lab, Don would find Brains and Fermat by the desk "Ah, Don just in time" Brains would stutter as Don stops next to the two.

"What I can do for you both?"

"We have something to show you" Fermat would stutter in reply

Brains would swipe on the tablet he was holding to bring schematics of a new craft to view "Introducing Thunderbird Six" Brains would stutter as Don takes the tablet to get a better look at the detail.

"Sleek like Thunderbird One, as fast as Three and can travel in space. Has an interchangeable pod system in the middle section like Two. Any colour scheme ideas?"

"We think purple and black" Fermat would stutter before Don swipes on the tablet again.

"Silent engines? Cloaking mechanisms?" Don would ask looking confused as Jeff walks in "What exactly is Thunderbird Six for?"

"Six will be used for Covert Missions and Security. We are planning to start ordering parts when we know what your decision is" Jeff would state as Don turns to face him

"International Rescue doesn't partake in Covert Ops dad"

"Working with local law enforcements and federal agencies who have agreed to work alongside the Covert Operatives we will be. The reason it has the capabilities of one, two and three is because you will attend rescues but if something seems off about the rescue you have authority from the World Council to investigate, all our Covert Operatives will"

"This makes my decision a whole lot harder you know that"

"But we wanted to make sure you had enough information to make a judgement call" Jeff would state looking to Don.

"And if I don't stay?"

"We will train Alan and Tintin up in Six"

"And you will want me to train them in being covert?"

"If you are willing yes, if not Penny will train them" Jeff would state as Don hands the tablet back to Brains.

"Honestly, right now I don't know if I am coming or going"

"We understand that Don" Brains would reply stuttering

"The only people who know about this is Penny, Parker and us four, I want it to be a surprise for everyone else when the time comes"

"I will keep it a secret. Once I'm fully recovered in five weeks, I will be trying the archery range out it's been too long since I've used a bow, nice additions to the quiver by the way" Don would say smiling to the father and son duo. Both would smile and thank him.

"What did you think of six?" Brains would ask while stuttering

"It looks perfect Brains, once it is built I can't wait to see it let alone fly it" Don would reply making Jeff look at him surprised. "Well I will have to help Alan learn how to fly it wouldn't I"

"True, why do I have a feeling you have your mind made up about staying on NCIS or joining IR" Jeff would say as the four head to the living room where everyone else was preparing to watch a film.

"I do, but I want to speak to Izzy first after I am recovered" Don would state before they could be heard by the group. After sitting down next to Izzy and Alan they would begin the film. Near the end of the film Don would fall asleep resulting in Scott carrying him to his room and into his bed. Virgil would have followed Scott to help him.

"At least he is relaxed" Scott would say lowering Don onto his bed before looking to Virgil.

"I know what you mean Scott, since Izzy arrived he's relaxed more, granted he has fallen asleep earlier than normal, but he is recovering and it takes a toll on the body"

"How did I get here?" Don would ask groggily looking confused.

"You fell asleep downstairs so we moved you to your bed, get some rest Hawkeye, as you know healing takes its toll sometimes" Scott would say hugging Don before turning to Virgil "You coming down or staying up here?"

"I'll stay up here, I'm going to get an early night"

"Ok then, I will let the others know not to come and disturb either of you" Scott would say before hugging Virgil and then leaving. After a few minutes, Jeff and Penny would walk into Don's room.

"Just wanted to make sure you two are ok" Jeff would state as Penny moves over to Don.

"We're ok dad, just tired" Don would say smiling while looking tired

"We understand Don, get some sleep, both of you, the last few days have been taxing on you both" Penny would state kissing them both on their foreheads.

Jeff would hug Don before looking at him "If you need anything just call any of us"

"Will do dad" Don would say as Jeff hugs Virgil.

After Jeff and Penny leave, closing the door behind them, Don would turn the bedroom light off using the switch near his bed before he and Virgil fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Grandma Tracy Arrives

**Author's Note: Due to events this week I will be busy tomorrow and Friday so I am uploading Chapter 10 today!**  
 **This chapter, as the title suggests, brings in Grandma Tracy, who will be called Ruth in my series.**  
 **Some past events set in 2005 will be brought into the fold.**

 **Nicknames:**

 **Scott - Falcon**

 **John - Stargazer**

 **Virgil - Apollo**

 **Don - Hawkeye by everyone. Starling by Izzy**

 **Izzy - Mockingbird by everyone. Hummingbird by Don**

 **Gordon - Squid**

 **Alan - Sprout**

* * *

Chapter 10: Grandma Tracy Arrives

* * *

After everyone else had gone to bed, Jeff, Penny and Parker would be sat in the office. "Parker, will you be able to pick my mother up in the morning?"

"Of course. But I thought she was coming next week?" Parker would reply as he and Penny look to Jeff

"She requested to come early so she can meet Gibbs before he leaves"

"I understand, Parker is that ok with you?" Penny would say looking to Parker

"Of course it is m'lady" Parker would reply before Jeff's watch would ping.

Jeff would answer the call but before he could speak Virgil's voice would be heard "Dad, I can't wake Don up, it's worse than normal" Jeff, Penny and Parker would rush out of the office.

"We are on our way son, stay calm" Jeff would after ending the call. After a few minutes they would enter Don's room to see Don thrashing about in his sleep. "Don, you need to wake up, it's just a nightmare" Jeff would state taking Don's hand.

"Don, I need you to wake up for me please" Penny would state kneeling in front of Don putting her hand on his and Jeff's

After a few seconds Don would calm down before bolting upright with heavy breathing. He would be looking frantically around the room "Scott? Where's Scott?"

Jeff, Penny, Virgil and Parker would look shocked and worried. After a few seconds Virgil would head out of the room to Scott's. He would walk into the room to see his older brother sprawled out on his bed asleep.

After walking closer to Scott, Virgil would shake him "Scott?" he would say in a whisper. Scott would stir before looking at Virgil, seeing he was worried and shaking, Scott would jump out of bed.

"What's up?" Scott would say pulling Virgil into a hug

"Don, he was thrashing around in his sleep, Penny woke him up and he asked where you were"

"What?" Scott would say sounding worried as the two head back to Don's room.

Don would have his head in his hands, not accepting a hug from Jeff or Penny, Parker would have gone to get him a drink. As Scott and Virgil enter the room, Jeff would move so Scott could kneel in front of Don. "Hey Hawkeye?" Scott would say as Don lifts his head to see Scott. Don would throw his arms around Scott as tears fall down his face. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you were dead" Don would say in a whisper as the occupants of the room look shocked.

"Why did you think that?" Scott would say looking at Don's sea green eyes.

"I was manning Command and Control, you were out on a standard rescue with Thunderbird 2, as Two left, you were heading back to One when a bomb exploded in the building you were in, causing the building to collapse in on itself, when Gordon finally pulled you out we were too late"

Scott would look at his father worried before turning to Don, "Well I am right here aren't i?"

"Yeah" Don would say still shaking as Virgil sits down next to him. Don would rest his head on Virgil's shoulder as the two hug.

"Don, five can scan and find any problems within seconds, if you were on command and control and it didn't detect the bomb, it wouldn't be your fault" Virgil would say, Jeff would have left and within seconds John, Gordon and Alan would be in the room. Parker would return with drinks for them all after being informed by Penny.

"Let's give the boys some room to talk" Penny would say as she, Jeff and Parker leave closing the door.

* * *

"Don, you have never had a nightmare about us dying at a rescue before" Scott would say as Don still shakes.

"I don't know what brought it on" Don would say sounding scared "But whatever it is scares me"

" _I am glad I scare you Mr Tracy_ " A voice would ring in Don's head like a shooting pain making Don close his eyes and lower his head into his hands.

"Don what's wrong?" Virgil would ask looking worried. Don would shake his head

"Don, you need to tell us what's happening" Gordon would plead as Don stays as he was.

"If I knew I would tell you" Don would say in a growl making his brothers look shocked.

" _Who the hell are you"_ Don would say in his mind

" _Oh just the fact you haven't realised it yet means you aren't as smart as I thought"_

" _Hood"_ Don would say with a growl.

" _Ah you finally realise it, the Tracy not a part of International Rescue, the one left alone in LA unable to help his family, who didn't think to contact him"_

" _That was my choice, not my fathers; I have stopped a lot of incidents that would require International Rescue with NCIS"_

"DON SNAP OUT OF IT" Alan would shout sounding worried. Don would quickly look up around the room. Still looking in pain.

"What happened Don?" John would ask

"The Hood" Don would reply

"How, he's locked up miles away, he shouldn't be able to affect you anyway he hasn't met you" John would reply

"That's where you are wrong boys" Izzy would say looking at the brothers from the door "We didn't realise it at the time, but before the incident with the Bank of England last year, he was at a crime scene in the crowd of spectators."

"How come I didn't know this?" Don would ask looking at Izzy

"You were too busy dealing with something, I can't remember what" Izzy would say sitting down with the brothers. "You were complaining of headaches, I remember that much"

"I remember now" Don would say before gripping his head in pain.

" _You can't block me out Donald!"_ The Hood would say pissed off _"You will never be able to block me out"_

" _Wanna bet, I have dealt with more mind games then you think Hood. I have been beaten, had bones broken, left to starve but I have never given in. Some of those I have locked away in NCIS have tortured me, tried to use truth serums on me, and failed. I have had a lot more training then you think and when I say back off. I MEAN IT"_ Don would shout sending a wave throughout his mind. He would hear the Hood scream in the background before feeling the pain cease. Don would be breathing heavy with Virgil checking his vitals.

"What happened?" Scott would ask

"Hood got back into my mind again; he said I wouldn't be able to block him out"

"But he didn't know how many times others have tried to get into your head due to information you knew from working with NCIS. And the fact you know how to block them out"

"Wait what?" The brothers would say looking at Don.

"It's a long story, as Izzy said I was kidnapped and tortured a lot in my early days of NCIS due to how much I knew, but I never gave in, and I learned how to block the pain out and focus on staying sane. I thought it was just something I picked up to stop them getting in my head, but now I don't know, it could be something more"

"You think you have powers like The Hood?" Alan would ask sounding confused

"Not like The Hood, I feel like it's something different, like my perfect aim, I still can't explain why I can hit a target from over a mile away"

"We will speak to Brains in the morning, see if he can run a few tests, same with Kyrano and Tintin" Scott would say noticing Don looking tired.

"I shall see you boys in the morning" Izzy would say before kissing Don "Sleep well Starling"

"Will do Hummingbird" Don would reply giving her a kiss back. After Izzy left Don would look at his brothers.

"Let me guess, you want us to stay in here tonight?" Scott would say looking at Don.

"You know me so well" Don would say "So will you?"

"You know we will" John would say as they go get their duvets from their rooms. After a few minutes Alan would have slipped next to Don, Virgil would be in his bed with Gordon sleeping with his head near Virgil's feet and his feet at the top of the bed. Scott would be on the other side of Don in the same position as Gordon with John the same on the other side of Virgil. Within minutes the six would be asleep.

* * *

"You think your little trick will block me forever Donald? Let's see how to make you suffer again" The Hood would say in Don's mind.

Don would be sat at Command and Control talking to Alan who was training in Thunderbird Three with Jeff doing a supply run to Thunderbird Five. Alarms would blare seconds after Three would have docked with Five. "Base to Thunderbird Five! Evacuate Five!"

"FAB, BOYS WE GOTTA GO" Jeff would shout to Alan and John as they start to make their way to Three.

"Disengaging Thunderbird Three" The computer on Five and Island would say.

"Don what's going on, Three just disengaged" John would say sounding worried.

"I've taken Virtual Control of Three, but the docking mechanism isn't responding" Don would activate the code red alarm causing Brains, Scott, Virgil and Gordon into the office. Seeing what was happening Brains would get to work.

"We have about ten minutes until the missile hits" Brains would stutter as Don starts typing rapidly

"We've been locked out of Five, how is that possible, John any luck."

"I'm locked out too, this isn't good" John would reply.

"Dad, I'm going to have to try the omega protocol" Don would say making Jeff and Brains look shocked.

"Don that hasn't been tested yet, it might not work" Jeff would reply with Brains agreeing.

"Someone want to tell us what the hell you three are going on about?" Scott would state.

"The Omega Protocol was designed to allow me to reboot any of the birds remotely in case something like this happened again after The Hood Incident. Even if I am not on the island I would be alerted to the fact you guys have been locked out of the birds and I will be able to access the protocol from wherever I am"

"Do it" Scott would say with his brothers agreeing "Dad we have to try it"

"Do it son" Jeff would reply as Don pulls up his left sleeve to reveal a wrist pad, after activating it, Don would type in a few commands before pulling up the Omega Protocol section for Thunderbird Five. After activating it, Five would shut down losing the connection to the island apart from the watches. After a few seconds Five would reboot giving them full control again.

"Reengaging Thunderbird Three" Don would state as he remotely manoeuvres Three to dock with Five "Time to go boys" Don would state as the three on Five head into Three. Giving control of Three to Jeff and Alan he would turn back to the screens before typing on the computers again.

"Don what are you doing?" Virgil would ask as Don takes remote control of Five. "Activating something Brains added for this situation, which can only be used if there is no one on Five"

"Which is?" John would ask from three.

"Missile Protection, which if you are on Five, can only be used if we cannot get to you in time" Don would say as he lines up the target on the screen to the missile heading towards Five.

"So what exactly is the protection?" Gordon would ask as Don fires something towards the missile

"Let's just say it's like one of the exploding arrows in my quiver, just a lot larger and less of the arrow" Don would state as the missile explodes a few miles from Five. "Linking Thunderbird Five to the island"

"Good work son" Jeff would say as the dream fades.

"YOU CHANGED THE OUTCOME HOW" The Hood would yell in anger.

"As I said before Hood, you have underestimated me" Don would say as he sends another wave through his mind blocking out The Hood again.

* * *

The last day of the week would see the boys still asleep together in Don's room. "Well I haven't seen you six sleep in the same room together since the first night we were on the island" Jeff would state as he looks into Don's room at 8am. All of his children would look up at him from where they were sleeping. Seeing blood on Don's pillow Jeff would head over to him. "You ok Don"

"Yeah just a nose bleed in the night I guess" Don would say wiping his nose with a tissue Alan had passed to him

"Well get dressed and head downstairs, Grandma is arriving today" Jeff would say leaving his boys to it.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse" Don would state making his brothers look at him in surprise. "The Hood tried to make me have another nightmare, but I turned the tables and changed the outcome, and banished him from my mind again"

"Why is Grandma coming earlier than planned making things worse?" Scott would ask they get dressed.

"It's a long story, one I don't want to get into right now" Don would stay as he heads out of his room as Izzy walks up to his door. Izzy would help him down the stairs as he heads towards the infirmary so Brains can check his arm over to see if the cast can be removed. After 10 minutes of being in the infirmary, X-rays would confirm the cast can be removed which Brains would do

"Thank you Brains" Don would say looking at his arm again.

"No Problem. Just remember to do the physio we showed you at least twice a day to strengthen your arm" Brains would stutter as he makes sure Don does the physio before he leaves. "Perfect, don't do anything too strenuous with your arm and you should be back to normal within a few days if everything goes ok"

"Great, better head to the kitchen before they hunt for us" Don would state as he leaves Brains to tidy the infirmary and fill in Don's medical report. After a few minutes Don would sit down next to Izzy.

"What's up Don?" Izzy would ask seeing his face.

"Grandma is coming early. Brightside is I have my arm free from the cast"

"Explains why you are upset kid" Gibbs would state as he and his team sit down before his brothers join them.

"What is going on Don" Gordon would ask as they sit down "You seem upset that Grandma is coming early"

"I don't want to talk about it ok?" Don would say looking at his brothers

"They don't know?" Tony would ask sounding surprised.

"Wait they know and we don't?" Alan would say sounding a little upset about that.

"Gibbs got it out of me when I joined his team, he knew something wasn't right when Dad mentioned Grandma " Don would say before he could explain Grandma would walk into the kitchen. Don and the occupants of the kitchen would stand and face Grandma Tracy and Jeff. "Gibbs I would like you to meet my Grandma, Ruth Tracy" Don would do the initial introductions for the team and his grandmother before she makes her way towards them.

"Oh Donnie, When I heard you were in an accident, I was so worried." She would go to hug Don who would move away slightly "I would worry less if you give me a hug"

Don would back further away from her looking annoyed "You have no right to worry about me" He would state in a dry tone. Surprising his father and brothers.

"Of course I do dear, I am your Grandmother and I love you."

"Oh so now you love me, do you remember what you said to me after I told you I was joining the naval academy?" Don would shout looking at his grandmother "I was 17, without knowing it I was still grieving my own mother, and to have my grandmother say something like that to me, you broke me." Don would state before walking out of the kitchen on his crutches and towards the archery range.

Grandma Tracy would look hurt before sitting down on a chair. "He doesn't love me anymore. I hurt my own grandson that much that he hates me"

"Ma, he doesn't hate you" Jeff would say sitting next to his mother. "What was he talking about when he was 17?"

"I best I should explain what I said to him when he told me he was joining the academy." Grandma would sigh before starting the story.

* * *

 _(Flashback to 2005)_

Don would be sat at his computer in his bedroom on the island as he starts a video call. Within a few seconds Grandma Tracy would answer the phone "Donnie, how are you doing?"

"Better Grandma, I won't be able to play for USA at the Olympics but I have decided what I want to do"

"Oh and what's that?"

"I'm joining the naval academy. I want to be able to help people or catch the killers. So I can prevent anyone going through what we went through last year"

"HOW DARE YOU JOIN THE NAVAL ACADEMY"

"I'm sorry?"

"HOW DARE YOU ABANDON YOUR FAMILY LIKE THIS BY GOING TO THE MAINLAND FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG"

"Grandma, they all understand why I am doing this, in fact they support me"

"I DON'T CARE IF THEY SUPPORT YOU OR NOT YOUNG MAN, YOU WON'T BE SEEING THEM MONTHS ON END"

"Grandma, if you just let me explain"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO SAY. I DO NOT SUPPORT THIS, YOU BELONG ON THE ISLAND WHERE IT IS SAFE THAN ON THE MAINLAND. LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU WERE KIDNAPPED"

"THAT IS WHY I WANT TO GO TO THE NAVAL ACADEMY, I WANT TO APPLY FOR NCIS WHEN I GRADUATE FROM THE ACADEMY TO STOP PEOPLE GOING THROUGH WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH" Don would shout looking at his Grandma over the video phone.

"If you go through with this I will never love you again" Ruth would say in a dry tone

"I'm sorry you feel that way, I'm doing this with or without your support" Don would say hanging up on his grandma.

* * *

Grandma Tracy would look down at her knees trying not to cry, Jeff would look shocked and upset with how she reacted to Don, so would his sons. "So now you know why he hasn't been so open towards me lately, I regret saying those things to him, I thought he would realise that but obviously he still hurts"

"Ma, while I am not happy with how you reacted towards his news when he was 17, it doesn't mean he doesn't love you." Jeff would say hugging his mother "He didn't say anything to me about it so I don't know how he reacted."

"I know" John would say making everyone turn to him "It was when you called us all for dinner when I couldn't find Don in his room, so I went down to the archery range where he was blowing off steam practicing his archery"

* * *

 _(Flashback to 2005)_

"John can you get Don for dinner, he should be in his room still as he was going to ring Grandma about the academy" Jeff would say looking to his second eldest who was the only one not in the pool.

"Sure thing dad" John would say getting up to go to Don's room. After getting to Don's door, he would knock, when he doesn't get an answer he would walk in. Seeing Don isn't there, he would close the door and head back downstairs. Seeing his brothers drying off outside he would turn to his dad in the kitchen "He isn't in his room, I will go check the archery range now".

"Ok John, be quick as you know how those lot get when food is about" Jeff would say as the two laugh.

"Will be" John would say heading towards the archery range. After typing in the code to unlock the door, John would step into the range, seeing Don firing an array of arrows into moving targets sometime hitting the center other times hitting the outer rings "You ok?"

Don would turn around looking at John before shaking his head. He would shut down the range as the targets stop before putting the bow and quiver down.

"What's up Hawkeye?" John would say as Don sits down, sitting next to him Don would look to him.

"I spoke to Grandma about joining the academy"

"And?"

"She started shouting at me, telling me I was abandoning my family, that I shouldn't go as I am safer on the island and I won't be able to get kidnapped again"

"We all knew she was going to say that"

"She then told me, if I went through with it, she would never love me again" This would take John by surprise.

"I don't think she meant it"

Don would stand up, picking up an arrow, he would feel the weight before throwing it into a target "You didn't see the way she looked at me, she meant it. I don't know why she would say something like that to me. SHE IS SUPPOSED TO LOVE US NO MATTER WHAT, BUT THE MOMENT I MAKE A DECISION SHE DOESN'T LIKE SHE TELLS ME SHE WILL NEVER LOVE ME AGAIN"

"Dinner should be ready now, let's go eat and we can talk this through with dad" John would say.

"I don't want dad to know"

"Ok then we will talk about it afterwards just the two of us" Don would shake his head to John. "You need to talk about it Don"

"I don't need to talk about it, I know you care and I love you for that, but this is one of those things I need to deal with alone. I told her that I was sorry to hear that, and that I would be doing this with or without her support"

"We all support you, even Brains, at least you didn't back down and conform to what she wanted. Come on lets go get some food before the others eat it all"

"I'll be in my room" Don would say as they exit the archery range, Don would activate the lock before turning to John.

"You need to eat Don" John would say turning to his brother as he headed the longer way to the bedrooms so he didn't have to go through the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry" Don would reply.

John would sigh before heading back to the kitchen. Sitting down at the table Jeff and the others would look at him. "Where's Don?" Jeff would ask

"He went back to his room, he isn't hungry" John would reply making the others look at each other.

"I'll get a plate together for him and put it in the fridge in case he is hungry later" Jeff would say before the others started to eat.

* * *

Jeff would look at John "You should of told me about that son"

"I promised Don I wouldn't"

"It explains why he was hardly eating before he left for the academy" Virgil would state looking to Ruth.

"If you all hate me I understand" Ruth would say looking at her grandsons.

"The past is the past, we don't hate you, yes we are a little bit upset about it, it would never stop us loving you" Scott would say with his brothers agreeing.

"Where do you think Don has gone off to?" Ruth would askk

"I know where" Izzy would say standing up before heading towards the archery range. Gibbs would stand up looking at the others.

"Stay here, I have a feeling she may need my help" Gibbs would say before following Izzy.

After finding Izzy standing outside the archery range she would be looking at Gibbs "Thought I would wait for you before going in"

"I am glad you did" Gibbs would say as Izzy opens the door. Don would be standing at the center with the targets moving around the room, instead of his bow and arrows he would be shooting the targets with his gun.

"Don?" Izzy would say sounding concerned. Don would turn the machine off before putting his gun down in frustration. Helping him to a seat Izzy and Gibbs would sit down next to him.

"I shouldn't have reacted like that to Grandma" Don would say sounding annoyed.

"You had every right too, you haven't spoken to her in years, she hasn't made any attempt to contact you other than birthday and Christmas cards" Gibbs would state looking at Don

"Still not the point, the past is the past"

"She told them what happened during the call" Izzy would say making Don look up.

"And?"

"Safe to say they aren't happy with what happened"

"Oh great, so they don't like her at the moment"

"The opposite actually, they may not be happy, but they still love her as it was the past" Gibbs would say as Jeff and Scott would walk into the archery range. "We shall give you three some privacy" Gibbs would state as he and Izzy get up and leave as Jeff and Scott sit next to Don.

"I'm sorry I had ago at grandma dad"

"Don't be, what she did six years ago was wrong. She regrets what she said" Jeff would say

"Then why didn't she try to tell me sooner?"

"I don't know Don, none of us do" Scott would say as Don looks at him.

"I regret shouting at her" Don would say close to crying.

Scott would pull him into a hug looking at Jeff "Son, you will have time to talk to Grandma tomorrow when I have gone to drop Gibbs' team off and pick up the LA Team" Jeff would say as the three stand up "Let's get back to the others before they come looking for you"

"Dad, there's something else you need to know" Don would say explaining the events of the night before.

"I will speak to Brains about setting something up to test this, will get Kyrano and Tintin to be with you as well to see if they know anything" Jeff would say before they head upstairs. Don would walk over to his Grandma hugging her.

"I'm sorry" He would say

"You had every right to act like that young man, you are just like your father in that sense, I am the one who should be sorry" Ruth would say as they all sit down to breakfast before planning the day's events.


	11. Chapter 11: Sleepless Night

**Author's Note: Updating a few days early again due to prior commitments at the weekend and I am unsure if I can get online.**

 **This is a chapter is where Don finally learns the truth of past events, which won't be going into detail due to having plans for a Prequel for events before Chapter 1.**

 **Again, thank you for sticking with me, I hope you have been enjoying the story. Please review!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Sleepless Night

* * *

After eating breakfast, the family and their NCIS guests would sit down in the lounge.

"How are you doing Don?" Ruth would ask looking at her grandson

"Been better" Don would say looking around at everyone in the room

"Parker was filling me in on my way here, nightmares are getting worse I take it?"

"Feels like it, and I'm just exhausted. When do you lot need to head back Leon?"

"In a few hours when Jeff goes to get the LA Team" Vance would reply "Now you may have your arm healed, but if you still have nightmares after your leg is healed I will extend your leave Don, do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Don would say looking worried.

" _DONALD"_ The Hood's voice would ring in Don's head. Don would jump at the voice startling the others.

"Don?" Ziva would say sounding concerned.

"Hood" Don would reply as he looks on in pain

" _I don't want to punish you Donald, I want to help you"_

" _GET OUT OF MY HEAD"_ Don would emit another wave chucking The Hood out of his head. However, instead of the pain stopping, Don would fall unconscious into Tony who is sat next to him.

"DON" Virgil would leap next to his twin checking him over. "We need to get him to the infirmary, NOW" Scott and John would jump up to pick Don up. "Alan go and get Brains, Gordon with me, we need to get the infirmary ready" Virgil would state as the others nod before running off to do their job.

After getting Don into the infirmary the brothers would wait outside as Virgil and Brains try and figure out what has happened.

"I don't understand it Virgil" Brains would stutter "His vitals are all normal, he shouldn't have slipped unconscious"

"His brain activity is sky rocketing though" Virgil would state looking at the readings "Something is going on, if it's The Hood, we may have to sit it out and wait for Don to beat him"

Gibbs would walk past the others and walks into the infirmary without knocking making Virgil and Brains jump. "How is he?" Gibbs would ask as everyone else stands by the doorway as Jeff and the rest of the family walk in.

"Physically he is fine, all his vitals are normal, no fluctuations whatsoever" Virgil would state

"So why is he unconscious?" Scott would ask sounding concerned.

"His brainwaves are off the chart" Brains would stutter making everyone look worried.

"Could it be The Hood trying to hurt him again?" Izzy would ask

"Maybe, if it is, we have to let Don fight it in his own time" Virgil would reply before Alan looks to Don.

"What if we all talk to him one at a time?" Alan would ask "I heard it helps them find their way home"

"That could work Sprout" Virgil would say pulling his youngest brother into a hug

Looking at his watch Director Vance would look shocked "Sorry to have to do this, with Don as he is and all, but we need to get going, as much as we want to say, we are needed in DC"

"We understand Sir, Don will understand, the job comes first" Izzy would reply with the other agents agreeing.

"I'll meet you at the hanger" Jeff would say looking to the NCIS agents who nod before heading off. "I will call before I leave LA, I will be a few hours, anything changes with Don you call me, understand?" Jeff would say turning to his sons.

"We understand Dad" Scott would say before Jeff leaves.

* * *

"I told you Donald, you wouldn't get rid of me" The Hood would say in Don's mind, Don would wake up in a vast forest, black sky throughout with fog on the floor, dead trees looking like they have been burned.

"Where am I?" Don would state turning around to see The Hood standing there in his cultural robes. He would look down at himself to see his injuries gone.

"I like to call this place a Dreamworld, only the most powerful minds can access this realm" The Hood would state turning to Don "While my brother and niece are unable to break through to this realm, you on the other hand have had this innate ability that was brought forward due to the experiments the Anarchist scientists ran on you after your cover was blown. Any injuries in the real world do not crossover to this realm."

"I wasn't experimented on during that time, just interrogated, same as Izzy"

"Oh but that is what they made you think, you see, your mind remembers but it is locked away due to their false memories implanted into you"

"And what, you're just here to help me remember what happened to me?"

"That, and help you realise your potential Mr Tracy"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because, You can't leave here without me showing you the way." Seeing Don's confused face The Hood would chuckle "You can't just wake up instantly from this place, you need to use your powers, which you are not trained with"

"So what is in it for you?"

"Oh you will see" The Hood would state as he begins to walk off "Follow me"

Don would look pissed off before following the person who almost killed his family and run International Rescue's name through the ground. "Are you still locked up?" Don would ask catching up.

"Now why would I tell you that Mr Tracy?"

" _Don, whatever is going on, we need you to wake up, I need you to wake up Starling"_ Izzy's voice would be heard echoing through the dream world. Don would stop in his tracks looking around.

"Now that is impressive, outside voices don't normally penetrate this realm" The Hood would state sounding surprised.

"Well you don't know my girlfriend"

"Oh she's your girlfriend now?"

"And if you harm her in any way, I will kill you" Don would state with a warning tone. "And don't think I am bluffing. As you know I am a federal agent and with you being a known criminal who almost destroyed International Rescue, if you escape, and attempt anything else. I will find you"

"Oh I know you will Mr Tracy that is why I prefer you over your family, they may be the rescuers, but you are the one who does what needs to be done, you kill people"

"I HATE IT WHEN I HAVE TO KILL, BUT IN MY LINE OF WORK SOMETIMES IT IS THE ONLY WAY OUT" Don would shout

"Did I hit a nerve?" The Hood would laugh

Don would glare at him making him lose his grin. "I do what I have to do to protect innocent people" Don would say walking past The Hood, knocking him with his shoulder "Let's just get this over and done with" Don would state walking off.

* * *

Izzy would be sat next to Don, holding his hand. Don's brain activity would spike making Virgil walk over to him "His brain activity is off the charts." Virgil would state as Izzy tenses up.

"Don, whatever is going on, you need to wake up, I need you to wake up Starling" Izzy would say pleading with Don.

"No change" Virgil would state as Brains runs into the infirmary after being sent an alert. After having a look at the charts he would look at Virgil.

"I don't know what is going on" He would stutter making Virgil throw the tablet onto the bed opposite Don in frustration.

"MY OWN TWIN IS STUCK IN A COMA LIKE STATE, HIS BRAIN ACTIVITY IS OFF THE CHARTS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO" Virgil would shout before sliding down the wall by the door with tears in his eyes "I don't know what to do" After hearing the commotion while walking past, Scott would rush into the infirmary.

"Virg?" Scott would say kneeling down next to his brother.

"I don't know what to do Scott" Virgil would state looking at his twin with tears in his eyes before looking back at Scott "I'm scared" Scott would help Virgil up before pulling him into a hug.

"We all are, but whatever this is, Don will fight it" Scott would state "You need a break Apollo, I am sure Brains and Izzy can hold the fort"

"Don needs you all at full strength Virgil, he wouldn't want you making yourself ill over this" Izzy would state as Virgil nods before walking next to Don.

"I need you to come back to us Don, please" Virgil would state before leaving with Scott.

* * *

Don and The Hood would be stood in a room with dark brick walls, wooden floor and a stone table in the middle. Don would be holding a bow, with a quiver of arrows on his back.

"I am surprised you chose a bow over a gun" The Hood would state looking at Don.

"Let's just say it's what I am used to"

"Your powers let you analysis anything in an instant, you can notice the flaws in anything expect people I believe. However that is your innate ability, the ability they gave you, what they think you don't have, is the ability to hit any target on the centre, however with your innate ability, you can analysis any variables that could stop you hitting said target"

"I always hit my target" Don would state with a dry tone

"Let's try this then" The Hood would draw a target on the wall, making Don step further away he would turn to Don "Hit the target"

Don would grab an arrow from the quiver before drawing it back with the bow. After aiming at the target, Don would fire the arrow. As the arrow flies through the air, all of a sudden, pieces of the floor and walls would fly past in sequence, hitting the arrow midway to the target causing it to miss. Don would look surprised.

"As I said, variables can happen, in your circumstances, you don't get many. I want you to think, watch the sequence, find a flaw, a gap in the pattern" The Hood would state as Don concentrates on the moving sections. Loading another arrow he would draw the string back while aiming at the target.

"One, Two, Three" Don would state firing an arrow, it would sail through the moving sections with ease, hitting the target dead on. Don would look surprised.

"You have the potential to do a lot more" The Hood would state "Without knowing it, you have a powerful ability, it's a pity its wasted on you" Don would look confused as The Hood walks over to him.

"What are you doing?" Don would say as The Hood grabs his forehead, causing an immense pain fly through his head.

"Taking your powers" The Hood would state grinning as Don closes his eyes in pain, Don would remember everything from the week after his cover was blown while in the Anarchists science division, he would remember being experimented on, he would remember the false memories being implanted into him, he would remember hearing about Izzy and six others being experimented on. He would also remember helping the others escape after he and Izzy got the upper hand.

" _HE IS GOING TO DIE AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING"_ Virgil's voice would ring through the realm, taking The Hood by surprise.

The Hood's grin would turn into a look of surprise and then pain as Don opens his eyes. "No" The Hood would gasp taking his hand off Don's forehead in pain. "You shouldn't be able to do that yet"

"I'm a quick learner" Don would state looking pissed off "And you just pissed me off"

* * *

After 5 hours, Izzy and Brains would jump as Don's heart rate starts to increase rapidly. Virgil would rush into the infirmary followed by everyone else along with Jeff and the LA Team who had arrived a few hours ago

"Brains what is going on?" Jeff would ask as he watches one of his middle son's heartrate sky rocket.

"Something is causing Don's mental activity and heart rate increase at a volatile rate." Brains would stutter as Virgil backs away into Scott who puts his hand on his shoulder.

"There is nothing we can do" Virgil would state making the occupants of the room apart from Brains look shocked. "We can't stop whatever it is that is happening, and at this rate, he will die" Virgil would state as his family's faces fall.

Virgil would punch the wall next to Don's bed looking at his twin "HE IS GOING TO DIE AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING" Virgil would shout looking at Jeff. After a few seconds Don's heartrate would slowly decrease to his normal rhythm while his mental capacity lowers slightly.

"Well I think our Hawkeye heard you Apollo" Gordon would state looking at Virgil.

Sam and G would look at each other "Jeff, if it is ok with you, can we speak to Virgil and Izzy alone in here" Jeff would nod as everyone else starts to leave the room.

* * *

In the dream world, Don would be looking at The Hood still pissed off. "You will show me the way out, right now"

"I would rather leave you in here forever" The Hood would state sounding annoyed.

"What would happen if I shoot you with an arrow in here? Right in your heart"

"Well I would die in both worlds, while my injury won't show in the real world, I will still die" The Hood would answer without thinking. He would see Don load an arrow before pulling the string back. "If you kill me you would still be trapped"

"I don't care, if I kill you, you won't be able to hurt my family again" Don would say

"Oh you are just like the rest of them"

"Yeah I am, because no matter what I do, in my job, or right here, right now, I do it for others. I would rather sacrifice my life for those I love"

Don would aim the arrow at The Hoods heart "Just so you know, I have analysed everything you could do to escape and I can still kill you"

"All you have to do is go to the door at the end of the hall you will know which one" The Hood would state as Don forces him to show him.

"Show me" Don would state as The Hood leads him through the hallway to the door. After opening the door the duo would be faced with a bright white light. "You first" Don would state.

"Why me?"

"Because you won't go through if you are lying"

"Fine" The Hood would state stepping into the white light.

"Mom, if you can hear me, please give me a sign if this is the right thing to do" Don would say looking up; he would get a warm sensation around him that emits from the doorway.

Stepping closer Don could hear voices. "His mental capacity spiked overnight, it may look like he has been asleep" Virgil would state.

"But his mind has been awake all night" G would finish sounding worried.

"Any idea when he might wake up?" Sam would ask

"Unless his mental activity comes down, we don't know" Virgil would reply as Don steps into the light

* * *

Virgil, G and Sam would be stood in the infirmary; it would be 8am the next day.

"We sent the data to a family friend who is a doctor, and even he is stumped with this case. The week he and Izzy were missing after their covers were blown, did you find anything that could explain what happened?" Virgil would ask looking at the two special agents

"All the files, computers everything was gone after Don and Izzy escaped with the other six individuals held by the Anarchists." G would reply

"The only thing any of them remembered was being taken, drugged, held hostage in a room, tortured and then escaping with Don and Izzy" Sam would state, none of them noticing Don moving his head to look at them.

"They experimented on us" Don would say in a hoarse whisper making the three turn to face him. Virgil would rush over checking his vitals before hugging him.

"I thought I would lose you" Virgil would state

"You almost did but it wasn't until you shouted that I got the upper hand"

"The upper hand on whom?" G would ask

"The Hood. He pulled me into this Dream world, which if I died in I would die here, he also explained that I had innate abilities that help me analysis things, see flaws in things"

"Which explains why you are able to notice anything that could go wrong on a case" Sam would state

"Why did they experiment on you?" G would ask as Virgil resumes checking over everything

"They attempted to give each of us different abilities; apparently they thought they had failed so implanted fake memories of the week. But apparently they didn't fail; it just takes a lot to unlock the abilities"

"So what is your ability?" Virgil would ask sounding intrigued

"Fast reactions, able to hit the target dead on, and using my innate abilities able to see any possible variable that could stop me hitting the target"

"But you have missed targets in the past" G would state looking confused

"When I wasn't using my innate abilities, other than that, I am normally able to hit targets that don't try to escape or attack me. I will explain everything to everyone when Virgil calls them down"

"FAB" Virgil would state before rushing off. After a few minutes everyone would be in the infirmary, Izzy would kiss Don while Ruth kisses him on the cheek. The brothers would hug him before Jeff kisses his son on the forehead before hugging him.

* * *

After explaining everything The Hood said to him, Don would look at Izzy who would be looking shocked. "So I could have abilities like you?" Izzy would ask

"The way The Hood said it, he implied they wanted each individual to have different abilities, G you need to contact Agent Burns from MI6, she needs to be brought into the fold"

"We shall deal with the other individuals after you have fully recovered Donald" Hetty would state.

Don would yawn while looking at everyone. "Apparently, being in the dream world still means I am awake, but it wouldn't seem that I am here"

"Get some sleep son" Jeff would say patting Don on the shoulder. "Everyone apart from Virgil and Brains out, I know you want to be here but he needs to sleep" Jeff would state as everyone apart from Virgil and Brains would leave. Don would grab Izzy's hand stopping her from leaving.

"Don?" Izzy would ask turning around.

"Brains, is there any way we can test to see if Izzy has any abilities, she may be a skilled fighter, acrobat due to her gymnastic days." Don would state resulting in a Gibbs styled slap by Izzy "And she may be able to use a bo staff, but her endurance, her physical capacity seemed to have risen since the experiments"

"I can set something up to test this, I will get Scott to go through it first, and possibly Agents Callen and Hana, and then compare their results to Izzy's after she has gone through it" Brains would stutter thinking

"Do it Brains" Jeff would state, even though he had stepped outside, he had heard Don mention the idea. "And set something up to test Don's abilities once he is fully recovered."

"Yes Mr Tracy" Brains would stutter in reply.

"Is that okay with you Isabelle?" Jeff would ask

"Yes sir" Izzy would state smirking before Brains and Jeff leave to talk to the others.

"I need to call Gibbs and the team to let them know I am ok" Don would state as Virgil starts the video chat from the laptop before passing it to Don.

After Gibbs answered, he would be looking away "Virgil is everything ok?"

"Everything is just fine Leroy" Don would state grinning as Gibbs puts the call onto the big screen in the centre of the bull pin. Everyone would step towards it, Vance and Abby would later appear after being called by the others.

"It's good to see you awake Tracy" Gibbs would state not bothering to comment on the fact that his first name was used instead. "Care to explain what happened?"

After explaining to everyone again what was said they would share a look. "Well this just made our world a lot more complicated" Tony would state with the others agreeing.

"Let me guess, you want us to look into the old case reports, see if anything was found" Ziva would ask

"Please, listen, while it seemed I was asleep I was really awake in another world, while my physical body was still here, so in theory I haven't slept in over 24 hours" Don would explain before getting cut off by Gibbs and Vance.

"We understand Don" Gibbs would state

"Get some sleep, recover that's an order" Vance would state before they sign off.

"Get some rest Starling" Izzy would state kissing Don

"Will do Hummingbird" Don would reply as Izzy leaves.

"I heard Izzy in the realm, The Hood seemed shocked that you and her were able to break through to me. You both gave me the strength to carry on Virgil"

Virgil would look at his twin shocked "Glad to know that my voice will always guide you back to us, and Izzy will think that too. Get some sleep Hawkeye" Virgil would state before hugging Don.

"Will do Apollo" Don would say returning the hug, after a few minutes Don would be sleeping with the monitors still attached just for a precaution.


	12. Chapter 12: Movie Night

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I didn't have the chapter ready for last Friday due to something major happening within my family. All is sorted now and I have finished writing the chapter. I might be updating this Friday with chapter 13 but i am unsure yet as I am busy all day tomorrow and have barely had time to write this week, hopefully I can get the chapter written in the time frame I have but if not, it will be either on the weekend or sometime next week.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update. Shout out to Clara Who 123 for the idea for Rock, Paper, Scissors Tracy Style, which will be explained later in the chapter.  
**

 **If possible please leave a review, with any ideas or criticisms.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Movie Night

* * *

After being stuck in the Infirmary for a few days with the LA team keeping him company, Don would finally be discharged by Virgil. "Whatever The Hood did, he could do it again, so just be careful Don" Virgil would say as he and Don head upstairs.

"I don't think The Hood would try that again" Don would reply making Virgil stop and look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I might have threatened to shoot him with an arrow if he didn't show me how to get out"

"So he would die in the realm and his prison cell, Don we don't result in murder"

"Yeah but he doesn't know that" Don would say smirking before hearing an argument between Alan and Gordon. "What the hell are those two arguing about now?"

"Scott suggested we watch movies if there isn't a call out"

"COME ON AL, YOU CHOSE LAST TIME" Gordon would shout.

"WE ARE NOT WATCHING FINDING NEMO, OR SHARK TALE" Alan would shout back.

Don and Virgil would stop in the doorway to the lounge staring at their younger brothers, John and Scott would have moved away from the two, Izzy would be outside talking to Kensi and Deeks, while Sam and G were trying to calm the two down. "What do you want to watch Al?" Don would ask making them both stop and stare at the twins.

"He wants us to watch the Star Wars films in order" Gordon would reply

"What's the problem with that, you love those films too" Don would state

"I know but Al always chooses"

"And you always choose when Al is at school Gordon" Virgil would state making Gordon look to him shocked

"How about Mole, Debrief, Jaws to decide?" Don would suggest as Izzy, Kensi and Deeks walk in.

"What the hell is Mole, Debrief, Jaws?" Deeks would ask as the NCIS team and Izzy look confused.

"Tracy Style Rock, Paper, Scissors" Scott would state as the brothers sit opposite each other. "Mole breaks Jaws, Debrief covers Mole, Jaws cuts Debrief"

"First person to win twice chooses the film" Don would state as Gordon and Alan prepare.

"Mole, Debrief, Jaws" They would both say at the same time while moving one of their fists up and down. Alan would show Mole while Gordon shows Jaws. Alan would fist pump the air while Gordon looks shocked.

"1 point Alan" John would state before the two get ready again.

"Mole, Debrief, Jaws" They would both say at the same time while moving one of their fists up and down. Alan would show Debrief while Gordon shows Jaws. Alan would look annoyed while Gordon grins like a Cheshire cat.

"One all, this is the decider" Scott would state as everyone in the room gets closer for the decider. Fermat and Tintin would walk in as they prepare.

"Looks like you owe me 5 dollars Tintin" Fermat would stutter looking happy.

"For once could they just agree on a film" Tintin would state before handing the money over to Fermat.

"Let me guess, Mole, Debrief, Jaws?" Jeff would say as he, Brains, Penelope, Parker and Grandma would walk in. Fermat would nod as they wait to see the outcome.

"Mole, Debrief, Jaws" They would both say at the same time while moving one of their fists up and down. Alan would show Debrief while Gordon shows Mole. Alan would jump up with excitement while Gordon slumps into the chair.

"Star Wars it is" Virgil would state as everyone sits in the living room.

Scott would walk over towards the TV while Izzy sits next to Don, Gordon would move over so Alan could sit next to Don knowing the youngest would prefer to be sat there as he is worried about Don. John would sit next to Gordon while Virgil and Scott sit next to Izzy.

"And just like that they go from arguing to everything being fine" Deeks would say sounding confused.

"It's called being siblings" Don would state as the rest of the NCIS team and the family sit down. Scott would pick up the remote, selecting the movie and pressing play.

Near the end of The Phantom Menace, Don would drift into sleep still drained from the ordeal in the Dreamworld. Alan would nudge Gordon after noticing, both would grin. Gordon would pull out two marker pens and would pass one to Alan. They would lean over Don taking the caps off.

They would move the pens closer to Don's face, but before they could do so Don would speak "Don't you dare draw on my face" Alan and Gordon would look shocked while the others laugh. Don would open his eyes glaring at the two "Reminder, we don't doodle on each other we made a pact, we doodle on the other three if they fall asleep while watching movies"

"Wait what?" Scott, John and Virgil would say sounding shocked.

"It's bad enough when Alan is on the island with double trouble, but with Don back here too we always forget of the triple threat" Scott would state while Virgil sets up Attack of The Clones.

"HEY, I am not that bad" Don would say sounding shocked

"Not as bad as Gordon, same with Alan, alone you are fine, together you are always worse" John would say

"Just wait until I am fully recovered" Don would state with a sly smile.

"Well done you two, you just signed up for Don's pranks straight after he recovers" Virgil would state "And you might have added me to that list without me saying anything"

"Oh they did" Don would reply "Sorry Virg"

"It's ok, it will show you are back to normal" Virgil would say with a smile which fades as he looks at Don.

"Stop worrying over me man" Don would say

"You know that will never happen, you worry about us all too remember" Scott would state as Hetty's phone starts to ring.

"Director Vance what can I do for you?" Hetty would say answering the phone. She would stand up looking shocked "I understand sir, yes sir, we shall leave immediately".

Sam, G, Kensi, Deeks, Eric and Nell would share a look with each other along with Izzy and Don. "Hetty what's the problem?" Don would ask sounding concerned.

"One of the Anarchist Cells has had a lot of activity in the past hour in LA" Hetty would reply, this would make the NCIS agents stand up as Hetty turns to Izzy "I'm sorry Isabelle, but Director Vance wants you to lead this mission is Don's absence"

Izzy would look to Don who nods "You know this inside out, like I do. I told Vance if I was unavailable for a case involving the Anarchists, I want you to lead it"

Jeff would stand up looking to Scott "Any problems, call me. I will call the New Orleans team before I leave as I will pick them up today." he would say before walking off with the LA team while Izzy kisses Don.

"Stay safe Hummingbird, we will test your abilities when the LA team are back" Don would state before Izzy left.

"Will do Starling, and it's not only my abilities being tested now is it?" Izzy would retort before leaving.

After watching Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith, Scott would have fallen asleep. "One rule of Tracy Movie Night, whoever falls asleep first gets doodled on" Don would say as Alan and Gordon doodle a moustache and glasses onto Scott's face. While doing so, Jeff and the New Orleans Team would walk into the living room.

"Scott fell asleep first I take it" Jeff would say shaking his head when his two youngest nod after sitting back down, Don would stand up as he hears Izzy's voice behind Pride, LaSalle and the others, while also looking confused.

"I picked Izzy up once they were certain they didn't need her there anymore" Jeff would reply as Izzy walks into view with another female with long blond hair next to her. Scott would wake up at the sound of new voices.

"Well as I live and breathe, Alexis Burns" Don would state before hugging her "It's good to see you again"

Gordon would stare at Alexis who would smile at him, making him blush. "It's good to see you too Don" Alexis would reply in a British accent.

"Everyone I would like you to meet MI6 Special Operations Agent Alexis Burns" Don would state after giving the initial introductions they would have their main meal after Ohana started shouting at them for not having anything to eat at lunchtime. "Scott you have something on your face bro" Don would state walking past his perplexed older brother towards the kitchen

"GORDON COOPER TRACY, ALAN SHEPARD TRACY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" Scott would yell after looking at his face using his phone screen as a mirror. The two youngest Tracy's would laugh from the kitchen before two Ow's could be heard. Scott would walk into the kitchen to see Alan and Gordon rubbing the back of their heads and Don smirking from his seat.

"You didn't?" Scott would say as he and Jeff sit down.

"I did" Don would say making Jeff shake his head

"You really shouldn't do that young man" Jeff would state looking at his son

"Sorry dad, it's a force of habit when DiNozzo, LaSalle, McGee or Deeks do or say anything stupid"

"At least I'm not as bad as DiNozzo or Deeks" LaSalle would state

* * *

After eating their dinner and desert under Ohana's careful eyes, they would return to the living room to watch the last three of the movies. During A New Hope, Alexis would be sat next to Gordon who would squirm in his seat, seeing this Don would smirk. During The Empire Strikes Back, Alexis and Gordon would move closer together, after the fifth movie had finished, it would be late so Jeff and Ruth would stand up, wishing everyone a good night before heading to their rooms.

"I'm going to hit the hay too" Pride would say standing up "I would stay and watch the last film but I am jet lagged and with the time difference my body clock is messed up" The other NCIS agents par Izzy and Alexis would stand up agreeing with Pride, all looking tired. Izzy would be asleep with her head on Don's lap while Alexis would be still sat next to Gordon.

"I understand guys" Don would state looking at them "Whenever I return to the island I'm thrown out of sync for a while, likewise as I return to the mainland"

"Believe me when I say this, once Don falls asleep the first day he is here, he does not wake up for a long time" Scott would say looking at his younger brother, the doodles on his face would have been washed off but still slightly visible so should be gone by morning.

"We know" LaSalle would state before looking at Scott and then Don "When he came back last year, when he got to his room at my place, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a log, good job he had the next day off too"

"In my defence I hardly slept that week, I was worried someone else could invade the island so I was on guard in case, even while in my bed" Don would state making Pride and the others looked shocked, even his brothers were surprised by this.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Virgil would ask looking concerned.

"You just went through a few days of hell before I returned to the island. Yes I returned to make sure you were all ok, and to stay for a while as it had been too long and everything that had happened made me realise that. I know Brains had upgraded the security, I just wanted to be on hand just in case" Don would reply making Scott hug him.

"You will never lose that mind-set will you?" John would ask

"Never, I may be a younger brother to you two" Don would state looking at Scott and John, "But I have a twin and two younger brothers to protect" Don would say before getting pulled into a hug by them all. Izzy wouldn't have stirred from her sleep.

"And wanted to protect everyone else including your own father and older brothers" Scott would state making Don smirk.

"Always"

After Don had been released from the hug by his brothers, the New Orleans team would head to their rooms, which they were shown too after they had arrived. Don would put Return of the Jedi which would finish at 1am but the brothers and two guests didn't mind.

After finishing the film, Gordon would be stood on the patio while Scott, Alan, Virgil and John tidyed up in the living room, Alexis would excuse herself to go to bed after being up longer then the others, Izzy would kiss Don on the lips before heading to bed herself. Don would use his crutches to head over to the patio.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Don would ask making Gordon jump turning to him.

"Dude, even on crutches you are quiet moving around" Gordon would state before the two laugh.

"I saw how you looked at Alexis" Don would state making Gordon look surprised "Don't look surprised, I shared the same look when I first saw Izzy"

"What gave it away?"

"The fact you kept blushing whenever she looked at you, and the fact you two kept moving towards each other"

"You won't tell them will you?" Gordon would ask looking at his brothers in the lounge.

"Not my place to tell them" Don would state as Gordon puts his arm around his brothers shoulders.

"Let's get you back inside and up to your room so you can sleep" Gordon would say as the two head back inside. Soon all six of them would be going up to the stairs with Virgil and Gordon helping Don.

* * *

After being helped into bed after getting changed, Don would settle looking at Virgil while lying on his side.

"Don't worry about having nightmares Don" Scott would state from the door making the twins look towards him surprised.

"When did you" Don would start

"Get here?" Scott would state making Don nod "I know what you're like little brother, after the first nightmare you were worried about having another one"

Don would sigh before looking at his two brothers "I was hoping you forgot that"

"You know I wouldn't forget something like that Don"

"It's not just the nightmares I'm worried about, it's the fact that if I slip into the dreamworld I might not wake up"

"You know the way out of there Don" Virgil would state as Scott kneels in front of Don

"What's really on your mind?" Scott would ask

"If The Hood gets in my mind again, he could make me remember stuff I don't want to like before"

"As you said earlier, I don't think he will try that again" Virgil would state before explaining what Don did in the dreamworld to Scott.

"Don we don't result in murdering people" Scott would state

"He doesn't know that Scott" Don would say smirking, making Scott smirk

"You are worse than the terrible two"

"Just wait until me and Izzy plan something"

"Please don't" Virgil would state

"Don't worry it would be on Gordon and Alan, to show them they aren't the only ones who can pull a prank"

"It best be, just don't prank us or John" Scott would say before hugging Don "Get some sleep Don, you need it"

"Yes sir" Don would say giving Scott a mock salute. Scott would scoff before smirking and ruffling Don's hair. After staying for a few minutes making sure Don had fallen asleep, Scott would turn to Virgil.

"You know the drill"

"Call if anything happens, same as always" Virgil would say grinning "Don't worry, I will call you if he has a nightmare"

"You better" Scott would say before hugging Virgil and turning off the lights, closing Don's door behind him as he heads to his own room.


	13. Chapter 13: Command and Control

**Author's Note: Smashed this chapter out within the last 24 hours, any mistakes let me know and I will correct them. Anyway, Back on track now with the storyline and updating weekly, hopefully I will be able to stick to updating every Friday from now on. Once again I hope you like the new chapter. If you can leave a review afterwards good or bad that would be great as it will help me with the writing and progress as a writer.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Command and Control

* * *

During the night, the klaxon would sound throughout the island. Don and Virgil will wake instantly as Scott enters the room to help Don to the office. After arriving at the office Don would activate Command and Control as the rest of the occupants of the island arrive in the office.

"What do we have Don?" Jeff would state as the others suit up

"A submarine has sent out a distress call in the Pacific Ocean, a space shuttle has lost power near Mars and a research facility in Australia has gone offline after a code red." Don would reply using the chair to face his family

"Looks like we are all needed" John would say with his father nodding

"What do you suggest Don?" Jeff would ask

"Fermat go with Scott in Thunderbird One, Brains go with dad and Virgil in 2, head to the research facility in Australia, I will send you the co-ordinates once you are all in the air, Virgil, I want you guys to drop Gordon and Tintin off in Thunderbird Four on your way over there. John, Alan go in Thunderbird Three and deal with the space station. I will try and contact those in the situations once you have started to make your way there"

"Shouldn't I go with Alan and John in Three?" Jeff would ask making Don shake his head

"With Gordon and Tintin in Four, Virgil will need you in Two to help, yes Brains can pilot in each of the birds, but with the facility sending out a code red that is the top priority"

"FAB Son, you made the right call, I just wanted to make sure you knew why I was needed in Two"

* * *

After a few minutes everyone would be standing in the respective silos, Jeff would nod to Don "Thunderbirds are go!" Don would say as the silos close and the occupants head to the birds. Watching the birds take off, Don would try to contact anyone he could in each of the situations.

"International Rescue to Shuttle Alpha does anyone copy?" Don would say looking worried as no one answers. "I repeat, this is International Rescue to Space Shuttle Alpha, we have received your distress call, does anyone copy?"

"Anything Don?" John would ask over coms

"No one is responding, John you will have to try when you get close, scans are picking up three heat signatures in the shuttle" Izzy would state standing next to Don making him look surprised

"FAB Izzy, any signs on what has happened?"

"It seems the shuttle's engines have shut down, from the scans it seems that they have also been struck by a few meteorites while on their journey back to Earth" Don would state "Be careful out there guys"

"FAB Don" Alan would reply as Don moves his attention to the submarine. "Guys, the submarine is from the same research facility that has sent out the code red in Australia, it seems to be ANSTO that has leased the building and the sub, meaning if the code red is a threat, it will be nuclear, I will be attempting to get hold of the person in charge of the sub and the facility to see what the problem is"

"FAB" Gordon, Jeff and Scott would respond as Izzy moves over to another screen.

"This is International Rescue we have received your code red ANSTO do you respond" Izzy would say after opening a link to the ANSTO building. After no response Don would scan the building

"This is concerning" Don would state

"What did you find Don?" Scott would ask

"The scans show no life signs in the building; in fact, the building shows no sign of heat at all"

"Strange, the only way for that to happen is if no one has used it for a long period of time, but the nuclear reactions that would be happening right now would give off a lot of heat" Brains would stutter making Don turn back to face Pride

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this" Don would state

"Me too" Jeff would reply over coms "Contact the main ANSTO building and let us know, first try and locate the submarine and raise a link to them"

"FAB" Don would reply turning his attention to the screens, pulling up the submarines last location he would scan the area "Gotcha" Don would reply as he types on the control panel "This is International Rescue calling ANSTO Sub 1, do you copy?"

"Don, scans are showing no signs of life on the submarine" Izzy would state making Don look at the scans

"ANSTO Sub 1 Do you copy?"

After no response once again Don would look worried. "This is not good"

* * *

"Thunderbird Three to Base ETA 10 minutes" John would state over coms

"FAB, If we don't get a response soon I will check CCTV of the shuttle"

"FAB" John would reply

"Dropping Thunderbird Four now" Virgil would state as Gordon and Tintin get settled in Four.

"Ready when you are bro" Gordon would state as Virgil lowers the ramp and allows Four to drop into the ocean.

"All of you be careful out there, Oxygen levels on the shuttle are low so I will try and sort that one out first"

"FAB Don, try ANSTO afterwards" Jeff would state "ETA to danger zone 20 minutes"

"Thunderbird One will be there in 10" Fermat would stutter over the coms

"FAB guys, Izzy keep an eye on the Submarine and the Research Facility, I will attempt to focus on the shuttle"

"Will do" Izzy would state as Don moves over to the screen with the shuttle.

"Anything John?"

"Nothing, we aren't seeing anything on the scanners nearby either" John would state as Don pulls up the scans and schematics of the shuttle. The Life signs would not have moved in the half an hour since responding to the call. Don would blink for a few seconds.

"You ok kid?" Pride would ask seeing this, Don would nod as he opens his eyes. Seeing the flicker in one of the life signs Don would look to Pride

"Is it just me or is that life sign flickering?" Don would ask making Izzy move over.

"How did we not notice this before?" Izzy would state looking worried.

Don would look at the screen before hacking into the CCTV "Damn it, no one is on board the shuttle whatsoever" Don would state, he would then spot something in the corner of the Shuttle with a timer with one minute remaining.

* * *

"THUNDERBIRD THREE PULL OUT OF THE AREA I REPEAT GET OUT OF THERE"

"What do you mean Don?" Alan would ask sounding concerned.

"There is no one on board the shuttle, however after hacking the CCTV there is a bomb on there, with less than a minute to go, meaning it would explode as soon as you got next to it"

"Taking Three out with it" John would state as Don sees Thunderbird Three starting to move away from the shuttle on the screen "Don check the other situations, I have a feeling this might not be it"

"FAB" Don would state using his chair to move over to the other screen, hacking into the CCTV of the submarine it would be the same as the shuttle. "Gordon do not engage, I repeat do not engage it is a trap, there is only a bomb on board"

"FAB" Gordon would say as he starts to manoeuver Four back to the surface.

Don would hack into the building CCTV "Nothing in the building, no lab equipment, nothing that would be of use to ANSTO" Don would say to Izzy

"Scott, Virgil pull out of the area"

"Don what is going on?" Jeff would ask

"I hacked the CCTV, there is no one in the building, no lab equipment, nothing apart from bombs strapped to the walls about to blow, I have scanned the area and luckily the facility is out of the way of civilisation"

"FAB, how are the others doing?"

"Dad, they were traps as well."

"What do you mean?"

"All three had bombs, set to explode the second each of the birds got close enough to be caught in the explosion" Don would look at the screens as all three bombs explode.

"Contact ANSTO and inform them of this, they need to know someone has been leasing things out in their name, also get hold of the GDF and the World Council and inform them"

"FAB Dad, see you back at the island"

* * *

Don would turn to the NCIS team and Izzy "Listen, when I contact the GDF it will be best if you are not in the room"

"Why is that Don?" LaSalle would ask sounding concerned.

"The Colonel of the GDF is the godmother of my brothers and me, only she knows that the family is behind International Rescue, and if she finds out that NCIS know as well she won't be happy"

"Good point" Merri would say as the group and Izzy head out.

Don would return to face the screens typing into the console. After a few seconds Colonel Casey would appear on the screen looking away from the computer. "Jeff what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's good to see you again Colonel" Don would say as the Colonel turns around to face him

"Donald?" She would say sounding confused "How are you doing?"

"Healing slowly, Arm and Ribs are healed, just waiting for my leg to heal and then I will be good to go"

"I am glad to hear that Don, what are you doing manning Command and Control?"

"Three situations came in at once, one Space, one in the Pacific Ocean and one in Australia"

Seeing the look on her godsons face, Casey would look worried "What's happened?"

"All three were traps for International Rescue to walk into, the minute all the birds would be in range to be caught in an explosion the bombs would go off causing the birds to explode, the group also used ANSTO as a cover for the two on Earth, I have sent them an alert to inform them off this already"

"That is concerning" Casey would state looking at him "I will inform the world council of this. Any idea on who could be behind it?"

"Only one group I could think off, since they want me and my team dead for investigating them, and since International Rescue saved everyone during the last two attempts, I feel like it could be the Anarchists" Don would state looking worried

"It seems plausible, but we both know the World Council believe that the Anarchists do not exist. Every death that they caused looks like an accident, and the death of the Petty Officer where you arrested Bennett, again they think Bennett worked alone"

"So what will make them believe the group exists? My death? Izzy's death?"

"Don don't think like that, they need a paper trail to prove they exist"

"And NCIS will get one, but we can't do that with a target already on our backs Grace!" Don would yell making Casey look shocked

"Don calm down"

"Sorry for shouting at you"

"Don't worry about it, you have every right to be worked up by this, you and the NCIS have been on the case since the start, and haven't found anything, you almost died due to the trap they set on your team. You're still recovering from that"

"I know Grace, I will let you call the World Council" Don would go to end the call

"Donald wait" Don would look at Colonel Casey "It's nice to see you working with your family, I know you love your job on the mainland, but it just shows even though you have hardly worked with them, you still know what to do"

"I know Grace, it's weird being sat here alone, listen, the others should be back soon so I need to go to explain what is happening, I will follow up with ANSTO after debriefing the team. Either Dad or I will inform you of the outcome"

"Please do Don, and rest up"

"Will do Grace" Don would say with a smile signing off.

* * *

"Thunderbird Three to Tracy Island, permission to land" Alan would say over the coms

"Permission granted. Welcome home guys" Don would say as he sees Thunderbird Three start landing procedures. As John and Alan land and start doing the post flight checks. Thunderbird One would come into view on the map.

"Thunderbird One to Tracy Island, permission to land" Scott would say

"Permission granted. John and Alan just beat you Scott"

"I had a feeling they would, Thunderbird Two along with Four is 5 minutes away Don, see you in a few" Scott would reply as he lands in the silo and starts the post flight checks with Fermat.

Alan and John enter the office while Scott and Fermat are finishing off, Thunderbird Two would come into view.

"Thunderbird Two to Tracy Island, permission to land" Virgil would ask over coms

"Permission granted Virgil, I take it you picked up Four on your way back?"

"You bet he did" Gordon would say over coms

"See you lot in a few" Don would state as Scott and Fermat enter the office and sit down next to John and Alan.

"You lot can come back in now" Don would say as Izzy and the others re-enter the office.

After a 10 minutes Jeff, Virgil, Brains, Gordon and Tintin would walk back into the office. "What you got for us Don?"

"After speaking to Colonel Casey, who agrees that the Anarchists are behind this, she has informed me she will attempt to inform the World Council of this however, she says that the World Council don't think the Anarchists exist due to all their 'Murders' have looked like accidents."

"Anything from ANSTO?" Scott would ask

"I had a reply just as Thunderbird two was landing, they are grateful we have informed them of this and are looking into it, one of their staff has gone AWOL, I sent the name to Eric and Nell, and they have yet to get back at me"

"We found something" Eric would say as he and Nell appear on the screen making Don fall out of his chair

"What have you got guys?" Don would say as he is helped up by Izzy

"The name you sent us Grant Allen was an alias" Nell would state

"Let me guess used by an Anarchist Agent"

"We believe so. I will inform the Director, Hetty and those who have clearance to know about these cases"

"Can you trust everyone on that list?" Jeff would ask

"Yeah we can trust them; I created the clearance list of people I can trust, after thoroughly doing background checks, plus it mainly consists of Director Vance, Hetty, Gibbs, Pride, Special Agents Callen, Hana, Blye, DiNozzo, David, McGee, LaSalle, Brody, Percy and Burnley, Detective Deeks, MI6 Agent Burns, NSA Agent Bishop, Eric, Nell, Patton, Seb, Abby, Dr Mallard, Dr Palmer and Dr Wade"

"And unofficially your brothers, father, grandmother, the island residents, Lady P and Parker" Virgil would add making Don nod.

"And now Colonel Casey" Don would add before turning to Eric and Nell. "Let them know"

"Will do" Nell would say as they sign off.

"Why isn't Deputy Director Granger on the list?" Pride would ask

"I don't trust him" Don would reply as he shuts down Command and Control.

"Why not?" Sonja would ask

"The first time I met him, my gut told me he could be trouble"

"And normally your gut is right" Jeff would add. "Get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow, I have to fly the New Orleans team home and pick up the LA team as the DC team are busy with a case"

"And I hopefully get my leg cast off" Don would state grinning like a kid on Christmas Eve

"Hopefully, your nightmares stop soon too" Scott would state making Pride turn to face Don

"Still having nightmares I take it" Pride would state

"Only a few times a week now, not one every night" Don would state

"At least it's getting better" LaSalle would state as they head back to their rooms.

* * *

Pride would help Don to his room with Virgil, after getting back into bed Don would look at Pride as Virgil heads down to get himself and Don a drink "Penny for your thoughts King?"

"Why didn't you tell me the nightmares have continued?" Pride would ask looking concerned

"Because I didn't want you to worry about me"

"I'm always going to worry about you kid"

"I had a feeling you were going to say that"

"What have most of the nightmares been about?"

"Losing Izzy or one of my brothers lately, after whatever The Hood did to me in the dreamworld, he made my fear of losing my family a lot worse"

"You won't lose any of them Don, they are all strong people, I just have one more question how did you tell that the life sign on the shuttle was faked, we didn't notice the flicker until you noticed it"

"My powers kicked in, I saw the flaw in the life sign, I saw the flaw in all of the 'incidents'"

"It's quite the power they gave you, but why?"

"Rumour has it they were going to mind control the eight of us, making us their soldiers that do their bidding no questions asked" Don would state "But they thought the experiments failed"

"And now they have 8 super powered people in the world, 2 of which are on the opposite side"

"Yeah, we need to see what mine and Izzy's limitations are when I am fully healed with the LA team tomorrow"

"Well, I hope that your powers help you both out at lot"

"They already have, if I didn't have my powers I don't think I would have noticed the fake life signs and I would be the last Tracy."

"Don, you shouldn't think like that, get some sleep, and I will see you before I leave in the morning" Pride would say heading to his room as Virgil comes back into the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14: Knowing the Limits

**Author's Note: Early update this week as I plan to have Chapter 15 written and uploaded for Friday. Almost halfway through the fanfic, hope you guys are enjoying the story as a whole. This chapter was once going to be called Learning to Walk Again, however, due to how it is written and a last minute plot change, it was changed to Knowing the Limits which Don finds out, even if you don't notice his limits easily they are written in there.**

 **Again, hope you enjoy the update. Please review good or bad comments will be taken so I know what to do to improve.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Knowing the Limits

* * *

Come 9am, Virgil and Don would still be asleep; Scott would stand in the doorway smiling at the sight of the twins looking relaxed for a change. "You really need to stop watching them sleep Falcon" John would say from behind making Scott jump.

"Don't sneak up on my Spacecase" Scott would say looking at John before looking back at the twins "The past few weeks have taken the toll on them both, it's rare to see them relaxed like this, especially after what happened last night."

"It is a change to seem them relaxed due to the events lately, but doesn't mean you have to stare at them for the whole time"

"Scott watching those two sleep again?" Gordon would ask as he walks out of his room seeing John and Scott outside Don's.

"Pretty much" John would reply

"He really needs to stop doing that" Alan would say joining the trio.

"Don't tell me none of you have done this at least once the past few months" Scott would say, all three of his brothers would look away "I knew it"

"Will you lot stop watching us sleep and let us get ready?" Don would state as he and Virgil look at their brothers. The four brothers would look back at the twins embarrassed to have been caught watching them.

"It's nice to know you all care for us that much but come on guys we have boundaries" Virgil would state

"Fine, we will meet you downstairs for breakfast" Scott would state

"We might be a bit late, Brains wants to check Don over before we eat" Virgil would state as he and Don get out of bed, Virgil would pass Don his crutches

"Cheers Virg" Don would state heading to the ensuite. After the door was closed Virgil would sigh

"What's wrong Apollo?" Gordon would ask

"I'm worried about him, if he has to have the cast on any longer I think he will break, he's been holding on due to the idea of having it off today"

"I have seen that too bro" Scott would say as he sits next to Virgil on his bed. "But whatever happens we will be here for him" Scott would notice John, Alan and Gordon leaving to head downstairs, he would wonder why until Pride stepped into the room.

"Scott is right Virgil. Whatever happens, Don has his entire family to support him which includes all of the teams" Pride would state

Virgil would smile looking at Pride "Thank you Pride, I am just glad that he found you and you helped him get over our mom's death. If he hadn't of gone to NCIS he wouldn't be who he is today"

"You don't have to thank me kid, all I did was point him in the right direction and he did the rest on his own" Pride would state as Don steps out of the bathroom, he would have changed out of his pyjamas and into a purple t-shirt along with brown chino shorts and a flip flop on his left foot, his right still in the cast. "Well I have never seen you in shorts kid" Pride would state making Don smirk

"Well the past few weeks I have been hiding the cast, but today I decided to not to"

"I shall let you both get to the infirmary and will see you at breakfast before we leave" Pride would say patting Don on the back before leaving. After letting Virgil get washed and changed the two would head down towards the infirmary. Don would sit on the bed waiting for Brains to arrive as Virgil sets everything up.

* * *

After a few seconds, Brains would walk into the lab with his tablet in his hand. "I just need to x-ray the leg and check if it is safe to remove the cast" Brains would stutter with Don nodding.

After waiting what felt like forever for Don, Brains and Virgil would look up from staring at the X-Ray "I have some good news Hawkeye" Virgil would state making Don grin "The cast can come off"

"Thank god for that" Don would state before letting Brains get to work removing the cast. Once the cast was removed Brains would look at Don.

"I advise you use the crutches to help support yourself for a while until the leg has fully recovered as the muscles will be a lot weaker due to not being used as much" Brains would stutter with Don nodding.

"Let's get the leg cleaned up and meet everyone for breakfast" Virgil would state as Don heads to the bathroom opposite the infirmary. Before Virgil could follow him Brains would stop him.

"What can I do for you Brains?" Virgil would ask

"His arm was back to its normal capacity within a week of the cast being off, I didn't mention it then as we didn't know about what the Anarchists did to him, I should have done, but I couldn't think of a reasonable explanation as to why it happened." Brains would stutter

"You don't think the powers we know about are the only ones they gave him?"

"Exactly" Brains would say without stuttering. Virgil would look towards the bathroom before looking back at the other man

"I will make sure Don knows what to do for physiology, and I will keep an eye to see how long it takes for his leg to fully recover to its previous standard" Virgil would state before heading to help Don. After washing the leg and doing the physio set by Brains, Don and Virgil would join everyone at the breakfast table, surprisingly everyone, including their brothers was waiting for them.

"Within the next few weeks I should be at full capacity again, minus the nightmares but that's a problem we can leave for a later date" Don would say making everyone happy, his family would all hug him before Izzy would kiss him on the lips.

"How does it feel having your leg back?" Izzy would ask

"Bit weird seeing it smaller then my left leg but it is expected, it was the same with my arm"

Don would sit down with Alan to his left and Izzy to his right. After a few minutes Brains would appear and they would start to eat breakfast.

Once breakfast was over, Jeff would stand up along with the New Orleans team. "While we are glad that you are nearly back to full strength Don, we need to get back to the HQ and work a case" Pride would state

"I understand that Pride, work comes first" Don would state as he hugs everyone. "At least the LA team can come back after their time was cut short"

"That is always a positive, I just hope Gibbs' team are dealing with the case ok" LaSalle would state

"They will be fine, they always are, especially if Ziva is with them then the other lot should worry" Scott would state, Don knew for a fact Scott had more to say but wasn't going to.

Jeff would pull Don into a hug "Take it easy son, we need you back at 110% ASAP"

"I always take it easy dad" Don would reply as Sonja and LaSalle scoff "What?"

"Your definition of taking it easy is for you to put your energy into something else" Sonja would state

"I hate it when you two are right about something"

"We always are" LaSalle would state

"Not always" Don would retort laughing

"Stop teasing the kid and go get your bags" Pride would say shooing LaSalle and Sonja away as Merri looks him in the eye.

"Let us know when you are returning to NCIS" She would say before hugging him again

"Will do Brody" Don would say hugging her back.

* * *

After the New Orleans time started their journey back, Don would slip away from his family heading towards the archery range, knowing his twin, Virgil would be stood outside the door before Don got there. "Damn it Virgil, I need to fire some arrows"

"I know you do, which is why I am down here. I need to see how you do, to see how your arm is recovering." Virgil would state as Don types in the passcode and enters the range. After turning the lights on, Don would put the quiver of arrows on his back before starting the course and picking up his bow.

"Brains also wanted me to ask you to test one of each arrow and then use the normal arrows which can be salvaged"

"That was my plan" Don would state smirking as he presses the button combination to make the putty arrow get pushed higher out of the quiver. Taking the arrow, he would load it onto the bow string. "Always wanted to try these out"

"I know" Virgil would say smirking as Don pulls the bow string back, after aiming at one of the moving targets, Don would release the arrow which would contact the center of the target before the putty engulfs it. "Well that would help us out a lot"

"Why do you think Brains made it, already used the grappling arrow once" Seeing Virgil's shocked face Don would smirk "Don't worry, Dad and Brains were there to make sure nothing bad happened"

"Fair play, I take it you liked using it?"

"You bet I did" Don would say grinning as he takes out another arrow "Obviously we can't and won't test out the parachute arrow in here, Taser I will try later, already tried the computer one once, John was confused when he had access to my laptop for a few seconds until I explained" Don would laugh remembering John's face "Should of seen his face"

"What about the Flare arrow?" Virgil would ask

"That one we need to be careful with, Brains has a few more arrow ideas such as Explosive Arrow, Ensnarement arrow, Voice recording and listening arrow, Tranquilizer arrow, Bola arrow and Cluster bomb arrows" Don would state after firing the net arrow onto a target, the net would attach itself to the surrounding walls, blocking the targets movement.

"At least it will be strong enough to break someone's fall" Virgil would state as Don starts firing normal arrows into the remaining targets. "Well, being able to assess the variables at a fast pace has helped improve your aim"

"My aim has always been good, just couldn't hit the center all the time" Don would reply switching off the mechanics for the range. After making sure it was safe, he would walk without his crutches, collecting the normal arrows, removing the putty and net from the respective targets. Smirking Don would head back over towards Virgil, taking out an Explosive Arrow from the quiver, Don would load it onto the bowstring before pulling back and firing the arrow to the stationary target.

"Why hasn't it detonated?" Virgil would ask as Don holds up his bow

"Brace yourself" Don would state as he presses one of the four buttons, after a few seconds the arrow would explode making Virgil step backwards.

"So it doesn't detonate until you press the button, smart" Virgil would state as there would be a knock on the door. Virgil would open the door to reveal Scott standing there.

"Don you should be using your crutches" Scott would state looking worried

"I feel fine Scott, my arm recovered fully within a few days, shouldn't of happened" Don would state before showing Scott his right leg, the muscles would be slighter bigger then when he had the cast off "See"

"That's impossible" Scott would state.

"My powers are impossible Scott, whatever they did to me; I think it shortened my recovery time"

"Brains noticed it too Scott, he thinks that the time it takes for the bones to heal is the same as anyone but the time it takes for the muscles to redevelop is considerably shortened" Virgil would state as the trio head outside.

* * *

Don would use his crutches for the next few days on Brains' order to ensure his leg recovers fully. The day before the LA team need to return to the mainland, everyone would be stood in Brains' lab looking at the scientist/engineer. Behind Brains would be a door leading to the islands simulation room. "So how are we going to test Don and Izzy's abilities Brains?" Scott would ask as Brains looks at them all

"Well, Fermat and I have created two simulations, one that tests physical aspects and one that tests mental capacity." Brains would stutter "However, Izzy will only be going through the physical simulation, Don will need to go through both, however for this to be done, both will be ran at the same time"

"That's fine by me" Don would state walking forward with Izzy, his right leg muscles looking how they used to before the incident. "Anything we need to know about them?"

"You will have weapons you are specially trained with, Izzy will have a Bo stave that can split into two designed and built here, while Don will have his bow and speciality arrows. You will both have your regulation pistols" Jeff would state as Don picks up his bow and arrow that was on a table in front of them. Izzy would examine the Bo stave, spinning it around in one hand, behind her back and into the other; she would then split it in two, spinning both at the same time.

"What can these do?" Izzy would ask looking to Brains

"Where the two batons connect to create the stave only you will be able to separate them, when separate, you can activate the function to turn them into stun batons" Brains would stutter showing Izzy how to do this, Brains would then hand her two wrist bands "These will cloak once you put them on, the batons are the only things magnetically linked to these, so that when thrown to the maximum distance, or have hit an object, they will return to you at once"

"Awesome" Izzy would say putting one on each wrist, they would cloak the instance they touch her skin. "So who is first?" Izzy would ask

"Seeing as you only need to do the one, I would say its best for you to go first Izzy" John would state with Brains nodding in agreement.

"Ok then" Izzy would state walking towards the door, she would be dressed in civilian clothing, not to tight or loose "Let's get this over and done with" Izzy would nod to Brains who would open the door. She would walk into a large room with panels all over the walls and floor. After the door closes, Brains would activate the simulation.

* * *

The panels would change to outside an abandoned warehouse. "Everything will feel physical even though they are holograms, the people, the walls, everything" Brains would stutter over speakers

On the outside of the simulation Don would look to Brains "Smart thinking using the simulation room to test us" Don would say this patting Brains on the back.

Back in the simulation, Izzy would be crouching around the warehouse, seeing lights on; she would look through a window being careful not to be spotted. In the center of the room, tied to a chair would be Gibbs. Izzy would move slowly around towards one of the side doors. After a few seconds she would burst through the door.

Two men would start running over to her; Izzy would start to run towards them, pulling her batons from the holster on her back, she would chuck them forward, hitting the two guards in the heads. The men would fall to the ground as the batons fly back into her hands. Izzy would flip out of the way of bullets from armed guards. She would do a series of backflips towards the armed guards, kicking one in the face before standing upright and punching one of the others. She would start to fight the three guards at once. She would wrap one of her arms around one of the necks before flipping the guard to the ground, grabbing one of her batons; she would activate the stun feature while hitting the second guard. The third guard would knock the baton out of her hand.

She would dodge the third guard's attempts to punch her, after dodging the guard's punches; she would be kicked in the chest, pushing her backwards. She would look a bit winded, instead of taking ages to recover, she would run at the man, the man would move out of her way, but instead she would drop down and slides across the warehouse floor, swiping the man off his feet. Standing up she would see that two of the guards would have been female, while three would be male, all five out cold on the floor. She would rush over to Gibbs, untying his arms and legs before her boss stands up a bigger male would walk in. Making sure Gibbs is in a safe place; Izzy would summon the batons back to her using the magnets on her wrist.

The male would run at her, taking her by surprise as she is grabbed around the waist and shoved against the wall, she would wrap her legs around the man's neck while using her arms to push back on the wall, sending them both forward, as she does this, she would flip, landing in front of the man before proceeding to roundhouse kick him in the head, after the male gets back up she would quickly place her two batons on his neck before activating the stun feature. The male would spasm before falling to the floor.

* * *

The room would suddenly return to normal as the holograms break down. The doors would open as she walks in that direction, she would soon be back in Brains' lab staring at the occupants most of whom look shocked, Brains would look impressed while Don would be smirking. "You did good Hummingbird" Don would state as the two kiss. "Brains?"

"When I had Agent Hana go through this simulation he completed it in 20 minutes and 30 seconds, however that was mainly down to the fact some of the blows that Izzy also took winded him and took a longer effect. Izzy here completed the simulation in less than 15 minutes; the attacks that winded Hana did not affect her ability to carry on, which proves whatever the Anarchists did to her in the experiments, her physical condition has been enhanced and her pain threshold has been too" Brains would stutter as both Izzy and Don look shocked.

"Right" Don would say picking up his bow again "Let's see what you cooked up for me" Don would walk towards the door as Brains types in the code to open it, Don would step inside the simulation room as the doors close behind him. "Ready when you are Brains"

* * *

Don would take in the room around him as it changes from just a room to a naval base, instead of naval officers being around the area, armed mercenaries would be in the area. "Damn it" Don would mutter under his breath as he crouches on the ledge he occupied.

"Sir, 30 minutes until the missile launches" A female would say making an older male

"Excellent, Make sure no one gets in our way" the male would state as Don smirks. Don would load an explosive arrow into his bow aiming at a few men below him. Releasing the arrow, detonating it as it gets close enough to the six men, the six would be flown across the room knocked out. "FIND HIM AND STOP HIM"

Don would aim a grappling arrow to a rafter, as the arrow hits, he would swing down holding onto his bow which was connected to the arrows rope. Men would shoot at him but Don would backflip as he swings, releasing the rope he would draw a putty arrow, firing it at a few men who would get trapped in the putty. Don would land in a crouching position in the center of the room. Two men would run at him. Don would block the kicks before sweeping the men of their feet, taking out two Taser arrows; Don would place one on each of the two. Both men would spasm on the floor.

Don would get kicked in the chest, winding him a little. Taking a breath Don would dodge a few more punches, watching the techniques used. Instead of using an arrow, Don would kick a guard in the face, before back flipping towards the console. Standing upright, he would fire three arrows in a row incapacitating the final guards before turning to the man in charge. Don would take a few seconds, analysing the situation, he would take one of the tips of a computer chip arrow, before dropping his bow and quiver on the floor. Don would charge at the 'Boss' before kicking him in the chest, Don would wrap his arms around the man's neck, swinging upwards Don would flip over the top of the man, taking him with him. Don would drop to the floor while chucking the arrow tip onto the console, once activated it would disarm the missile.

Don would have moved down so his legs are wrapped around the man's neck, holding the man tight, Don would try and subdue him. After a few more minutes the man would stop struggling due to lack of breath he would be out cold. Getting up Don would check the console to see the missile disarmed he would pick up his bow and quiver while taking the arrow tip off the console. As he does this the simulation would end as the holograms start to break down.

* * *

Don would walk through the open door to see his family and his team mates staring at him. "What?" Don would say seeing their faces, trying to catch his breath, "First of all, that tired me out, second of all stop staring at me like that"

"Don that was amazing" Scott would say as everyone nods in agreement.

"It took Callen 20 minutes alone to take out the men, and then 5 minutes to disarm the missile"

"And that is without your fancy tech" Callen would say "Even then I wouldn't think to use the arrow tip alone"

"So how fast did I do it?"

"Just under 15 minutes like Izzy" Brains would stutter looking amazed "While your physical condition isn't as high as Izzy's, it would usually take over 10 minutes to disarm that missile but with the computer chip preprogramed to disarm the missile, it did it in less"

"Brains, you need to check through the code fully, two of the men froze for a few seconds, as I entered the floor fluctuated and the console screen for the missile kept showing the countdown and destination wrong" Don would state making Brains smirk, seeing this Don would smirk "Which you programmed to test how well I could spot the flaws"

"And you got the three I put in there" Brains would stutter as Scott pats his brothers back.

"When did you learn how to back-flip and do acrobatics like that?" Virgil would ask as the family look shocked by it.

"Izzy has been training me to help me in the fights, if I couldn't do the things Izzy has taught me I wouldn't of got out of a few situations alive" Don would state before Kensi pulls him into a hug while looking worried "I'm doing fine Kensi"

"No you're not Don, I can tell you're tired more often than normal" Kensi would reply looking at her partner in his eyes.

"You still having nightmares D?" Sam would ask with Don nodding

"Not as often as before though"

"None of us have seen you this drained before Don" G would state as he and Sam place their hands on Don's shoulders.

"I know G, just the recovery, the nightmares, lack of sleep. Even though I am healed, due to nightmares I'm still losing sleep"

"We are here for you mate, just talk to us about anything and hopefully it can help you come to terms with the nightmares" Deeks would say making the LA team look at him shocked "What?"

"Just never thought I would hear you say something like that Deeks" Sam would say patting his back.

"Get some rest, all of you" Jeff would state noticing Don looking tired "Don, get some sleep you still haven't fully recovered yet"

"Will do dad" Don would say before kissing Izzy on the lips "I shall see you all in the morning hopefully no rescues meaning I have to be woken up" Don would leave shortly followed by the others.

"You have one hell of a son Jeff" Hetty would state as she, Brains and Jeff remain in the labs. "Whatever is on his mind causing the nightmares, all I know is that he will need you more than ever when he comes to terms with everything. He is being strong for his family, when he is the one who needs you to be strong for him"

"I know Hetty, I know, after everything that has happened it is just hard to be strong when I could of lost him." Jeff would reply

"But you didn't Mr Tracy" Brains would stutter "I will sit down with Don and Virgil alone and hopefully get Don to talk about the nightmares. If he does we might find out why they are being caused"

"Thank you Brains, do it in the morning, don't forget we are going to the school to collect the boys belongings"

"Do you need NCIS there with you Jeff?" Hetty would ask

"Thanks for the offer Hetty but Vance has allowed Don and Izzy to take their badge and guns with them just in case, plus Gibbs, Pride and their teams will be in Rhode Island for a few more days due to a case" Jeff would say as the three head out of the lab to head to bed.


	15. Chapter 15: Wharton Academy

**Author's Note: Halfway through the story, have been writing away this week, got 10 more chapters to write, 5 written in advance and then after 15 more weeks (maybe less if I upload a few at a time) the fanfic will be over. I have started work on a Prequel called Before The Storm, which will highlight some past event's that have been mentioned throughout this fanfic. I will also start work on the Sequel after I have this story written.**

 **I hope you enjoy this update and I thank you for sticking by me. Please review, good or bad it will help me immensely.**

 **Warning, this chapter will mention sensitive topics, while I have not gone into much detail, I just want you all to know that rape and murder will be mentioned later on in the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Wharton Academy

* * *

During the night, Don would wake with a sweat, heart beating fast, tears in his eyes, he would look around his room before seeing Virgil still asleep. He would look at the time on his phone, seeing it as 6am he would decide to get dressed in a loose top and a pair of shorts, putting on his trainers he would grab his headphones before slipping out his door.

After closing the door slowly, Don would head past the rest of his brothers rooms and down the stairs. He would head towards the kitchen, opening the fridge he would take out a bottle of water before turning around to see Scott staring at him. "Scott you made me jump"

"Likewise, what are you doing up so early?"

"Just woke up for a change, wanted a run before heading to the mainland"

"I know you're lying Don, but grab me a bottle and we can run together"

"Deal" Don would say chucking a bottle to Scott before closing the fridge door. After a few seconds, Don would follow Scott outside before they both start running for a lap around the island.

When they got halfway around the island they took a break to let Don catch his breath. "So what really has you up so early?" Scott would ask looking at his younger brother; Don would look away from Scott "Another nightmare I take it?" Don would nod before looking to Scott, remembering the nightmare. Sighing Scott would look Don in the eyes "What was it this time?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Don would say sounding annoyed

"For god's sake Don, the nightmares won't stop if you don't talk to someone, you know that" Scott would say

"It's just something I can't talk about to family" Don would say his voice breaking as he tries to hold back tears. Scott would move closer to Don would who back away slightly

"What happened?" Scott would say looking worried about Don

"After Fermat and Alan got control back to Thunderbird Five last year, and he saved the monorail. When you guys arrived in Three and he and Dad went to the bank. You know when Dad said Alan was dangling over The Mole which was active?" Scott would nod looking worried "In the dream, Tintin didn't arrive in time, he dropped onto the mole and died" Don would say breaking down. Scott would pull him into a hug.

"You know that was not the outcome Don"

"I know, it just felt so real, I had no idea what was happening when I was in New Orleans during the incident" Don would look scared still

"Listen to me, Alan didn't die that day, he survived. I think I know why you are having these nightmares" Scott would say making Don look up at him

"What do you think?"

"I think it's because The Hood messed with your mind recently, unlocking the thoughts of losing us and the NCIS team during the incidents this year. The nightmares started before The Hood made you aware he was there, but he could have been messing with you before that" Scott would say as Don looks thoughtful.

"That could be possible" Don would check the time on his watch seeing its 6:30 he would look to Scott "We better carry on"

"Good thinking, hopefully this will help you clear your mind" Scott would say as they continue their run.

* * *

By 7am they would be walking back into the villa where Jeff, Ruth, John and Virgil would be stood in the kitchen with Coffee. "There you are Don, when Virgil said you weren't in bed we got worried" Jeff would say as he sees the two coming back in

"Sorry dad, just needed to clear my head. Didn't plan on running into Scott down here first" Don would say as he makes his way to his room to shower and change. Scott would wait until he was sure Don couldn't hear him.

"Scott what's on your mind?" John would ask seeing how Scott was watching Don

"He had a nightmare that woke him up" Scott would say "It was Alan, still dangling over The Mole but Tintin didn't get there in time so he lost his grip and" Scott would say looking down choking back tears imagining the image.

Jeff and Ruth would share a look of worry while John and Virgil seem shocked with tears in their eyes. "How is he?" Jeff would ask

"He didn't want to talk about it at first, but I got it out of him. I have a feeling his nightmares are down to The Hood messing with him ages ago, unlocking the feelings from last year and this year with the NCIS team" Scott would say as Virgil nods in agreement.

"It seems possible" Virgil would state.

"Go shower and change son, we have to leave in two hours to drop the LA team off and get to Wharton Academy" Jeff would say as Scott heads to shower and change. After he had finished he would head out into the hallway, he would see Gordon heading downstairs. Scott would turn to see Alan's door ajar. Heading towards the door he would hear Don and Alan talking about the nightmare.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" Alan would say in a jokingly manner. Don would laugh

"I would never want to get rid of you Sprout, I would be lost if you weren't here" Don would say hugging his brother. Scott would smile before heading downstairs. After a few minutes Don and Alan would join them shortly followed by Brains and Fermat.

Izzy would walk down the stairs before kissing Don on the lips. "Still not used to seeing that" Deeks would say as he walks down with Sam, G and Kensi. Deeks would stop next to Don who would 'Gibbs slap' him across the back of the head. "Sorry" Deeks would mutter rubbing the back of his head.

"Ready to go?" Jeff would ask looking at the group.

"There is too many of us to go in Tracy One, so I will take a the guys heading to Wharton's Academy in Tracy Two" Scott would say with the group nodding "Dad will take you guys back to LA and then meet us down at the Academy"

"I do not want you to travel alone to Massachusetts Jeff" Hetty would say "Not with everything that is going on"

"I will go with Jeff" Izzy would say stepping forward before looking at Don "It's better for one of us to be on each plane"

"When you're right you're right Iz" Don would say before kissing her again. "I will co-pilot for Scott on the way there then Virgil and I will fly Tracy Two back with a few of us in while Brains and John fly Tracy One back"

"Wait you can fly a plane?" Deeks would say sounding shocked

"Alan is in training, Dad had us all train to fly the jets so we don't have to wait for Scott or him to be free" Don would state

"Understandable" Sam would say before the NCIS team bid their farewells. With Jeff heading down with them. After getting ready in Tracy Two, Don would sit in the co-pilots seat helping Scott with pre-flight checks. Soon after Tracy One had left, Don and Scott would start the journey to Massachusetts.

After Three hours, they would land at the Academy's private airstrip. An hour later waiting in Tracy Two, Jeff and Izzy would land next to them.

"Thanks for waiting for us guys" Jeff would say as the group head towards reception, "Izzy stick with the boys as they head to the room while Brains and I talk to the headmaster"

"I'm sticking with you both" Don would state, making sure his badge was on show

"Don I would prefer it if you both stay with the others" Jeff would state making Don look at him

"Not an option." Don would state

"Dad, Don is right, it's best if he stays with you" Scott would state

"Fine" Jeff would say defeated.

* * *

After waiting in reception the headmaster of Wharton Academy would walk towards Jeff, Brains and Don. "Mr Tracy, Mr Hackenbacker. I am sorry for everything that has happened, if you would just reconsider we would prefer to keep Alan and Fermat as students."

"To hell with that" Don would say dryly to the headmaster

"And you are?" The headmaster would reply

"NCIS Special Agent Donald Tracy" Don would retort making the headmaster look worried while showing his badge and ID "Don't worry NCIS aren't involved yet, I'm just here due to recent events"

"Ok then, If you would all like to follow me we can continue speaking about this in the office" the headmaster would start to head towards his office, Jeff would scold Don for how he reacted before they follow with Brains. After closing the office door the headmaster would sit down behind his desk with Jeff and Brains sitting opposite him. Don would lean against the back wall with his arms crossed.

"I am really sorry about everything that has happened to your sons" The headmaster would start "That sort of behaviour is not allowed here at the Academy and the culprits will be dealt with in a manner deemed fit"

"You mean getting away with it?" Jeff would say raising his voice "MY SON AND HIS BEST FRIEND WERE BULLIED FOR YEARS AND NO ONE DID A THING ABOUT IT. THE ONLY REASON WE FOUND OUT WAS BECAUSE ALAN CONFESSED TO DON A FEW WEEKS AGO. HE HAS BEEN KEEPING THIS A SECRET FOR SO LONG SO WOULD YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THIS DIDN'T GET DEALT WITH EARLY ON" The headmaster would flinch after Jeff started shouting.

"Dad" Don would state making Jeff realise he was shouting

"Sorry"

"You don't have to be, he does" Don would state nodding his head at the headmaster.

"Neither of them reported the bullying as so I am told by the teachers"

"You're lying" Don would state pushing himself off the wall "Want to know how I know?"

"Please enlighten me as to why the teachers didn't report any of these reports to me?"

"Because even if the teachers witnessed it, they let it slide. But because Alan is the brother of an NCIS operative, we were allowed to do a little digging, before you say that isn't allowed, Special Agent Gibbs was worried after overhearing the conversation about the bullying and the Director of NCIS agreed that it is a matter to investigate in case it went further." this would make the headmaster look worried "We found CCTV footage, written reports from a few other students and Alan and Fermat, but none of the teachers came forward, however there were a few students who reported directly to YOU" Jeff and Brains would look shocked at first before looking angry at the headmaster.

"You have to understand, the boys who were bullying them were from wealthy families, wealthier then you Mr Tracy, and the families paid a lot of money to keep these things quiet"

"So the well-being of students isn't as important as money being donated to the school?" Brains would stutter

"Of course the well-being of students is important to us here" The headmaster would sound worried. "I will be contacting the parents of the students responsible and dealing with this efficiently"

"NCIS will be forwarding our findings to the governing body, there will be a thorough investigation and some changes around here" Don would state with Jeff nodding

"Please, Wharton is a respected academy"

"Then you shouldn't of let something like this happen" Don would state as gunshots can be heard from outside followed by screams by students and teachers, "Pull up CCTV NOW" Don would state as the Headmaster pulls up the CCTV, moving out of the way Don would search through this "Shit"

"Language Don" Jeff would state

Don would pull out his phone dialling Izzy "Don? What were those gunshots?"

"Stay with the others, keep them safe, I am calling in NCIS, there are four gunmen outside, two inside"

"Don you can't do this alone, I'm going to help" Izzy would state "My batons are on Tracy One, if I can get to them"

"Izzy it's too dangerous, let me call Gibbs in" Don would say dialling Gibbs into the call

"Don, Izzy what can I do for you?" Gibbs would say over the phone.

"How fast can you get to Wharton Academy, we have a situation" After explaining the situation to Gibbs they would hear the teams moving in the background "We are on our way, choppers will get us there in 20 minutes, try and keep the gunmen occupied"

"Will do Gibbs" Don would say as Gibbs hangs up "Izzy stay with my brothers please, Dad and Brains are safe here, I will go and keep the gunmen talking until Gibbs and the others arrive"

"Please be careful" Izzy would say

"Always hummingbird" Don would say as he hangs up. "You three stay here" Don would state as he takes his gun out of the holster, before slowly opening the door and stepping out into the corridor, closing the door behind him Don would head to where the two gunmen on the inside were.

* * *

After arriving at the scene of the two gunmen Don would get spotted, "Federal Agent" He would shout before shooting one of the gunmen in the arm. Ducking behind a wall as the other gunman shoots at him.

"We have a fed in here" The gunmen would say over their coms. Don would keep the six gunmen on his trail for 20 minutes as the NCIS teams arrive. After a few seconds the six gunmen would be in handcuffs behind escorted to the awaiting police cars "Thank god you guys got here" Don would state

"You kept them busy alright, making them hunt for you in the halls" Gibbs would state as he, Don and Pride walk down one of the corridors, teachers would be checking every dorm after students were ordered back into them after the gunmen were apprehended.

"I just hope no one was hurt" Don would state "When the shots were fired outside, the gunmen specifically missed the civilians. Don would stop walking as a teacher walks up to them

"Sorry to interrupt, but you need to see this, its one of our students" The male teacher would state making Don, Gibbs and Pride follow him towards the room. "His name is James Coxon"

Don would stop dead in his tracks at the name. "You ok kid?" Pride would ask

"Son of Commander Coxon and the late Petty Officer Coxon?"

"Correct" The teacher would state "You know how his mother died?"

Pride would look at Don realizing this "Son of a bitch"

"Am I missing something here?" Gibbs would ask.

"One of the cold cases for NCIS, his mother was raped and murdered in their New York penthouse, we worked alongside Manhattan's Special Victims Unit but we never found the killer" Pride would state as Don steps into the students room. Seeing the student tied to the bed posts Don would order the two Agents and teacher out of the room.

"Nobody goes into this room, has anyone touched James?" Don would ask looking to the teacher.

"I only touched his neck to check his pulse"

"We will need your fingerprints to rule you out" Don would state as he pulls out his phone, dialing a number.

* * *

"Special Agent Tracy, what can I do for you?" a female voice would ask over the phone.

"Olivia, the son of Petty Officer Coxon was raped and murdered in his dorm room at Wharton Academy"

"Same way as his mother?"

"Correct, listen I know it's a lot to ask but if I get our medical examiner to check the body and send the results to Dr Warner, will you be able to get down here to take over the case?"

"Of course, we will work with Agent Pride and his team like last time. How are you doing Don?"

"Getting better Liv, see you soon" Don would say as he hangs up, "Gibbs is Ducky here?"

"Yeah he is, I will get him and Palmer to examine the body" Gibbs would say calling Ducky. After a few minutes, Ducky and Jimmy would be moving the body with the local coroners to do the autopsy. LaSalle and Ziva would be conducting forensics in the room, taking photos

"I am going to get through the CCTV, When the SVU team gets here I will give my statement and then will need to get back to Tracy Island"

"We understand kid" Pride would say as they go back to the office.

"Is everything ok?" Jeff would ask, the rest of the family, Izzy and Fermat would be in the office too after loading the stuff onto the two planes. Don would fill them with what has happened before he and John go through the CCTV.

After a few hours of searching Don would look at the footage "Stop there" Don would state as the CCTV is paused. "It's him, how did he get out?" Don would say as they look at the footage from outside the room. "NCIS agents are patrolling the area, Pride's team know what he looks like so they are paired up with one of Gibbs' Team" After not finding anything of the suspect leaving Don would look up "He's still in the room" Don would state as he and Izzy head out of the office. Don would activate his NCIS coms piece as they head towards the crime scene

"Gibbs, Pride, the suspect never left the room, he is still in there" Don would state as they turn the corner coming face to face with the suspect. "Lucas Bennett stand down" Don would state pointing his gun at the male.

"You will have to catch me first" Lucas would state as he runs off in the opposite direction, Don and Izzy would run after him. Lucas would turn the corner towards the emergency exit before backing up slowly. Olivia Benson and Fin Tutuola would be pointing their guns at him, as he turns around he would confront Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins.

"Lucas Bennett you are under arrest for the deaths of Petty Officer Amber Coxon and Lucas Coxon" Nick would say as he puts handcuffs on Lucas.

Olivia and Fin would walk over to Don "How you holding up Don?" Fin would ask before the two hug

"Better than I was a few weeks ago" Don would state with a smile "Always a pleasure to see you Olivia" Don would say as they hug. While Nick, Amanda, Tony and LaSalle deal with Lucas taking him to holding and with Ducky and Jimmy examining the body, the rest of the agents and SVU would be in the office with Don's family and the headmaster.

"Last year, Lucas Bennett killed Petty Officer Amber Coxon, the mother of Lucas Coxon and the wife of Commander James Coxon." Olivia would state

"Which is why NCIS and SVU worked together on the case, and why I called them in for this"

"We will contact Commander James Coxon shortly and inform him of this and explain the suspect for both murders has been arrested" Fin would state looking to the headmaster

"Thank you, all of you" The headmaster would state "Mr Tracy, Mr Hackenbacker, I want to apologise again with what happened to your boys the past year"

"Not going to change the outcome" Gibbs would state looking pissed off.

"I need to go speak to the staff and students, please take as long as you all need in here" The head would state before leaving.

* * *

"It's good to see you again Olivia" Don would state looking at the floor.

"How are you doing Don, cases like these hit you harder than others" Olivia would ask looking worried

"Don?" Izzy and Ziva would ask looking concerned

"As you both know seven years ago, I was kidnapped and taken to New York. What you don't know is that after being taken to New York I was raped and almost murdered if Detectives Benson and Stabler didn't find me in time" Don would look at his family who remember the events of that year, Olivia would place her hand on his shoulder as he looks at the ground. Both Ziva and Izzy look shocked

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, he was the same age as I was" Don would state looking pissed off

"Lucas won't get away with this Don, it's an open and shut case, Stone will be happy for a change" Fin would state as Don nods

"How's Elliot doing?"

"He's doing good, he asked how you were after he saw the footage on the news" Olivia would reply "Listen, I would love to stay and chat, but we need to go see what the medical examiners have found"

"Let me know what happens"

"Will do Special Agent Tracy" Olivia would reply with a smirk

"Tutuola"

"Tracy" Fin would reply as the two shake hands.

"Gibbs, Pride you going with them?" Don would ask as the two agents nod.

Alexis would walk into the office looking worried "There's been an accident, Amaro's car was hit on the way to local police station, Lucas escaped, Nick and Amanda are fine, Tony and LaSalle got them out of the car just before it exploded."

Everyone in the room would stand up at the news. "Go, keep me updated" Don would say as the agents leave, Alexis would wink to Gordon who would blush. After a few seconds the NCIS agents, minus Izzy and Don, and the SVU detectives would have left to find Bennett.

* * *

"Don you ok?" Jeff would say as he notices Don looking worried.

"Just worried" Don would reply standing up "Shall we go home?"

"I don't want you flying Don, not after what has happened, Gordon will co-pilot with Virgil in Tracy Two while Brains and John take Tracy One and a few of us

"FAB" Don would reply as he heads into Tracy Two with Izzy, Gordon and Virgil while the others head into Tracy One. Within minutes both planes would be in the air on the way back to the island. Don's phone would ring 20 minutes into the flight. "Gibbs?"

"We found Lucas, he is in holding in New York awaiting trial, ADA Peter Stone will be prosecuting" Gibbs would say as Don relaxes in his chair

"Good to know, how are Nick, Amanda, Tony and LaSalle doing?"

"They are all ok, Amaro and Rollins are still shocked but they are fine" Gibbs would reply. "Stone said he will get in contact when the trial will start as you may be needed"

"FAB Gibbs, I will speak to you all later" After a few minutes of putting his phone down Don would fall asleep along with Izzy who has her head on his shoulder; Don's head would rest on top of hers. Gordon would look back to see the pair asleep.

"How they doing Squid?" Virgil would ask concentrating on the sky

"Sleeping" Gordon would say seeing Don relaxed "And relaxed"

"Good, Tracy Two to Tracy One" Virgil would say over the airwaves

"Go ahead Virgil" John would state

"Tell dad that Don is asleep and looking relaxed, he asked me to keep him informed"

"FAB Virgil, see you at the island in 20 minutes" John would reply as the two fly side by side for a while.


	16. Chapter 16: Road to Recovery

**Author's Note: Updating early again as I am planning something else for Friday, I will hopefully have the remaining chapters written before next week meaning I will be able to focus my time on the prequel and the sequel.**

 **As always please leave a review, good or bad, and enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Road to Recovery

* * *

"Tracy Two to Tracy Island ETA 10 minutes" Virgil would say over the private airwaves

"FAB Virgil, We just arrived back ourselves, that storm started just after Tracy One got out of range" Jeff would say over the airwaves "How is Don doing boys?"

Virgil would look to Gordon who stood up to check, Don would be sweating, Izzy would have woken up when Don started to stir, Don would wake up in a split second making Gordon and Izzy jump.

"Don?" Gordon would ask as Don gets out of his seat, Don would pull Gordon into a hug surprising him "Don" Gordon would say as Don releases him from the hug "What happened?"

"John? Scott? Virg? Dad?" Don would ask still catching his breath.

"All fine Don, what did you dream?" Izzy would say putting her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder

"Last year during the Hood Incident, the news was reporting Thunderbird Five re-entering the atmosphere, Fermat didn't re-establish control in time"

Virgil would hear this from the cockpit, making the plane drop a foot "Virgil, your trajectory just showed you dropped a foot, is everything is ok?" Jeff would say over the airwaves again.

"I will explain later dad, see you in 5"

"How's Don?"

"As I said I will explain later" Virgil would state making his father and brothers on the island look worried.

"FAB son" Jeff would say letting Virgil focus on flying back the last leg.

Soon the island would be in sight; Gordon would have stayed trying to calm Don down while Izzy was in the co-pilot seat to help Virgil land the plane.

"Tracy Two to Tracy Island permission to land?" Virgil would ask

"Permission granted welcome home guys" Jeff would say as Tracy Two prepares to land.

* * *

After landing and doing the pre-flight checks, Izzy and Gordon would stay with Don on the plane while Virgil goes to tell his family of what happened.

"He dreamt that we had died on five?" John would say sinking into a seat imagining that scenario; Alan would have ran off at the news as he has had that nightmare before.

"How is he doing?" Jeff would ask

"When he woke up he saw Gordon coming to check on them and just got up and hugged him. Izzy and Gordon are making sure he is ok, they are still on Tracy Two at the moment" At that, both Scott and John walked out their room, "Dad"

"Yeah Virg?"

"We need to get Don to talk to someone about these nightmares"

"I know we do son, let's go check on your brother" Jeff would say before he heads to Tracy Two with Virgil. Scott would stop them before they got too close; John, Izzy and Gordon would be next to him "Whose with Don?"

"Alan" John would say "Don got Alan to open up last year about the nightmares; Alan wants to repay that favour"

Jeff would smile as even though they are outside the plane they can still hear what was being said.

Inside the plane, Alan would be sat next to Don hugging his brother "I know how it felt Don, having that specific nightmare, but as you said to me last year, you need to talk to someone"

"I know Al, I know. I just felt so real"

"I know Don, but our brothers are out there, right now, worried about you."

Don would look out the window to see his brothers, Jeff and Izzy outside, he would smile seeing them "Nightmares don't normally affected me as much Al, something has changed and I don't know what"

Alan would look shocked before looking at Don "The Hood got inside your head, like he did to me, something with his powers must do something to our memories, dreams all of it. I think you need to go back into the dreamworld, have a look see if you can spot what is wrong"

Don could tell his family knew what was being said by their faces looking shocked like his after Alan gave the idea. "That could work Sprout" Don would say before kissing Al on the top of his head "You are a genius" He would say as the two stand up, Don would put his arm around his younger brother's shoulder before walking to meet his family.

"Is it safe to go back into the dreamworld?" Virgil would ask

"I can handle myself, I will have weapons with me and now my powers have enhanced a bit I should be fine" Don would say as they head to the infirmary.

"Don't you want to do this in your room?" Scott would ask

"I would rather be monitored on the safe side"

"He has a point Scott, I wouldn't let him past to his room" Gordon would say getting overprotective of an older brother

* * *

After getting to the infirmary Don would be connected to the monitors before falling asleep. Don would open his eyes back in the manor in the dreamworld. Don would pick up the quiver before putting it on while picking up the bow. After checking the manor for clues, Don would head outside, to find The Hood standing with his back towards Don.

Realising The Hood isn't paying attention Don would take a taser arrow, loading it onto the bow and fires it onto The Hood's back making The Hood spasm to the ground unconscious.

Ten minutes later The Hood would wake up finding he is tied to a chair "YOU" He would spit at Don

"I warned you Hood, stay out of my mind"

"Sorry it's just fun to torment you since I can't access Alan since my brother and niece did something to block me"

"I know they did I was there, but that won't work on me due to my powers, you know that"

"Exactly, you are stuck with me"

"I have a question"

"Go on Mr Tracy"

"When was the Dreamworld formed?"

"I became aware of it around the time you were experimented on…" The Hood would stop looking at him "Son of a"

"Language" Don would say glaring at The Hood

"So this formed when I got my powers?"

"I believe so"

"Then let's try something" Don would say closing his eyes, the dreamworld would change to the nervous system of his brain.

"Intriguing, no one has been able to change the dreamworlds state before"

"And I found how you are messing with me" Don would say pointing to the reticular activating system, "You have a grasp on it even when I am awake so you can control what nightmares I have"

"I didn't expect you to be so smart" The Hood would retort until he sees the hold he has on Don's reticular activating system disperse, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He would scream as he withers in the chair from losing the control of that area of Don's brain, soon the Dreamworld would return to how it was when Don first arrived. Don would remove the ropes binding The Hood to the chair, forcing him to stand up Don would lead him to the door that lets them leave the Dreamworld, instead of stopping he would continue to the door to the right.

"That wasn't there before" The Hood would say surprised.

"Exactly, as you said I have control over this realm more then you, and I created this portal to block you entering this realm and my brain again"

"That won't work"

"If you aren't back in here in 10 minutes as I know you will try, I know it worked" Don would state shoving The Hood through the new portal before closing the door.

After 10 minutes without The Hood appearing, Don would walk to the left before stepping into the portal that lets him leave the dreamworld, but doesn't block him.

Don would stir in the infirmary after 30 minutes of being asleep. His brothers and Izzy would remain in the infirmary while Jeff went to collect all the NCIS teams for Don's plan.

* * *

Don would open his eyes to see his family and girlfriend facing away from him. "What does someone have to do around here for a hug?" He would state as the six turn around at his voice, soon he would be crushed by them all in a hug. "Guys, as much as I love ya, I need to breath" Don would say as they get off him, Don would pull Izzy into a kiss.

"So?" Alan would ask eagerly

"The Hood had his hold on my reticular activating system" Don would state as the others par Virgil and John look confused

"Basically it controls my Rapid Eye Movement where dreams or nightmares occur the most" Virgil would explain

"Which explains why the nightmares have been linked to last year more than this year" John would point out

"Exactly, but he no longer has control of that system, plus I may have found out The Dreamworld formed when I gained my powers so my control over it is greater than The Hoods, so I might have blocked him out of it" Don would state hugging his brothers after being allowed off the bed.

Ruth would be sat in the living room as Don and the others come back up. "How did it go?" Ruth would ask after Jeff had informed her of what was happening, Brains, Fermat, Tintin, Kyrano and Ohana would have walked in from the kitchen to hear the outcome.

Don would explain what he said to his brothers to the others, Brains and Fermat would be nodding along "John's assumption is correct, however we won't be certain until tonight to see if Don has a nightmare, we won't be certain for a few days" Brains would stutter

"Won't be certain about what for a few days?" Gibbs would ask as Jeff and all the NCIS teams arrive from the hanger. Sighing Don would explain everything again causing the NCIS teams to engulf him into a hug.

"I NEED AIR GUYS" Don would shout making the teams let him go.

Don would spot a female blond agent walking over to him "NSA Eleanor Bishop, how are you?" Don would say hugging her

"I am fine Don, how are you doing?"

"Just fine Ellie, I take it you got my message through Gibbs?"

"I did, I am happy you asked me to attend this party, shocked that your family is international rescue" Ellie would say with a smile as Don spots John.

"I hear you applied to move over to NCIS?"

"I did, as you know I broke up with my ex a few months ago, and it's been a hard time adjusting and working with him.

"I will be glad to work along side you" Don would say "Hey John I would like you to meet someone"

John would walk over smiling at the two "John, this is NSA Agent Eleanor Bishop, she is transferring to NCIS in a few weeks, Bish, this is my immediate older brother John" Don would say introducing the two. As the two talk and hit it off, Don would walk away with a smile, Izzy would notice this and smile too.

"So what is so urgent all of us need to be here?" Sam would ask intrigued. Don would smirk at that question.

"Well I am fully healed, plus I have something to do, which will be explained in an hour when we have a BBQ" Don would state smiling "I need a word with Dad. Virgil, Gibbs, Abby it requires you as well" Don would state heading to the study followed by the four he needs a word with. The others would start to set up the BBQ and relax.

* * *

Once in the study, Gibbs would close the door looking at Don "What do you want to speak about Don?"

"I plan on proposing tonight, before we eat, Virgil you able to play the song?"

"Of course"

"Gibbs did you give my dad the ring a few weeks ago?"

"I did" Gibbs would say as Jeff goes to the safe, opening the safe Jeff will route through the bag with the rings, pendant and a fifth item, checking he had the engagement ring, a gold ring with a blue sapphire stone mounted on the top. Once he had taken the box with the ring out of the bag, he would close the safe locking it once more.

"Nervous?" Jeff would ask as he hands Don the box, he would put it in his pocket looking at his father

"Just a bit, not done this type of thing before, listen I am going to change into a shirt, I will meet you all by the pool shortly" Don would say as he heads up to his room, going the back way, so he doesn't go through the large group in the living room and outside.

After changing his t-shirt for a purple shirt with short sleeves, leaving the top three buttons undone as it was a warm night as always, Don would make his way to the group waiting for him. He would see Lady Penelope and Parker arrived a few minutes prior.

"You ok Hawkeye you've been a while?" Scott would ask

"I'm doing just fine Scott, just needed time to process everything from today"

"I don't blame you it was a lot to take on board" John would say as Virgil sits down at the piano.

"Go find her" Scott would say noticing Don was scanning the group for Izzy. Smiling at his older brother Don would head over to Virgil, causing Scott and John to look confused.

After talking to Virgil in a whisper, Don would stand at the end of the piano looking at Izzy as his twin starts to play the tune to the song he had chosen weeks before.

* * *

 **I had to leave something for the next chapter didn't I?**


	17. Chapter 17: Lover Boy

**Author's Note: Here we go, as I said, 16 had to leave a cliff hanger for this chapter. And as promised it leads straight into it. Hope you enjoy the update!**

 **Don and Izzy also have a plan up their sleeves which Don starts to initiate in this chapter.**

 **As always please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Lover Boy

* * *

As Virgil starts to play the tune, everyone would turn to face him and Don, who was standing at the end of the piano. Everyone apart from Jeff, Gibbs and Abby would look confused.

Stepping forward, Don would take a deep breath, as he starts to sing,

" _Can't say how the days will unfold,_

 _Can't change what the future may hold_

 _But, I want you in it_

 _Every hour, every minute"_

Don would smile as he looks at Izzy.

" _This world can race by far too fast_

 _Hard to see while it's all flying past_

 _But, it's clear now,_

 _When you're standing here now_

 _I am meant to be wherever you are next to me"_

He would walk down a few steps towards the group.

" _All I want to do_

 _Is come running home to you_

 _Come running home to you_

 _And all my life I promise to_

 _Keep running home to you_

 _Keep running home_

 _To you"_

Don would step forward taking Izzy's hand before placing his arms around her waist, she would place her arms around his neck, as they both sway to the music.

" _And I could see it_

 _Right from the start_

 _Right from the start_

 _That you would be_

 _Be my light in the dark_

 _Light in the dark_

 _Oh, you gave me no other choice_

 _But to love you"_

" _All I want to do_

 _Is come running home to you_

 _Come running home to you_

 _And all my life I promise to_

 _Keep running home to you_

 _Keep running home_

 _Home to you"_

" _Can't say how the days will unfold_

 _Can't change what the future may hold_

 _But, I want you in it_

 _Every hour, every minute"_

During the last line, Don would get down on one knee in front of Izzy while pulling out the ring box. Opening the box to show the ring, everyone in the room would gasp along with Izzy.

As Virgil plays the last notes Don would smirk. "Ever since I met you when we started at the naval academy, I knew from that day whenever I am at my darkest point; you will be the light to guide me home along with my family. And for that reason I love you, since the accident that caused me to be injured, I knew from that day I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Isabelle Louise Burnley. Will you marry me?"

Izzy would have her hands covering her mouth due to shock, tears would form in her eyes as she nods, uncovering her mouth she would speak "Yes" Izzy would say as the room erupts in cheers as Don slips the ring onto the ring finger of Izzy's left hand. After standing up, the two would kiss.

* * *

Ohana and Kyrano would bring down champagne for everyone, passing out a glass to each guest. Alan would look to Jeff who would nod, along with Brains nodding to Fermat, Ohana would hand them both a glass along with Tintin "Special Occasions only" She would say with a smile.

Once everyone had a glass, Jeff would stand coughing to get everyone's attention. "I didn't expect to have to do this sort of thing this early but here it goes" Jeff would say with everyone laughing at the comment.

"You were all confused with why we called you all here tonight, but now you know, Don had spoken to me the first night he was in the hospital room, he had asked me for permission to propose to Izzy due to the secrecy involved with his family being International Rescue, I had told him then and there he did not need my permission, but he had it anyway.

Izzy, we may not have known each other for long, but I can see how happy you make my boy, and for that I am grateful, and I hope one day all my boys find their true love like Don has. I remember the day Don was born 12 minutes after Virgil, god Lucy was not happy with it taking too long, but in the end she was glad that she had two more beautiful boys, I have seen Don grow from a baby, to the man he is now, and I just wish Lucy was here beside me today" Jeff would wipe tears from his eyes after mentioning his late wife, noticing that his sons are all doing the same.

"Don, your mom would be proud of the man you have become, and Izzy she would have loved to meet you and have you as a daughter in law." Don would smile along with Izzy as his father says this,

"The last thing I want to say is that I am happy for everyone in this room being a part of Don's journey to who he is today, Don I want you to make sure you take care of Izzy through thick and thin, Izzy, I say this for myself and my sons, we are happy to have you a part of our family, seeing you two together reminds me of the day I proposed to Lucy" Jeff would say with a smile remembering that night. "But I digress, I hope this next step in your lives brings as much joy and new adventures that I had with Lucy. To Don and Izzy" Jeff would say raising his glass.

"To Don and Izzy" Everyone would chorus holding up their own glasses while Don and Izzy stay silent. Gibbs would soon step up next to Jeff.

"The day Special Agent Tracy asked for my permission to marry Izzy, I was shocked, I did not expect to be asked for something like that at all in my life. It meant a lot to me that Don had asked for my permission. The day I had met Izzy after she had graduated from the academy I requested to the director at the time that I wanted her on my team, I remember her telling me she had lost her parents and had nowhere to go, so I took her in. Ever since that day she has seen me not only as her boss, but also her father figure, and I see her like my daughter. The day she was transferred to LA and Don was transferred to my team; I knew she was ready to take on the world." Gibbs would be staring at Izzy before turning his attention to Don.

"Don, the moment we heard you were coming to DC granted some of my team thought you were just a spoilt rich kid who wouldn't do anything worthwhile for the team and how wrong we were. The day you joined us our family grew again, when I saw you and Izzy working together I knew there was something more there. The moment I got the call a few weeks ago saying there was an incident and that they had lost contact with the team, my heart was in my mouth, I thought I had lost Izzy and I thought I had lost you. After getting confirmation that Izzy was safe, I grew concerned for you, knowing you were still trapped. When Hetty called to say International Rescue had saved you but you were the one in the worst shape, I knew you were a force to be reckoned with. After hearing from Sam that you and Izzy were together, I wasn't surprised, I was happy for you both, to see Izzy find someone who wasn't just a colleague filled me with reassurance, and to see how the two of you interact during our time here, concerned about each other, it warmed my heart."

"What I want to end on is that the moment I had met the both of you, my life changed for the better, to see you two grow from new recruits, to probationary agents to Special Agents, you aren't just my colleagues, you are my friends, you are my family. To Don and Izzy" Gibbs would say as everyone raises their glasses again.

After Gibbs had done his speech, everyone would head for the BBQ and speak to Don and Izzy personally.

* * *

"I still can't believe you told Virgil and not us" Scott would say with a smirk

"Well, I was going to but dad said you could all do with a nice surprise" Don would reply

"Fair play, it was nice for a change, say where did John and Gordon get too?" Alan would say looking for his older brothers.

"John may or may not be with Ellie Bishop and Gordon may or may not be with Alexis" Don would say with a smirk

"You didn't?" Virgil would ask

"Gordon and Alexis blushed every time they looked at each other; John was hovering around Ellie the moment she got here so I introduced him to her" Don would catch Ziva looking at Scott, seeing Don looking at her she would blush. "Scott go speak to Ziva, you know you want to" Don would say as Scott splutters as he was taking a drink.

"You know?"

"Of course, it's obvious Scott, the way you look at her, the mention of her name. Didn't you realise I wouldn't notice the signs? Go speak to her" Don would insist, Scott would head over and starts talking to Ziva. Don would turn to Alan.

"What? Alan would ask looking worried.

"Go find Tintin I know you want to be with her"

"But we are meant to be celebrating your engagement Don" Alan would say

"We are, but I would like to see my brothers happy as well" Don would say before nudging Alan in Tintin's direction "And just admit how you feel to her will ya" Don would state smirking as Alan nods.

"You had to set them up didn't you?" Virgil would ask

"Yep, don't worry bro, I know you have your eyes on that nurse at Martin Luther King Jr Community Hospital" Don would say smirking,

"How did you know?"

"Someone who has found love always knows" Don would say before they rejoin the party, Izzy would walk over to them pulling Don aside. She would kiss him on my lips.

"I see you sent John to Ellie, Gordon to Alexis, Scott to Ziva and Alan to Tintin, what about Virgil?"

"That is down to you Hummingbird, that nurse is your best friend after all" Don would say before pulling Izzy into another kiss.

During the night everyone would slowly head to their rooms to sleep, soon it would just be Don, Izzy, Virgil, Scott, John, Gordon, Alan, Ziva, Ellie, Alexis and Tintin sat by the pool.

One by one the girls would head to their rooms, while Izzy stays with Don. After 20 minutes of sitting by the pool having jokes, the boys would soon head to bed, Virgil, John and Scott having moved Virgil's bed back to his room earlier on in the day, Don and Izzy would return to Don's room alone. After half an hour of talking and other stuff, Don and Izzy would fall asleep with their arms around each other and their faces inches apart.

* * *

 **The song Don sings is called Runnin' Home to You it was written by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul. At the end of The Flash Season 3 Episode 17 "Duet" Barry sang this song to Iris before proposing to her, which is where the inspiration came from for this when I had started to plan the plot line.**

 **Don and Izzy plan to set up Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan throughout this story, they also notice the subtle tells that the brothers have when near the girl they fancy, IE Gordon blushing as Alexis looks at him, Scott mentioning how badass Ziva is, Alan and Tintin's tells will be mentioned in the prequel, John hovering around Ellie even though they had just met. Virgil's will be revealed in Chapter 19 during a flashback that takes place during Chapters 1 and 2**


	18. Chapter 18: Repercussions and Solutions

**Author's Note: This chapter will be the last one set in 2011, the next chapter will time jump to April 2012. This title used to be called Wedding Planning, but I decided to divert the plot for this chapter as I was struggling to come up with good ideas for the previous title, so I changed it and you will soon find out why.**

 **Please leave a review if you want to, good or bad, and enjoy the update folks.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Repercussions and Solutions

* * *

A few days after their engagement and the NCIS teams returning to the mainland, Don and Izzy would be sat in the living room of the villa with the rest of the family.

"So you haven't had any nightmares lately?" Brains would stutter looking at Don

"None that I am aware off, so that means our theory was correct and The Hood had his hold on me" Don would say looking happy, which would soon fade to a look of concern. Scott would see this happen.

"Don what's wrong?" Scott would ask

"I should have realised sooner"

"No one would notice something like that Don, ok yes your mental capacity is increased and you can spot flaws straight away and predict every variable possible, but that still doesn't mean you know what is going on in your mind" John would say sitting next to Don.

"I know" Don would say before looking at Izzy "So shall we start planning our wedding?"

"Do you have a date in mind?" Lady Penelope would ask

"18th April, the day we first met 5 years ago" Izzy would state

"Sounds lovely" Lady Penelope would say smiling "I will take Isabelle back to LA so we can start to scout locations, etc since we only have 7 months to plan this wedding, but it can be done"

Don would smirk at Lady Penelope "With the name Tracy or the name Creighton-Ward anything can be done in a short amount of time"

"That is true son" Jeff would reply

"Right what about the rings?" Penelope would ask

"Already dealt with Penny, got them when I got the engagement ring" Don would say making Izzy look surprised

"Exactly how much did you plan when you was in the hospital?" Izzy would ask

"Just up until the engagement, thought I might get the wedding rings out of the way at the same time"

"What about if I said no?"

"That wouldn't have happened, I know you too well" Don would say before kissing Izzy

"I will always want to marry you Don"

"Right, we shall be in LA for a week before returning so what will you boys be up to?"

"Just the usual saving people, Izzy and I have another week off before returning to NCIS, I will help International Rescue out if Dad is ok with that?"

"Well you know how to fly all the birds and know small bits with what to do on Five so of course you can join the team, we might have had a suit made for you, with purple lining and a purple sash to hold your quiver on the suit" Jeff would say

"Awesome, I take it we need to take John back to Five soon?" Don would ask

"Once Lady P and Izzy are on their way to LA we will take John up back to Five" Jeff would say

"As much as I love being down here with you lot, I am much more useful on Five, I have access to more stuff than I do on Command and Control" John would say smiling at his brothers.

"Milady I shall bring the car around" Parker would say taking Izzy's and Penny's bags down with him

"Thank you Parker, Isabelle darling, shall we?"

"We shall Penny" Izzy would say before kissing Don and hugging Jeff and the brothers.

* * *

"Don, Alan suit up you are coming with me and John in Three" Jeff would say "Fermat, Tintin if there is a call out go with the boys to help them out, Scott you call the shots"

"FAB" Everyone would say, Don would be given his International Rescue jumpsuit, after suiting up he would stand next to John and Alan as the silos open.

"Use Gordons silo until we have one set up for you if you join full time" Jeff would say as they step into the silos, within seconds the silos would close and the group would head towards Thunderbird Three. "You boys take the controls" Jeff would say smirking sitting in his chair with John to his left, Alan would sit in the chair he always uses when piloting and Don would sit in the co-pilots chair.

After doing the pre-flight checks with ease, Don would of surprised everyone in Thunderbird Three would of done the parts he needed to do without being shown anything. "How did you?" Alan would ask as Don looks at the others seeing them all surprised

"It may have been quite a few years since I was trained on the simulations, I'm surprised I remember what to do but I think in the back of my mind I always did and when I was experimented on it brought it all forward"

"That does sound reasonable, ready when you are boys" Jeff would say as Don and Alan start the thrusters, within seconds Thunderbird Three would shoot out of its silo and towards the sky.

* * *

After a few hours of piloting with ease, Don would dock Thunderbird Three onto Five. Taking the supplies from the cargo bay on Three the four would head into Five. Don would look around in awe having only seen Five vi video chat with Don and the blueprints he saw years ago.

"I keep forgetting you're the only one who hasn't seen Five in person" John would say before giving his brother a tour.

"I see why you love it up here John" Don would say smirking before he and John activate the console

"Oh that is not good" John would say with Don looking worried

"Category Two Hurricane about to hit Texas" Don would state

"John contact Texas officials see if they need any help evacuating the state. Don, Alan we need to move" Jeff would say before hugging John. After starting to make his way back to Three, Alan and Don would hug John before following.

After starting their departure back to the island, John's face would appear on the screens. "Texas has been fully evacuated, they thank us for the offer but they have everything under control"

"FAB John, We will let you know when we are back home" Jeff would say as Scott, Virgil and Gordon appear on the screens sat in Thunderbirds 1 and 2. "Boys what can we do for you?"

"We had a call before John restarted Five, there was a cave-in at one of the old mines in Matlock, no major injuries just a primary school group from Derbyshire trapped in the mines, we got everyone out ok but the mines are lost" Scott would say as he pilots back to the island.

"We found a piece of an movement sensor detonator, we took a photo of it and sent it to Brains and NCIS before handing it over to MI6 who arrived on the scene minutes before us, they agree it is due to the Anarchists" Virgil would state

"Meaning the Anarchists aren't just in America, they are in Britain too" Don would state

"Maybe even globally" John would state

"This is concerning, boys how far away from the island are you?"

"ETA 1 hour and 15 minutes, we are sticking close" Gordon would state

"ETA 1 hour" Don would say checking a few instruments before looking at his brothers.

"Still weird seeing you in a jumpsuit Donnie" Gordon would state grinning

"Still feels weird to wear one" Don would state while concentrating

"Boys, we shall see you at the island, John keep an eye on Texas just in case we are needed"

"FAB" The four brothers would state signing off.

* * *

After 1 hour Thunderbird Three would land back into its silo shortly followed by One and Two. After post-flight checks were done all the family would be in Command and Control to debrief. Once the debrief was done all the boys would head to their rooms to shower and sleep after a few hours being out.

After getting out of the shower and changed into his pyjamas, Don would get into his bed while dialling Izzy.

"Hey babe" Izzy would say over the phone after picking up "You ok?"

"Hey, I'm fine, how's it going over there?"

"Going good, how was the trip?"

"Good, John is safe; The others were called out and returned as we did"

"Just about to head to bed I take it?" Izzy would say laughing over the phone

"Pretty much, been a long day" Don would state yawning "Just thought I would check in before heading to bed"

"I'm glad, I was hoping you would call, we found an amazing venue, I will send the photos to you in the morning, it will be held until tomorrow afternoon" Izzy would state

"That's great" Don would say smiling "Check in on the team while you are down there Iz, keep the batons cloaked and on you"

"Will do Starling, get some rest you sound tired. Love you"

"Love you too Hummingbird, send my love to the team"

"Will do" Izzy would say as the two hang up.

* * *

Don would fall asleep after a few minutes. During the night, Don would wake up in the dreamworld, but this time it was different. He would be standing on a mountaintop staring at the snowy cliffs behind him while wearing a full snowsuit, looking down he would have skis.

"Donnie you coming?" A familiar female voice would ask from behind, the hair on the back of Don's neck would stand as he realises who was speaking. Looking down he would realise he was wearing the snowsuit he wore in 2001. "Don?" His mother would ask again, he would turn around smiling.

"Sorry, just can't stop looking at the scenery" Don would state before walking over to his mother and a five year old Alan. His brothers would be a few feet to the left of him, he wanted to tell them what was about to happen but found he couldn't.

"You and Virgil are so alike" Lucille would say smiling while holding onto Alan, there would be a toboggan a few meters away from them. The mountain would rumble as the avalanche starts. Kicking off the skis Don would start to run towards his brothers and father, who were near a building used for those skiing to relax halfway down the mountain, as the snow races towards them. Lucille would have picked up Alan and would be a few seconds behind him. Scott would hold out his hand to Don as he gets close to him, Jeff would have grabbed Gordon's hand before running into the building, John would be doing the same for Virgil who was shouting for Don and Lucille, Don would stretch his hand out so Scott could grab it. After grabbing Don's hand Scott would pull him close before running into the building. Don would turn around to see his mother and baby bother get swept off their feet by the avalanche. "MOM, ALAN" Don would scream trying to run out being held back by Scott who had his arms around him.

* * *

Don would bolt wide awake, his heart rate racing. Realising this Don would wait for John to appear on his watch screen, which in a few seconds, he did. "Don is everything ok, my monitors showed your heart rate elevated" Seeing Don's face he would look worried "Don?"

"I was in the dreamworld, I knew I was, but" Don would waver

"But?"

"It was a memory"

"Of?"

"The avalanche" Don would state trying not to cry, John would look shocked, trying to hold back the memories before looking at Don again.

"Don?" John would state realising Don wasn't going to respond he would close the line.

Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan would wake up to their watches going off. After they had all answered Scott would speak "John do we have a situation?"

"Not a rescue" John would reply

"Then?" Virgil would ask groggily.

"Don entered the dreamworld, but instead of it being how it normally is, it was a memory, of the avalanche, I was alerted to his heart rate increasing so I called him, he's shaken guys, I didn't want to tell dad"

"We understand that" Gordon would say

"Gordon, Alan go downstairs and make us all a hot chocolate, Virgil meet me in Don's room"

"FAB" his brothers would reply before signing off.

"John I will update you when we have it resolved" Scott would say

"FAB" John would say as he closes the line.

* * *

Getting out of bed, Scott would meet Virgil outside Don's bedroom while Alan and Gordon head to the kitchen. After entering Don's room they would see their brother curled up. Scott would head over first; touching Don he would be shocked. "Virgil, he's freezing" Scott would say making Virgil head out of the room. "Don, I need you to look at me?" He would say pulling his brother to him. Don would look at Scott trying not to break down.

"Scotty?"

"Yeah, I'm here, you want to talk about it?"

"I'm so cold" Don would state before seeing Virgil come back into the room with a thermal blanket. "Virg" Don would say while Virgil puts the blanket around his twin. Don would then hug his brothers before Alan and Gordon come in with five mugs. "Alan!" Don would exclaim while Alan puts the two mugs he was carrying down, after he did that he was pulled into a hug by Don. "I thought you were dead" Don would say in a hoarse whisper.

Jeff would be stood in the doorway looking shocked; Scott would head outside to explain what happened. "I can understand why John didn't call me as well" Jeff would say looking down. They would head back into Don's room; Jeff would pull Don into a hug. "I'm here baby" Jeff would say kissing Don on the top of the head.

Don would push Jeff away worrying him. "Donald Slayton Tracy snap out of it" Jeff would say making Don blink, Don would fling his arms around Jeff again, both Scott and Jeff would notice Don no longer felt cold

"When did you guys get here?" Don would ask making his brothers look at each other.

"You responded to us all" Scott would say

"After speaking to John I slipped back into the dreamworld, I remember when we found Alan and I pulled him into a hug to try and warm him up"

John would be on the computer screen to keep an eye on the situation "Don you were awake the whole time"

"I couldn't of been" Don would state looking worried

"Sorry to say bro but you were" Gordon would state

"Maybe you must be able to enter the dreamworld while awake but don't see us, just the dreamworld" Virgil would say

"Probably, but no one will know how the dreamworld works fully as it formed when I gained my powers, unless someone else is able to get in there besides The Hood we won't know for a while" Don would state as Brains and Fermat enter the room.

"Sorry to interrupt" Brains would stutter while holding a wristband "We we're in the lab working on something quite late when John linked us in, we might have a solution for this" Brains would say passing the wristband to Don, it would be like his communication watch, but fully purple and no screen, to an ordinary person it would look like a normal wristband.

"We embedded tech into the wristband, we monitored your brainwaves for when you were pulled into the dreamworld compared to when you willingly went in" Fermat would stutter making everyone look confused "Don you're brainwaves react differently both times, the frequency as you would call it is different"

"Meaning, like with radios, you can block a specific frequency" Don would say lightening up a bit "Meaning this wristband will block the frequency or brainwave that pulls me into the dreamworld against my will?"

"Correct, the wristband will emit a frequency that will form a forcefield around you which will block the specific frequency/brainwave" Brains would stutter as he and Fermat grin, within seconds Don would be out of his bed hugging the two.

"Thank you" He says as he puts the wristband on, in an instant it would activate, Don would relax as the feeling of someone pulling at his mind ceases.

"Get some sleep son" Jeff would say hugging Don before everyone leave apart from Alan.

"Sprout?" Don would ask sitting back on his bed

"You ok?" He would ask looking worried "I may be 15, but I won't mind staying in here with you if it helps"

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" Don would ask as Alan looks away from him "What was it?"

"You didn't survive the explosion" Alan would say with tears in his eyes, "I was already awake when John contacted us" Don would pull Alan into a hug rubbing the teens back.

"You can stay here tonight bro" Don would say "I think it will do us both some good" Alan would smile at Don before disappearing to his room, after a few minutes Alan would be back with his pillow. After making sure Alan was sound asleep Don would fall asleep shortly afterwards.

* * *

In the morning Jeff would wake up to find the two still asleep, Alan would have his head against Don's chest while Don has an arm over his little brother. Leaving the two to sleep Jeff would walk down into the kitchen to find his other three island bound sons awake.

"You boys ok?" Jeff would ask smiling at them

"Fine dad, I take it you found Alan and Don?" Scott would say with a smirk

"Yeah I did, after seeing how Don reacted last night I think it has helped" Jeff would say as the two walk down into the kitchen.

"How did you two sleep?" Virgil would ask looking concerned

"Better knowing he was close by" Don would say ruffling Alan's hair, Alan would disappear outside to find Tintin and Fermat. Don would watch closely looking worried.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Scott would ask noticing the look

"Alan woke up with a nightmare before John contacted you all" Don would say making his family look worried "He dreamt that I never survived the explosion" Don would hold back the tears as Scott pulls him into a hug.

"Which is why he was willing to bunk with you?" Virgil would ask looking worried

"Yeah, but he was also worried about me, you saw how he looked when I said I thought Alan had died. Dad we need Brains to make more of these just in case The Hood tries anything like it on any of you" Don would say holding up the wristband.

"Agreed, I will go and let him know" Jeff would say heading down to the lab, Alan and Tintin would walk back into the villa

"No Fermat?" Gordon would ask

"He's been in the lab with Brains for some reason, something top secret" Tintin would say

"Hey Tin, can I have a moment with my brothers" Alan would ask looking at Tintin.

"Of course" Tintin would say with a smile "I will be down the beach when you are ready" She would get a bottle of water from the fridge before heading back outside.

"I take it Don mentioned my nightmare"

"Sorry Al, they saw how I looked at you when you headed outside" Don would say

"It's ok, I was hoping you would, saving me having to" Alan would say hugging Don before hugging his brothers. "I was going to call John last night to speak to him but he contacted us about Don and I was more worried about you" Alan would say looking at Don.

"It's ok Al, We are getting Fermat and Brains to make everyone a wristband like mine to stop The Hood getting into anyone else's mind, the frequency would be the same but the brainwaves would react differently, due to how my mind works it results in being pulled into the dreamworld, whereas for anyone else it would result in nightmares" Don would say

"When did you get so smart?" Scott would say with a grin

"I've learned a few things during my time at NCIS" Don would say looking at his family.

"So what do you want to do?" Virgil would ask looking at his twin

"Well Penny sent me a long email of areas I need to get started on for the wedding, making sure the venue is booked, negotiating with suppliers and confirming the costs during the next few weeks. Izzy has already decided on her maid of honour, and her bridesmaids, all of whom have agreed, Penny is nagging me in emails and messages asking for who my best man and groomsmen will be" Don would state with his brothers staring at him. "Not you lot too"

"You have to tell us sooner or later" Gordon would say grinning

"Well lets go to the study and get John on call and speak with dad at the same time" Don would say smirking as he stands up, slowly heading to the study with his brothers following.

* * *

After entering the study Jeff would look up from his paperwork

"What can I do for you boys?" Jeff would ask looking at his sons

"Don is about to decide who his best man and groomsmen will be" Alan would say

"Wanted to make sure you and John were around for the announcement" Don would say calling up John on Five.

"What can I do for Planet Tracy?" John would say grinning

"I have decided on my best man and groomsmen" Don would say before turning to Virgil. "Virg. We have been through thick and thin together, we have been there for every important day in each other's lives, which is why I want you to be my best man" Don would say as Virgil looks shocked

"I will be honoured to be your best man" Virgil would say smiling as the two hug.

Don would turn around looking at the rest of his brothers "And I want you all to be my groomsmen" Don would say

"I would hug you right now if I could Hawkeye, but it will be an honour to be by your side on your wedding day" John would say smiling at his younger brother.

All of a sudden Don would be hugged by Alan and Gordon. "Easy guys, I have to breath" Don would say chuckling at this two younger brothers "I take it you two are accepting the offer?" His two younger brothers would release Don from the hug while nodding.

Scott would be leaning against the door frame. Don would examine Scott's facial features. Scott would break out in a smile before hugging Don. "Of course I will be by your side on your wedding day, even if you didn't ask me to be a groomsman I was still going to be stood next to you" Don would chuckle at the thought of Scott rebelling and standing next to him no matter what

"I could see that happening, I shall let Penny know, and Dad obviously you know Penny has sent your list of duties for the day and preparations leading to the event"

"Of course she has" Jeff would say with a smirk "When it comes to weddings Lady Penelope will always take charge if it is for any of you lot" The boys would smirk at the idea of Penny going full wedding mode, especially since she already has.

* * *

The next few days resulted in rescues, meaning Don sat in on some missions with his brothers for a change. For Don being with his family helping International Rescue brought out mixed feelings for him, his brothers had noticed this but they gave him his space after some of the hard missions, especially if they have lost a life by being too late.

Don would be walking down the beach alone before feeling the need to visit a part of the island he hadn't been to in a while. After making his way through a small section of the jungle, using the path that was placed to lead to the area he desired, Don would walk into a vast space, the area would be sectioned off from most of the jungle by a metal fence you normally see at a cemetery, Don would step into the small area heading over to the one headstone in the middle of the grass. Flowers would be blooming around the headstone, his mother's favourites to be exact. While Lucille's body is buried in Kansas, the boys wanted a place to go to remember her and talk to her on the island.

"Hey Mom" Don would say smiling with tears forming in his eyes "I know you have probably been watching over us all, especially Alan, I wish you was here to see the man he is becoming, I wish you were here so he had a mother. I wish you were here so I could forget the day we lost you"

"The nightmare I had at the hands of The Hood, made me relive that day. Even though it was ten years ago, it feels fresh in my mind, like it was yesterday. I shouldn't of gotten distracted by the scenery, if I hadn't of started looking at how the area looked like something I could paint, I wouldn't of made you wait, and then maybe we would have been at the bottom of the mountain and closer to the lodge." Don would look down blinking the tears out of his eyes. Sensing someone behind him, he would place his hand at his holster before turning around to see his brothers, minus John. They would look shocked

"Don it wasn't your fault, you know that" Scott would say as Don looks at the ground.

"How could you say that Scott, if I had been paying attention, we would have been halfway down the mountain before the avalanche started!" Don would shout before collapsing to his knees. Scott would be next to him in an instance, pulling Don close to him, after a few seconds his brothers would all be hugging him.

"It felt so real" Don would say in a hoarse whisper.

"We know Don, We know" Virgil would say looking at Scott and Gordon worried while Alan had buried his head in Don's chest.

"I haven't had any nightmares since I put the wristband on" Don would say before looking at the ones his brothers wore, Alan would look up at Don

"Same here" He would say with a smile, after they had stopped hugging, they would get up.

"If you feel the need to talk Don, come find one of us" Scott would say as they head back towards the villa.

"Will do Scotty" Don would say, letting Scott go under the archway to the patio first, a tub of blue dye mixed with water would cover Scott.

"GORDON COOPER TRACY" Scott would shout with Gordon putting his hands up in defence

"Wasn't me Scott" Gordon would reply smirking

"ALAN"

"Not me Scotty" Alan would say as he and Gordon try not to laugh, Don would have started to back away from Scott at this point

"DONALD SLAYTON TRACY" Scott would shout as Don takes off towards the beach, Scott would follow close behind

"Don is back to normal then" Virgil would say laughing with his younger brothers

Don would run past his brothers shortly followed by Scott who would rugby tackle Don into the pool. As they both come up, Scott would be laughing with Don. "Good to see you back to your old self Hawkeye"

"Good to be back" Don would reply smiling before the three remaining brothers jump into the pool.


	19. Chapter 19: The Bachelor Party

**Author's Note: Update time yet again, this time next week there will only be 10 chapters to go, I remember having this idea while planning other things and had to start writing straight away.**

 **Anyway, there might not be an update for Before The Storm until tomorrow or Sunday as I have struggled to get chance to write this week. This chapter has been written for a day now, just had to proof read it before posting.**

 **Enjoy the update and as always please leave a review if you can.**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Bachelor Party

* * *

7 months after proposing to Izzy, they would be in LA, 1 week until their wedding. It was the night of Don's Bachelor party, "Just be careful boys" Jeff would say as Scott, John, Gordon, Virgil and Don would be about to leave Don's apartment.

"We will be dad, Don is more responsible when it comes to drinking" Scott would say "Same with John"

"It's the others you have to worry about" John would say with a laugh.

Alan would be stood next to Jeff looking down, since he is only 16 he is too young to go with them. Don would place his hand on Alan's shoulder "I wish you could come too Al, but you understand that Gordon is only able to go by a year" Alan would nod before looking at Don

"Have fun" He would say with a sad smile before hugging Don.

"I know how much you hate being left out Al" Don would say before leaning close to his brother "Just remember those guys are probably going to be hanging when you wake up and you get to have fun with that" Don would say in a whisper making Alan perk up.

"I will help dad and Lady P with things" Alan would say smiling before the group leaves.

Outside heading into the taxi Scott would turn to Don "What did you say to him to make him smile?"

"Honestly nothing" Don would say smirking

"I do not like that smirk" Gordon would say "What did you do?"

"Honestly nothing, I just said a few quiet words to him ok?"

"Ok" Scott would say looking suspicious still. Don's phone would start to ring.

"G, we are on route to you guys" Don would say after answering his phone "Virgil has planned everything, but you know we can't go to wild or the press would have a field day, Five Tracy's and a wild night out" Don would say with his brothers nodding at him.

"See you in five G" Don would say hanging up the phone.

* * *

After pulling up outside one of LA's many bars, Don and his brothers would exit the taxi, entering the bar, they would be greeted by G, Sam, Deeks, LaSalle, Tony, McGee, Eric, Sebastian and Patton.

"Here's the man of the night" G would say passing Don a drink before putting his arm around Don's shoulders and dragging him toward the group.

"Well probie, I did not expect you to be the type to tie the knot" Tony would say smirking

Don would Gibbs' slap Tony, who would start to rub his head "First of, I am not a Probie anymore DiNozzo, secondly, nor did I, but Izzy is something else" Don would say smirking.

"That's fair, we saw Izzy earlier before they left, the girls did say they would come to see you at some point" Tony would say

"I had a feeling they would" Don would say looking over his shoulder to see Scott and Gordon having a shot each while John and Virgil were both holding a beer talking to Deeks and LaSalle. Don would frown that Alan wasn't with them, seeing this Sam would head over to him.

"You thinking about Al?" Sam would ask with Don nodding at him. "I know you wish he was here, but we all knew he wouldn't have been able to come, I'm sure he understands"

"He does, but I just wish he could have joined us"

"Al is safer at home then out here, you know that"

"I know" Don would say smiling "I bet he is running dad up the walls"

"I bet" Tony would say smirking before they re-join the group.

After a few beers, and a couple of shots, everyone would be slightly tipsy, Ziva would enter the bar shortly followed by Kensi, Abby, Ellie, Alexis, Sonja, Merri, Nell and a female with ginger hair that stops before her shoulders would walk in. The group of girls would head over to Don.

"I had a feeling I might be seeing you lot" Don would say smirking before getting a hug of each of the females. "How's Izzy?"

"Been dragged off somewhere by Lady P" Alexis would say

"Just be ready to be hunted down by Parker and then dragged off with her" Scott would say as he and the brothers join them, "Want to dance?" Scott would ask holding his hand out to Ziva, who would take his hand as they head to the dance floor. Gordon would follow with Alexis while John and Ellie sit down at a table to talk.

Virgil would smile looking at his brothers before turning around to see the female with ginger hair in front of him, he would stop in his tracks looking at her. "Jen right?" He would ask before looking confused.

"Correct, Virgil is it?" Jen would ask with Virgil nodding.

"How do you two know each other?" Kensi would ask as she stands with Deeks.

"She is a nurse at Martin Luther King Jr Community Hospital, we ran into each other before Don was discharged" Virgil would state looking at Jen.

* * *

(Flashback to July 2011)

Virgil would be heading towards the room Don is in when a nurse would walk into him looking at her paperwork "Oh my god I'm so sorry" the nurse would say picking up with paperwork with Virgil helping her.

"Don't worry about it, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, thank you" She would say taking the paperwork before they both get up. Staring into each other eyes for a few seconds, "My name is Jennifer, Jennifer Dutton, you're Virgil right? One of Jeff Tracy's kids"

"That I am, nice to meet you Jennifer"

"Please call me Jen, your twin is here isn't he, the NCIS agent?"

"Correct again, any idea of when he can be discharged"

"From what I heard, he could be discharged tomorrow, I've helped change the dressing on the wounds, I have to say, whoever International Rescues Medic is, did a fine job at cleaning the wounds" Jen would say making Virgil suppress a smile

"I bet. Sorry, Don is expecting me and will be wondering where I am, if I'm not there soon he will get out of bed and hunt me down, which won't help him out"

"No it won't, it was nice meeting you Virgil"

"Nice meeting you too Jen" Virgil would say as he walks off in the distance. Izzy would walk around holding a coffee.

"Hey Jen, who were you just talking to?" Izzy would ask

"Just one of your boyfriends brothers" Jen would say smirking

"Still not used to hearing boyfriend, and let me guess Virgil?"

"Correct, how did you know?"

"They are twins, he wouldn't want to be away from him for long, he's a trained medic you know so he has had to deal with family injuries a lot"

"Would never take him for a medic" Jen would say before looking at Izzy "Listen, my break has just finished so I need to get back to my station, I will call you after I finish?"

"Deal, I shall go make sure Don is behaving himself" Izzy would say as they both head in opposite directions.

* * *

"You're Izzy's best friend aren't you?" Virgil would ask with Jen nodding

"Took you long enough to figure that one out" Jen would reply as she gets a text, checking her phone she would have a message from Izzy warning them Parker is on his way "Well we have about 10 minutes before we are taken to wherever Penny took Izzy" She would say looking over to Alexis who would be currently making out with Gordon while Ziva is making out with Scott. Looking over to John and Ellie, the two would share a kiss before joining the group.

Taking her by surprise, Virgil would kiss Jen on the lips, as he pulls away, Jen would pull him back in. "I have imagined doing that for 9 months, I never forgot the way you looked" Virgil would say smiling at Jen, who would smile back

"I heard someone had been drawing me a lot as well" Jen would tease as they re-join the group.

Don would be smiling at the two as the remaining brothers re-join them. "Fair warning we have about 9 minutes and counting until Parker finds us" Jen would say

"I would say less than that Jen, you don't know Parker as well as my family does. Last time we went to an event as a family, we all went separate ways and it only took Parker 10 minutes to find us all while driving around" Don would say smirking at the memory,

"So, who wants a shot before he finds us all?" Ziva would ask with everyone agreeing, after a few minutes ordering at the bar, everyone would have a shot of tequila in their hand. "To the groom to be" Ziva would say as everyone raises the shot glass, before tipping it back into their throats. The group would then proceed to the dance floor.

After a few minutes of dancing, Parker would enter the bar, the group would stop dancing and stare at him. "Master Donald" Parker would say nodding to Don before turning to the ladies, "Ladies, if you please, mi'lady is expecting you" after saying their goodbyes, the ladies would head towards the car Parker was driving to head to wherever Lady Penelope had taken Izzy. Before leaving Parker would pull Don aside.

"Mi'lady wanted me to ensure you that I will pick you up at 2am as agreed" Parker would state with Don nodding.

"Still the plan Nosey" Don would say smirking "The group all know this and will be stopping at the apartment tonight while the ladies stay with Penny "

"Very good Sir" Parker would say before passing him some money "'Ave a few drinks on me"

"Parker, you don't have too" Don would state

"No sir, I don't, but I want to, you boys are like family" Parker would say patting Don on the shoulder.

"We see you as family too Parker" Don would say before Parker leaves. Don would sit down on the seats next to Virgil.

"You ok Don?"

"Yeah, slightly tipsy" Don would state as more shots were brought using the money Parker had given Don "Scott you didn't?"

"I did" Scott would say grinning. "To Don, the first one of the Tracy brothers to get married" Scott would say as everyone holds up a shot glass before tipping the contents into their mouths before swallowing, Don would close his eyes at the burn.

"Scott what was that?" Don would state opening his eyes, noticing that most of the group had felt the burn as well.

"Just Sambuca"

"Should've known" Don would say rolling his eyes before they start having more shots.

* * *

Come 2am, the group would all be drunk as Parker pulls up outside the bar, Parker would laugh as the group tumble out of the bar and towards the vehicle. "I see you lads 'ave 'ad a good time"

"We have" Don would say slurring his words as they pile into the vehicle. After a few moments to regain themselves getting into the seats, Parker would start heading back to Don's apartment. "Remember guys, we need to be quiet as Alan and Dad will be asleep" Don would say giggling a little "That goes to you Gordon, and you Deeks" Don would say smirking as the group laugh.

After pulling up outside the apartment, Parker would hold the front door open as the group piles in, Seb would be sat on Patton's lap with LaSalle pushing the wheelchair into the apartment. LaSalle, Patton, Seb and Eric would crash in the second spare room, while Tony, McGee, Sam, G and Deeks crash in the chairs. The five Tracy's would stumble into Don's room each crashing on the bed before falling asleep. Chuckling to himself, Parker would lock the apartment door before heading back to Lady Penelope's place in LA.

* * *

Come morning, Don would wake up to the smell of breakfast, head pounding; Don would sit up in his bed noticing his brothers he would shove them all to get them to wake up.

"Urg what time is it?" Scott would say holding his forehead.

"Gone 10am" Don would reply before getting up, walking into the living room, he would see the others from the night before holding their heads, "Whose cooking?"

"Don't talk so loud" Gordon would say to Don then holding his head "Why am I talking so loud?"

"You're not Gords" Jeff would say as he and Alan starts bringing out breakfast for everyone. "At least you were all civilised last night" Jeff would look at each of his sons smiling, noticing they were all in different stages of being hung over due to how much each had drank. After eating their breakfasts some of the group started to feel better. Tony, LaSalle, Deeks, G, Gordon and Scott would have drank the most last night, while the others would have drank a lot but not as much to feel the hangover for a long period.

While Jeff and Alan were clearing up breakfast someone would ring the doorbell Don recently had installed. Everyone would groan at the loud noise as Don gets up to answer the door. Opening the door Don would squint and cover his eyes. "How you feeling kid?" Pride would ask as he, Gibbs and Lance would walk into the apartment; Don would close the door softly before blinking.

"A lot better than when I woke up"

"DiNozzo, McGee!" Gibbs would say rather loudly as the two argue about the night before. Everyone who had gone out would groan making Gibbs laugh.

"Really boss?" Tony would ask

"Well you two were bickering" Don would say patting him on the shoulder, before Gibbs' slapping him and McGee. Both would yelp and rub the back of their head.

"Uncalled for" Tony would state with McGee agreeing

"Totally called for" Gibbs would say as he and Pride enter the kitchen to get everyone a coffee.

"I take it everyone had a good night out?" Director Lance would state with everyone nodding. "Good, but I am sorry to say we have had a call about a petty officer being found dead in her apartment building, so you lot need to sober up, Hetty is with the ladies telling them the exact same thing"

"Do you need me boss?" Don would state, still being an NCIS agent.

"No, you and Izzy have the next couple of weeks off due to the wedding, you will not be working a case"

"Try and stop me" Don would state going to get changed.

"Damn Tracy Stubborness" Lance would mutter as Gibbs and Pride start passing out coffees. Don would walk out moments later, in a fresh set of clothes while looking confused with his phone in his hand.

"You ok Don?"

"Just looking at the photos from last night, Tony, why were you and LaSalle kissing?"

"WHAT" LaSalle and Tony would yell before groaning, Don would show them the photo making the two look shocked

"I do not remember that" LaSalle would say

"I don't either" Tony would reply "Delete that photo Tracy"

"I would, but it seems I sent the photo to Ziva last night" Don would state

"We are not going to live this down" Tony would state

"No, no you are not" Pride would say smirking.

After a few minutes of sobering up the NCIS Agents, would be getting ready to leave.

"You ready Tracy?" Gibbs would ask

"I decided to spend the day with my family, and go for a meal instead, so I can celebrate with Dad and Al"

"I was hoping you would" Lance would say "I would not want to get into an argument with you if I decided to bench you from going on the case"

"Penny, Grandma, Izzy and someone called Jen will be meeting us at the restaurant later, it will give you boys time to sober up fully" Jeff would state, noticing Virgil blush at the mention of Jen's name.

* * *

Five hours after waking up, Scott, John, Virgil, Don and Gordon would no longer be feeling the effects of the previous night. "So what did you two get up to last night?" Scott would ask looking at Alan and Jeff.

"Nothing much" Alan would state "Watched TV, played a few games and then slept"

"Did you at least have fun?" John would ask looking concerned

"Yeah, for once I wasn't worried about the time I was spending with dad being cut short due to a rescue" Alan would say smiling.

"I feel the same way Al, I always hated having to leave due to a rescue being called in" Jeff would say hugging Alan. "Boys, go and get ready. We need to leave in a few hours and with only having one bathroom it's best we start now"

"Good point, Penny, Grandma and Izzy will want to murder us if we turn up late" Don would say chuckling as the group head into separate rooms.

A few hours later, Don would be exiting the bathroom, allowing his brothers and father time to have a shower before him since he was the one who never took too long to get ready. After drying and then styling his hair, he would head into his bedroom wearing his bathrobe tied up. After a few minutes he would step out of the bedroom dressed in a purple long sleeved shirt, light grey formal trousers and brown suede shoes. Picking up the light grey jacket that matches his trousers he would slip it on looking at his family who were all staring at him.

"What?"

"Seriously how do you do that, you stepped into your bedroom five minutes ago and step out like you have been getting ready for hours" Gordon would say in disbelief

"When you are on call, you get used to having to get ready quickly" Don would state as they head to the car. After driving to the destination, a fancy restaurant near the sea, they would walk to the doors where a member of staff would be waiting for them.

"Mr Tracy" The greeter would say shaking Jeff's hands "If you would all like to follow me, I will take you to the table where the others are waiting" Heading inside they would head towards the best table in the place. The group who were sat down would stand up seeing their family and friends.

"Boys" Ruth would say hugging them all "How are you five feeling?" She would ask looking at the older brothers

"Fine now Grandma" Don would say as Penny pulls him into a hug "Hey Penny"

"Donald" She would reply smiling before he shakes Parker's hand.

Don would head towards Izzy who would be wearing a purple dress, while Jen would be stood next to her in a green dress. "Hey" Don would say kissing Izzy on the lips "I missed you last night"

"I missed you too" Izzy would say as the two hug, she would rest her head on his shoulder "I heard you had fun last night"

"I did, I hear you did too"

"Correct Starling" Izzy would say as Don pulls out her chair, as she sits he would tuck her into the table, sitting next to her he would notice Virgil and Jen chatting away next to them.

After looking at the menu for a while, and placing their orders the group would be talking about the lead up to the wedding.

"So who is staying where this week?" Lady Penelope would ask

"Izzy and the girls will have the apartment to get ready and to stay during the week, G has offered us his place to get ready in the morning of the wedding."

"And then I take it you Tracy boys will be staying with us at my place?" Penny would ask with Don nodding "Thought so" she would smile.

Jeff would raise his glass after they have been served their starters. "To Don and Izzy, enjoy the last time seeing each other until the wedding" The group would cheer before taking a sip of the drinks they each held.

Alan would be sat to the left of Don smiling. "I'm glad we get to celebrate as a family Al" Don would say looking at his youngest brother as they start to eat.

Swallowing the food in his mouth Alan would still smile "Me too"

"So, six days until the big day, how are you both feeling" Ruth would ask

"I'm excited and nervous" Don would reply "But I cannot wait to marry Izzy"

"I can't wait to marry you either babe" Izzy would reply kissing him on the lips.

After eating their main course and deserts the group would still be sat at the table, being the last people minus staff in the restaurant Jeff would pay the bill before turning to the group "It's still early, where do you guys want to go?"

"Back to Lady P's for a bit?" Don would suggest with the group agreeing

"Then Parker can take the girls back to the apartment" Penny would add with Parker smiling next to her.

* * *

After driving to Penelope's LA house the boys would grab their bags from Jeff's car to the rooms they would be staying in. After getting changed they would all be in the main room with Don at the piano for a change. Don would start playing the tune to a song with Izzy sat next to him.

(Italics – Izzy, Bold – Don, Bold and Italics – Both)  
 _The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was  
Now here we are, so close  
Yet so far, how didn't I passed the test?  
When will you realize  
That baby, I'm not like the rest?_ **  
**  
 _ **Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared, it's wrong**_

 _Like you might make a mistake_  
 _ **There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait**_  
 _To waste_

 _ **So let me give your heart a break**_  
 **Give your heart a break**  
 _Let me give your heart a break_  
 **Your heart a break**  
 _Oh yeah, yeah_

 **On Sunday, you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply  
**  
 _ **The world is ours if we want it  
We can take it**_  
 _If you just take my hand_  
 _There's no turning back now_ **(There's no turning back)**  
 _Baby, try to understand_

 _ **Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared, it's wrong**_

 _Like you might make a mistake_  
 _ **There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait**_  
 _To waste_

 _ **So let me give your heart a break**_  
 **Give your heart a break**  
 _Let me give your heart a break_  
 **Your heart a break**  
 _Oh yeah, yeah_

 _When your lips are on my lips_  
 _ **And our hearts beat as one**_  
 _But you slip out of my fingertips_  
 _ **Every time you run**_

 **Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break**  
 _I know you're scared, it's wrong_  
 _ **Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait**_  
 **To waste  
**  
 _ **So let me give your heart a break  
**_ _'Cause you've been hurt before_ **(Give your heart a break)**  
 _I can see it in your eyes_ **(Give your heart a break)**  
 _You try to smile it away_ **(Give your heart a break)**  
 _Some things you can't disguise_

 _ **Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe I can ease the ache! The ache!  
So let me give your heart a break  
**_ **Give your heart a break  
Your heart a break**

 _ **Your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take,  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah**_

Don would continue playing the tune for a few seconds, he would then kiss Izzy on the lips as the group clap, Ruth and Penny would be dabbing their eyes to stop the tears going down their faces, Jeff would be smiling thinking of Lucille. Virgil and Jen would kiss each other while the remaining brothers look happy.

"That was amazing" John would say with a smile on his face still. "Izzy I did not know you could sing"

"You should of heard her at School" Jen would state smiling before getting a glare from Izzy "What?"

"We do not mention the school plays Jen" Izzy would say

"School plays? What school plays?" Gordon would ask sounding intrigued.

"None of your business Squid" Don would say shooting Gordon his famous 'drop it' look. Gordon would understand backing off.

"So, what will you ladies be up to this week?" Jeff would say stirring the topic away.

"We will be sorting things out for the wedding; we are at a spa the day before with Penny and the others. What about you lot?" Izzy would say

"Just spending time as a family" Jeff would reply, with the Thunderbirds in a secure location nearby just in case they are needed for a rescue, which they hope they don't. "I will be heading back to the island in 2 days to pick the others up ready for the wedding, so Tintin will be with you for the day before"

"Perfect, I was just about to ask when the others would be arriving" Penny would say "Now, its getting late, so why don't we start to prepare to head to bed while Parker takes Isabelle, Jennifer and Grandma back to the apartment"

"Let's give the happy couple to talk in private" Ruth would state sending a look to the Tracy Boys to go upstairs. Once the room was empty, Don would look at Izzy.

"What will I do not seeing you for a week?"

"I don't know, just don't go too insane or get injured out there will you?" Izzy would reply kissing Don on the lips

"I won't do, I don't think Dad will allow me to go out on the field" Don would reply laughing.

"I'm going to miss you" Izzy would say

"I'm going to miss you too" The two would sit hugging for few minutes before breaking apart "I will see you at the end of the alter" Don would say smiling before kissing Izzy on the lips.

"See you there" Izzy would say as she steps into the hallway. Tears in her eyes at the idea of not seeing her fiancé for a few days. "You ready Jen?"

"Always ready for you Iz" Jen would reply before kissing Virgil on the lips "I shall see you in a few days"

Scott, John, Gordon and Alan would soon join them from upstairs, each hugging Izzy, knowing they wouldn't be seeing her for a few days. Jeff would be stood at the door hugging Ruth before turning to Izzy.

"I will keep him in check" Jeff would say smiling making Izzy laugh as they hug.

"I know you will, I will see you all in a few days" Izzy would say as she heads to the car with Ruth and Jen, bags being put in the boot by Parker. Virgil would head into the living room to see Don still sat down staring at his hand.

"You ok Hawkeye?" He would ask sitting down

"I don't know" Don would reply as Scott and John step into the room, Alan and Gordon would have been sent to their room with Jeff following suit. Penny would stand in the hallway listening to the brothers.

"Everything is going to be fine Don" Scott would state making the younger twin look up

"I just have a bad feeling in my gut that something will go wrong during the wedding" Don would state looking worried.

"Nothing will go wrong Don, and if it does, you have a lot of people who would deal with it" John would say. "Let's get some sleep and hopefully you feel better in the morning"

Don would nod before making their way outside to see Penny entering her room as they head upstairs.

* * *

Five days later, Don would be sat on the bed he has been sleeping in writing his vows. It was still early in the evening so everyone else was downstairs. Virgil would step into the room unnoticed. "Don?"

"I'm worried Virgil, I'm worried that something will go horribly wrong tomorrow, I don't care about the location, or the food, I am worried that something will happen to me, Izzy or anyone we are close to are going to get hurt" Don would say as tears form in his eyes, Virgil would sit next to him putting his arm around Don's shoulder

"Nothing will happen; you know that, you finished the vows?"

Don would just nod, Virgil would take the pad and places it on the table next to the bed before looking at his twin, "Listen, you have international rescue, a Colonel of the GDF, a nurse and a handful of NCIS agents with you tomorrow, let alone you and Izzy being NCIS agents who have amazing powers, meaning you can protect yourselves if needed. Please stop worrying yourself or you will make yourself ill, and I don't think that will go down well with Izzy"

"You're right" Don would state laughing a little "You always know how to set me straight Virgil"

"Get some sleep will you, it will help, I will be here if you need me" Virgil would state as he gets changed, Don doing the same. After a few minutes Jeff would pop his head round the door.

"You boys o…" Jeff would stop talking as he sees Don and Virgil asleep in the beds in the spare room they are staying in. "Sweet dreams boys" Jeff would say turning off the light and closing the door slowly. The rest of the brothers would be stood behind him. "Get some sleep all of you" Jeff would say as the boys nod before heading into the respective rooms, Scott and John, Gordon and Alan, Jeff would walk past their rooms towards his next to Penny's. Penny would walk upstairs as Jeff gets to his door.

"How are Don and Virgil?"

"Sleeping, I've sent the others to bed; we have a busy day tomorrow"

"That we do. Parker will take you to Callen's place before taking me to the venue"

"Get some sleep Penny, see you in the morning" Jeff would say as the two head into their rooms.

* * *

The song Don and Izzy sing is called 'Give Your Heart a Break' by Demi Lovato, however the version the two are singing is the Glee Version.


	20. Chapter 20: A Tracy Wedding

**Author's Note: This chapter is a long one, I thought about splitting it up but decided not to due to it flowing so well. Nothing really much to say, expect this is part of the story that was being planned since the start of this story. Big thanks to Clara Who 123 for proof reading this chapter due to how this chapter plays an integral part for the next 10 chapters.**

 **Enjoy the update, please review if you feel up to it**

* * *

Chapter 20: A Tracy Wedding

* * *

The next day, Don would be stood in G's living room; he would be buttoning up his white shirt while looking in a mirror provided by Kensi. Jeff would walk into the room wearing a suit similar to Don's. "How you feeling?"

"Nervous" Don would say with a smile "The day that I met her, every hour since then has been leading up to this; I just hope I don't mess it up"

"You won't do, you got your speech written?" Jeff would say helping his son with his tie "Why is it I have had to tie seven of these today"

"Yeah, finished it last night, for the first time I struggled to put my words to paper" Don would say laughing "First time for everything, and obviously you knew how to tie the knot better than any of us" Don would slip on his waist coat, and then the suit jacket, Jeff would brush the shoulders of Don's jacket.

Jeff would pull out a box from his pocket, which would be similar to the box that holds Izzy's pendant that Gibbs has with him at Don's apartment. "Your mother had brought something for each of her boys a few weeks before she died, she had told me she planned to give them to you on each of your wedding days" Jeff would say handing the box to Don.

Taking the box Don would look at his father with tears in his eyes, opening the box, Don would see a silver chain, and attached to the chain would be a pointed Amethyst pendant. Don would smile at the thought of his mother. "I just wish she could be here" Don would say picking up the pendant before putting it on. Jeff would move forward, placing his hand on Don's shoulder

"I know son, I wish she could be here too, at least you will have a piece of her with you" Jeff would say hugging his son. After a few seconds of hugging Alan, Gordon, Virgil, John and Scott would walk down from the spare rooms in their suits. Don and Jeff would turn to look at them as Pride, G and Sam walk out of the kitchen.

"You ready to get married kid?" Pride would say as the car pulls up outside. "I just spoke to Gibbs they will be leaving in half an hour as planned" they would leave G's heading towards the cars. Getting into the car Don would smile as Jeff gets in the passenger seat while Virgil and Alan get in with him, Scott, John and Gordon would be in the second car with Pride while G and Sam would be in Sam's car.

After arriving at the church Lady Penelope and Izzy had picked out months ago. Don would get out of the car to be greeted by LaSalle, McGee and Tony who would be waiting for them. "Well would you look at that the kid can scrub up" Tony would say joking, he would get Gibbs slapped by Don, Tony would rub the back of his head as they show the group to the room where they will be able to finish getting ready in.

* * *

Over at Don's apartment, Izzy would be getting her hair and makeup done along with Jen, Ziva, Alexis and Tintin, Gibbs would be waiting outside. All the bridesmaids and maid of honour would be in their dresses ready, after getting her hair and makeup done, Izzy would be pacing in her room nervously looking at the dress, Ziva would enter the bedroom looking at her.

"It will be fine Izzy; you know that, Gibbs will be here soon as we need to leave in 20 minutes to be there on time."

"I know I'm just nervous" Izzy would say as Ziva helps her into the dress. After doing the finishing touches, Izzy would walk out of the bedroom to be greeted by Gibbs and the others.

"You look beautiful Izzy" Gibbs would say hugging her, he would pull out the pendants box from his suit pocket "I have a present from your soon to be husband" He would open the box to reveal the silver pendant in the shape of a heart, a ruby gemstone and an amethyst gemstone would be next to each other on the heart. Izzy would have placed her hand over her mouth in surprise.

"It's stunning" Izzy would say as Gibbs puts it on her

"Something new" Gibbs would say after putting it on her, "I know how much you wish your parents were here today Izzy, Don knew that too so both of their birthstones are on the heart."

"So they will always be with me close to mine" Izzy would say hugging Gibbs. "Thank you for everything"

"Not a problem, now let's get going." Gibbs would say holding out his arm, heading towards the car that will transport them to the venue, the bridesmaids would leave before they do in Ziva's car.

* * *

After getting into the Car, Gibbs would sit next to her, closing the door. Izzy would be holding the pendant as she starts singing. (Italics – Izzy, Italics/Underlined – Gibbs and Izzy, Bold – Don, Italics/Bold – Don and Izzy)

" _The day we met_

 _Frozen I held my breath_

 _Right from the start_

 _I knew that I'd found a home for my heart_

… _beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow"_

" _One step closer"_ Gibbs would sing this line with her at this point as she rests her head on his shoulder. She would carry on singing knowing Don can hear her through her IR watch.

" _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more"_

The car would pull up outside the venue; Gibbs would exit the car holding out his hand to help Izzy out of the car. They would be met by her bridesmaids; Jen would pass her the bouquet before they take a step towards the hall.

Don would be stood at the alter waiting for Izzy he would continue where she had left off

" **Time stands still**

 **Beauty in all she is**

 **I will be brave**

 **I will not let anything take away**

 **What's standing in front of me**

 **Every breath,**

 **Every hour has come to this"**

All the guests would stand up; Don would face the ordained minister until Virgil gives him the cue to turn around. The doors to the hall would open as the bridesmaids start to walk down the aisle, both Don and Izzy would carry on singing

" _ **One step closer**_

 _ **I have died everyday waiting for you**_

 _ **Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

 _ **For a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **And all along I believed I would find you**_

 _ **Time has brought your heart to me**_

 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_

 _ **Ill love you for a thousand more"**_

Izzy would take Gibbs arm as they start to walk slowly down the aisle. Don would stay silent as Izzy sings

" _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more"_

As she got half way, Virgil would nod to Don, who would turn round breaking out into a big grin with tears in his eyes. He would continue singing with Izzy

" _ **And all along I believed I would find you**_

 _ **Time has brought your heart to me**_

 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **I will love you**_

 _ **A thousand years"**_

When they finish singing Gibbs would take Izzy's hand before kissing her on the cheek, he would then shake Don's hand. "Take good care of her Special Agent Tracy"

"Always Leroy" Don would say with a smile as he takes Izzy's hand from Gibbs, the couple would hug after not seeing each other for a few days.

* * *

"You may now be seated." The minister would say as the guests sit back into their seats. Jen, Ziva, Ellie, Alexis and Tintin would be stood behind Izzy while Virgil, Scott, John, Gordon and Alan would be stood behind Don. Jeff, Ruth and the island residents along with Colonel Casey, Lady Penelope and Parker would be sat in the pews in front of the boys, while Director Vance, Hetty, Pride, Gibbs and their teams would be sat in the pews in front of the girls. Members of the NYPD Special Victims Unit would be sat on the grooms side.

"We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Isabelle and Donald, by joining them in marriage. I believe you have both written your own vows?" The minister would look at the two in front of him, both would nod. "Isabelle?" The minister would state as Jen hands Isabelle a piece of paper.

"Don, ever since I first met at the naval academy, I froze holding my breath as you walked into the academy; I knew that I loved you there and then. We may have had our ups, and our downs, but I have seen you grow into the man I love today, you have been a part of my life for so long now, you are not only my family, my best friend, you are my soul mate, you are my Starling.

Today, I promise you this: I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. Together, let us build a home filled with learning, laughter, and light, shared freely with all who may live there. Let us be partners, friends, and lovers, today and all of the days that follow."

Izzy would pass the paper back to Jen as the minister looks to Don who would take a folded piece of paper out of his suit jacket; unfolding it he would take a breath.

"Izzy, the day we met, was one of the best days of my life; my love for you has grown since that day. When we left the academy and you found out about your parents my heart broke for you, having lost my mother at a young age I knew how you felt, and I just wish they could all be here with us." Don would be holding onto the pendant his mother had brought him the week before she died. Tears would form in his eyes.

"All I know is that your parents and brother would be proud of who you are today and my mother would have loved you no matter what, after everything we have been through, I didn't think we would have gotten here. However our love for each other and the help of our friends and family proved me wrong, you are my Hummingbird.

So today, I promise to stand by your side and sleep in your arms. To be the joy to your heart and the food for your soul. To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. I promise to respect you and cherish you as an individual, a partner, and an equal, knowing that we do not complete, but complement each other. May we have many adventures and grow old together."

Izzy would have tears in her eyes like Don, both smiling at each other. Jeff and Ruth would be wiping the tears from their eyes while Lady Penelope would be using a handkerchief to dab her eyes.

The minister would smile before taking a breath. "Please repeat after me" The minister would say the lines Don needed to repeat.

Don would take a breath before repeating the minister each step at a time. "I, Donald Slayton Tracy, take you, Isabelle Louise Burnley, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." Izzy would slip the ring onto Don's wedding finger.

The minister would look to Izzy. "Isabelle" The minister would say the lines again changing the parts for Izzy to say.

Izzy would take a breath, repeating what the minister was saying after he has said it "I, Isabelle Louise Burnley, take you, Donald Slayton Tracy, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." Don would slip the gold ring with the green emerald stone in the center onto her finger to accompany the engagement ring.

"By the power invested in me by the State of California, pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" The minister would say.

Don would take Izzy by the waist as he pulls her into a kiss; the guests would clap before the two stop kissing. "I love you Isabelle Tracy" Don would say with a smile.

"I love you too Donald Tracy" Izzy would reply with a smile before kissing him. Don and Izzy would make their way down the aisle shortly followed by Virgil and Jen, Scott and Ziva, John and Ellie, Gordon and Alexis, Alan and Tintin before the guest follow them.

* * *

The guests would be shown to the room where the reception is being held while Don and Izzy head outside into the stunning gardens, the sun would shine over the venue. Soon after they stood outside, the rest of Don's family would head outside along with the bridesmaids and Gibbs. The group would each hug the newlyweds congratulating them.

"You did good out there Hawkeye" Scott would say pulling his brother into a hug. "Welcome to the family Mockingbird" Scott would say grinning before pulling Izzy into a hug, he would kiss her on the cheek.

Jeff would kiss Izzy on the cheek as Ruth kisses Don on his. "That was beautiful" Jeff would say "Your parents would be proud Isabelle, welcome to the family" Jeff would hold a box out to Izzy "A little something from me and the boys"

Izzy would take the box, as she opens the box a purple amethyst pendant like Don's would stare back at her. "Thank you Jeff" Izzy would say hugging him. She would pick the pendant up before Don puts it on his new wife to go next to her pendant she received earlier.

"Your mother would be proud of the man you have become Don" Jeff would say hugging his son, "She would have said this was a beautiful wedding, and that you are going to make a great husband" Jeff would feel Don sob a little.

"I wish she could have been here" Don would say trying not to cry, Izzy would place her head on his shoulder, while his brothers hold back tears themselves.

"She was here, watching over you all" Jeff would say pulling his sons into a hug, "So were Izzy's parents, they were watching over us, making sure nothing bad happened today"

"Why did you decide to start singing on the journey from the apartment?" John would ask

"Just something I felt was right, turning on the watch so you could all hear it in the hall felt like a way to show how much Don meant to me and that I was thinking of him"

"How did you know to join in Don?" Alan would ask

"I always know" Don would say smiling before kissing Izzy "As the song said, every breath, every hour had lead us to this moment"

After taking photos as a whole wedding party, and then the photos of Don and Izzy together, the groomsmen with their respective bridesmaid, the best man and maid of honour together, and then the photo of the families as a whole, meaning Gibbs had to go grab the NCIS teams out for these as they were all part of the family. Izzy would look to Don.

"Shall we join our guests?" Izzy would say with Don nodding, they would both wait outside as the wedding party enters the reception hall to take their seats.

* * *

Gibbs would stand up to take the microphone "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the newlyweds onto the floor for their first dance" the guests would clap as Don and Izzy enter the hall heading to the dance floor. Jen would stand at the microphone while Virgil sits down at the piano, Don would nod to his twin who would start playing.

Jen would start to sing Make You Feel My Love as the two slow dance to the song.

" _When the rain is blowing in your face_

 _And the whole world is on your case_

 _I could offer you a warm embrace_

 _To make you feel my love"_

Don and Izzy would be chatting quietly while guests and their family film, the official photographer would be taking photos as they dance.

" _When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

 _And there is no one there to dry your tears_

 _Oh, I hold you for a million years_

 _To make you feel my love"_

Don would laugh as Izzy says something before smiling and kissing his wife.

" _I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

 _But I will never do you wrong_

 _I've known it from the moment that we met_

 _No doubt in my mind where you belong_

 _I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue_

 _And I'd go crawling down the avenue_

 _No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _To make you feel my love"_

Don would spin Izzy around him. When he stopped spinning her, Don would mention the pendant as Izzy touches it.

" _The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

 _And on the highway of regret_

 _The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

 _You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

 _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

 _There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _Go to the ends of this Earth for you_

 _To make you feel my love, oh yes_

 _To make you feel my love"_

As Jen stops singing, Virgil would finish playing the tune as Don and Izzy slow to a stop, the room would clap again as Don and Izzy head to their seats.

Sitting down at the table, Izzy and Don would be sat at the center, Jen would be sat next to Izzy followed by Gibbs, Ziva, Ellie Alexis and Tintin, while Virgil would be sat next to Don followed by Jeff, Scott, John, Gordon and Alan.

* * *

Gibbs would stand up tapping a fork against his champagne glass, the room would grow silent as everyone looks at Gibbs. "Izzy asked me to make the welcome speech today, but before I do I want to acknowledge, with permission from the bride, the missing presences of the parents of the bride, Jane and Matthew Burnley and brother of the bride Lewis Burnley, who as most will know were tragically killed in a RTC in 2006, while they are not physically here, they are with us in spirit I want to thank her parents for helping Isabelle find what she wanted to do, which is how I found her." Izzy would smile at Gibbs mouthing Thank you to him, making him smile.

"As most of you know I am Leroy Gibbs, and to many of you I am, Special Agent Gibbs, Gibbs or Boss-man" Everyone would laugh at this

"Firstly, I want to welcome you all here tonight, and thank you all for coming in honour of the bride and groom, I want to personally thank Jeff Tracy, father of the groom, and Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward for paying for everything, I want to personally acknowledge, with permission from the groom, another missing presences tonight, being in the form of Lucille Tracy, mother of the groom, who had died protecting Young Alan from an avalanche while on holiday in Iceland in 2001, while she isn't physically here, she is with us in sprit and In the form of her six sons" Gibbs would look at the Tracy boys. Gibbs would then turn to Izzy

"Isabelle, you have shown me things I did not think I would see, I have watched you grow from a teenager to the beautiful young woman you are today, you are kind and caring, you have a heart of gold. When I first met you, you were lost, you had just lost your family, who would be proud of who you are today, you are not just a friend, you are my family, my daughter, and I will always be here for you" Izzy would smile at him before he turns his attention to Don.

"Donald, when I first heard you were coming to my team, I thought you would be a spoilt rich kid, but you were not, you were a charming young man wanting to help others, when you first told me about what happened to your family in 2001, and then what happened to you when you were kidnapped, I knew I wanted to help you, when you told me why you became an NCIS Agent, I felt proud. You showed me to never judge a book by its cover, you became a brilliant special agent, you became my family that day and today you have become like a son to me" Gibbs would say smiling

"Normally at this part of the speech I would give the happy couple some wisdom on how to keep their marriage happy, but somehow I don't think I can qualify for that due to being divorced three times" Gibbs would say making everyone laugh "So instead, Don, Izzy, listen to each other, help each other and do not keep anything from each other. Now I would like you all to stand and raise a glass to the happy couple" Gibbs would say as everyone stands up, "To Don and Izzy" Everyone would echo the words Gibbs spoke. After Gibbs sits down, Don would stand up.

* * *

"Thank you Gibbs for those kind words, and thank you for helping Izzy to become who she is today. I want to thank you for hosting tonight as well Boss-man" Don would say the last part mockingly. "Dad, Lady P, I want to thank you both for helping get everything ready for today and for paying for everything. Virgil I want to thank you, for not only being a shoulder to lean on, but to also accepting to be my best-man, truth be told, I didn't see anyone else being able to fill the role if you had declined, Jen, I want to thank you for being the Maid of Honour and helping Izzy get ready."

Don would turn to his four brothers sat after Jeff "Guys, thank you for accepting Izzy into the family so early on, and thank you for supporting me throughout the week. Ladies" Don would say turning to the bridesmaids "You all look stunning, thank you for supporting myself and my beautiful bride throughout everything, Izzy and I have a small thank you gift for you all" Don would say as he and Izzy hand a named box to each of the wedding party.

"Isabelle, I want to thank you for agreeing to marry me, the day we met, I knew you were the one for me. Just look at how stunning you look tonight, you always look beautiful but tonight you took it to a whole new level." Don would kiss Izzy on the cheek before turning to the guests "I want to thank you all for being a part of our lives, and for being here today, you have made our wedding memorable. I want to echo something Gibbs said in his speech, there are many people we wish could be here tonight, whether family or friends, but we know they are here with us in spirit, every single one of them." Don would look down remembering those they have lost over the years, he would touch the pendant "Iz, I love you with all my heart, and I promise I will look after you." Don would look around "Bring out the food" Don would say making everyone laugh.

After nearly finishing their meals, Jen would stand up, tapping her fork against her glass, everyone would quieten down and look at her. "Again I want to start by thanking you all for being her tonight, I have known Izzy my entire life, growing up together as neighbours, going to school together, when I had gotten the call that her parents and brother had died, I rushed to the academy to be with her, the day I met Don was that day and seeing him support her made me realise the love they had for each other. Whenever I had broken up with a boy, Izzy would always say to me 'Never give up, you will find the one for you' and somehow I feel like I have" She would look to Virgil smiling. "No matter what happens, everyone will find their true love. And today we got to see an example of that in the marriage of Don and Izzy. Don, you have always taken care of her, and I know you will take care of her until the day you die, and I thank you for that. To Don and Izzy" Jen would sit down as Virgil stands up.

"When Don told me he was going to propose to Izzy, we were sat in his bedroom in his LA apartment a few days after he was discharged from the hospital, he told me the idea to propose to Izzy, the details for the rings and her pendant, I knew he truly loved her, to see in his eyes that he loved her when talking about her. When Izzy came to the island to help Don recover, that night he was more relaxed then I had seen him during that time. Don, you have always been my rock, the person I could rely on to talk to. Normally the best-man would roast the groom, but I am not going to do that. Izzy, welcome to the madhouse of a family we are, we all love you for how happy you make our brother, you have always helped each of us out when we are feeling down, and I hope that one day I am sitting where you two are now, I hope you have wonderful adventures together. To Don and Izzy" Everyone would raise their glass echoing Virgil.

* * *

Gibbs would take Izzy by the hand to the dancefloor while Lady P walks over and takes Don by the hand to dance. "You found a wonderful young lady Don" Penny would say as the two dance to the music

"Thank you for everything Penny" Don would say kissing her on the cheek.

Ruth would make her way over to her grandson "Mind if I have a dance?" She would ask looking at the two dancing

"Not at all" Penny would say smiling as she allows Ruth to dance with her grandson.

Jeff would have taken over for Gibbs. "Thank you for everything Jeff" Izzy would say looking at her father-in-law

"Not a problem Izzy, now that you are a Tracy you will get smothered by those boys" Jeff would say making the two laugh. Jen and Virgil would be dancing together, so would Scott and Ziva, Ellie and John, Gordon and Alexis and Tintin and Alan.

Ruth would smile at her grandson "Your grandfather would be proud of you right now Don, seeing you up there reminded me of when your grandpa and I got married, when your parents got married"

"Hope it lived up to the Tracy standard" Don would say smiling

"It did" Ruth would say as the two hug while dancing.

After the wedding party had danced, Don and Izzy would make their way over to the cake, allowing for photos to be taken, they would cut into the cake before taking a small slice for each other, Don would feed Izzy a piece of cake with Izzy doing the same for Don, after allowing Grandma to cu the cake up and giving it out to the guests the two newlyweds would slip outside to take some romantic photos in the moonlight. After spending ten minutes outside they would head back in to dance with everyone.

Don would take the microphone looking at everyone with Izzy standing next to him. "Everyone has been asking when we would be leaving to go on our honeymoon tonight, the truth is, we are not going on our honeymoon for a few months, just to give us time together on the island. So while we will be leaving before everyone else, we just wanted to thank you all again for being here tonight. To a wonderful evening" Don would hand the mic back to the DJ while everyone claps. Grace Casey would make her way over to them.

"I'm glad you came Grace" Don would say hugging his godmother.

"Congratulations, I am happy you found each other. I wouldn't have missed it for the world; however I have to leave due to having a meeting with the world council in the morning"

"Understandable, work comes first Grace" Don would say hugging her, Izzy would then hug Grace. Watching Grace walk over to the others to say goodbye Don would kiss Izzy on the lips. Before Grace would leave, everyone would make their way outside to see the newlyweds off. Everyone would cheer throwing confetti over them both as they make their way to the car waiting for them, they would hug everyone on their way down as well. Getting into the car, the two would wave from the windows as the driver takes them to the hotel that Jeff had booked a room for them. The rest of the guests would depart 30 minutes after Don and Izzy heading back to their respective hotels and houses.


	21. Chapter 21: Honeymoon Rescue

**Author's Note: Update time yet again, this chapter puts Don and Izzy in a tight spot, literally a tight spot. Later one will be more Brotherly love between the boys. Almost finished writing this fanfic, 2 chapters left to write and then uploading for nine more weeks, no update for Before The Storm again as I will be focusing on the prequel after fully writing this one.**

 **Enjoy the update, please read and review**

* * *

Chapter 21: Honeymoon Rescue

* * *

After delaying their honeymoon for a month, Don and Izzy would be lying on the bed in their hotel room at the Corfu Holiday Palace in Corfu, Greece. Don would have an arm over Izzy as she rests her head on his chest. "I can't believe we have been married for a month" Izzy would say looking at Don.

"Best decision I ever made" Don would state kissing her on the lips. After kissing for a while, Don's watch would bleep. After pulling away from each other they would be sigh "We never get a break" Don would state laughing. Answering the call, John would appear on the screen. "What can I do for ya Spacecase?"

"Just making sure you arrived and checked in ok" John would reply smiling at his younger brother

"And the real reason?" Izzy would ask as she moves into view

"I wanted to make sure ok?" John would state

"Nice to know you worry about us up there" Don would state smiling "I prefer it when you are on Earth"

"So do I, but our job never ends so someone needs to be able to relay information without distractions on the island" John would reply

"We all know that, listen, we would love to chat all day but we are on our honeymoon"

"I know little brother, have fun, I will let Tracy Island know you are safe. Wear protection!"

"JOHN" Don would exclaim laughing, John would sign off while laughing "Son of a"

"Can't we leave our watches here?" Izzy would state

"I would rather have them with us just in case, I know nothing bad will happen, but if anything does happen it would help locate each other"

"Touché Starling" Izzy would state kissing Don on the lips "What shall we do?"

"Explore the island? Relax in the pool?"

"Let's relax by the pool today, and start exploring the island tomorrow, I am still jet lagged" Izzy would state as she gets off the bed, grabbing her bathing suit she would start to get changed putting on her flip flops she would turn to Don.

"I know how you feel" Don would reply watching his wife get changed. After a few seconds, he would slip off the bed, grabbing his pair of swimming trunks, he would change into them before putting on his flip flops. After putting on sunscreen and grabbing their towels the two would head down to the pool.

Sitting on two of the loungers, Don would lie back, putting on his sun glasses he would turn to Izzy who would be lying on the lounger next to him, her sunglasses hiding her eyes from view, Don would smile. After 30 minutes, Don would wake up to Izzy nudging him.

"Huh? What?" Don would look startled.

"You fell asleep babe" Izzy would reply smiling

"I am used to being able to fall asleep by the pool at home" Don would reply looking at Izzy before sitting up. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Half an hour" She would reply smiling,

"Damn jet lag" Don would mutter standing up, putting his sunglasses on the table next to the sun lounger, he would take Izzy's off and places them next to his.

"Why are you?" She would start to ask as Don picks her up before jumping into the pool. "DON" She would scream in surprise as they resurface. Both would laugh as she pulls him into a kiss "What have I told you"

"Get used to it, you are a Tracy now, it's what we do." Don would reply smirking as they sit in the pool for a while. The two would take a few laps before getting out of the pool. Placing their towels on the loungers, they would lie back down.

"I say we get room service tonight, when we go out to explore the island tomorrow we can look into restaurants"

"Sounds perfect Iz" Don would say trying not to fall asleep. "Let's stay out here for another half an hour before heading back upstairs"

"I was hoping you would say that" Izzy would say as they relax in the sun "Weird having time off for a change"

"Weird having time off and not being injured" Don would state grinning,

* * *

After another half an hour, Don and Izzy would make sure they have everything before heading back to their hotel room, looking at the menu they would decide on what to eat before ordering. With a 20 minute wait on food, Don would stand up. "I'm going to call dad, just to make sure everything is ok over there"

"Don, we are meant to be away from them not calling them daily"

"I know Iz, but I just have an uneasy feeling about this" Don would reply making Izzy look worried.

"Last time that happened was when you got injured last year"

"Exactly"

"Go call them, but be quick" Izzy would shout as Don heads into the bedroom.

Pressing a button on his watch he would wait for someone to answer. "What can I do for you son?" Jeff would say as he answers the call.

"Just checking in, I have an uneasy feeling that something is happening over there"

"Everything is fine over here Don, quit worrying and enjoy your honeymoon, If anything changes we will call you and let you know"

"I know you will, just last time I had this feeling, I got injured last year"

"That won't happen again son, go be with your wife, I will see you in two weeks"

"See you in two weeks dad, send everyone my love"

"Will do son" Jeff would say signing off. Sighing Don would head back into the main room.

"Everything ok?" Izzy would ask looking at her husband concerned.

"Nothing has happened"

"Then stop worrying babe" Izzy would say as someone knocks on the door. "Room service said they would call before heading up." Izzy would look at Don who would have slowly walked towards a briefcase on a table, opening the briefcase, Don would pick up Izzy's batons, passing them to her, he would pick up his gun and holster, strapping the gun and holster onto the back of his shorts, and covering it with his shirt, and he would edge towards the door.

Izzy would cloak her batons as Don looks through the peep hole, seeing a male outside Don would slowly open the door. "Hello?"

"Room service" The man would state, he would pull a trolley that was out of view forward.

"We were told you would call us before coming up" Izzy would state

"The phone line is busy this evening so we have not been able to call" The man would reply as he wheels the food in. "Enjoy" The waiter would say before leaving. Don would close the door before looking at Izzy.

"Just wish Brains had put the cloaking technology on my bow and quiver so I would have it with me" Putting the gun and batons back in the briefcase, Don would lock the briefcase again. "I know you didn't want me to bring the weapons, but with the Anarchists still at large, we can't be too careful."

"I know babe, just once I wish we could get out of the scenario and take a proper break"

"Hey, this is a proper break, Gibbs, Vance and Dad wanted us to be prepared"

"Hopefully we won't need them" Izzy would say smiling, "Shall we eat?"

After eating the food and watching tv, the two would head to bed. After the flight to the island and being awake for a few hours longer than normal as soon as their heads touch their pillows, they would be asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Don and Izzy would be getting ready to go explore the island. "I say we check out the caves first" Izzy would state "A tour starts in an hour"

"Which gives us time to have breakfast and head over there. I take it afterwards we hit the town and see what is around the area?"

"Correct darling, come on lets go have something to eat, you Tracy's eat a lot"

"Good job its all you can eat" Don would say grinning

"They are going to be surprised with how much you can eat"

"Yep" Don would say as they head down the stairs towards the dining hall. After filling their plates with food they would sit down at a table. Don would have 2 more plates worth of food before heading back to their room to get their backpacks. Don would unlock the briefcase placing the cloaked batons in Izzy's bag and his gun into his bag.

"Just in case right?" Izzy would ask with Don nodding.

"Just in case" Don would reply placing his NCIS badge into the bag while passing Izzy's her.

After travelling in the hotels bus with other tourists to the caves, they would be standing outside one of them. "Welcome everyone, today we are going to have a tour of the Caves of Corfu, you will all be required to wear safety helmets and head torches for obvious reasons." The tour guide would state looking at the group

"Please stay close together while in the caves. Some parts will require us to get quiet low down to get through but we won't be crouched or crawling for too long. If you would please see my two colleagues over at the tables they will hand out the safety helmets and head torches" The group would head towards the table, Don would get a helmet and torch for him and Izzy before walking back to her. Putting on the safety helmet and head torch, Don would help Izzy with hers.

"If everyone would like to follow me, one of my colleagues will be at the back to ensure no one gets left behind, the two of us will be in radio contact with each other in case of emergencies we will be able to contact our colleagues back at the base to send help" The tour guide would state as they start to head into the cave, "Can everyone please turn your head torches on" After ensuring everyone had their torches on, the tour guide would start explaining the history of the caves. Don and Izzy would stick near the back of the group with the second guide behind them.

Half way through the tour, stopping in one of the larger caverns, Don would turn to Izzy as the ground starts to shake. "Can everyone please stay calm" The tour guide would state as the earthquake gets worse. "This is Alpha Charlie, does anyone read me?" The guide would ask through the radio, getting static back the second guide would try and get no response.

"Everyone remain calm and stay close together" The guides would keep saying, seeing part of the roof become loose, Don would grab Izzy before pushing her towards the area with most of the group.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER" Don would yell as he rushes forward. The roof would start to cave in blocking the way they came in and the only other way out. Three out of the 10 tourists would be injured while one of the guides would have his arm trapped. Don would check over everyone before looking at the guides. "I'm a trained medic, no one is injured badly apart from yourself" Don would state looking at the first guide with the trapped arm. "Your arm will need to be in a cast, but we need to get word outside that we are trapped, do your radios work?"

"Negative, the earthquake must of taken out the receivers around the area" The second guide would state

"Everyone stay calm" He would state while looking concerned before moving away from the group so they wouldn't hear him. Pulling his watch close to him he would activate the emergency beacon.

"International Rescue we have a situation"

"Don? What's happened?" John would state answering the call

"There's been an earthquake, we are trapped in one of the caves, there are 12 of us in total, ten tourists, two guides, one with an arm trapped in the rubble, most of the group are unharmed, three have minor injuries, myself and Izzy are safe but our oxygen will run out sooner or later. We have no way out John"

"FAB, I will let you know when the guys are on their way." John would state putting Don's call on hold.

* * *

Back on Tracy Island the klaxon would sound sending everyone to the study where Jeff was activating command and control.

"What's the situation John?" Jeff would ask, seeing the concerned look on John's face he would look worried. "John?"

"There has been an earthquake in Greece, Corfu was hit, Don, Izzy and 10 others are trapped in the caves, three out of the ten tourists have minor injuries, one of the two guides has a trapped arm, Don and Izzy are unharmed but their oxygen is running out slowly, there is no way out" John would state, the family would look worried before heading to the silos to suit up.

"Alan go with Scott in Thunderbird One, Gordon you are with me and Virgil in Two, John what is the stability like?"

"I have contacted the officials, we will be able to use the mole but we are at risk of aftershocks so we need to move fast" John would state as the Tracy's on the island head to the birds. After launching instantly John would appear on the screens in both One and Two "Patching you through to Don"

"Don?" Jeff would ask

"Dad" Don would look relieved to hear his father. "You need to hurry, scans are showing oxygen will run out in half an hour, but with the chance of aftershocks blocking us in further we won't have that long"

"We are on our way Hawkeye, keep everyone calm, keep an eye on those injured" Virgil would state trying to remain calm "We have the mole on board, Scott and Alan will arrive first and assess the situation"

"FAB, listen I need to go and inform them I managed to get an emergency beacon out for a few seconds"

"Don't worry son, we will be there soon" Jeff would state as Don signs off.

* * *

Back in the cave, Don would re-join the group. "What were you doing over there Tracy?" One of the guides would ask

"I managed to send out an emergency beacon for a few seconds" Don would state, seeing everyone relax a little bit, looking through his bag to find morphine Don would take an amount in the syringe before heading to the injured tour guide "Are you allergic to penicillin, morphine?"

"No, I am not allergic to any medicine" The tour guide would state as Don gets the syringe ready.

"I am going to administer some morphine to ease the pain, I always carry a medical kit in my bag just in case" Don would administer the morphine to the tour guide before grabbing his kit and dealing the those injured.

After half an hour of being trapped, the ground would rumble again. Don would get everyone to stay close together as an aftershock starts to happen. "BRACE YOURSELVES" Don would shout as everyone huddles together. After a few minutes the aftershock would die down. But a rumbling noise could still be heard.

"THIS IS INTERNATIONAL RESUCE BACK AWAY FROM THE ENTRANCE WE ARE GOING TO BEGIN DRILLING" Scott's voice would be heard over the moles speakers, making sure everyone was far away from the area John showed him on the watch, Don would send a signal to Scott.

After a few minutes the mole would break through the rubble which would hold as Scott, Virgil and Gordon would enter the cavern, checking over everyone and freeing the tour guide, everyone would be taken back in the mole five people at a time, the four injured and the husband of one of the injured would go first with Alan and Gordon driving the mole, then the second tour guide and four remaining tourists would go next.

Taking this time, Don would pull Virgil and Scott into a hug. "Where's dad?"

"Dealing with local's topside, we are glad you are ok bro" Virgil would state before they hug Izzy

"We are glad both of you are ok"

The mole would shortly appear at the entrance with Alan and Gordon jumping out, Don would brace himself as both his younger brothers latch onto him with hugs.

"Good to see you guys too" Don would state chuckling

"Thank god you are ok" Alan would state as Don holds the young blond close while Gordon hugs Izzy.

"I'm glad it wasn't worse, now let's get topside" Don would state as the six get into the mole. While travelling in the mole, Don would contact John.

"Don oh thank god" John would state as he informs the island that Don is ok. "How you both doing?"

"A little rattled" Izzy would state as Don pulls her into a hug.

"I've seen worse" Don would state, picturing the year before "At least I wasn't injured"

"So what are you two going to do now?" Scott would ask

"That is up to Izzy" Don would reply as they reach where the tour group is waiting for them.

"I say we head home" Izzy would state

"You sure? I mean I don't mind carrying on our honeymoon"

"I'm sure Starling, today made me realise I don't need a honeymoon to celebrate our marriage, we did that on Tracy Island, with your family" Izzy would state before they leave the mole, heading back to the tour group, Don would be praised by everyone.

"Part of my job as a medic, I don't need praise" Don would state smiling, the tour guide with the broken arm would be transported to hospital while the three injured tourists would be dealt with and sent back to the hotel, getting back on the minibus Don would look back to see his family packing up their equipment.

* * *

Once back at the hotel, Don and Izzy would back up their belongings before heading to reception to check out.

"Are you sure you want to cut your time here so short?" The receptionist would ask. "We would be happy to do anything to ensure you feel comfortable staying after today's incident in the caves"

"We are sure, it's nothing against the hotel or the island, both of which are stunning, it's just we came to realise we don't need a honeymoon to celebrate being married, we need to be with our family" Don would reply smiling

The receptionist would nod while smiling "I understand, I hope to see you both at some point in the future"

"Thank you for everything the staff have done" Don would state before they head out of the building, after getting a taxi to take them near the airport they would head to the private airstrip where Thunderbird Two would be sat waiting, making sure no one was around, Don and Izzy would head up the ramp, making sure the ramp was closed they would head towards the cockpit.

"I am so glad you are both ok. Are you sure you want to cut the honeymoon short?" Jeff would ask hugging the two

"We're sure dad" Don would state before hugging Virgil and Gordon. "Let's go home"

"FAB" Virgil would state as they prepare to take off. "Thunderbird Two requesting permission to take off"

"Permission granted Thunderbird Two" Someone from the tower would reply, soon Thunderbird two would be heading back to the island.

* * *

A few hours later, the island would draw close "Thunderbird Two to Tracy Island, requesting permission to land"

"Permission granted" Scott would state as Virgil brings Two into land. After the post-flight checks were complete, they would head upstairs where Don and Izzy would be bombarded with hugs from the residents.

"John?" Don would ask as his older brother pulls him into a hug "When?"

"Brains and Fermat picked me up after you were in the mole" John would state "I needed to be here"

After a few hours of chatting in the lounge, everyone would head to bed. "I will be in soon Iz" Don would state as he knocks on John's door.

"Come in" John would state before Don walks in.

"Don?" John would ask looking at his younger brother "Everything ok?" Don would shake his head as he sits next to John on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Back in the cave, as the earthquake started, I was so scared, I had a flashback to last year, and I could have died tonight" Don would state breaking down in John's arms.

"You are a part of International Rescue, you wouldn't have died, you sent the signal in time, we got you all out in time, we wouldn't let you die"

"You can't say that John, any of us could die doing what we do, granted we are all ok with that, but the idea of dying as a civilian and not as International Rescue, it made me feel so scared."

John would pull Don closer, rubbing his back to try and calm his younger brother down. Scott would be stood in the doorway, eyebrows furrowed with concern. Stepping forward he would kneel in front of Don.

"Hawkeye I need you to look at me" Scott would say as Don looks up "Granted you were not meant to be International Rescue for a few weeks, but in the situation you were in, you slipped into that mode, if you had died, you would have died saving those in that cave with you, yes it feels scary to be in a scenario like that, especially without the tech we use on rescues, but you did a good job out there kiddo" Scott would say hugging Don.

Don would relax a little in Scott's arms; John would smile before joining the hug. "Listen, if you still feel scared in the morning, speak to everyone about it, they need to know, if you don't feel scared, no one else needs to know ok?" John would state with Don nodding.

"Ok, thanks guys"

"It's what older brothers are for Don" Scott would state.

"I'm going to get some sleep" Don would state standing up. "See you in the morning" He would say as he heads towards his room.

"See you in the morning" Both brothers would state before sighing.

"I see your smother hen sense tingled?" John would state smirking

"I just knew one of my brothers was upset about something" Scott would say still looking at the door "I would not have been able to deal with what Don has in the past year"

"Same here, get some sleep Scott, it's been a tiring day for us all" John would state before hugging Scott.

"FAB little brother" Scott would state leaving John alone to sleep, closing John's door, Scott would head to his room. The next day Don wouldn't be feeling scared anymore so wouldn't have mentioned much about what he said to Scott and John to anyone else, he would of mentioned it to Virgil who understood where he was coming from but said the same things as Scott and John.


	22. Chapter 22: Thunderbird Six

**Author's Note: Sorry about the late update, started work yesterday and was on a late shift so couldn't find the time to update, decided I will update 22 to 24 now and then proof read the remaining chapters to get them ready for the updates once a week. As previously mentioned in Back to Basics, Brains and Fermat were tinkering with the idea of Thunderbird Six. Thirteen Chapters later, and 10 months later for the family, it is about to be revealed.**

 **Enjoy the update, please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Thunderbird Six

* * *

The day after returning early from the honeymoon, Don would be spending more time down in the lab with Brains and Fermat. "What are those three doing down there?" Izzy would ask as she sits on a lounger by the pool. "Don has spent most of the day down there with them" John would be resting on the lounger next to her while Alan, Gordon, Virgil and Scott would be playing pool volleyball.

"Probably helping upgrade the bow and quiver to cloak, and might be creating a few more trick arrows" Scott would state shrugging "If not then I don't know"

"Knowing Don, you are probably right Scott" Virgil would state "He will probably be trying to create an option for everything, especially one to deal with cave-ins"

"I haven't seen him that scared before" Izzy would state "Have the GDF found anything?"

"I just got off the phone with Colonel Casey" Jeff would state as he steps outside, the four in the pool would stop playing and turn to him while Izzy and John sit up. "Turns out the Anarchists have a machine that starts earthquakes now, they found CCTV of it being put in place, but when they checked the area"

"Let me guess, it was gone" Don would state leaning on the frame of the door behind his father.

"Pretty much" Jeff would state startled by Don's sudden appearance. Don would have a smirk on his face

"What have you done?" Scott would ask "That smirk tells me you have something planned"

"Oh I do, with Brains and Fermat, come down to the hanger in 20 minutes" Don would start to head indoors to the hanger "And don't you dare come any earlier or you will be blinded by a flare arrow" Don would yell "Oh and Dad, Brains wants to speak to you"

"Well, you heard Special Agent Tracy" Jeff would state chuckling "And I think that warning was sincere" Jeff would look at the six outside before following Don towards the hanger.

* * *

"Is it ready?" Jeff would ask turning to Brains, a curtain would be pulled over a section of the wall next to Thunderbird Three's Silo.

"Ready to test fly" Brains would stutter as Fermat and Don step back through the curtain. "Izzy will need to go through the simulation training, but you or Fermat will be able to co-pilot for Don having already gone through the sims with him"

"So I take it Don has decided if he is staying permanently or heading back to NCIS?"

"I have, and I will tell everyone when they get here, I haven't told Izzy yet, but she has already said she understands, she is still unsure if she wants to leave NCIS behind though" Don would state standing next to Jeff.

"You ready?" Fermat would stutter as the rest of the island residents head down to the hanger.

"As ready as I can be" Don would state, pressing a button on the tablet he was holding.

"So what do you need us all here for?" John would ask before any of them notice the curtain.

"Better Question" Alan would state "What's with the curtain on the wall?"

"That my dear brother, is what I was hoping someone would ask" Don would state smiling "You have all been wondering what Brains and Fermat have been up to the past few months, and wondering what I was doing down here most of today. Granted you probably thought I was helping with the upgrades on the Bow and Quiver and making new trick arrows, which is correct"

Scott would smirk at this "Knew it"

"Wait so what were Brains and Fermat up to the past few months?" Gordon would ask

"After the incident last year, and my confession about my feelings whether or not to stay at NCIS or join International Rescue, these two had created blueprints for something I could use if I joined International Rescue"

"Blueprints for what?" Virgil would ask as Don nods to Brains, who would press a button for the curtain to retract to reveal a new silo.

The residents would all look confused at the empty space making Don chuckle. "Introducing the newest Thunderbird" Don would state as he presses a button on the tablet, behind him, Thunderbird Six would uncloak behind him, a gap would be in the middle section with several pods to the left of the new craft. Looking at the look of surprises from the residents, Don would smirk before turning to look at the craft. "Thunderbird Six, is sleek like Thunderbird One, as fast as Three and can travel in space. And has an interchangeable pod system in the middle section like Two."

"Awesome" Alan would say as they all step forward to have a closer look. "Wait so it can cloak?"

"It can cloak and has silent engines" Don would reply

"Wait, why?" Gordon would ask, looking back at his brothers Don would chuckle at their confused looks

"Thunderbird Six, will be used for Covert Operations and Island Security" Don would state

"Wait, but we don't do Covert Operations" Virgil would state.

"You lot don't, but I do" Don would state looking at them all. "I have decided if I am leaving NCIS or not" Everyone in the room would go silent to look at him

"Well?" Jeff would state

"I will speak to everyone at NCIS when I head over there later, but I am officially leaving NCIS and will be joining International Rescue" Don would state as he gets bombarded by his brothers and dad in a hug.

Izzy would look away slightly, Don would notice this as his brothers stop hugging him. "Iz?"

"I've decided to remain with NCIS" She would say looking down

"I understand Izzy, we all do, and we support the decision, yes I will miss you when you aren't on the island, but I know you are where you want to be" Don would state hugging Izzy "It is nothing to be ashamed off babe, trust me, I know the feeling when I declined the first time, just remember that we are always here for you"

"I know, I just feel bad, if I had known I would have told you"

"Don't feel bad" Jeff would state pulling her into a hug "NCIS has been your life, your job for a long time we understand, International Rescue has been a part of Don's life since it was constructed, it was harder for him to decline the offer to join the team"

"It really was, I felt like I was abandoning my family, but I wasn't" Don would state.

"I will do the test flight when I get back from the mainland, I asked Vance to get everyone to LA so I can tell them all in person."

"Understood son, Six will be here waiting for you" Jeff would state. "Now get going to the mainland or you will be late"

"FAB" Don would state as Don and Izzy head to get ready to head to LA.

* * *

An hour later, Don would be piloting Tracy Two towards LA, Izzy would be sat next to him asleep in the co-pilots seat. After 20 minutes Izzy would be awake as Don prepares to land.

"Tracy Two requesting permission to land"

"Permission granted Tracy Two" Someone from the tower would reply as Don brings the plane onto their private airstrip. Ziva would be sat on the hood of her car as Don and Izzy walk over to her.

"Hey Ziva" Don would say as the two hug,

"How are you both?"

"Doing fine" Izzy would reply as they get into the car. After driving for a while they would pull up outside the NCIS LA base. Getting out of the car they would head inside where all three teams were waiting for them.

"Don what do we owe the pleasure of being summoned to LA?" McGee would ask

"Because we have made up our minds if we are staying or not"

"And?" Director Vance would state.

"I'm staying with NCIS" Izzy would state as everyone cheers. Don would step away as Izzy gets hugged by everyone.

"Wait" Pride would shout realizing "What do you mean I'm?"

"She means, she is staying with NCIS, but I am not" Don would state as the room falls silent. "I can't take Izzy away from the family she has been with for so long, which is why I didn't want her to change her mind if I had stayed or not"

"Wait, does this mean?" Abby would start

"I'm joining International Rescue as their covert operative, piloting Thunderbird Six on rescues and on Covert Operations, so I will be working with you all every now and then" Abby would pull Don into a hug before the teams hug him.

"It's been a pleasure to have you work with us Don" Leon would say shaking his hand. "You will be missed"

"Nobody touches my desks, I will still need to use them when on the mainland" Don would state making Director Vance chuckle.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Gibbs would state as he hugs Don. "Good luck out there kid"

"Thank you for everything Gibbs" Don would reply

"It's been a pleasure to see you learn new things" Gibbs would reply as Pride steps forward.

Pride would pull Don into a hug. "Stay safe out there kid, the squad room is going to be a lot quieter without you around"

"Pride, words cannot describe how much you mean to me, you have helped me through a lot of my problems from the past, and for that I thank you, if you need anything just give me a call"

"Laurel is going to miss you kid" Pride would state

"I will still visit, don't worry about that" Don would state as Hetty heads over to him.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now Special Agent Tracy" Hetty would state as Don hugs her.

"That's Former Special Agent Tracy now Hetty" Don would state with a sad smile. "I just wanted to say, to everyone, that it was a hard decision to join NCIS and not International Rescue in the first place, and it is just as hard to leave NCIS, you are all my family, you have all helped me grow into the man I am today, you have pulled me out of my darkest hours too many times to count, and I will miss working with you all." Don would state as he heads towards the door. Izzy would stop him pulling him into a kiss.

"Izzy, you will be able to visit Don whenever you want, all you will have to do is say the words and no matter what you can get someone to pick you up" Vance would state as Izzy re-joins them, her suitcase in Ziva's car, while the majority of her belongings were at the LA apartment.

"Thank you Leon" Izzy would state as Don would head to the door before turning around to look at everyone.

"Keep her safe, or I will hunt each of you down and hurt you" Don would say with a smirk on his face. G and Sam would follow Don out the door.

* * *

After getting to LAX, Don would be stood near Tracy Two, with G and Sam.

"Don't say anything, if you say something I will regret the decision I have made, and I wouldn't want to leave" Don would say as he hugs the two. "If you ever need me to head to LA just call and I will get into Thunderbird Six and fly over to you, with the upgrades to the engines I could get here under 30 minutes"

"Damn that is one fast Thunderbird" G would state

"Not as fast as Thunderbird Three, but still does the job" Don would state hugging them both again.

"We are going to miss you D" Sam would state

"I'm going to miss you too, listen I need to get going, I have a thunderbird to test out" Don would say with a grin

"You are an adrenaline junkie you know that right?" G would state as he and Sam laugh

"Yep, most of us Tracy's are, not a bad trait when I was an agent, saved your asses a few times"

"Don't start that again, we saved your ass a lot too remember" Sam would state

"I know" Don would say smirking "Thank you, and keep Izzy safe"

"We always do man, we always do" G would say as Don turns to Tracy Two, heading up the steps he would sit in the cock-pit alone, after a few minutes of pre-flight checks, Don would take off down the runaway.

* * *

After a few hours of flying Don would see Tracy island ahead of him. "Tracy Two to Tracy Island, requesting permission to land"

"Permission granted Don, welcome home Son" Jeff would say over the airwaves. Don would bring the plane into land, after completing the post-flight checks, he would shut the plane down before exiting to see Scott waiting for him alone.

"I sent everyone else away, I knew you would prefer to be alone, but I wanted to make sure you are ok" Scott would state as Don pulls him into a hug. "I know its hard bro, just take your time"

"I hated leaving her there" Don would state

"She is in safe hands Don, you know everyone she is working with"

"I know, it's just I should be by her side, no matter what, but we had both agreed that no matter what we chose to do we wouldn't change our decision to stay next to each other"

"She made her decision, you made yours, you both love each other still, that is the main thing, with Six you can get to LA in under 30 minutes, you can visit her whenever you want"

"Thanks for being a great big brother Scott" Don would reply still hugging him

"It's what I'm here for, I will always be here for you, all of you" Scott would say as he breaks the hug "Dinner is nearly ready, then you can test out Six"

"How did you?"

"I saw you looking at Six man, I know you are itching to test fly, but food first"

"FAB" Don would reply smirking as the two head upstairs.

* * *

During dinner, Don would be silent, worrying his family.

"Don?" Virgil would ask looking concerned.

"Yeah?" Don would ask looking up from his food

"You ok bro?" John would ask

"Not really" Don would say looking at the occupants of the table, Alan would have turned to him, worry in his eyes.

"Nothing to worry about Sprout, just missing Izzy" Don would reply resting a hand on Alan's shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"Son, if you regret leaving NCIS to join us we would be ok with you going back to NCIS permanently" Jeff would say looking over at his son.

"That's the thing, I don't regret leaving NCIS" Don would say making everyone look confused. "I know Izzy is in safe hands but I just don't know how to explain it"

"Don't worry Don, I understand where you are coming from, whenever I was in space after marrying your mother, and away from you boys, I missed you all, it's a feeling no one can explain" Jeff would say making Don smile a little

"I know Dad, I know" Don would say.

* * *

After finishing their meals, Everyone would head to the office, where a portrait for Don is placed in between Virgil's and Gordon's. "We got the seventh silo made last year just in case, but made sure it would been seen with the others until now" Brains would stutter as he activates command and control.

Grabbing their jumpsuits, Jeff and Don would get ready for the first test flight of Thunderbird Six, heading into their lifts, they would close leading them to Thunderbird Six.

Don would land on a chair on a fork lift, strapping in, the fork lift would move towards the hatch opening near the top of Thunderbird Six, being slotted into place, the chair would automatically move into the cockpit, sliding into place, Jeff would soon slot in next to Don as they start pre-flight checks. Selecting one of the pods, Don would watch as mechanical arms grab the pod he selected, slotting it into the hatch on Thunderbird Six, making sure the arms were free from the hatch, Don would press a button watching the hatch close over the pod. After a few minutes, Don would smirk as he starts pushes the lever forward, sending Thunderbird Six out of its hanger. "Thunderbird Six is go" Don would state over coms

"Just fly around the island, test some of the features and head back to the island, we will take John back up to Five in Six tomorrow to test the space features, obviously, Alan, Gordon and Brains will be in Three behind us just in case" Jeff would state

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Don would state as he pushes Six to the limits to fly around the island. Deploying a putty missile it would connect to the neighbouring island, filling the designated area with putty. "God I love this" Don would state smirking

"Oh god he is like Virgil" Alan would state over coms. His brothers chuckling behind him

"Well I helped build the bird, and had a few design inputs so obviously I am going to protect it with my life, like Scott does with One, Gordon does with Four, John with Five and You with Three Sprout" Don would reply making Jeff chuckle

"Touché Hawkeye" Scott would state over coms. After another 20 minutes of flying around the island and testing some of the features Don would bring Thunderbird Six to land in its hanger. After completing post-flight checks, Don and Jeff would head back to the office where everyone was still waiting.

"So how was it?" Scott would ask

"Awesome" Don would state "I am right where I am supposed to be" he would be pulled into a hug by his brothers. Getting changed into his casual clothes, they would be sat out by the pool.

After 20 minutes, the klaxon would sound making all six brothers head to the office. John would activate command and control after getting changed into his jump suit. Don would sit next to him typing into the computers. "International Rescue we have a situation" Gibbs' voice would be heard over coms, Don and John would stand up at this while the others get changed.


	23. Chapter 23: Six to The Rescue

**Author's Note: Not going to lie, I had fun writing this chapter, as much as it hurt me to do some of these things to Don, it had to be done as it was planned since the story started.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Six to the Rescue

* * *

Don would turn to his brothers, Gibbs' words ringing through his ears as he tries to clear his head _"International Rescue we have a situation"._

"Don" Virgil would say steading his twin who was swaying "Don, listen to me, snap out of it"

Don would take a few deeps breaths before turning back to the console.

"What is the situation Gibbs?" Don would ask

"The Anarchists are outside the LA Base, we are all trapped inside, we don't know what they are going to…" The line would cut off suddenly. Don would turn to John who would be typing away.

"NCIS do you copy?" John would ask

"Sorry International Rescue, NCIS can't come to the line right now, they have been a thorn in our side for too long and now it ends" A females voice would be heard over coms before cutting the line dead. Everyone would be waiting for John to co-ordinate them, all looking at the space monitor who would be getting CCTV of the building inside and out pulled up on the command desk in front of them all. While everyone was distracted Don would slip into his silo, closing it using his wrist pad and descend towards Thunderbird Six.

Jeff would turn around at the sound of the silo closing, "DON WAIT" Jeff would yell as everyone snaps to the silo. "Damn it, John?"

"All hands on deck, Brains stay here and co-ordinate everyone. I will contact the GDF, Lady P and Parker on the way, Fermat, Tintin and Alan go with Scott in One, Gordon, Virgil and Dad in Two, I will be coming with you"

"FAB" Everyone would state heading into the silos. After getting into the respective birds John would contact Casey, Lady P and Parker.

"John dear, what do we owe the pleasure?" Penelope would ask

"NCIS LA are under attack from the Anarchists, Don went head strong and took Thunderbird Six alone which can get to LA in 30 minutes, he just left, Izzy is with NCIS. The rest of us are split between One and Two heading there now"

"I will bring the car around mi lady" Parker would state as they sign off.

"I will send a fleet to the LA base, I will be coming myself" Casey would state signing off.

"Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird Six, Don come in" Virgil would state trying to get hold of his twin

"Brains any location on Six?" Jeff would ask

"He is cloaked, but trackers show he is 10 minutes out from LA" Brains would stutter over coms

"Scott how far out are you?" John would ask

"I'm 5 minutes behind him, but if he is cloaked he can see us coming but we can't see him." Scott would reply

"Dad, Don's tracker just jumped straight to LA" John would state looking at Jeff.

"Brains how the hell did that just happen?" Alan would ask

"He didn't" Fermat would stutter

"That was untested, if it didn't work, Six would of lost all power" Brains would stutter

"Wait did he just use the nitro boost we fitted?" Jeff would ask

"Yes Mr Tracy he did" Brains would stutter

"I take it that was a bad thing?" Gordon would ask

"It was, but with Don going into this headstrong, I don't think he cares" Jeff would state, "Get us there now"

* * *

After landing at the NCIS HQ in LA, Don would dismount Six onto the roof before parking the bird remotely. After hacking into the CCTV inside, he would see all three teams in the bullpen surrounded by Anarchist agents. The leader, a female known as Cobalt Eagle, would be stood in the center of the room looking at the agents around her. Gritting his teeth, Don would slip through the door on the roof, closing it softly, knowing his family would be 10 minutes away with GDF with them, he knew he had to act fast.

Slipping down the stairwell and taking out Anarchist agents quietly, he would crouch down on the balcony overlooking the bullpen.

"Swear your loyalty to us and live if not you die" Cobalt Eagle would state, "I would rather kill you all now, but the boss has stated that even though you have caused us countless of problems, taking out both Bennetts, you could be useful for his plans"

Using his wrist pad Don would target all of the gunmen surrounding the agents, "Then you have to go through me first" Don would yell standing up.

"Ah the one who is behind it all" Cobalt would state "GET HIM" She would yell to her men, all would point their guns at Don who presses something on his wrist pad, all of a sudden the sides of his quiver would open up, sending projectiles at the gunmen. All of them would drop to the floor with Cobalt looking pissed off. "HOW" She would yell

"Tranquilizer homing darts" Don would say smirking as an Anarchist goes to attack him from behind. Sensing this Don would start to fight the man hand to hand. Meanwhile, Izzy would grab her cloaked batons from the holsters, pulling them free she would charge at Cobalt Eagle, who would pull out two batons herself. The two would start to fight, Cobalt being taken by surprise at how well Izzy can fight.

Both women would turn around at the sound of something hard falling down the stairs. Don would be stood at the top of the stairs looking pissed off while the man he was fighting would be out cold at the bottom. "It's over Cobalt" Don would state with a Taser arrow aimed at her "Surrender or things get worse" Don would look outside to where Thunderbirds One and Two touched down and the GDF fleet gearing up outside. Within seconds the GDF would storm the building arresting all the Anarchist agents.

* * *

At the GDF prison, Don would be interrogating Cobalt with Izzy and Colonel Casey, with his family and some of the NCIS teams behind the one way mirror.

Cobalt would look at Don with disgust "All that potential, wasted on saving the world rather than ruling it"

Don would grin at her "The world doesn't need to be ruled by an iron fist like you lot, the world will always need heroes, even after International Rescue, and there will always be people willing to save the world"

"Then those people are fools, just like yourselves" Cobalt would snap.

"People wanting to rule the world are the ones who are the fools" Don would snap back, his family watching in astonishment at this argument.

"And I was a fool for loving you once"

"I'm sorry what?" Don would ask taken by surprise

"Oh don't you remember me Donnie, did I really mean so little to you when we went out?"

"Don what is she talking about?" Izzy would ask looking at her husband

"I don't know" Don would say sounding concerned "Who are you?"

"Emma" Cobalt would say slowly, taking Don by surprise

"No, Emma died when I was 16, when we were kidnapped; she was murdered in front of me"

"Emma as in?" Izzy would state with Don nodding. "You have some nerve trying to hurt my husband like that" Izzy would state as Don backs away slowly,

"You really haven't connected the bigger picture yet have you Donnie? The person who kidnapped us was an Anarchist Agent, their scientists experimented on me after I died, brought me back to life after you were saved an hour after I died!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY AND CONTACT ME" Don would scream

"BECAUSE I SAW YOU WITH HER AT THE ACADEMY I WENT TO FIND YOU, MY BOSS LET ME LEAVE THE COMPOUND TO FIND YOU AND BRING YOU BACK THEY NEEDED YOU FOR SOMETHING DON. WHEN I SAW YOU WITH HER, I LEFT, WENT BACK TO THE BOSS AND EXPLAINED YOU WERE AT THE NAVAL ACADEMY"

"YOU CAN NOT JUST WALTZ BACK INTO MY LIFE AFTER EIGHT YEARS AND HOLD MY WIFE AND FRIENDS HOSTAGE JUST TO MESS WITH ME"

"You and your wife are destined for great things with us, but you both grew attached to too many people after escaping from the compound"

"So what, you went on a killing spree, trying to kill those closest to me? To what, get me to join your side?"

"Exactly"

"Then you chose the wrong way of doing it, you see losing my family is my greatest fear yes, but it wouldn't make me weaker, it wouldn't of slowed me down, it wouldn't of made me join you. It would have made me determined; it would of made take you lot out once and for all"

"Where is your main base of operations Emma?" Casey would ask

"Like hell I will tell you lot" Emma would snap "You do realise I wasn't just brought back from the dead right?" Emma would smirk as the metal cuffs melt of her, placing her hands on the table, she would rise as her hands melt the table beneath them.

Casey would aim her gun at Emma, with Don aiming a new trick arrow at her. Don would stand in front of Izzy who has her batons at the ready. "I was given powers too, just like you two and the other six, I was the first, but the boss saw Don as the fit to lead us, but then you escaped"

Emma would send a fire blast at Casey, who would drop out of the way before it reached her. She would then aim at Don "It's a shame to waste your powers, but if I must kill you to escape, then so be " She would be cut off as her face looks surprised, Don would have fired the trick arrow at her. Looking the fire in her hands would fade.

"Power dampener, fail safe in case we came up against anyone that was given powers and worked for the Anarchists" Don would state as Casey stands up.

"You are still a fool" Emma would state as the wall behind her explodes Don, Izzy and Casey would take cover "Until we meet again Donald Slayton Tracy" Emma would state as a GDF ship floats outside the hole. The ramp would lower as Emma walks up the ramp, Don would see a male with black hair standing, arms folded behind his back as he smiles.

"You did well, the GDF are crippled as planned" The male would speak as Emma stands next to him.

"Thank you sir, now we are one step closer to our goal" Emma would reply as the ramp closes as the ship takes off, Don would rush out of the hole to see it taking off.

"DAMN IT" Don would shout "Everyone ok?"

"Everyone is fine in here Don" Jeff would state

"I'm ok" Izzy would state as she and Casey get up "We both are"

"How are you Don?" Casey would ask

Don would walk past them out the door to assess the situation. "SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE"

One of the soldiers would rush over to him "Sir, They had agents planted in the force, all our tech is corrupted, our ships destroyed; it will take over a year to get the resources back"

Casey and Izzy would look at each other and then to the family and NCIS behind them. "Jeff" Casey would start

"Tracy Industries will help fund the GDF to recover from this attack" Jeff would state

"So will I" Penelope would state, having been there the whole time.

"I need to speak to the World Council about this" Casey would state as she heads to her office. "I will call when we have a plan"

"Let's regroup at the island" Jeff would state "We need to sort this out"

"Gibbs, Pride, G I will drop you back at NCIS, GDF will be guarding the area, Izzy I prefer you by my side" Don would state

"Agreed" Gibbs would state "Izzy you need to stay close to Don, alone you are strong, but together with your powers, you are unstoppable"

"Thunderbirds are Go" Don would state as they head to the birds.

* * *

After dropping off the three agents at the LA base and making sure the GDF had power dampening equipment if needed, Don and Izzy would land at Tracy Island an hour after everyone else. With his family and the island residents sat in Command and Control Don would be stood in the center.

"Don, are you ok?" Scott would ask

"I'm fine Scott, just pissed off they got away again"

"That's not what I meant"

"I won't talk about that not yet, this takes priority"

"Go ahead Don" Jeff would state

"Even with help from us and Lady P, the GDF won't be fully operational again for a long time, meaning we are going to have a lot of problems ahead of us, right now, we don't know who we can trust apart from everyone in this room, and those on the screens behind me" Don would state as he turns around to everyone at NCIS and Colonel Casey on video chats to them. "What do you have Colonel?"

"All the soldiers on the Anarchist payroll have already left the area, they left when Emma was broken out of the interrogation room. The security around the Bennetts and The Hood has been tightened; all the soldiers in that area have been combed through and can be trusted"

"Good, the last thing we need is The Hood working with the Anarchists"

"Guys what do you have for us?" Izzy would ask looking at the NCIS agents

"We have had reports from several federal agencies, Anarchist agents around the globe have torn them apart from the inside, luckily not as bad as the GDF." Eric would state

"Every agency around the globe are pulling together, pooling resources to help each other regroup, the World Council are enraged, they state that we should have warned them about the Anarchists sooner" Casey would state

"You have got to be kidding me?" Don would say sounding pissed off "After every piece of evidence we gave them they didn't believe us"

"I know Donald, I know, the World Council are going to help repair each agency, they are thanking International Rescue for offering to help build the new fleet and for the donations from Tracy Industries, The Creighton-Wards and many others."

"I will finish off here" Jeff would state allowing Don and the others to leave. Don would walk past everyone heading out the doors and down to the beach.

"I got this guys" Scott would state as he looks to his brothers and sister-in-law. Scott would head down to the beach to find Don just standing there.

"Don" Scott would state. Don would turn around tears in his eyes, Scott would pull him into a hug.

"I thought she was dead, she was killed in front of me"

"I know you buddy I know"

"How could she do this, how could she hold them hostage like that"

"Whatever the Anarchists did to her, it changed her" Scott would state

"Scott is right Don" Izzy would state stepping onto the beach "I know how much she meant to you before you were kidnapped, she was your first girlfriend which is why you was afraid to let anyone get close, after losing your mother and then your girlfriend, you thought if you let anyone else in you would lose them too" Don would break from Scott pulling Izzy into a kiss.

"What would I do without you?"

"Probably be relaxing here instead of dealing with all the problems?"

"Touché, but I wouldn't have it any other way" Don would look to Scott "Thanks bro"

"It's what I am here for Hawkeye" Scott would reply placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go back up before the others come hunting for you"

Chuckling Don would take Izzy by the hand "Sounds like a plan." Don would state as they had back up to the villa.

"You ok Don?" John would ask the second the three walk into the villa

"Getting there slowly, just a lot to process"

"We understand bro, and we are all here for you when you need us" Gordon would state

"I know Gords, I know" Don would state smiling, "Listen I just need some time alone, I will be in my room if you need me" Don would state breaking of from Izzy before heading up the stairs. His brothers would watch him with concerned looks.

* * *

After shutting his bedroom door, Don would open his closet pulling out a box from the top shelf he would sit on his bed, rummaging through the box he would pull out a photo of himself and Emma aged 16, taken a week before they were kidnapped. Staring at the photo tears would form in his eyes. Looking at the photo and thinking of the day's events he would start singing.

" _Now and then I think of when we were together_

 _Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

 _Told myself that you were right for me_

 _But felt so lonely in your company_

 _But that was love and it's an ache I still remember"_

He would think back to when they had first met before he moved to the island. Smiling at the thought he would look at the photo.

" _You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

 _Like resignation to the end, always the end_

 _So when we found that we could not make sense_

 _Well you said that we would still be friends_

 _But I'll admit that I was glad it was over"_

Remembering the week they started dating, and then the events that happened two years later when they were kidnapped and he lost her. And then finding out she was alive in the last few hours

" _But you didn't have to cut me off_

 _Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

 _And I don't even need your love_

 _But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

 _No, you didn't have to stoop so low_

 _Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

 _I guess that I don't need that though_

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know"_

Thinking of the day's events, he would chuck the photo back into the box.

" _Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

 _But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

 _But I don't wanna live that way_

 _Reading into every word you say_

 _You said that you could let it go_

 _And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

 _But you didn't have to cut me off_

 _Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

 _And I don't even need your love_

 _But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

 _No, you didn't have to stoop so low_

 _Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

 _I guess that I don't need that though_

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

 _Somebody, I used to know_

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

 _Somebody, I used to know_

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

 _I used to know, that I used to know, I used to know somebody"_

Don would break down after holding in the emotions since Emma told him she was alive. Virgil would open the door in an instant pulling Don into a hug. Soon Don would be in the middle of being hugged by his brothers and Izzy.

* * *

After calming their brother down, they would stop hugging him.

"How are you really doing?" Alan would ask looking worried

"I moved on from her, I moved on from losing her but today, I saw her get killed in front of me, that memory haunted me for a long time, one of the reasons I couldn't compete at the Youth Olympics, but today all the memories, all the emotions came flooding back, I fell into the trap, I let my guard down and I didn't see the potential escape that happened"

"Don don't you dare blame yourself for them getting away" Izzy would say "I am here for you, I know your past with Emma, anyone would get thrown off by that type of curveball"

"I know Iz, it's just hurt so much"

"Listen bro, I know it's going to be a long road ahead, but we are here for you, no matter what. Come on, let's go take your mind of this" Virgil would say helping Don up, the group would head downstairs where Jeff would be sat on one of the sofas, the others would sit down around him, Don would rest his head on Jeff's shoulder, who would place an arm over his son's shoulder. They would end up watching the Transformers film.

After watching the film they would all head to bed, during the night Don would wake up in a sweat, Izzy would have woken up and would rest her head on his chest. "Want to talk about it?"

"I saw her die in front of me when I was 16, I saw her killing you today" Don would say resting his head on Izzy's

"I am right here Starling, I am not going anywhere, Emma won't take me away from you" Izzy would state. "How do you feel?"

"Better than I would be without you here Hummingbird"

"Good. Listen Emma being alive doesn't change a thing between us, I love you and you love me, if you still loved her, even if she was dead, you wouldn't have asked me to marry you"

"I love you no matter what, as the song says, I don't need her love, not any more" Don would reply kissing Izzy on the top of her head. "Night babe"

"Night" Izzy would reply, feeling Don relax she would relax onto his chest as they both fall asleep.


	24. Chapter 24: One Last Case

**Author's Note: This chapter was always going to happen, unlike the a few that kept being changed during the process, this one and a few that follow were always planned. That being said, this chapter and some later ones were a challenge for me to write due to the content.**

 **Enjoy the chapter, and sorry for leaving it as I have done!**

* * *

Chapter 24: One Last Case

* * *

11 months after leaving NCIS and joining his brothers in International Rescue, Don and Izzy would be the pilot of Thunderbird Six. After returning from a rescue in the early hours of April 2nd 2013, after what felt like 2 hours sleep but was really 6 hours, Don would be woken up by a phone call. Rolling over to his bedside table, he would pick his phone up, answering the call before putting the phone near his ear.

"Hello?" He would say groggily.

"Donald I am sorry to call you like this but we need you to come back in for one last case, we also need to cut Izzy's holiday short" Director Vance would state making Don sit up.

"Sir, with all due respect, I am not an agent anymore"

"I know that, but it's a case you will want to work, we have found their main base of operations Don, we can take them all out once and for all. Gibbs and Pride along with their teams are being flown into LA for man power."

"What do you mean we can take them all out? Every time we got close they slipped through"

"This time they won't, they think we have forgotten about them, but we haven't. I know you aren't agents anymore, but I can reinstate you to Special Agent until the mission is completed."

"Can I call you back once I discussed this with my wife and family?"

"That is fine, I just hope you do this Don"

After hanging up Don would wake Izzy up who would look at him "Morning Sunshine" Don would say as Izzy sits up.

"Morning, who called?" Izzy would ask looking at him.

"Vance"

"Why?"

"He wants to reinstate me for one last mission; they found the base of operations for the Anarchists"

"And he wants us there to take them out?"

"Yeah, I said I need to speak to my family about it"

"Good idea. Five is on auto as of yesterday so everyone is one the island"

After having a quick shower and getting dressed, Don would head towards the door "Iz, I'm going to speak to dad, meet us in the office in half an hour" Don would state looking at his wife.

"Will do hun" Izzy would say heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

After walking over to his father's office, he would knock on the door. "Come in" Jeff would say from inside, after opening the door and entering the office Jeff would look up from his paperwork "Son what can I do for you?"

"I need a family meeting"

"What about?"

"Director Vance called, he wants me reinstated for one last case. To take down the Anarchists for good"

"And you want to speak to your brothers before making the choice?"

"Yeah, I've told Izzy to come to the office in half an hour"

Jeff would press a button on his watch "Boys, come to my office in half an hour, all of you." Don would sit down on one of the sofas in the office while he waits. After half an hour Izzy would walk into the office as Don stands up. The two would kiss as his brothers would walk into the office.

"What's up dad?" Scott would ask as Don and Izzy go to stand in front of them as Jeff sits down next to the rest of his sons.

"Ask Don"

"Don?" Virgil would sound surprised before turning to his twin.

"Director Vance called me half an hour ago. He wants me reinstated for one last case. One that will take down the Anarchists for good, and they are cutting Izzy's holiday short due to this"

"And Don wanted your input before we make up our minds" Izzy would state looking at her in-laws.

"So you're telling us that you have the chance to take down the group that killed our mother and nearly killed each off you twice?" Scott would say

"Yeah we do" Don would reply looking to Virgil "But I don't know if I should go, if I get reinstated I might be put on more cases before I can leave."

"Vance won't let that happen Don" Virgil would reply "Listen, you need to go out there and stop the group that killed mom, that almost killed Alan in the same avalanche. That almost killed you both twice" With John, Gordon and Alan agreeing with Virgil and Scott, Don would turn to Jeff.

"Dad?"

"Go get them and stop them from killing anyone else's wife, husband or children. Do this in memory of your mother"

Nodding to his father Don would pull out his phone, dialling Vance before putting it to his ear.

"I'm in" Don would state as he and Izzy head to their room to pack. Each family member and resident of the island would come and wish them luck, hugging them and telling them to be safe.

* * *

After half an hour, Scott would be flying them both to the mainland on Tracy One and 4 hours after that they would land on their private runway at LAX

"If anything happens, call us and IR will be there" Scott would state as he hugs the two "And stay safe"

"Always Scott. Always" Don would state before the two head down the steps towards Gibbs who is stood by his car waiting. "Gibbs" Don would state as Izzy hugs the senior agent.

"Tracys" Gibbs would say smiling before Scott took off down the runway. "Shall we go to the briefing?" both of them would nod as they all got into Gibbs' car. After driving to the LA base, they would be greeted with hugs from all three teams.

"Good to see you too guys"

"It's good to see you again kid" Pride would state hugging Don as Alexis would walk next to him

"I have heard so much about both of you since I was transferred to NCIS" She would say in a British accent.

"Good to know, how have you been Alexis?" Don would ask

"I have been great, how is Gordon?" Alexis would ask

"Gordon is fine, asking for your contact details daily" Izzy would reply making Alexis blush "What brought you over to NCIS from MI6?"

"My father was killed by an Anarchist agent known as Holden Bennett, from what I am told, Special Agent Donald Tracy here was a part of the team who apprehended him"

"As I was"

"Special Agent Tracy, Special Agent Burnley it's good to see you again" Hetty would state walking over to the two.

"Technically I am Special Agent Tracy as well Hetty" Izzy would say making the four of them laugh.

"We decided it would be easier to use your maiden name while Don is here to stop confusion" G would state as the LA team walked over to them.

"Touché Callen" Don would state before hugging him "It's good to see you all again"

"And you D" Sam would say as Eric whistles

"Go ahead Mr Beale" Hetty would state as they move around the projection on the whiteboard

"We finally have plans and schematics off the building" Eric would state before looking at Don "Did you have a hand in that?"

"Maybe, who's to say" Don would state shrugging as Eric pulls up the plans. "Ok. Listen up" Don would say making his way to the board with a marker pen. Everyone would look at him surprised "Don't look so surprised I've worked with all three teams minus Special Agent Burns over there. Plus Vance told me to lead the mission"

"He made the right choice" Gibbs would say with Hetty and Pride agreeing

"G, Sam, Izzy, Tony, McGee, Sonja, and Pride will take the back entrance" Don would state marking the entrance. "Kensi, Deeks, Merri, Alexis, Ziva, Bishop, LaSalle, Gibbs and I will take the front entrance"

"Tracy Island do you copy" Don would state looking at the video chat on the screen next to the projection.

"We hear you Don" Jeff would state as his family appears on the screen.

"International Rescue will be close by in case of emergency, ready to take action. John will be working alongside the guys in the hub using Thunderbird Fives satellites to scan the building and see where all the hostiles in the building are."

Don would look at all the agents in the room. "If things go south or it is a trap we get out. Stay on the communication link that will be set up tomorrow before we depart. Do not engage until Gibbs, Pride, Hetty, Izzy, or I give the order"

"I know I am not the senior agent here, but I have dealt with these guys more than anyone else in this room has. They are dangerous, we have all seen what they can do, the destruction they can cause. Which is why if you get hurt, you get out and set off your homing beacon so my family can get to you and help. We have reason to believe they are planning something big, which is why they are all going to be here in person tomorrow."

* * *

"Bloody Hell" Alexis would state making Don look at her.

"Alexis?"

"Holden Bennett escaped from prison last night"

"Eric"

"On it Don, searching facial recognition over all the cameras now." Eric would state as John moves onto screen

"I'm linking you up with Five, that way you will scan the entire globe in case he isn't in America"

"Good thinking John" Don would say looking to his brother.

"Got him, he isn't in America. He returned to London last night" Eric would state as Don turns towards the video chat.

"Calling Penny now" Jeff would state as Lady P and Parker appear on the screen.

"What do we owe the pleasure?" Penny would ask smiling at everyone.

"Holden Bennett escaped last night, we have facial recognition showing him in London five minutes ago entering a hotel" Alexis would state looking to Penny "Tell MI6, let them know Burns and NCIS contacted you, let them know that the Anarchists are all in LA apart from Holden and they are planning something big, we don't know what yet, but we are taking them out tomorrow, and we need them to grab Holden before he can do anything."

"Don is that correct?" Penny would ask

"Unfortunately it is Penny" Don would state looking worried "If he is in London while the rest of his group are here in LA, somethings going down and we don't know how big it could be. Guys be prepared to hightail it to London in case something happens there" Don would say looking to his father and brothers.

"FAB Don"

"All of you get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day." Don would state, as the out of town agents and the LA team decide who will stop at whose houses. Tony and LaSalle opt to stay with Izzy and Don while the others leave to the respected houses for the night. Don would take his apartment keys from Sam. "Thanks for keeping an eye on the place"

"No worries, we let the agents who come from out of town use it, but no one uses the master bedroom as a rule, they all understand that it is still your apartment and respect the place"

"I knew they would, all the teams know how I can get if my place is a mess"

"Yeah you would kick off at whoever left the mess and then not talk to anyone for a day" Izzy would state laughing

"Or prank them in a way that scares them" Deeks would state shuddering at the thought "Like the time you pranked me by removing the toilet seat in the bathroom and when I went to sit down I fell into the toilet, screaming"

"Because you made a mess of my desk while I was on the island last year" Don would state as they all laugh.

After heading to Don's apartment, they would go to bed.

* * *

The next day back in the LA Base, they would be gearing up; they would all put on their bullet proof vests. Don would put his leather black jacket over the vest as Izzy puts her brown leather jacket over hers. After getting into the SWAT vans, they would make their way over to the building. Don would activate his com link "Strike Team Bravo do you copy?"

"We hear you Strike Team Alpha" Izzy's voice would be heard over the coms.

"ETA 10 Minutes. Strike Teams to Thunderbirds One and Two do you copy"

"We Copy you Don" Scott would say

"Loud and Clear guys" Jeff would state as the two crafts would land 20 miles out.

"Penny are you in position in London?"

"We are ready to strike when you are" Penny would say over coms

"Ok everyone get into position" Don would state as they exit the SWAT vans and take their places outside the building. "On three." Don would signal to the two SWAT team members outside the door ready to take action. "One"

"Two"

"Three" Don would signal as the two SWAT's would take the doors down before they all storm the building "FEDREAL AGENTS EVERYONE ON THE GROUND" Don would state as they round up the anarchists, who were unarmed for some odd reason.

"We got Holden" Penny would state over coms "But he caused an incident we need International Rescue."

"We got them all here. International Rescue get to London" Don would reply before their communications cut out.

"Emma said you would be a fool" A female in handcuffs would state "Look around idiot"

Don would look around realising what is going on "It's a setup!" Don would yell after noticing the other agents searching. "International Rescue do you copy?" Don would look at Gibbs worried

"Apollo do you read me?" Don would shake his head to Gibbs "We've been cut off. G, Sam do you read me?" No reply from either of them "Does anyone read me? Great, Alexis go find Pride and let him know what has happened"

A female would scream from the first floor. Turning around to the scream, Don would take off to the location where it came from.


	25. Chapter 25: Eleven Fifty-Nine

**Author's Note: Double update this time around, working on the prequel as this update goes live. Chapter 4 for the sequel is hard to write for some reason. Nothing much to add apart from please don't kill me for what I am about to do. As I said this has been the plan since the beginning**

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Eleven Fifty-Nine

Emma would be stood over Izzy who had a knife in her abdomen, Alias would be stood next to her, both facing away from Don. Emma would draw a gun aiming at Don, aiming his weapon, Don would shoot Emma point blank, Alias would be taken by surprise as Emma slumps to the floor. As he turns to face Don, Pride grabs him from behind.

Don would run next to Izzy looking at her "Izzy, stay with me, Please stay with me" Don would say looking into her eyes, tears would form in his eyes as she stares back at him, breathing heavily and hardly moving. "SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE" Don would scream as G arrives on the first floor, seeing Izzy he would pull his phone out and call 911

"Ambulance please, one of our agents has been stabbed"

Within minutes paramedics would move Izzy onto a stretcher with Don following her into the ambulance. Don would be holding her hand until they got to the hospital "Mr Tracy I'm really sorry but we need to get her into surgery right now" one of the paramedics would state as Don nods letting go of her hand.

"Call your family Don, I would but it needs to come from you" Don would be shown to a waiting room by Jennifer "Don" She would say when he doesn't respond to her

"Sorry Jen, you were saying?"

"Call your family I will show the NCIS agents here when they arrive. If you need me I am just down the hall." She would say as she leaves, Don would sit down shaking. After a few minutes alone the LA team, Gibbs and Pride would arrive being shown by Jennifer where they can wait.

Don would stand up before giving Gibbs a hug, still shaking. "I haven't been told anything yet, as soon as we got here she was taken straight to surgery."

"She's going to be alright Don, they haven't told you anything yet as they will want to make sure there isn't any lasting damage or other complications" Gibbs would state looking Don in the eyes. Still shaking Don would nod

"I need to call my family and Penny" Don would state before exiting the room. Pulling out his phone he would call his father.

"Don, we just landed at the island, is everything ok, everyone went off coms as we left to London?"

Hearing Don's breathing he would tell something wasn't right "BOYS" Jeff would shout bringing the rest of his sons into the office, putting Don on loud speaker. Scott would look worried as soon as he hears how Don was breathing, they all would.

"Izzy got stabbed in the abdomen, she's in surgery as we speak, I haven't had an update yet but"

"Don, everything is going to be alright son, we are on our way, if you hear anything let us know, I will call Penny"

"Dad I'm scared, I could lose her" Don's voice would break making his brothers look at each other.

"Don, as dad said everything will be alright, we are on our way" Scott would say

"FAB" would all Don would reply before hanging up. Within seconds the family would be moving around the island at high speed getting stuff together before they head over to the hospital

Jeff would pull out his phone dialing Penny "Jeff? Is everything ok?"

"Izzy got stabbed in the abdomen; she's at Martin Luther King Jr Community Hospital. Don's broken, NCIS is with him, and we will be in the air shortly"

"I will get Parker to get the car and we will be on our way"

"See you there Penny"

"Jeff, she will be fine, right now Don needs you to be strong for him."

"I know Penny I know"

"Get to him Jeff" Penny would state hanging up before Jeff heads down to Tracy One where his sons would be getting the plane ready.

* * *

While his family would be preparing to leave the island. Don would walk back into the waiting room; Kensi would pull him into a hug. "It's going to be ok, she will pull through this, we have seen people get through worse"

"I know Kensi, I know" Don would reply before looking at Gibbs.

"Get some sleep Don, she will need you at full strength" Gibbs would reply, Don would nod moving onto the empty sofa. Lying down he would fall asleep within a few minutes. Seeing him sleeping, but not relaxed G would sigh.

"They haven't been married for a year and something like this happens. We shouldn't have called them back in"

"They decided to come back G, we didn't force them, and their family supported them" Pride would state

"I know, but we shouldn't have told them"

"Then they would be mad at us, this has been Don's case since Bennett, we had to include him" Gibbs would state as G nods.

"I know, but I hate seeing him like this"

"We all do G" Sam would state as they look at Don asleep.

"He turns 25 in a week, and he almost lost his wife, we all need to be strong for them" Gibbs would state

* * *

Four hours after Izzy was brought into the hospital for surgery, they were finally done, after moving her to a private room. Izzy would be asleep. Jennifer would walk down the hallway knocking on the waiting room door as Gibbs answers. Don would wake up to the knocks.

"Jennifer what can we do for you?" Gibbs would reply as Don slowly wakes up to see Jennifer.

"Izzy is out of surgery and is stable, she's in the room next door, she is sleeping but she will be fine"

"Oh thank god" Don would say as he relaxes a little. "Can we see her?"

"You may but I need to warn you, it will be hard to see her like she is but she is ok. How you doing Don?"

"As well as I can, I'm a trained medic but when I saw it was Izzy I froze"

"We totally get that, and I know it's hard not to think this is on you, but it isn't, yes you froze, but if you had frozen after starting to work on her in the field, you could have lost her"

"I know" Don would say standing up. "What do I need to know?"

"She had lost a lot of blood by the time she had gotten here, but she is in recovery, she will need to rest a lot for the next few weeks but she is stable. The blood transfusion was a success but it will take a while for it to fully integrate with the blood in her system" Jennifer would explain, Don would nod as they enter the room next to where they were waiting.

"Oh my god" Kensi would state as they see Izzy for the first time. Her brown hair would be sprawled over her hospital gown, while her skin looks pale due to the blood loss.

"She's on an IV drip, so she should start looking less pale after a while" Jennifer would say before heading to the door "I shall give you some space" Don would be about to protest Jen leaving but she would look at him "I know you and Virgil would prefer that I stay but I'm on duty Don" Don would nod understanding before she goes

Izzy would move her head slowly before opening her eyes. "Hey"

"Hey" Don would say taking her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

"Don't be, this isn't your fault, we both decided to come back to finish this case"

"I know, but I could have lost you" Don would say as his phone starts ringing. He would pass the phone to Gibbs who would walk outside.

"Hello?" Gibbs would ask as he answers the call.

"Gibbs? Its Virgil, have you heard anything?"

"She is out of surgery and in recovery; Don and the others are in her room now I just stepped outside to answer the call"

"Oh thank god" Gibbs would hear Alan say over the phone

"We are about to land in LAX, we should be there in the next 20 minutes Gibbs" Virgil would state "Tell Don we are on our way"

"Will do Virgil" Gibbs would say hanging up the phone, he would re-enter the room looking at Don

"Virgil says they are about to land in LAX and will be here in 20 minutes"

"Thank you for taking the call Gibbs"

"No problem kid" Gibbs would say patting him on the back. "How are you feeling Izzy?"

"Well the drugs have taken the pain away, but exhausted. Gibbs I just want to say you have always been like a father to me, ever since I joined your team before moving to LA, I knew you would always be there for me" Izzy would say holding Gibbs' hand before he kisses her on the forehead.

"G, Sam you have been the best partners I could have ever asked for apart from Don obviously. When I moved to the LA team you took me under your wings and trained me to be who I am today, when I left NCIS last year after marrying Don, I knew you had each other's backs. You have both been like the over protective brothers I didn't get the chance to have until I met Don's family"

"Kensi, you are like a sister to me. You have been there for me since the start, any time I need to talk to someone you were there to listen. When I rang you when you were at home, you would always be at mine with food within minutes, no matter the weather. After everything that has happened to me and Don, you have all been there for us"

"Deeks, whenever any of us were feeling down you were always there to cheer us up, even when you were down as well. Without you I don't think I would of lasted long in NCIS, I would have left at the first sign I was feeling down, but that never happened with you around, and I am always grateful for that"

"Pride, I know we haven't worked together much because I was mainly LA based, but you looked after the man I loved for so long and made sure he returned to LA in the way he left if possible. You trained a great agent, you turned Don from a young rich boy who lost his mother at a young age into a kind, strong protective man, granted he was never a rich kid when in the academy, but he wasn't a man. He had taken on so much responsibility for his family when he was 13 he had to grow up too fast, he was still a boy mourning the loss of his mother eight years after her death because he hadn't found a way to come to terms with it. That was until you helped him come to terms with it, and I am thankful you did, because I don't think he would have asked me to marry him"

"Why are you telling us this?" Sam would ask looking concerned

"Because I hadn't found a way to tell you all before apart from writing it all down in letters for each of you, but after today I knew letters wouldn't cut it and I needed to tell you all how much I love you" Izzy would turn to Don, Pride would see she wanted to speak to him alone.

"How about we give the married couple some privacy?" Pride would state as the others nod before walking back into the waiting room.

* * *

Ten minutes after leaving Don and Izzy to speak, Gibbs would hear commotion outside. All of the agents would stand up to have a look, seeing the doctors and nurses rush into Izzy's room with a crash cart they would hear the heart monitor flat line. After rushing into the room Don would step back towards them.

"What happened?" Gibbs would ask

"I don't know" Don would say sounding worried while stepping back. Deeks would pull Kensi towards him as Gibbs and Pride pull Don to them. Sam and G would have a hand on each other's shoulders.

"Paddles" the doctor would say after trying CPR for a few minutes which wouldn't work.

"Clear!" a nurse would state before activating the defibrillator. Izzy's body would jerk before the doctor gets back onto the CPR again.

"Come on Izzy" G would say as the medical staff carry on.

"No change" A nurse would say as Jennifer would nod trying to hold back her emotions, the doctor would get down stopping CPR.

"Time of death. 11:59"

Kensi would sob as Deeks pulls her closer, with tears in his eyes as one would roll down his cheeks. G and Sam wouldn't move with tears in their eyes too, same for Gibbs and Pride who had let go of Don. Don would make his way outside, breathing heavily. As he left Gibbs and Pride would have watched him.


	26. Chapter 26: Dealing With Grief

**Author's Note: This chapter was one of the hardest I have had to write at the time of posting this, having losing two close friends 6 months apart, and then a relative a year later, it doesn't get easier to lose someone, most people kept saying that after my second friend had died, but they don't understand that you don't just see the person you have just lost in your dreams, you see everyone you have lost, and it's hard. Which is why I could related to various characters in this chapter, as I have gone through the stages of grief. Hopefully between Chapter 25, this chapter and the next chapter I have represented this, as I always worried that I wouldn't be able to pull this off properly with the ease it needs.**

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 26: Dealing with Grief

* * *

Don would be leaning against a wall away from the room, his arms against the wall holding him steady above his head as he breaths, trying to get a clear head. He would hear footsteps approaching from around the corner. He would have tears forming in his eyes as he stays silent, trying to cope with what has happened.

A few seconds later, he would hear his family talking as they make their way around the corner, when they see Don leaning against the wall they would all fall silent. Jeff would step closer towards his son "Don?"

Don would look up at his family shaking his head. After holding his emotions in for a few minutes prior to this he would break down "She didn't make it" is all he would say as his father rushes to him. Don would collapse into Jeff's arms as he breaks down into tears. Soon all of the family would be in the hug.

Within seconds of the break down Penny and Parker would walk around the corner. Seeing what was happening Parker would realise what happened so he would pull Penny towards him as she realises what would have put Don in the state he is. She would break down in Parkers arms. Soon the family would be standing Don would be silent as Penny pulls him into a hug. "I froze, I should have helped her at the scene" Don would say making his family look shocked.

"This isn't your fault son" Jeff would state putting his hand on his middle child's shoulder.

"I know it isn't, she was in recovery. This shouldn't have happened" Don would state before walking off towards the entrance to the hospital. Virgil and Scott would go after him as G walks out of the room.

"Ducky, Jimmy and Loretta will be here shortly so they can do the autopsy. Hetty wants to speak to Don" G would state looking at Jeff

"I don't think Don is in the mood to talk." Jeff would reply looking at G.

Outside, Don would walk around the corner to a part of the outside that is secluded. Within seconds Scott and Virgil would be with him.

"Remember the nightmare I had a few years back after the accident where I thought I lost Izzy?"

"Of course" Scott would state looking worried.

"I should have realised it sooner, but what happened tonight played out as it did in the nightmare"

"What had happened in the nightmare might not have happened Don, you can't beat yourself up over this" Virgil would state as Don punches the brick wall.

"I COULD HAVE SAVED HER AT THE SCENE BUT I FROZE. HOW CAN I CALL MYSELF A MEDIC IF I CAN'T EVEN SAVE MY OWN WIFE" Don would scream as he breaks down into tears. Scott and Virgil would pull him to them into a hug.

"Medics lose people all the time, you are not to blame bro" Scott would say trying to calm his younger brother down.

"How can I carry on saving people if I can just freeze like that in a moment of need?"

"Saving strangers is different to seeing your wife like she was" Virgil would state

"And if one of you needs saving? How can I do that, will I just freeze again because I love you?"

Virgil and Scott would look at each other worried; neither of them have seen Don like this ever, not even when their mother had died. "Don listen, we wouldn't put that pressure on you in the slightest. We all know the consequences of what we do and if any of us could have been saved we wouldn't blame you at all" Scott would say.

"How do you do it Virg?"

"Whenever I am on a rescue, I snap into a different mode of mind-set. Rescue and then treat them or drop them off at the hospital if they are serious. I would have frozen in your shoes there Don, it wasn't a rescue, it was a planned strike and something unexpected happened, any medic or paramedic would have frozen during that situation, something happened as she was being moved from surgery into the recovery room"

Don would nod at them, still looking lost "I don't know what I will do without her" he would sink down the wall putting his head in his hands

"None of us do, look at how dad was when we lost mom, it's expected from someone losing a spouse like that" Scott would say.

"Let's go back inside" Virgil would say with Scott nodding.

* * *

Helping Don up they would head back inside where Jennifer would notice Don's knuckles bleeding. Making him sit down to get the hand treated she would look at him with worried eyes.

"Make sure you change the bandages every day" Jennifer would say looking at Scott and Virgil. She would signal to Virgil to follow her while Scott stays with Don. After moving to a place Don can't hear them she would look to Virgil before they hug. "He's beating himself up over this"

"I know he is, there must be something we can do to reassure him"

"Once the autopsy is done we will know what has happened. I've been requested to help out Dr Mallard, Dr Palmer and Dr Wade with the autopsy once they have arrived, which is why the body isn't being moved until they get here and the agents are staying with the body"

"It's going to be hard on them all, Izzy wasn't just their colleague she was their friend. She was Don's wife"

"How are you doing with the news?"

"I'm coping for his sake" Virgil would say looking over to where Don was sitting in silence "I haven't seen him like this ever. How you holding up?"

"When the doctor called time of death I almost broke down but I had to remain professional, I have to remain professional. Let Don know I'm here for him"

"We will do." Virgil would say as he pulls his girlfriend into a hug

Once they were done, Virgil would head back to his brothers while Jennifer went to meet Ducky, Loretta and Jimmy. "How you holding up Hawkeye?"

Don would look up to Virgil, tears and fear in his eyes, he would just shake his head.

Scott would look at Virgil as Gordon walks down towards them, Gordon would sit next to Don. "Dad wants to speak to you both" Gordon would say looking at Scott and Virgil, nodding they would head back towards where Jeff was.

"This is my fault" Don would state making Gordon stare at him in surprise

"Come on Hawkeye, this wasn't your fault"

"Of course it is, I was the one who started the case 3 years ago, without knowing it I brought my wife to her grave"

"Don look at me, this isn't your fault, the fault lies with those who are awaiting trial for all their crimes. Izzy wouldn't want you blaming yourself over her death"

"I'm the field medic for NCIS, well was, I should of done something!"

"From what we were told, if you did anything it could have put her life at risk sooner"

"We wouldn't have known that, but at least I would have tried to do something instead of freezing!"

"For god's sake Don, then you would be beating yourself up because you might have caused her death"

"IT'S NOT THE POINT GORDON I STILL FEEL RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS" Don would break down in tears in Gordon's arms.

"You aren't responsible for her death Don, please understand that, I know it hurts right now but it is not your fault"

Don would nod relaxing a little "I know Squid I know. It just hurts. It's been me and her for years since the academy, double trouble they called us. Then when we got married it was us against the world. I've known her for five years; I can't start imagining my life without her now"

"You have us and your friends around you to help, just remember that" Gordon would state pulling him into a hug.

* * *

After a while they would be summoned upstairs as the Doctors have found something. Once everyone was together with the rest of NCIS on video chat in the main LA hub Ducky would look to Don.

"Someone on the medical team poisoned Izzy, examining the drip; it seems they inserted the poison using a syringe, which took a while to take effect." Loretta would state as Don stands up slowly.

"Guys comb through the CCTV footage while Izzy was being transported from surgery, we need to know who did this. Jen, I know you want to go consult the team who worked on her but until we know who poisoned her, we need to act like we don't fully know."

"Agent Tracy is exactly right" Hetty would state over the call "Until we are certain on who poisoned Agent Burnley, we act like we do not know."

"John do you have your laptop?"

"I had a feeling I might need it so I do" John would reply getting his laptop from his bag "Let me guess link up to Five and help comb through the footage?"

"Exactly, somebody in this hospital is working for Bane, and we need to know who" Don would state turning to the occupants of the room "Transport the body back to NCIS. Dad call Brains let them know."

"I may have said I have failed Izzy once today but I haven't, not yet and I am not going to fail her now" Don would say still looking sad but determined. After two NCIS agents leave with Izzy's body, shortly after the others had left, Don would break down in the recovery room. Jeff would be outside on the phone to the Island as Don broke down. Hearing his son crying Jeff would look back into the room to see the rest of his sons hugging Don.

* * *

After returning to Don's apartment, and fighting through the media again after they had been tipped off, The Tracy family would prepare for a long flight home in the morning. After getting word from Gibbs that the member of the medical team that poisoned Izzy was on the Anarchists payroll they have tracked them down and arrested them. This would make Don relax a bit more.

After persuading Don to eat and drink something they would be planning their trip back to the island. "You sure you want to head back to the island so soon Don?" Scott would ask with just getting a nod from his younger brother.

"I just want to go home" Don would say in a hoarse whisper "I have nothing to offer NCIS anymore even as a medic"

"Don't think like that Don" John would say sitting next to him "You have a lot to offer them, but you planned on one last mission."

"I know I do but without Izzy I don't know if I could do it. I know I have to be back for the trial in a few months but until then I just want to be back on the island, away from the media"

"We understand Hawkeye" Scott would say sitting on the other side of Don "We will be going back to the island in the morning, get some rest" Don would settle on the sofa not able to face sleeping in the bed that he shared with Izzy the night before. Everyone else would be sleeping in the spare rooms.

Come morning Don would wake up on the sofa with Virgil asleep on the sofa opposite, looking surprised since Virgil was sleeping in one of the spare rooms, he would chuck a pillow at his twin. Virgil would yelp in surprise bolting up right.

"Why?" Virgil would ask why Don smirks.

"Why were you on the sofa?"

"I heard you stirring in the night"

"And you got sick of Gordon snoring?"

"Yeah" Virgil would say nodding

"I do not snore" Gordon would say as everyone else would walk into the living room

"Oh you do" Scott would say patting Gordon on the back. Scott would sit down next to Don as Jeff and John head into the kitchen. Don's smile would fade as he realises they were missing a Tracy. Excusing himself he would head towards the bathroom.

Closing the door Don would wash his face before looking back at his reflection, his bed head would be sorted, but he wouldn't style his fringe, leaving it to flop to the left of his forehead. He would continue staring at his reflection as tears roll down his cheeks.

"How you holding up" John would ask leaning on the door frame. Don would look startled, not realising the door had been opened

"I'm fine Spacecase"

"You don't have to hide how you feel bro" John would say looking at his younger brother worried.

Don would look at John before sliding down the shower door as he starts crying. "I just want things to go back to the way they were"

John would close the bathroom door before sitting next to Don, he would pull him close "I know you do, we all do. I miss her too Don, but somethings we can't change especially the past so the only thing we can do is focus on the future"

"I know that but it's my fault she died"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is!" Don would say raising his voice "I was the one who requested to start a case into the Anarchists, I was the one they were trying to hurt, even though they are behind bars, they still succeeded" As Don was speaking, in a loud manner, the door would have opened again.

"This is not your fault Donald" Pride would say from the door

"Pride?" Don would state as he and John stand up. "John I'm sorry for having a go at you"

"Don't be, you're grieving I understand." John would reply as he hugs Don before walking back to the living room.

* * *

Pride would stop Don from walking back by pulling him into a hug "Listen kid, we are all grieving, it may not seem that way with your family, but that's because they are being strong for you. When we arrived, Scott opened the door with tear stains down his cheeks, Gordon was trying to calm Alan down who was crying, Virgil had his head in his hands with Jen leaning her head on his shoulder, while your father was staring at the wall"

Don would look surprised at Pride before looking at the floor

"Everyone is here, all grieving in their own way. My team may not have worked with Izzy as much as the other teams but we still loved her. Seeing you like this breaks me Don, I saw you change from a rich kid lost in the world still grieving his mother without realising it to a wonderful husband who loved his wife a lot, and still loves her. I just don't want you grieving Izzy for as long as you did for your mother"

Don would look back at Pride before nodding "I know, it just hurts so much"

"I know kid, I know. Now let's go back to the others. And don't be hard on yourself for killing Emma, she was going to shoot you, you did what you had to do" Pride would say as they head back to living room. The rest of the NCIS teams would hug Don before he sits down as Jeff passes him a coffee.

Don would look up to the DC Team examining them one at a time. Gibbs looked like he hadn't slept all night, Ziva was standing closer to Scott with tears in her eyes, Scott would proceed to hold Ziva as she places her head on his shoulder he would place his on top of hers. Tony would be leaning on the wall near the kitchen, staring at Don with worried eyes. Abby would be looking at the ground, tears in her eyes while McGee had streaks of dried tears down his cheeks, he would be leaning on the wall staring at the ceiling. Ducky and Jimmy wouldn't be at the apartment due to having to file the autopsy report along with Loretta. Ellie would be stood close to where John was sitting, her eyes red from crying most of the night. She would have spent the night with Jen at her apartment.

* * *

(Flashback to the night before)

Sitting in their hotel room, Ziva and Abby would be crying while Tony and McGee were holding them close, trying to hold back their tears.

"I just can't believe she's gone" Ziva would say looking at Tony "I dread to think how Don is feeling right now"

"No one can believe she is gone, no one should have died on that strike, instead it was a setup and when she survived in the hospital, they had one of the nurses on their payroll kill her" Tony would say looking pissed off.

"She isn't dead, she can't be dead" Abby would state "She has survived worse, so she will survive this"

McGee would look at Tony before turning his attention to Abby "Abby, I know you don't want it to be true, none of us do, but it is and the only thing we can do is support each other" McGee would say with his voice breaking half way through.

* * *

Don would look towards his family to see how they were coping, Jeff would be talking to Hetty about something, Scott would be looking up at the ceiling, and Alan would be hugging John, still trying to cope. Gordon would be trying to get people to laugh however Don could tell in his eyes he was trying to distract himself from how he really feels. John and Virgil would be sat close to him on both sides while they both are trying to understand and cope why this had happened. Jen would still have her head on Virgil's shoulder, her eyes would be red due to her crying.

He would then turn his attention to the New Orleans team to see how they were coping.

LaSalle and Merri would be sat on the sofa next to Gordon and Alexis, not speaking just staring at the floor, both agents with tear marks on them, Don could tell LaSalle was trying to hold it together for his colleagues. Sonja would be leaning on the wall closer to Pride, Don could tell from her eyes she hadn't slept and that she was struggling to deal with this process due to how close she was with Izzy. Pride on the other hand, although he had confessed to Don earlier how he felt, Don could still tell there was something else on his mind.

* * *

(Flashback to the night before)

In the hotel room, Sonja, LaSalle and Merri would be hugging each other on one of the beds.

"I was meant to be watching her back" Sonja would say sounding depressed "One minute she was next to me, the next she's gone and then Don finds her stabbed in the abdomen"

"Sonja, this isn't your fault, we all thought we had everyone, Alias knew we were coming and set us up. They wanted to hurt Don for investigating them for so long, from what we found in the building they wanted us to find them" LaSalle would state sounding pissed off "I hope they get what they have coming to them."

Merri would sigh before looking at Sonja "Don is probably blaming himself too, he was a trained medic and he froze, but it is not either of your fault." Merri would state before looking at LaSalle with tears in her eyes "I just can't believe the nurse was able to poison her with all the staff around them"

Meanwhile in the adjoining room, Penny and Alexis would be sat together while Parker was stood by the window staring outside. "How you doing Penny?"

"Izzy, like Don and his brothers, is like family to me, I just can't believe she's gone"

"When G called to let us know she was stable, we all relaxed, but as soon as the call came after half an hour to say what had happened, we just all broke. I may not have known her long but I can't believe what has happened" Alexis would have tears in her eyes, having only met Izzy and Don eight months before their wedding she still grew close to them both. "How was Don doing?"

"Beating himself up like a Tracy would but I could tell he was broken on the inside, after losing his mother when he was 13 and then 10 years later losing the woman he loved and married, he's going to be heartbroken. Jeff is really going to have to be there for him as he knows what it is like" Penny would say holding back the tears as Parker steps away from the window.

"Master Donald will have the support of his entire family and friends M'Lady you know that"

"I know he will Parker, he needs space to grieve alone first before everyone goes to him. I won't be surprised if they are going back to the island tomorrow with everyone seeing him in the morning.

* * *

"Don?" Alexis would state looking at him "You ok?"

Don would snap out of staring at the teams to look at the British Agent "Sorry, just thinking"

"I understand. How are you holding up?"

"I'm sad and I just want it to go away" Don would reply looking up to see his brothers move closer to him with Scott and Gordon coming to sit by him. "It was me and her since the academy, yes we had a few months apart but then on the LA team we were unstoppable. She was my Hummingbird, and I don't know what I am going to do without her" Don would say with tears in his eyes.

"Don, we need to know what Izzy said to you during the time you were alone" G would say as Don nods.

"Just take your time bud" Sam would say putting his hand on Don's shoulder.

Don would sigh before he begins to explain what Izzy said to him when he was alone

* * *

(Flashback to 11:55pm)

Don would be looking down at the floor "Don, look at me" Izzy would plead as he lifts his head so his eyes meet hers. "Stop thinking this is your fault, Alias and his group have all been apprehended. Alias will be put on trial for this as well as all the other crimes he did, Emma is gone, she is no longer a threat"

"I know but I was so scared of losing you I froze instead of helping you then and there."

"And I completely understand, yes you're a medic, but you are also my husband and seeing me like that would off made anyone freeze"

"Virgil never freezes"

"But that's because he has Brains and you there to help him, they are his brothers, yes he loves them but he is more experienced in the field than you, remember you have been a trained and licensed medic for just under a year, Virgil has been doing it for years."

"True"

"Listen, the day that I met you at the academy, I knew you would be a part of my life for a while, I just didn't expect how big of a part you became. I fell in love with you the day I laid my eyes on you, I haven't told many people any of this a part from my roommate at the academy, but I knew someday I would marry you"

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because, the events of today made me realise how important it is to tell those you love how you really feel, tell them that you love them as much as you can. You never know how short life can be"

"I know. The day we met, I fell in love with you the moment you stepped through the door to the lecture hall. I hadn't told anyone how I felt about you until I spoke to Gordon that week before the incident that caused us to come clean to everyone. It was that day I knew I wanted to marry you, I had planned asking the question out weeks before I fully recovered and I am so glad I asked you when we were all on the beach"

"I know, I am grateful for everything your family has done for me, yes I have had a home of my own, but it didn't feel like a home, but being on the island with you all that felt like home to me since day one. I felt relaxed again for the first time in forever. Don, the day I met you everything had changed. And no matter what happens, I will always love you."

"I will always love you too Iz. My Hummingbird" Don would say kissing her. "Get some rest" Don would head towards the door.

"Don wait" Izzy would state making him stop and turn around. "Listen, whatever happens after today never forget I love you, but no matter what do not be alone. My Starling" Don would look at her confused until she slips into cardiac arrest.

* * *

"She knew something was wrong" Don would say trying to hold back the tears as he looks at the shocked faces around him.

Jeff would be looking down at the ground as Don stood up "Give me a second" he would say walking into the bedroom. After a few minutes Don would walk out holding a folder containing letters. "Izzy and I each wrote letters to all of you in case something like this happened" Don would say pulling out a pile of white envelopes banded together by an pink elastic band. He would take the elastic band off and hand the letters out to everyone in the room, including Alexis. He would be left with a pile for the island residents while he was holding an envelope addressed to him.

"You don't have to read them now I just wanted to make sure you had them before I leave" Don would state as he puts his letter on the pile for the island, followed by his father, brothers and Jen doing the same. Jeff and Gibbs would head into the kitchen to make everyone a drink before the Tracys left for the island. After everyone had a drink Don would raise his cup.

"To Isabelle Louise Tracy. A wonderful wife, daughter, sister, friend and one hell of an agent" Don would state as the others would raise their cups along with him. "Our Mockingbird"

* * *

 **Between now and posting the sequel, I will be posting an adjoining set of chapters set between the end of this chapter and the start of the sequel, showing you everyone reading the letters and how each of them deal with the events in the last few chapters. The name is still a work in progress so once I have settled with the name, I will inform you all when I will be posting it.**


	27. Chapter 27: The Funeral

**Author's Note: This chapter, one of the shorter ones for this fic, took me a while to write, the subject is one of those that needs to be dealt with in the correct way in my eyes and I hope I have done so. Down to three chapters to go, three more weeks until the end of my first fanfic, weird to think I started writing this back in March before my birthday, and three months on the end is near. Writing for the prequel is continuing, writing for the sequel has started, and the fic about what Izzy wrote in each letter is underway. Other things are in the works but shall remain a secret until I am ready.**

 **Please leave a review if you feel up for it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 27: The Funeral

* * *

A month after losing Izzy, Don would be stood in the master bedroom of his apartment in LA, Jeff and his brothers would be getting ready for the funeral in the spare bedrooms. After tying his tie, Don would look at himself in the mirror, his eyes red from lack of sleep and crying, he would look worn out due to this. His attention would be broken as Scott walks into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Scott would look at Don before walking towards him, pulling him into a hug.

"Just had a call from Sam, everyone has arrived, we are ready whenever you are"

Don would look up at Scott after breaking from the hug. Picking up his suit jacket, he would put it on before heading out into the lounge. His father and brothers would turn to him, all dressed in black suits. "Come on" Jeff would state as he puts his arm around Don's shoulder, they would head to the awaiting car, where Gibbs would be stood next to the door.

Don would pull Gibbs into a hug once they get close enough to him. "I know kid, I know" Gibbs would reply as he feels Don sob.

After being driven to the graveyard the group would exit the car and head to the plot where Izzy would be buried, next to her brother and parents. Don would be hugged by everyone waiting for them. Abby would be resting her head against McGee, Scott would pull Ziva into a hug, John would do the same for Ellie while Gordon allows Alexis to rest her head on his shoulder. Virgil would stand next to Don while holding Jen's hand tight while Alan would be holding Tintin close to him.

The minister would be stood in front of the casket, looking at the group ahead of him. "We are gathered here today, to celebrate the life of Isabelle Louise Tracy, wife, daughter, sister and friend. Her life was tragically cut short, while being in recovery after surgery due to a fatal wound; she was poisoned in the hospital where the doctors were unable to revive her." Jen would sob at the thought being on the team that couldn't save her; Virgil would pull her close as she buries her head in his neck.

The minister would pause looking at everyone around the casket. Everyone would be standing, Don would be surrounded by his family, his head resting on Jeff's shoulder. The brothers would each have their respective girlfriend next to them, holding them close, Ruth, Lady Penelope and Parker would be stood behind Don, Jeff, and Gibbs. The NCIS teams would be around them, with heads of other federal agencies mixed in all having worked with Don and Izzy against the Anarchists.

"Death at a young age where someone has their whole life ahead of them is never a nice thought. Isabelle had not been married for a year, she had plans with Donald to live on the family's tropical island, and start a family of their own. She had plans to move up the ladder and start her own NCIS team, all lost. Her legacy lives on in each of her friends and family. She will never be forgotten. Take peace with the fact that she will be with her parents and brother. No harm can hurt her anymore, no one can take away the memories you all have with her, the good, the bad and the ugly ones. I will now allow Leroy Gibbs say a few words." The minister would step aside allowing Gibbs to step up in the place he was stood.

"Losing an Agent never comes easy to any of us, but it comes with the job, and it is something we all understood when we signed up to do the job we do. We all understood that sometimes not everyone will make it out alive. In the times that someone doesn't make it out we grieve. The day Isabelle joined my team, she had lost her whole family, I took her in, I saw her grow into the woman we will remember her as. Izzy will always have a place in our hearts, no matter what happens, she is a part of us all, she will always be a part of NCIS. Yes we will miss her, we miss everyone we lose, but just remember how much she meant to each of us, the times she made us smile, the times she picked you up when you were down. Remember Izzy for who she really was" Gibbs would state lowering his head, he would step back to where he once stood, the minister would step back to finish the service.

"Usually the wife or husband would speak to us all about how much their spouse meant to them, but as everyone understands sometimes they can't, Don has stated to me when we met that he wouldn't be able to speak today, which Isabelle will understand. I ask for a moment of silence so we can say goodbye to Isabelle." Everyone would bow the heads for a few minutes. After a while the minister would nod to two gentlemen who would begin to lower the casket into the ground.

Gibbs would step forward taking a handful of dirt from the pile, he would chuck it onto the casket "Thank you, for everything" He would say quietly before allowing Don to step forward.

Don would take a handful of the same dirt, chucking it onto the casket. "Thank you for bringing me back from the darkness, I miss you Hummingbird. Say hi to everyone for me" Don would step back to allow G and Sam to chuck dirt onto the casket being the two she worked with the most before others from NCIS do the same. Jen would step forward with Virgil, both taking a handful of dirt, they would chuck it onto the casket together.

"Thank you for bringing Don back to me." Virgil would say quietly

"Thank you for helping me find love, I am going to miss you" Jen would state as the two back away.

* * *

After the service, Don would walk away from the group to have some time to think, Scott was about to go and follow when Pride and Gibbs would stop him "We got this Scott" Pride would say as the two follow Don to a secluded part.

"How you doing kid?" Pride would ask as Don turns to face them

"Feeling responsible" Don would state

"You aren't responsible for this Don" Gibbs would state

"My Ex killed my wife, the Anarchists killed my wife, so of course I feel responsible for all this" Don would say raising his voice

"The Anarchists set us up, we realised it before anyone else could get hurt" Pride would state

"I saw Emma die in front of me, I killed Emma meaning she died in front of me again, I wasn't fast enough to save Izzy. I spotted Ari too late and we lost Kate, I was distracted by the scenery of the mountains so my mother was swept away from me. All of them died because of me" Don would be close to breaking down, Pride and Gibbs would look at each other

"Don, none of those deaths was your fault. Emma was going to shoot you, you shot first, Izzy was poisoned at the hospital, Ari killing Kate is not your fault, none of us spotted him" Gibbs would start stepping closer to Don.

"And you were not the reason your mother died kid, she died protecting Alan, you said it yourself last year, she was distracted by the scenery behind you, none of you could have predicted the avalanche, it wasn't natural, if it was you would have been told to get clear sooner, but the Anarchists planted explosives on the mountain, they killed your mother, they killed Izzy, Ari killed Kate, not you" Pride would go to pull Don into a hug, who would step away

"I can't let anyone else get close to me" Don would state

"Don" Gibbs would start

"Don't Gibbs, Everyone I let in dies sooner or later when I could have prevented it" Don would state

"Don don't push us all away, we are here to help you" Pride would state stepping closer to Don

"I can't stand to lose anyone else King, I can't" Don would move away from the two agents, Pride would manage to grab him and pull him close. "Get away" Don would keep repeating as Pride pulls him close "No"

"It's ok Don" Pride would state holding Don close, Don would break down in Pride's arms as Gibbs places a hand on Don's shoulder. "Don't shut yourself in, don't shut us all out, please"

"But"

"No buts Tracy" Gibbs would state "We are all your family, and we are all here to help you. If you shut us out we will find a way back in, you know that" Don would nod burying himself into Pride.

"I just hurts so much, some days I just wish I could go to sleep and never wake up" Don would say in a hoarse whisper. Pride and Gibbs would be taken by surprise by this

"Don" Gibbs would start, "Dying isn't the option you know that, you need to talk to us all, let us help you"

Don would nod "I know Gibbs, I know" Don would break from Pride, looking at them both "I know I shouldn't wish my own death, some days just gets too hard to get out of bed"

"We know kid, we know, listen, if you ever need to talk to someone who isn't on the island just give us a call" Pride would state

"Always Dwayne, always" Don would state making Pride smirk

"First time you called me by my first name"

"First time for everything isn't there Leroy"

"Don't get cocky Tracy" Gibbs would state, all three of them would laugh before rejoining the group. Scott would pull Gibbs and Pride aside.

"What did he say?"

"He blamed himself for both deaths of Emma, the deaths of Izzy, Caitlin Todd and your mother" Pride would state

"Damn it"

"Listen, you need to keep an eye on him Scott, don't let him be alone for long, some of the things he said to us, he got dark" Gibbs would state

"What did he say?"

"He said he wished he could just go to sleep and never wake up" Pride would state, Scott would waver at hearing this.

"Don't worry, he knows he shouldn't of said that, but he did say he finds it hard to get out of bed some days, which makes him feel like that" Pride would state as Scott straightens himself up.

"Thank you both for talking sense into him, if I was there I wouldn't have been able to carry on after hearing that"

"We know Scott" Pride would state as he and Gibbs place a hand on each of Scott's shoulder

Gibbs would pass Scott a card from his wallet. "This is the card for a Psychologist, Rachel Cranston, she knows Don and spoke to him a lot after Caitlin's death, call her for him, she needs to know he still feels responsible for her sister's death"

"Wait her sister's death?" Scott would state

"She is the older sister of Caitlin Todd" Gibbs would reply with Scott nodding

"I understand, she's helped him out in the past, so she knows how to get him to talk"

"Exactly" Gibbs would state as Scott turns to look at Don, standing over his wife's grave.


	28. Chapter 28: Parents Know Best

**Author's Note: Another week, another update, 2 chapters left after this. This chapter shows how Don is doing after a week later from the last chapter. This chapter also holds a little surprise later on before ending with Don feeling determined about something.**

 **Please leave a review if possible. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 28: Parents Know Best

* * *

Come June, a week had passed since the funeral and Don would still be secluding himself most of the time, he would barely eat without being persuaded by his family. Thunderbird Six is hardly deployed on missions due to Don being the main pilot, while Jeff and Fermat could pilot it together, they couldn't bring themselves to do so. As the sun started to set for the residents of Tracy Island, Don would be sat at the edge of his bed; he would pick up his guitar and would start playing a tune. After a few seconds he would start singing.

 _Yeah I tell you somethin'  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that somethin'  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand_

 _Oh please say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
Now, let me hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand_

 _And when I touch you  
I feel happy inside  
It's such a feelin' that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide_

 _Yeah, you got that somethin'  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that somethin'  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand_

 _And when I touch you  
I feel happy inside  
It's such a feelin' that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide_

 _Yeah, you got that somethin'  
I think you'll understand  
When I feel that somethin'  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand_

Jeff would have walked into his son's bedroom unnoticed for half of the song. After he stopped singing Don would look up to see his dad, tears in his eyes. "Dad?"

Jeff would sit next to Don at the edge of his bed. "You have been cooped up in here for a week Don, your brothers and your Grandmother are all worried, NCIS are worried about you"

Don would rest his head on Jeff's shoulder "I don't know what to do anymore"

"Son, listen, I know what you are going through, I just don't want you to lock yourself away like I did, you should be with your family, they don't expect you to say anything, and they just want you to know they are here for you"

"I know dad" Don would say tears forming in his eyes "I just miss her so much"

"I know son, I know, just remember she is up there, with your mother and grandpa, watching over us all, protecting us, she wouldn't want you to lock yourself away from everyone close to you"

"It's better than anyone getting hurt or dying because of me"

"Why would you say that?" Jeff would ask sounding concerned

"Mom died because I was distracted, Caitlin died because I didn't spot Ali in time it was my job to be on the lookout, Emma died in front of me, twice, and Izzy was killed because I started to hunt the Anarchists" Don would state standing up moving away from Jeff.

Jeff would look shocked as he watches Don lean against the wall near his door. "Don, None of them were your fault"

"OF COURSE THEY WERE, IF I WASN'T DISTRACTED WE WOULD HAVE BEEN DOWN THE MOUNTAIN BEFORE THE EXPLOSION. IF I GAVE THE KIDNAPPERS THE INFORMATION THEY WANTED, EMMA WOULD BE ALIVE. I HAD ONE JOB TO DO THE DAY KATE DIED AND THAT WAS TO LOOK OUT FOR SNIPERS. AND IF I DIDN'T START THE CASE INTO THE ANARCHISTS, NONE OF THE SHIT THAT HAS HAPPENED TO US THE PAST YEAR WOULD HAVE HAPPENED, IZZY DYING, ME KILLING EMMA, ALL DOWN TO ME STARTING AN INVESTIGATION INTO THE ANARCHISTS, I AM RESPONSIBLE FOR THEIR DEATHS" Don would scream looking at Jeff.

"No you are not" Jeff would state standing up from the bed and moving closer to Don "Remember what Pride and Gibbs said after Izzy's funeral, please Don. I don't want to lose you due to this"

"I don't know how you haven't, I've already lost myself. I don't know who I am anymore, I don't know what I offer to NCIS or International Rescue" Don would say with his voice breaking

"You have a lot to offer Don, I am not just saying that as a father, I am saying that as the leader of International Rescue, you can still help rescue those in need, you can still catch the criminals"

"Not without Izzy I can't" Don would state shaking his head "I don't know what to do dad, I want to get back out there, go on rescues, go on covert op's but I can't, it has always been me and Izzy, and now, it's just me. Every time I close my eyes, I see her lying there, dead, and I couldn't save her"

"Oh Don" Jeff would say pulling his son into a hug "Jen said it herself, if you attempted to save her at the scene without the equipment on Two or Six, you would of lost her, you did the right thing"

"I know dad, I know" Don would say burying his face in Jeff's neck.

Jeff would guide Don back to the bed, making him lie down, Jeff would pull the covers over his son "Get some rest, and speak to us in the morning. I love you kiddo"

"Love you too dad" Don would state as he attempts to sleep.

* * *

During the night, Don would wake up in the dreamworld. He would be stood in a vast field, after standing in silence for a while, trying to figure out why he was there, a piano would sound around the area, playing a familiar tune. All of a sudden a voice Don never thought he would hear sing again started to sing.

 _Oh, why you look so sad, the tears are in your eyes,  
Come on and come to me now, and don't be ashamed to cry,  
Let me see you through, 'cause I've seen the dark side too.  
When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess could make me love you less,_

 _I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you_

Don would turn around to where the sound would stop, in front of him, would be his mother, her golden hair flowing in the wind; she would be wearing a white dress while looking at Don. Tears would form in Don's eyes.

 _So if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it all inside,  
Come on and talk to me now.  
Hey there, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too, well, I'm alive like you.  
When you're standing at the cross roads,  
And don't know which path to choose,  
Let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong_

 _I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.  
Baby, even to your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you,  
I'll stand by you.  
And when, when the night falls on you baby,  
You're feeling all alone, you're wandering on your own,  
I'll stand by you._

 _I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you, baby even to your darkest hour,  
And I'll never desert you,  
I'll stand by you,_

 _I'll stand by you.  
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you, baby even to your darkest hour,  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

Don would step forward as Lucille stands up, she would be smiling at her son. "Hey Donnie, my beautiful boy, my Arrow" Lucille would say as Don falls into her arms.

"Mom, how" Don would start

"I've been watching over you, all of you since I died. When I saw Izzy die, my heart broke for you; I knew you were able to reach this place"

"The dreamworld, how are you here?"

"Don, this isn't a dreamworld, it's a world between worlds, The Hood didn't know that, your mind is powerful enough to bring you here, this place is special, you are special, and it formed when you got your powers. Not every spirit is strong enough to break through; Izzy, Emma and Kate are not strong enough to come here"

"I am so sorry"

"Why are you sorry Don?"

"It's my fault you died" Lucille would release Don from the hug, holding him by the shoulders to look at him.

"It isn't your fault Donnie, it never was, if the avalanche was natural, we would have been warned, but the Anarchists planted the explosives to kill Petty Officer Marsh's husband"

"But"

"No buts mister, it is not your fault do you understand me?"

"Yes Mom" Don would say sounding like he was a teenager in trouble again.

"Good, now listen, about Caitlin, Emma and Izzy, their blood isn't on your hands, it never was, I don't want you locking yourself away from your father or brothers, I don't want you to lose yourself"

"I've already lost myself though"

"No you haven't my darling Arrow, you are still yourself, in your heart and mind, you just need to allow it to show" She would reply pulling him back into a hug while stroking the hair on the back of his head

Don would smile staring at his mother, "I miss you so much, we all do"

"I know"

"Alan has grown into a wonderful young man; I just wish you were there to watch him grow up"

"But I was Don, I was there watching you all grow up, who do you think protected you when the bombs went off in the building in LA? I was able to protect you so you didn't die. I can't stay much longer, tell your brothers and father that I love them all so much and that I am always watching over them"

"I will do mom"

"And promise me you won't lock yourself away from everyone"

"I promise Mom, you know I do" Don would state smiling "I love you"

"I love you too Arrow" Lucille would state as she fades away, Don would close his eyes hearing the sound of the klaxon going off.

* * *

Don would wake up in his bed, jumping up; he would grab his phone checking the time, 10 am, a new day. Don would head out the door and towards Command and Control where his brothers and father would be stood looking at the screens.

"What do we have John?" Jeff would state looking at John

"Reports are foggy at the moment, but from what the first responder has said to me, there has been a landslide taking out a technological lab in Massachusetts, luckily the lab wasn't developing anything dangerous to cause any more problems, the staff evacuated the building but are stranded in the area, several houses are in the landslides path but the area has been evacuated"

"Scott, Fermat go in Thunderbird One, Virgil, Gordon, take Tintin in Thunderbird Two, take the Mole and Thunderizer just in case anyone is trapped, get to the staff from the lab, John scan the area, try and find if anyone is trapped elsewhere. Dad, Alan you're with me in Six, we are going to take the new Bulldozer pod and create a path for the landslide to flow away from the houses" Don would state taking everyone by surprise.

"You heard him" Jeff would state smiling at Don "Good to have you back son"

"Still a long way to go, but when the world needs the Thunderbirds, the Thunderbirds need me" Don would state as he grabs his jumpsuit. After getting changed, Don, Alan and Jeff would dock into the cockpit of Six, selecting the pod and fly to the danger zone.

After being out in the field for several hours, all three birds would land in the silos, each of the operatives meeting in the lounge after getting washed and changed.

"What brought you out of the pit?" Virgil would ask sitting next to Don.

"Mom" Don would state smiling. His father and brothers would look shocked. Don would smirk before explaining "Turns out the dreamworld isn't what we thought it was, it's a world between worlds, between life and death. It formed fully when I gained my powers, Mom is one of the stronger spirits who is able to enter that world when she wants to but not for long"

Don would notice Alan looking at the ground while his father and brothers were smiling, Don would have picked up John in Six before returning earlier. "Al" Don would start making Alan look up to him "Mom is proud of who you have become, of who we have all become, she wishes she was here to watch you grow up, but she was glad she saved you that day, just know that" Don would state placing his hand on his younger brothers shoulder.

"Mom is always watching over us, all of us, she is always next to us, she set me straight when I needed her to, she wanted you all to know, she will never leave us" Don would state smiling as his brothers and father pull him into a hug.

"So, what next Don?" Scott would ask

"Next I make a call to a professional, and then contact NCIS to let them know I am ok"

"Is this professional Rachel Cranston?"

"How did you?"

"Gibbs gave me her contact details in case I needed to intervene and call her for you bro" Scott would state as Don hugs him. Scott would hold the hug for a few seconds before breaking off "Go call her."

* * *

Don would nod before heading to his room, pulling out his phone he would bring up Rachel's number before pressing call. Putting the phone next to his ear, he would wait for someone to pick up.

"Donald, I am so glad you called" Rachel's voice came over the phone after she picked up.

"Gibbs pre-warned you I take it?"

"Of course" Rachel would state "How are you doing"

"Better than I was a few days ago, listen when are you free next"

"Come down in 2 days Don, I have the day off. And before you say anything, I want to help you, even if it means I lose my day off this week"

"Rachel"

"No buts Don, I know how stubborn you can be, but you need this more than I need a day off, so come down in two days"

"See you in two days Rachel" Don would state smiling before returning to the lounge. "I am going to DC in two days' time to speak to Rachel, Dad, if it's ok with you I want to take Scott, John and Virgil with me"

"How about we all go over for the day, we take the birds with us just in case" Jeff would state "Gives us all time to relax after the events, and if an emergency comes through, we are ready to take action"

"I will call Vance and get permission to park the birds at NCIS." Don would state smiling, "Listen, it might take a while, but one day sooner or later I will be back to my old self"

"We know Don" Virgil would state hugging his twin "And we will be next to you every step of the way"

* * *

2 days later, the birds would be parked at NCIS, Six being able to hover while cloaked for hours on end without draining much fuel, would be hovering outside Rachel's office. Don, Scott, John and Virgil would be sat on one of the sofas with Rachel sat on a chair in front of them all.

"After speaking to Gibbs last night, he told me what you had said to him and Pride after the funeral." Rachel would start "Don, I just need you to understand, Kate's death isn't your fault, her blood isn't on your hands."

"I know, it's just, she died after I was experimented on, after I was given these powers, where I am meant to be able to see all variables, and I didn't spot Ari, how am I not supposed to feel like it's my fault" Don would say

"Don, you didn't know about your powers then, Ari is a trained sniper, he knew what he was doing" Rachel would start

"I still should have spotted him, the sun's reflection on his scope it was noticeable, I just didn't take any notice of it"

"She saved Gibbs life, remember that, she took the bullet for him. Like any of his team would, you would"

"I know that Rachel, it's just after losing Izzy, having to kill Emma, I remembered everyone I have lost, my mother, my grandfather, seeing Emma die in front of me, losing Kate right in front of me. All the memories, all the feelings I had locked away to do my job, came flooding out. Right now, I don't know what I have to offer anyone, let alone myself. I don't even know who I am anymore"

"You are Donald Tracy, you are still yourself Don" Rachel would state

"Mom said that to me the other day in the dreamworld, which isn't a dreamworld" Don would state, knowing full well Rachel has been informed of everything by Gibbs. "Apparently, in my mind and my heart I know who I am, but it doesn't feel that way"

"You just need to find your inner peace Don" Rachel would state

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You need to talk about everything you have bottled up Don. You need to accept the deaths aren't your fault, you need to accept that Izzy and Emma are gone. And most importantly let your loved ones help you"

"I can't exactly do that Rachel"

"Why not?"

"Because that isn't what I am dealing with"

"Then what are you dealing with?"

"Anger, I'm angry at Emma for being alive all this time, I'm angry at her stabbing Izzy, I am angry at myself for not sticking close to Izzy, I'm angry at myself for killing Emma"

"Don" Scott would start

"Don't Scott" Don would state "This isn't something that can be solved by talking to you, or John, or Virgil, or anyone for that matter, not even Rachel"

"Why is that Don?" Rachel would ask

"Because" Don would start standing up, his brothers watched him as he stood up, all wondering what he would say and Rachel followed him with her eyes, concerned about how she hasn't seen Don like this before.

"I'm sorry, I can't" Don would state as he exits the office, heading towards the main exit, Virgil would follow him straight away, however seconds later Virgil would walk back in

"He slipped away into a crowd, I lost him" Virgil would state, Scott would stand up and head outside to call Jeff while John stands up turning to Rachel.

"Sorry for wasting your time"

"No need to apologise John, Don knows himself better than us all, if he needs time to himself, he will take it, he will come back, if you find him and he wants to come back here, I will still be here until the office closes sorting paperwork"

"Thank you" John would state "For everything you have done for him"

"No problem, after Kate was killed Don was effected the hardest, it took a while to get him to open up but I did"

"We know, he told us all when he was ordered by Vance to take a week off to recuperate" Virgil would state

"Dad, Gordon and Alan are on their way here to pick us up in the rental, Dad has said we will go for lunch to give Don time to himself" Scott would state standing in the doorway "Thank you Rachel, we will let you know if we find him"

"I know you will, and it's no problem at all Scott" Rachel would say as the three prepare to leave.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Don would be walking into the bullpen where Gibbs would be briefing his team about a case, all facing the screen having not noticed Don.

Don would slip towards his desk, already having his badge and gun on him, he would go to the bag that contained his gear.

"Grab your gear" Gibbs would state as Ellie, Ziva, McGee and Tony turn around to head to their desks. Surprised to see Don they would stay still "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Er Boss" McGee would start.

"What McGee?" Gibbs would ask as he turns around, expecting to look at McGee, instead seeing Don with his gear. "Don?"

"I need to do this Gibbs, explain on the way" Don would state in a tone the five NCIS agents know too well, meaning they wouldn't question him.

"Always good to have an extra pair of eyes" Gibbs would state as he looks at the four still stunned.

"You heard the boss, grab your gear" Don would state as the others move to their desks.

Gibbs would send a text to Jeff explaining that Don was there, and was determined to run this case with them, while knowing where Don was would help relax his family, it would also worry them that he was on a case.

"Come on then Special Agent Tracy" Gibbs would state as they head to the elevator.


	29. Chapter 29: Special Agent Tracy

**Author's Note: Early update so I don't forget to upload this chapter during my busy work rota this week. It's the penultimate chapter folks, how time flies when you are having fun hey? To think I started this back in March just before my birthday and now we are here. This chapter shows Don in an element he is used to, and helps him figure a few things out.**

 **Enjoy the update, please review!**

* * *

Chapter 29: Special Agent Tracy

* * *

Sat in the passenger seat of Gibb's car with Ziva and Ellie in the back, Don would be looking at the case file while Gibbs spoke. "Colonel Phillips picked up his son, William, from school and had returned home as usual, his wife, Maria, was still at work, when she returned home an hour after her husband and son, the door was kicked in, she called the local police worried, she entered through the backdoor which was still locked, she found her husband shot point-blank in the kitchen, and her son was nowhere to be seen"

"So what do you think Don?" Ziva would ask as Don closes the file

"It seems they expected the Colonel to be alone, and when the son was found, they took him as leverage but why? Why not kill him at the scene?"

"That is the million dollar question Don" Gibbs would state

"What does Maria do?"

"She works for a local bank, one of the few people who has access to the safes" Ellie would reply

"That changes everything"

"How?"

"Think about it Bish" Ellie would roll her eyes at the nickname "She has access to the main safe at the local bank, which probably has a large amount of money stored there."

"Meaning they wanted leverage on the mother, and didn't expect the Colonel to fight back"

"Exactly, We have all been looking at this like a murder of a marine, which it is, but we thought it was to do with the Colonel, we didn't think it was to do with the mother, I take it Ducky and Palmer are with the body?"

"They are" Gibbs would reply

"Where's the mother"

"At her sister's house, why?" Ziva would state as Don pulls out his phone, he would dial a number, the person he was calling would answer.

"Pull over" Don would state over the phone

"What why?" Tony would ask after McGee put him on loud speaker.

"Just pull over DiNozzo"

The car in front would pull over to the side of the road with Gibbs doing the same. Getting out the car, Don would walk towards Tony's. The others would all stand out of the respective cars. Looking at Don confused.

"What the hell Don?" Tony would ask

"Ziva, go with McGee and DiNozzo to the crime scene" Don would state "Gibbs, you, me and Ellie are going to the sisters"

"Someone want to fill us in?" McGee would ask

"It wasn't about the Colonel, it never was, he fought back, they didn't expect that. It's about the mother, they want the money from the safe and she is one of the staff who has access" Don would state making McGee and DiNozzo look at each other, eyes going wide as they realise what Don said.

"You heard the man" Gibbs would state as Ziva gets into Tony's car, soon both cars would be going in different directions. "Want to fill us in?"

"Only someone close to the family would know the routine, would know the mother has access to the safe" Don would state pulling out his laptop. Linking up to Thunderbird Five, Don would start looking into the family.

* * *

Pulling up outside the sister's house, the three agents would head up the steps onto the porch, Gibbs would knock on the door as they get their badges out.

A female would open the first door looking at the three "How may I help you?"

"NCIS, Special Agents Gibbs, Bishop and Tracy" Gibbs would state as the three show their ids and badges.

"Please come in" The female would say opening the screen door. They would step inside looking around

"Is Maria here?" Don would ask looking at the female.

"She's in the kitchen, follow me" The sister would say leading the way to the kitchen, as they enter the kitchen Maria would look up from the table, staring at the new faces "Maria, these are Special Agents from NCIS"

"We just need to speak to you about your job" Ellie would state

"What do you need to know?" Maria would ask

"Who knows you have access to the safe?"

"The staff at the bank, my husband, my sister and her husband, and my half-brother on our mother's side"

"He wasn't on the records?" Don would state looking confused

"No, he wouldn't be, his name is Michael Bennett" At the last name Don would turn around, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Does he have any brothers?" Don would ask

"Yes 2 older brothers and a younger brother, all half-brothers"

"Do you know their names?"

"No, we didn't really have much to do with them, Michael lived with them, it was only recently where he came back into our lives, Mother was ashamed she had a child with another man and Father understood when she didn't want to have anything to do with him"

"What changed?"

"When mother died, father contacted him to inform him, that's when he came round to see us all" The sister would state

Just as Don was about to say something, Gibbs' phone rang. "Excuse us" Gibbs would state as they head to an area they won't be overheard. Answering the call, they would put it on loud speaker "Go ahead Ziva"

"There are no signs of a struggle in the house, the door was broken in yes, but William's room didn't look like he struggled, meaning he either knew his captor or was willing to go with them"

"Makes sense" Don would state "I will fill you in later"

"Anything else?" Gibbs would ask

"Leroy, after examining the body upon first arriving, we noticed that there was no struggle, no defensive wounds, but the way the bullet entered means the Colonel was facing the intruder, and was shot at the temple, there is GSR on his temple meaning the gun was directly in front of him"

"Meaning they knew who the intruder was, and was taken by surprise with the gun" Don would finish

"Exactly Mr Tracy" Ducky would reply

"Get the body back to the morgue, examine deeper, Ziva, DiNozzo, McGee canvas the house fully, canvas the area and then head back, we will meet you there"

"Will do Boss" Tony would be heard over the phone before they hung up.

"So what's the play here?" Ellie would ask

Don would look to Gibbs who would just look at him, Don would pull out his phone, dialing Abby's number. "Donnie, what do you need me to do?"

"How did you?"

"Tony called, told me you were with them on the case, they just sent me images from the crime scene, a scan of a finger print on the sons door and Tony just dropped by with some DNA"

"Typical. Anyway, dig into Michael Bennett's history; he is the half-brother of Maria Phillips, mothers side"

"You don't think"

"I do, I think he is one of the two younger brothers of Holden and Lucas, find out where he and the fourth brother are"

"You think that both Michael and the younger brother are in on this?" Gibbs would ask

"They have to be, Michael only recently came back into the lives of his half-sisters when Maria was promoted, he has to be behind this"

"This isn't just a vendetta against the Bennetts is it?" Gibbs would state

"No it isn't, this is my job, I want to get the kid back to his mother, once I know that whoever is behind his are behind bars, I will be glad."

"Bingo" Abby would state over the phone "Don your hunch was corrected, Michael is the half-brother of Holden and Lucas, and both him and his younger brother Alex have been spotted in DC recently, and they were last seen in LA just before the raid you did on the Anarchists"

"Were they bank rolled by Alias?" Gibbs would ask

"Yeah, Gibbs, they were" Abby would say "Their DNA were on the doors at the house, Michael's fingerprint was on William's bedroom door."

"Find them" Don would state

"Will do" Abby would say hanging up. Two gunshots would be heard followed by a scream and what sounded like a body crashing to the floor.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" Maria would ask from the kitchen. Don would look at Ellie and Gibbs before drawing their guns.

"You need to give me access to the safe, or William dies, oh and Special Agent Tracy, if you arrest me now, William will be killed" Michael would state making Don walk into the kitchen, gun in the holster and his hands in the air.

"You locked away two of my brothers, you won't get me or Alex" Michael would state holding a gun to Maria, backing away towards the door, once out the door, he would push Maria into the car before driving off. Gibbs and Ellie would rush into the kitchen to find the sister dead.

"Damn it" Gibbs would state as he puts his gun away, Ellie would close the sister's eye lids before standing back up. Don would look at Gibbs and Ellie before smirking a little "Why are you smirking?"

"When we were talking to Maria, I slipped a tracker into her coat pocket" Don would state holding up his left arm, revealing his wrist pad to be active with a red dot moving across a map.

"You knew that Michael would come here, you knew he knew we would be here and would take Maria?" Gibbs would ask

"That I did, I just couldn't say anything out loud, I've sent the tracking details to the others, they are on route, lets get moving"

* * *

Following the tracker, Abby would call saying she has a location to where the two Bennetts might be hiding out. Realising that was where they were heading, they would hold off. After a few minutes of driving once the tracker had stopped, Ziva, McGee and Tony would be stood outside an abandoned warehouse, windows all boarded up. "They are in the warehouse that has the green door" Tony would state nodding in the direction of the warehouse.

Don would scan the building using Thunderbird Five, pulling up a 3D hologram of the warehouse, Don would point to two heat signatures stood in the same area, a third would be on the top floor and would look smaller than the previous two, while a fourth would be huddled against the wall near the two on the bottom floor. "William is obviously trapped in the room upstairs, there are two exits to the warehouse, one at the front, the second at the back, Tony, McGee and Ziva will head round back" Don would state "We need to get them before they can hurt Maria"

"Agreed, are there any windows they can see out of?" Gibbs would ask

"Not at the front or back, but along the sides there will be. Guys I suggest you go around the back past the warehouse next to it on the other side" Don would state showing them where to walk, going round the left side of the warehouse on the left "IT will take longer, but it will mean we get the upper hand."

* * *

As agreed, Tony, McGee and Ziva would head the way Don told them to go and would be at the back exit of the warehouse after 10 minutes, Don, Ellie and Gibbs would be stood by the front entrance of the warehouse. "On three" Don would state

"One, Two, Three" Gibbs would state as both teams burst through the doors. Entering after Gibbs and Ellie, Don would assess the situation within ten seconds. Michael and Alex would start shooting at the agents, however, Don would slip up the stairs unnoticed. Assessing the hallway, Don would feel safe enough to carry on to the room where William was being held.

Slowly opening the door, Don would still have his gun out, noticing the young boy curled up in the corner of the room, Don would put his gun away slowly walking towards William. "William, my name is Don Tracy, I'm with NCIS" Don would state as William would look up "I've come to get you home, I just need to check you over and then we can get going." Don would crouch down, checking over William.

Happy that William was ok, Don would hold out his hand. William would let Don help him up, Don would keep William close to him as he activates his com piece in his ear. "I have William"

"I have Maria" Ellie would state over coms "She hasn't been harmed."

"Same for the boy, not been fed much though"

"Michael and Alex are being taken to holding as we speak" Gibbs would state "Ziva and Tony are taking them"

"An ambulance will be here soon to take both mother and son to hospital." McGee would state as Don reappears downstairs. William would run into his mother's arms, who would pull him close. Don would smile, thinking of Lucille before looking away slightly

"Thank you" Maria would state

"All part of the job Ms Phillips" Don would state "Gibbs, you need me or am I relieved?"

"How do you expect to get back to the base?" Gibbs would ask confused

Pulling Gibbs and Ellie aside, while McGee deals with the paramedics with the notes Don had given him, Don would make sure no one would be in their ear shot "Thunderbird Six has been following me all day, how did you think I got to the base so fast from Rachel's office" Don would state as his watch beeps. "From one job to another, I really need to go as there is a job for me and my brothers"

"Go, and don't get spotted" Gibbs would state as Don heads out the back away and onto the awaiting Thunderbird Six. After suiting up into the jumpsuit, Don would sit in his chair before typing in commands. Pulling up a link to Tracy Island, Brains and Fermat would appear on the screen. "What do you have for me guys?"

"There is an earthquake in Hawaii, buildings are collapsing, it came as a surprise to the island and no one was able to prepare in time" Brains would stutter "Weren't you with NCIS?"

"Just finished up, Dad and the others might take a while to get to the birds"

"They are 5 minutes away from the crafts Don" Fermat would reply stuttering

"Let them know I am going to assess the situation" Don would state

"FAB" Brains and Fermat would reply as they sign off. Don would take off at full speed towards Hawaii. 20 minutes into the journey his family would appear on the screens

"Hey guys" Don would say smiling

"Well someone seems brighter then earlier" Virgil would state "You ok bro?"

"Doing good Apollo"

"You sure Don?" Scott would ask

"I'm sure, the last two Bennett brothers have finally been apprehended, it's been bugging me all this time that they were still out there" Don would look at Scott, John and Virgil as they think this through "Penny in the air"

"Which is why you was angry and couldn't explain it" John would state

"and the Penny drops" Don would state smirking "Holden and Lucas caused too much pain before we took them down, Michael and Alex went dark and we only just found them when their funds from Alias were running low"

"Good to know, how far out are you from the danger zone?" Jeff would ask

"Just flying over now, doesn't look good guys, we could be here a while. Getting a scan on the whole area affected to find out where people are trapped, but you lot need to hurry"

"We are 10 minutes out, you took your time I take it?"

"Was waiting for you to call through before I arrived dad, better to know how far out you are. I will set up camp in a secure area and talk to the officials on the scene, good job I have the bulldozer in Six as we need it."

"Mole, Firefly and Domo are all on Thunderbird Two" Virgil would state

"Gordon will be happy with me"

"Why is that" Gordon would ask

"I got Brains to move Four into the pod I have with me as I knew it wouldn't fit in Two with the rest, good job too as we are going to need it"

"Why is that?"

"A submarine in the area is caught under rubble, they have 30 minutes of air left, Once you guys get here I am going to need Gordon to get his ass into Six straight away with Alan, I can drop the bulldozer off with Alan at the controls and then I will deposit Four in the location I have for the sub"

"FAB Big brother" Gordon would state

"See you lot on the ground" Don would state landing Six, grabbing his bow and quiver; he would put his helmet on before dismounting.

* * *

After 14 hours of being out in Hawaii, and everyone, par Don, having a few hours' sleep during the rescue, the Tracy's would finally return to Tracy Island. After a quick debrief in the office, Don would be stopped by his family. "What?"

"You should have had a break at the site Don" Jeff would start

"Unlike the rest of us, who had eaten and didn't do much in DC, you went on a case, and then straight into the rescue, granted you let Dad and Alan fly six back to the island, but you still didn't sleep" Virgil would carry on

"I don't know what to say"

"Why did you push yourself?" Scott would ask

"I needed to know my limits, I feel fine Scott" Don would state as the room starts to spin, "On second thoughts" Don would go to take a step but would collapse slightly, being caught by John and Gordon.

"Adrenaline is wearing off, we need to get food into him soon and then he needs to sleep" Virgil would state

"Did someone say food?" Don would state not paying attention to what was being said.

"Come on Hawkeye, let's get Kyrano to rustle something up for you"

After another 20 minutes, Don would have eaten enough food to make Virgil happy before moving him to his bedroom. As soon as Don's head hit the pillow, he would be asleep. Virgil would turn around to speak to Scott "So who is staying in here with him?"

"Take one guess" Scott would state nodding to the bed. Turning around Virgil would see both his younger brothers lying next to Don, each with an arm over his chest; Don would have pulled the two close to him in his sleep.

"You guys go get some rest, it's our turn to look after Don for a change" Gordon would state with Alan nodding in agreement.

After closing Don's door softly, Virgil and Scott would head to the lounge to find Jeff and John waiting. "Where's the terrible two?" Jeff would ask

"In bed with Don" Scott would say "They shooed us out, saying it's their turn to look after Don"

"You do realise, as soon as Don wakes up they will probably be planning something right?" John would state.

"Oh we know, but at least Don will be rested" Virgil would state as the four Tracy's sit down.

* * *

7 hours later, Don would wake up to find Gordon and Alan asleep next to him, smiling at the sight of them asleep, he would jab them in the ribs, making them both yelp and jump. Don would burst out laughing as the two land back onto the bed.

"That was uncalled for" Alan would state rubbing his ribs

"Nice to see you two took charge in looking after me" Don would state pulling the two into a hug

"What's the last thing you remember?" Gordon would ask

"The debrief, and then Scott asking why I pushed myself"

"And that's when you collapsed, you had a lot of food and afterwards Apollo and Falcon got you in here, as soon as your head hit the pillow you were out" Gordon would state.

"So, I take it you two had another plan for when I woke up?" Don would smirk before they replied, making his two younger brothers grin.

20 minutes later, Don, Gordon and Alan would be sat in the lounge while Jeff, Scott, John and Virgil were with Brains in the lab looking over something, after 20 minutes of waiting, Scott, John and Virgil would step into the lounge. "You feeling better Don" Virgil would ask after noticing the trio

"Much, thanks guys and sorry I pushed myself"

"Don't apologise, you had a lot to deal with, did it help?"

"It did" Don would state, "Shall we head to the pool?"

"Sure" Scott would stat as the three remained seated while the others went to get changed. After a few seconds, Scott, John and Virgil would step out onto the patio where a bucket full of honey and feathers would drop onto the three. Don, Gordon and Alan would burst out laughing from behind, without realising; Tintin and Fermat were behind them, pushing them into the arms of the three feathered brothers.

Taken by the surprise, Don, Gordon and Alan would be chucked into the pool shortly followed by Scott, John and Virgil jumping in after them. As the six resurface, they would all be covered in feathers. Jeff, Kyrano and Brains would have walked into the lounge to see this.

"What on Earth happened here?" Jeff would ask

"Well, it seems these three had set a prank up while we were downstairs" Scott would state pointing to the younger three of the brothers; Don would grin before bursting into laughter.

"You should of seen their faces when the honey and feathers dropped on them."

"Doesn't explain why you three are in the pool too" Brains would stutter

"Well Fermat and Tintin pushed the three towards us, we took the chance, grabbed them and chucked them here and then jumped in afterwards" John would reply

"At least things are returning to normal as much as they can around here" Kyrano would state as the six brothers get out of the pool. "But you lot will need to clean up the mess"

"Wait me, John and Scott are victims in this" Virgil would state

"Well the pool would have been fine if you didn't jump in after use" Gordon would reply smirking

"Touché Squid, touché" Scott would say as Kyrano lets them get cleaned up themselves before tidying up the area.


	30. Chapter 30: Back to Normal

**Author's Note: This is it, the last chapter, I didn't expect to get half way through without struggling, let alone finish the fic. Special thanks to Swimming Clara/Lifeguard Clara/Clara Who 123 (STOP CHANGING YOUR USERNAME) for all the help since the start, and thanks to those who reviewed through-out. The Prequel and Sequel are in progress, I will not be posting the sequel any time soon, I want to get the tie-in fanfic that is set between this chapter and the sequel fully written and uploaded, this will reveal what Izzy wrote in each of the letters to her friends and family for when she died, and will be called Izzy's Letters. It will start with the New Orlean's team with the final Chapter (39) being the letter to Don.**

 **Enjoy the last chapter of this fanfic, I wanted to show how each of the boys reacted when they were told about becoming an older brother, so in true fashion, this chapter brings the family closer once more, with something revealed during this.**

 **I might have printed all of the chapters out without the Author's notes to have a hard copy.**

 **Please leave a review!**

* * *

Chapter 30: Back to Normal

* * *

By the end of the month, the family would be in their old family home in Kansas. The birds would be parked in a secure location on the outskirts of Kansas, while Thunderbird Six was cloaked in the farm behind them which Jeff still owned.

Jeff would be sat in his old study sorting a few things out while the boys would be in the lounge talking and planning what they will do for the next week while on the mainland. Jeff would smile as he thinks back to when they found out they were expecting John and needed to break the news to Scott.

* * *

(Flashback to March 1986)

A 21 month old Scott would be sat on Jeff's legs playing with Jeff's tie as Lucille sits down next to them.

"Ace, honey I need you to look at me" Lucille would state making Scott look at Lucille "Daddy and I have something to tell you"

Scott would look to Jeff with wide eyes, slightly confused he would stay silent.

"You are going to be a big brother Scotty" Jeff would say.

"I botha?" Scott would ask Jeff would smile as Scott struggles to say brother.

"Yeah buddy, in nine months time you will have a younger brother or sister" Jeff would state as Scott gets excited.

* * *

Ruth would be stood in the doorway as she clears her throat to catch her sons attention. "Penny for your thoughts son?"

"Just remembering when me and Luc told Scott he was going to be a big brother"

"Oh that boy was so excited from that day, and when he laid eyes on John for the first time he knew he was going to protect him, much so I remember him saying "Johnny mine" A few times to Lucille"

Jeff would chuckle as he and Ruth start talking about what they plan to do in the area.

In the lounge, Scott would look around the room, remembering when Jeff and Lucille told himself and John they were expecting the twins.

* * *

(Flashback to September 1987)

A three year old Scott would be sat playing with his toys on the floor while a one year old John was sat in his high chair. "Ace dinner" Lucille would call out as Scott gets off the floor heading to the table with Jeff behind him.

"My little star" Lucille would state looking at John "My Aquila" she would say stroking John's face, John would latch onto his mother's finger staring at her.

"Momma?" Scott would start

"Yeah Ace?"

"Momma ok now?" Scott would ask knowing Lucille had visited the hospital earlier.

"Momma is fine Scotty," Jeff would say ruffling the boys chestnut hair "We have something to tell you boys"

"Johnny, darling, you are going to be an older brother in April or May next year" Lucille would start, John would look confused as Scott gets excited.

"Not just an older brother to one brother or sister, but two, we are expecting twins" Jeff would finish

"YAY" Scott would say jumping up and down in his seat, "Johnny gonna be a big brother, I can help Johnny"

"That you can kiddo that you can" Jeff would state as John still looks confused

"It's a good thing Johnny, you get to be like me" Scott would say making John grin.

* * *

Scott would chuckle as John catches his line of sight, John would smile having been thinking about that day too, Scott would have pulled Virgil close to him without realising as John did the same with Don.

"You two ok?" Don would ask

"We are fine Hawkeye, just remembering the day Mom and Dad told us they were pregnant with you both" Scott would state

"I vaguely remember the day only being 21 months old at the time, but Scott was nearly four" John would chime in

"Can you remember when they told you about me?" Gordon would ask looking at the twins.

"Honestly Gords, I don't remember, bear in mind me and Don were less than a year old when they told John and Scott about Mom being pregnant with you" Virgil would state

"I understand that, but what about you two?" Gordon would ask looking at the two eldest

"Of course we remember Squid" John would reply

* * *

(Flashback to December 1988)

A four year old Scott would be holding Virgil in his arms while sat on the sofa, while a two year old John would be holding Don with Jeff next to him to help. Both twins would be smiling at their older brothers gripping onto their fingers.

"Look at them Ma" Lucille would state to Ruth in the kitchen watching the boys "The twins have them wrapped around their fingers already"

"John had Scott like that as well remember" Ruth would say laughing "So are you finally gonna tell them about baby number five?"

"We are about to do that now, the twins won't understand and will only just be one when the baby is born, but that will mean they will be close to the baby, same with the older two who would be willing to help I hope" Lucille would state as they head into the lounge, Lucille would sit in between Scott and John as Ruth sits on the other side of Scott.

"Boys, we have some news for you"

Scott and John would look at their mother, who would be smiling

"You're going to have another sibling sometime next year"

"Really?" Scott would say with wide eyes filled with excitement,

"Now remember, the twins will only just turn one a few months before hand so we are going to need your help with all three of them"

"OK Momma" Scott would state looking down at Virgil "You're gonna be a big brotha like me and Johnny" Virgil would smile at Scott.

John would be grinning while staring down at Don, "Big brotha" Would all he would say due to only being able to form two word sentences, Jeff would smile ruffling John's blonde hair.

"That's right Johnny, Donnie and Virgie will be big brothers like you"

* * *

Don would be resting his head against John's shoulder looking at his older brother. Alan would be leaning against Gordon, who would have am arm over his younger brother.

"I remember helping change the twins diapers" Scott would state smirking as the twins blush, John, Gordon and Alan would all laugh "You do realise, even though I was two at the time I still helped change Johns, and when I was older, I changed Gordon's and Alan's a lot more than I did with the others" Soon the others would be blushing making Scott smirk

"Bear in mind Scott that we all helped change Alan's" Don would state

"Please stop" Alan would say hiding his head in his hands

"I remember the day we were told about you Sprout" Don would state ruffling Alan's hair

* * *

(Flashback to July 1995)

During the summer holidays, the boys would all be sat in the garden having a picnic with Ruth and Lucille, Jeff would return home to be bombarded with hugs from his five sons before they returned to the blanket, where he would soon join them next to Lucille.

"Boys, we have some news" Lucille would start all five would look up confused "You're going to have another baby brother or sister next year"

Scott and John would smile hugging their mom while Don and Virgil grin at each other, Gordon being 6 would be mulling the news over.

"You ok my little Amphibian?" Lucille would ask looking at the current youngest "You're going to be a big brother"

Gordon would grin staring at his mother before jumping up and down excited. "I'm not gonna be the baby any more" He would yell out loud making the others laugh. Virgil and Don would have disappeared inside, where Lucille would get up and follow the twins, concerned about them.

She would find the twins sat on the sofa quiet while thinking. "Are you two ok?" Lucille would ask siting next to them. Both would nod "How are you doing with the news my Amadeus" Lucille would look at Virgil,

Virgil would grin looking at her "I'm excited to have a baby brother or sister again"

"What about you my Arrow"

Don would grin like Virgil before hugging her. "I can't wait."

"No matter a boy or a girl, this little one in here will always be my Angel" Lucille would state placing a hand on the small bump as the twins hug her.

* * *

Alan would look confused as Don finished explaining what happening after they left the others. "Mom was told she might not be able to conceive another child after Gordon was born."

"After having five children, it was a high chance she wouldn't be able to have anymore" Virgil would finish for Don

"Which is why she always called you her Angel" Scott would say pulling Alan close to him. "She always wanted to have another child a few years after Gordon but they stopped getting their hopes up after failing so many times"

"But as luck had it, they manged to conceive a sixth child, the doctors were all confused as to how that was possible, stating the odds were like winning the lottery twice, but Mom was over the moon to have another baby on the way, we all were" John would state

"And we wouldn't have it any other way" Gordon would state as they have a group hug. Alan would sob a little in the group.

"Sprout?" Don would ask looking at Alan.

"I wish I had memories of mom, but I'm slowly forgetting her"

"Oh Allie" Jeff would say as he and Ruth entered the lounge to over hear this. "I guess this was partly our fault, for not talking about her a lot with you due to how sensitive the topic was" Jeff would pull his youngest into a hug. Don would have slipped outside onto the front porch. Jeff would look at his mother to check on him.

"I'm sorry" Alan would state

"What for?" Scott would ask

"For forgetting things about Mom" Alan would reply with tears in his eyes

"Al, you have nothing to be sorry for bro" John would start "If you ever want to know anything just come ask one of us"

"Just maybe not Don, the memory of losing her is still fresh for him after the events of last year" Virgil would state as Alan nods still pressed against Jeff's chest.

* * *

Outside, Ruth would find Don sat on the bench, head in his hands. "How you doing kid?"

"Alan is forgetting Mom. I am still haunted by images of the day she died" Don would state as his voice cracks at the end, Ruth would sit next to him, pulling him to her.

"Oh Donnie" She would start as he rests his head on her shoulder, she would rest her head on his. "You need to remember Alan only had five years with your Momma while the rest of you boys have over 12 years with her. Please don't start hurting yourself again because of it, Gordon and Alan still don't know about when you self-harmed, John figured it out and asked us point blank, but since he was your older brother we couldn't keep it from him."

"I know Grandma, I know and I promise I won't do that again."

"Listen, I bet your brothers and father are telling Alan that he can go to them to speak about your Momma, and I bet you that one or more of them have told him not to speak to you at the moment due to how fresh those memories you have are. Alan won't think any less of you not being able to speak to him about your momma, he knows what you have been through."

"I know" Don would say "I should of realised he was slowly forgetting her, whenever we speak about her or mention something we did with her, he would always look away"

"I know kiddo, how are you really doing?"

"I miss them Grandma, not just Mom, but Kate, Emma and Izzy, I am haunted by their deaths, I wasn't there when Grandpa died, so his death doesn't haunt me, but I was there when Mom died, I was there when Emma died the first time, I was there when Kate died, I was there when Izzy died, and each time I could have died as well, if I wasn't fast enough the Avalanche would have swept me away, I could of been killed before Emma, Ari could have shot me instead of Kate, and the amounts of times I could have died due to the Anarchists, it scares me" Don would say looking at Ruth, tears in his eyes.

"I know kiddo, I know" Ruth would say pulling Don into a hug "We all do, but you just need to carry on as normal, remember each of them in your heart, just know your mother and Grandpa would be proud of the man you have become."

"I know" Don would state with a sad smile

"Now, lets go back inside before those brothers of yours start huntin' for ya" Ruth would say

"Agreed" Don would state smiling, wiping his eyes to clear the tears, he would stand up, he would help Ruth up before they both head inside.

Don would walk straight over to Alan, pulling him into a hug. "I know these guys have probably told you not to come speak to me about Mom, even though the day we lost her is still fresh in my mind, I want you to know, no matter what, you can come to me as well. Truth be told, as much as Scott and John think they spent a lot of time with you and Mom, Virg, Gordon and I were probably there the most"

"What?" Scott and John would exclaim

"Don is right boys, as much as you two were with your mother with Alan, you were off doing your own things, one of those three" Jeff would say looking at the twins and Gordon "Would always be with your ma, and in turn with Alan as he grew up"

"Still, doesn't mean we don't have a lot of memories with Mom and Alan that they don't" Scott would say sounding annoyed

"I didn't mean that Scott and you know it" Don would state

"I know, I keep forgetting that you were always around Alan and Mom" Scott would state pulling Don into a headlock.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you Scott" Virgil would state as Don escapes the headlock and has Scott pinned on the sofa within seconds. "Told ya"

"Don?" Alan would ask

"Yeah Al?" He would say getting off Scott

"Is what Scott said true? That you were always around me and Mom?"

"Yeah, it was, Gordon was distracted by stuff easily and got bored easily as well, Virgil was always busy watching over our resident Squid making sure he didn't hurt himself"

"That was a job in its own right" Virgil would state smirking

"Was not" Gordon would exclaim

"Sorry son, but it really was" Jeff would state chuckling, Gordon would look hurt

"Don't worry Gordon, Virg was always there before you injured yourself, so he prevented you from harm"

"So he hasn't changed then?" Gordon would state, Virgil would go to protest but Don would cut in

"No, he hasn't, and I haven't either, Al, I was always near you, when I wasn't one of the others were, or dad was with you, but I was always there for you kiddo, and I will always be there for you"

Alan would bury himself in Don's chest "Even though you all smother me sometimes, I have the best brothers I could ever ask for"

"We all have that Sprout" Don would state as the others join the hug.

After a few days at the Farm, they would return home to the Island, Don, Gordon and Alan would be pranking the others a lot, much to the others annoyance. Rescues were coming in regularly so each of them always had something to do. Don was going back and forth with NCIS helping them on certain cases as well as helping out on rescues when he was required. Jen, Ziva, Alexis and Ellie visit the island regularly to be with their other half, while Don remembered Izzy each day, not ready to move on just yet. Everything was slowly returning to normal on Tracy Island.

* * *

Six months after returning to Tracy Island, a female with brown hair would be seen getting out of a black SUV in front of the NCIS HQ in LA. After grabbing her bag she would head into the building. Don would be stood at his desk on the phone to Scott while Alexis, Deeks, Kenis, Sam and G were talking about the previous case as they needed to fill out reports.

"Scott, I will meet you at LAX in half an hour, I just need to fill in some more paperwork and I will be on my way." Don would pick up a bit of paperwork before putting it on his desk. "Alan, don't worry I am fine, it's just standard paperwork, I may not be a full time Agent like I used to be, but I still am an Agent even if it's through the family business, it doesn't mean I haven't got paperwork to fill out, I will see you in half an hour, put Dad on"

"Dad, Ziva and Ellie are heading to the airport now, Alexis is with me and Jen will meet us at LAX. Listen I need to go finish this paperwork and I will let you know when I am on my…." Don would drop his phone as the female would walk into view of the group.

"Hi guys" the female would state making the others stand up from their desks, all six occupants of the bullpen would look shocked.

* * *

 **Last Author's note for this fic, Thank you all again for sticking with me over this journey, the idea for Lucille to have a special nickname for each of her boys only came about recently when I had written Chapter 3 for Before The Storm, all linked to something each of the boys were interested in par Alan.**

 **Scott - Ace - Flying, speed (obviously)**

 **John - Aquila - A constellation**

 **Virgil - Amadeus - Amadeus Wolfgang Mozart**

 **Don - Arrow - Archery**

 **Gordon - Amphibian - Love of water  
**

 **Alan - Angel - Her miracle that went against all odds.**


End file.
